Halves
by eine.hexe
Summary: Only superior beings have Halves. Only lucky ones get to spend their lives with them. In a hectic world, how will they manage? It is certain, the Emperor's son should never be with a commoner.
1. Flicker

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you'll like this one. I'm pretty excited. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

ooooOoooo

_

* * *

_

_His sharp, guttural voice resounded in the large room, bouncing off the walls and instilling the beginning of fear in the man that was called Shogun, who flinched suddenly. The autumn chill could almost be _heard_, but the two imposing figures would not waste their time on such unimportant matters._

"_I asked a question," the Emperor reminded, using a calmer tone. He'd only wanted to warn Takemaru, after all. The fact that he was Shogun didn't mean he had to like the man. Which led to his current decision. Inu no Taishou wasn't afraid of anyone – he wouldn't let a single person ruin his plans of peace and happiness in his realm, and the ways of this Shogun were not exactly his._

_Takemaru bowed slightly, a distinct sign of submission, showing it wasn't his intention to displease the hundreds of years older, much wiser dog demon. Unfortunately, Inu no Taishou could see though all of his pretenses. The man, the Shogun, was an arrogant bastard that only meant to rebel._

"_It was not my will for that man to be killed, Inu no Taishou-sama," Takemaru said between gritted teeth, bowing again. Yet, even Takemaru knew the real reason behind Inu no Taishou's anger, even though he did not understand it. The Emperor had gotten what he had wanted, hadn't he? Now he definitely wanted to annul the Shogun's power. It was no secret that Inu no Taishou hated sharing power with others, and the fact that Takemaru had more to say over virtually everything constantly ticked him off. Of course, the death of one of his most loyal servants was what the Emperor would find the final straw._

"_Silence," Inu no Taishou all but barked, desperately trying to restrain himself. He knew he should not feel jealousy of this individual that had got to spend his whole childhood with Izayoi – she was _his_ now – but something told him to be weary of the current Shogun. "From this day forward you shall cease being Shogun. From now on you are simply daimyo."_

_Scowling, but successfully hiding it, Takemaru bowed, saying, "As you wish." He knew it would be stupid to try and protest – the Emperor would have his head in a flash. Inu no Taishou was – by far – the most powerful demon he'd ever come across or heard off. It was no wonder Sesshomaru was already almost as strong as his father. The young prince – young was a matter of perspective – was pretty much fearsome and intimidating, perhaps much more so than his father had ever been. It was probably due to his mother, though, as Empress Masami was one of the most beautiful and oddly detached women he'd met._

_Straightening, Takemaru refrained from making unnecessary sounds. "I trust your wife, the Empress, is well?" This courtesy, it was always something he hated. And he knew the Emperor hated it two, which was the only thing that gave him a slight satisfaction about it and the urge to instigate such small talk._

_The Emperor didn't answer – he merely grunted and nodded._

"_And Izayoi-sama?" he asked slyly, relishing the mad flash in the Emperor's eyes at his familiarity with his only concubine. It was true – Izayoi was Inu no Taishou's concubine, and it was also widely known that he preferred her to his own wife. She should have been _his_ wife, Takemaru recalled, as she had been promised to him almost since birth, but Inu no Taishou had stolen her from him, claiming her as his concubine the moment he laid his eyes on her. She was a beauty, indeed, and a few finer traits of hers were mirrored in her son, Inuyasha, the half demon that Inu no Taishou had seemed fit to recognize, even though it hadn't been made with his wife._

"_You will refer to her as Miyake-sama, do you understand?" When Takemaru merely nodded, the Emperor did too, ignoring the previous question entirely and flicking his wrist to indicate he wished to be left alone._

_As Takemaru walked outside the shoji doors, his fists clenched with a fervent promise: he would seek vengeance._

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Did you wish to see me?" Inuyasha asked with a gentleness he reserved for _her_ and her alone. In the few years they had been married, she had become his purpose, had helped him change, feel _loved_. The beginning had been rough, as it had been an arranged marriage, but eventually they had fallen in love. She was a good woman, his wife. Even though she still wasn't at ease with his demonic heritage, he still loved her. Even if she was rather reserved at times, he still loved her. She had shown him that he meant something, and he knew he meant the world to his wife.

"Yes, I did, Inuyasha-sama," she said with a small bow, waiting for his scowl that came religiously. She ignored his, "I told you not to call me that," and bowed to him once again before saying, "You have not slept beside your wife in so long, and I miss you." His eyes misted as an eerie silence settled over the two of them. Inuyasha knew exactly what she was asking for, which was what he'd been avoiding for quite some time. He couldn't hurt himself or her this way.

"I have been busy. The Emperor needs me, Kikyou-san. You know that," he said gently, cupping her cheek with his palm.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded her agreement, before smiling softly. "I was told you are free today, so you could rest with me." Her eyes glinted with hope, and he knew he could not deny her anything. The time would come for another heartache, but he would be there for her, again.

It was truly sad that Kikyou couldn't give him children, but he supposed it was Kami's will. After all, he had angered them by disobeying their will. It hadn't been his fault, really – it had all been political. His father had been pressured by daimyo and his own wife, Masami-Hime, not to wait for Inuyasha's intended anymore and to arrange a secure marriage that would stop the whispers behind the imperial family's back.

He'd been angry at first, Inuyasha. He'd wanted to wait for his Half; he'd gone to such extremes as to ignore Kikyou for some time, until she had managed to crawl her way into his heart, but she could never have his soul, that was reserved for another. He supposed it was okay – his Half probably wasn't even born yet, and he was already 200 years old, which was the second reason why he'd had to accept this marriage. The people had started to think that the reason for his bachelorhood was that no one would want a half demon into their family, so Inu no Taishou had been forced to find his son a wife.

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head slightly. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Kikyou-san," he whispered as his lips pressed against hers, his hand resting casually on hers as the steady agreement stood between them.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was autumn again. Kagome loved this season; it was her favorite. The colorful leaves were more impressive in her eyes than cherry blossoms. Truly, she loved the sense of calmness it brought to her. She had been born in autumn and ever since had felt a strange connection with it.

"Kagome-chan," a small voice called and the young woman groaned in mild annoyance. She knew she had to resume her chores, but she wished she could stay a bit more and admire the beauty of the nature. It was always all about simple things with her – Kagome loved everything. She was in love with life itself.

"Souta-kun," she greeted once the boy came into sight. Standing, she relished the wind that was slowly moving her kosode as she walked up to her younger brother. "Souta-kun, did okaa-san call for me?"

"Hai, Kagome-chan," the boy answered, nodding once. She followed him towards their humble house, unsure if her mother wanted to show her some more herbs today. It had become lessons. Kagome's mother had a large knowledge about healing and herbs that helped it. She was famous in their little village; she had never failed a soul, and now she was teaching Kagome.

Her family was odd, Kagome decided, as they stood next to each other, talking about various things.

"Are you listening, child?" her grandfather scolded when her mind wandered again to undiscovered territories. She had the strange feeling that something was missing from her life. She could be married soon, she knew. She had a few suitors, but she didn't like any of them. Sure, Akitoki Hojo was kind and always smiling, but she wanted more.

"Sorry, ojii-san. What were you saying?" The man shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. Yes – weird family, indeed. Her grandfather was convinced she was some sort of great miko that inherited his great – nonexistent – powers and would be famous in the whole world. He liked to deceive himself like that. Otherwise, the old man was nice, even with his incessant history stories.

"I was saying something about your Half," he replied.

Kagome flinched. Yes, his historical stories _and_ the nonsense about the Half. According to her grandfather, superior beings, such as herself, had a Half that was waiting for them somewhere. Their souls were tightly bound and they would recognize each other at first sight. It all seemed so stupid and impossible to her that she felt compelled not to believe a word her grandfather was saying. But that didn't mean she could voice her opinions.

"Go on," she encouraged half-heartedly, knowing fully well that it would be a while until he stopped his rant.

"Well, this man is the only one you can bear a child for and you are the only one who can give him a child. The closeness between two halves is almost eerie, my child, but it should be welcomed with open arms, for it is a gift from Kami," he explained haughtily.

Kagome sighed, "I understand, ojii-san, but where is the _love_?"

"Love? The bond between two halves transcends that, ignorant child. You shall feel it soon – I know it," he stated proudly, looking as though he had reasons to brag to every person in the world.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome finished her food quickly, suddenly grateful for her impending chores. However, she had to admit this was bewildering. She'd wondered many times what it would be like to have a Half. What would _he_ be like? Would he be a demon? Kagome didn't mind demons; as long as they didn't kill people, she was completely at ease with their presence.

However, her musings were rudely interrupted by a loud voice that desperately called for her mother. "Nakamatsu-san," she could hear her mother exclaim, "What is the matter?"

"Oyahou gozaimasu, Higurashi-san. The Emperor needs you at the palace!" At this, Kagome rushed to her mother's side in time to watch her eyes widen. "Me?" the woman asked in awe as the peasant nodded. "It is said that the Emperor's nephew is ill and they are gathering all the healers to make him better. You have to come. Excuse me, Higurashi-san, but I must hurry. I must announce Fujiwara-san as well," the man said with a bow, disappearing from sight.

Kagome's mother seemed ecstatic, probably realizing it was a one-time opportunity to show what she knew. "Ojii-san," Kagome called, "Souta-kun, we're going to the palace!"

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Listen to me, son," Inu no Taishou commanded and Inuyasha immediately bowed with a polite, "Yes, father." The full demon looked away. He looked so tired these days… but then again, he had always looked tired. At least, ever since Inuyasha could remember him. He knew his mother's death had been a drastic blow for his father – she had been his Half, even though he had been forced to stifle it and not to act upon it by his wife.

Eventually, Izayoi had been killed by Takemaru, her original intended, who had decided that if she wasn't his, she wouldn't belong to anyone else. Not even the Emperor. That had been his revenge for having lost his title as a Shogun, and his death sentence.

"One day you will find your Half," the Emperor stated, his voice firm. Inuyasha wanted to protest – he couldn't imagine being with anyone else but Kikyou, but he knew better. "When that happens, do not let anyone get in the way." Inuyasha nodded his agreement. "Inuyasha," the demon called resolutely, "Look at me." He did. "If your father, the Emperor, stands in the way, kill me," Inu no Taishou said, heading towards the other side of the room.

Inuyasha froze – he hadn't expected such a request. "Why is it so important?" His father stiffened as well, and stopped walking. "You must not understand the importance of this connection," he stated, "you will never feel something stronger than your feelings for your intended. Your true Half, the one that Kami blessed you with. You must understand, Inuyasha, we are not speaking about a woman that Kami have chosen for you and you have to deal with – we are speaking about a woman that your _soul_ has chosen. Believe me, you will know it when you find her."

Inuyasha was contemplative for a minute, until he heard a stern, "You may leave." These days, Inu no Taishou didn't like company.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome waited patiently for her mother to return. They had been given a small room, but they weren't complaining. Her mother was probably showing her knowledge and it wouldn't be long until the Emperor's nephew would be fine. Or so Kagome hoped.

After a few long hours, the tired-looking woman finally came back, flashing a wide smile that could engulf the whole universe.

"They were so impressed, Kagome-chan," her mother commented the moment she entered, skipping the regular greetings. Her smile was contagious, it seemed, as Kagome quickly adopted it, hugging her mother fiercely. "I'm proud of you, okaa-san. I knew you would do it."

"Thank you, sweet child. I see Souta-kun and your grandfather are already asleep," she commented upon the sight that greeted her and her daughter nodded.

"Come on, okaa-san. The fish is cold already," Kagome said gently, proud of her talented mother.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The shoji doors opened, revealing a tall young woman that bowed deeply upon the sight. Kikyou-Hime sat in the middle of the room, her eyes downcast and her dark hair pinned into a beautiful up-do, adorned with talismans and hair rather intricate ornaments to protect her from evil. Kikyou was a beauty.

"Kikyou-sama," the woman said politely, giving yet another deep bow, which Kikyou didn't notice. It was a bad sign, the servant knew. Whenever Kikyou was like this meant something had happened with Inuyasha.

"Sango-san," the princess stated softly, "I need someone to talk to." Immediately, Sango sat in front of her, nodding in agreement. Only then did Kikyou raise her eyes for Sango to look into. She had cried. Kikyou had cried, and Kikyou _never_ cried. Tears were still trickling freely down her cheeks, but it seemed that her voice was unaffected. Sango could only imagine how troubled her soul surely was.

"Of course, Kikyou-Hime-sama," Sango said with a bow, "Tell me what is troubling you."

For a moment, it seemed like Kikyou wouldn't talk after all, but then she sighed and opened her mouth to speak, "I cannot have Inuyasha's children, and I know he wants a child so much." Sango nodded, encouraging the princess to continue. She already knew all that. "We cannot adopt a child, because Masami-Hime-sama has forbidden it. She does not want people to think the _half breed_ cannot sire children," Kikyou drawled disdainfully.

The servant gasped subtly. What was the princess trying to say?

"I have been thinking of granting my husband my approval of him taking an official concubine and having his much desired child with her," Kikyou confessed, her voice noticeably quivering. Sango's eyes widened and her lips parted, giving the impression that she was ready to protest. "But," Kikyou said after a while of studying her stunned servant's reaction, "I cannot do it. No matter how many times I have thought it over, I cannot do it. I simply cannot willingly watch my husband go to bed with another person that is not me," Kikyou all but whispered, her resolve finally cracking. Shoulders slumped, the princess showed her weakness for the first time in front of someone else.

Kikyou sobbed noisily, her hands incessantly wiping the corners of her eyes that were flooded with hot tears of desperation. "Does this make me a bad person?" she asked, unsure of herself. "I love him, but I don't love him enough to let him do this. I trust him, but not enough to be sure he won't fall in love with someone else. Human hearts are weak, Sango-san, but demonic hearts are even weaker. Even if he is only half-demon, he still has youkai blood running through him. Kami-sama, how I wish he was human," Kikyou cried, her words nearly incoherent.

Sango was startled by Kikyou's last comment, but she said nothing. It was improper, anyway. She had no business interfering.

"No, it does not, Kikyou-hime-sama," Sango said, "all this does not make you a bad person. You are a wonderful, beautiful princess, with," she started citing the memorized praises, but Kikyou raised her hand as if to stop the servant's passionate tirade.

"Sometimes," she said, as if completely oblivious she was not alone, "sometimes I'm glad I'm not Inuyasha's Half."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe it. They were actually required to go to the palace and see the Emperor! Which only meant that Inu no Taishou had requested to see them! Her family… And all because her mother's skills and knowledge. Kagome was infinitely glad she had taken her good yukata, the one she loved most. It was, for her, simply beautiful. Her mother was apprehensive, she could tell, but nothing would deter her.

But why had the whole family been requested to come? What was going to happen?

Shortly, the four arrived at the palace and marveled at its beauty. It was nothing like Kagome had ever seen, since she hadn't left the confines of her small village. Even though she had seen small paintings of palaces, they hadn't been detailed and the artists hadn't been too talented, either, so there were no words to describe what she felt.

She could only wonder how well these people lived.

They quickly followed the servants that lead to the receiving room where the Emperor was and they bowed deeply in front of him. He was truly striking in every way. A knot formed inside Kagome's throat – everything was of gigantic proportions here, even the people.

She recalled that the Emperor didn't want to be called anything other than Inu no Taishou-sama, and it seemed her mother did, too, because she politely stated just that.

"Higurashi-san, am I correct?" the Emperor asked, his voice exuding poise. Kagome's mother nodded, her eyes flashing between the floor and the Emperor's gaze.

"Hai, Inu no Taishou-sama."

"You did us a great favor," he spoke loudly. "My nephew is indebted to you, as am I."

The woman's eyes widened and her cheeks visibly reddened as she set her gaze on the ground, horribly flushed at having been praised so. "I-Inu no Taishou-sama," she said in awe.

"You shall be given a place to work at the palace. You shall be built a shrine, because I have heard that your father is a priest, and you shall be helping my personal medical staff. I trust this is good with you," he declared, leaving no room open for discussion, not that she wanted to protest anyway. It was the best opportunity she could have ever been given and they were all truly grateful for it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Inu no Taishou-sama," Kagome and her mother said at the same time, all four members of the family bowing deeply.

Suddenly, Kagome felt _something_. Something startling, but appealing at the same time – _alluring_; something that seemed to tempt her into trying to discover what it was. It felt as if a surge of power had flooded her body for an instant, it had called to all her senses, and she snapped her head to the side, where she thought the origin was.

The Emperor started at the girl's abrupt movement and watched in mild fascination as her horribly embarrassed mother nudged the girl in her ribs, signaling that she was drawing attention to herself. Eyes suddenly moist, Kagome bowed and apologized countless time for her rude behavior, stating that something had startled her.

Which was exactly why Inu no Taishou felt so confused and captivated. He had felt Inuyasha's youki rise, too, but why had this commoner felt it? She had dormant miko powers, he could feel it, but they hadn't awakened and there was no way she could feel anything without using them. Unless…

Well, he would certainly keep and eye on the beautiful, yet common girl.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. What was it?

_What the Hell is this feeling?_

It was frightening, disconcerting, perplexing… and… completely mesmerizing – enthralling even. It could only be fully described by one word: _delicious_. His heart dropped in the bottom of his stomach, leaving an oddly alarming sensation that crept up his spine to rest on his shoulders. He glanced at Kikyou who was sleeping at his side. She was beautiful, but…

Something was horribly, horribly wrong. He could feel it in his bones, in his blood. He had been lying in the middle of the day with his wife, enjoying a quiet nap, when he'd felt _this_. Whatever 'this' was. Suddenly, being with his wife didn't feel so proper anymore.

And then there was that scent… He couldn't really tell if it belonged to a person or if it was otherworldly, but it seized his lungs and lingered on the tip of his tongue. He swore he could _taste_ it.

Inuyasha didn't wonder why his vision suddenly became hazy, tinted red. Subconsciously distancing himself from his wife, Inuyasha didn't question why his claws felt longer, or why his entire body burned with a breaking, scorching need. It was just that: pure hunger. And he loved it.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome seemed unattached as she praised her talented mother for her skills and for the way she had made possible that this opportunity be granted to them, but the older woman could tell her daughter wasn't paying much attention. Ever since the visit to the Emperor she had been oddly quiet. If there was something Kagome never was, it was _quiet_.

"What is the matter, sweet child?" the woman asked, swiping Kagome's bangs off her forehead with her slender fingers. She wished her daughter would open up to her like she always did.

"I… I don't know," Kagome replied truthfully, looking in the distance. "Today, at the palace, I felt something," Kagome disclosed, but her mother already knew that. It had been so obvious. The young woman continued, "And ever since that feeling I've been having this strange… longing. But I don't know what I desire. It's odd, okaa-san, but I'm sure it will go away." Then she smiled. It wasn't a smile that reached her eyes, the older woman noted, but it was understandable. Something was troubling her daughter.

Sighing, Higurashi-san cupped her daughter's cheek lovingly, holding her gaze with her own. "Always, Kagome-chan. Always trust your heart," she advised, her eyes twinkling with firm determination.

Kagome's eyes darted to the sky. She could swear she could see a silver stripe crossing the heavens.


	2. Recognize

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"I know you," she whispered to the skies, "I know I do." The words didn't make sense to her, but her heart seemed to know just what to say. Sighing, Kagome brushed off the fallen leaves from her lap as she went into the house, hoping her mother had already started dinner.

The stars were shining brighter this evening – she liked to think it was because of her feelings. "Okaa-san," she greeted, smiling at her mother, and hurried to help her prepare the food. They were so happy now – they had everything they needed. Gone were the days when they would suffer hunger or cold. It was a fact that they would have a blissful life. The Emperor had ordered for their remaining things to be brought to their new house, and with their treasured possessions, they truly had nothing more to ask for.

_But then… why do I feel so incomplete?_

"Have you talked to Yamada-san?" her mother inquired, a warm, pleasant smile present on her features. Her mother was always such a peaceful person.

"Hai, okaa-san. Yamada Shiori is very adorable; I think she's quite shy, but I couldn't be sure. I like working with kids, okaa-san," Kagome disclosed, chuckling to herself. Yes, she did love children and always felt the best satisfaction whenever she could make a child smile.

"The day will come, sweet child, when you will have little ones of your own," her mother wisely stated and Kagome nodded. She knew that. Of course she knew it. It was the way of things. Soon she would get married and have a family and children, a new home...

_Something's missing…_

She couldn't deny it; she had to be perfectly honest with herself. Sometimes, Kagome felt things that confused her. At times they even scared her. The complexity of that puzzling sensation always left her craving for more, but until now she had thought it was a figment of her imagination. She had only felt it in her mind, as a distant piercing sound that unfortunately didn't fade with time. If anything, it got worse, until she'd learnt to deal with it. But now… now she felt as if she had awakened.

_What _is_ it?_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"How is Kikyou-san doing?" the half demon asked worriedly. He hadn't had much time to speak to his wife, but he knew she wasn't pregnant as she had wished. Sango would know. Sango would tell him how Kikyou was coping with it.

"Oh, Inuyasha-sama," Sango whispered, bowing deeply, the beginning of tears forming at the corners of her eyes. It was all so sad. She saw the prince's ears flatten to his head and his eyes look away when she stood straight. The twosome's heartache was so deep, so palpable that it was uncanny. Why wouldn't they be allowed to have a child of their own? It was all so cruel…

"How is she?" he repeated the question and his heart blistered some more when he heard Sango's devastated sigh.

"She… has been crying," the servant revealed, aware of how much this would disgruntle the prince. Her suspicions had been correct, she realized, when a pathetic whimper escaped from his throat.

"I have to talk to her," he declared, trying to push past Sango, but the girl bowed and placed herself in front of him.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to, Inuyasha-sama. She _needs_ to be _alone_ now." Her eyes met his. "Surely you understand."

With a low grunt, he answered, "I do." And he didn't go to her.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The old man coughed loudly, announcing his presence in the house. This terrible, terrible cough. It had come with the age for him… But it didn't matter.

"Souta!" he all but bellowed, ecstatic beyond measure. "Boy, come here!" Immediately, a young boy appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face. The grandfather scowled, inspecting him thoroughly. No, those clothes wouldn't do. They would have to buy him new ones.

"I have news for you, my boy," he declared proudly.

"Don't tell me. You've found some youkai bones somewhere and you know their story?" the boy teased, making the old man glower.

"It is not that! I wanted to tell you that you will be starting your training tomorrow."

"Training?" a smoother, feminine voice asked from behind the boy before he even got to say a word. "What sort of training are you talking about, ojii-san?" Kagome asked, wiping her hands on a linen cloth, then her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Your brother will be joining the Imperial Army soon. He will start training now, even if it is rather late," the old man commented, but with a warm smile on his face.

Kagome wanted to scream, to cry. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Being in the Imperial Army was more than dangerous, especially when there were youkai everywhere, but she had no right to show her brother how unhappy she was with it. Though… why him? Why little Souta? Had the Emperor been so impressed with her family as to take Souta under his wing?

Mustering all she had into a big smile, Kagome hugged her little brother that was almost as tall as she was, "Congratulations, otouto. You'll be a great warrior." Pulling away, she saw for the first time how excited Souta looked. "I'll be the _best_ warrior," he bragged. "Wait until I tell okaa-san," he said breathlessly before he took off running.

Looking around, Kagome realized her grandfather had left, probably to tell their neighbors the news. "I hope you're right, Souta-kun," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her body, "I hope you're right, because I don't want to lose you."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Sango froze when she saw Inuyasha's ears stand at attention and his entire posture stiffening. That spelt danger. Hands shaking, she could only ask herself how her brother, Kohaku, was doing. He was supposed to guard the gates to the palace, and it was clear that something had gone through.

"Stay here. No – go inside," Inuyasha ordered, but Sango realized she didn't want to. Half-obeying, she went towards the shoji doors, but hid behind a pillar. It was a good thing Inuyasha was focusing on smells and instincts now, because he didn't seem to have noticed she didn't enter.

Inuyasha was livid. What kind of creature could have managed to get past their best _youkai_ soldiers?

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long, black hair, dressed in odd clothes came waking slowly, surrounded by a flock of stone birds. Instantly on guard, Inuyasha was angry he hadn't managed to understand Tessaiga's secret yet. Why was it that his father's fang didn't let him use it? Wasn't he worthy?

"Who the Hell are you?"

The woman, however, didn't seem fazed by the half-demon's rage. In fact, her devilish smile seemed cruel and unforgiving.

"So… you're a hanyou," she spat knowingly, letting an evil smirk coat her lips. "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt," she gave a pause, "much." Instantly, Inuyasha found himself almost enveloped in a flood of scorching flames as the demon's hands turned into monstrous appendages.

The woman chuckled darkly as she began scanning around. Until the flames dimmed. There stood Inuyasha, panting heavily, his claws ready to strike.

"You fucking _bitch_!" he roared, jumping towards her, but she avoided his rage, laughing mirthlessly.

"I don't know how you did it the first time, but do you think you can avoid Abi-Hime's fury forever? Taste this, half breed," she shouted, her face glowing with anger, as other tendrils of fire approached him. Inuyasha evaded them once again, but this time it was dangerous. They were very close to where Kikyou was resting peacefully. He couldn't allow his wife to be killed by such a reckless demon.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Her answer was quite simple, "Blood." With a flick of her wrist, countless huge birds came upon the ground, descending on Inuyasha's helpless servants, sucking their blood. Agape, the half demon jumped into the air to kill as many birds as he could, but it was not enough. His claws were not enough. If only Tessaiga…

"Enough!" the princess shouted angrily, watching her birds being killed by Inuyasha's furious hands. The whole area was suddenly flooded with fire as Inuyasha took a swipe at the demon. Suddenly, a trident appeared in front of her along with a barrier that didn't allow him to harm her. It almost seemed as if she was as surprised as he was by this.

But she smirked, "See? You cannot kill me. Then die!"

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open. _What was that?_ Her heart was hammering against her chest, obviously trying to tell her something. _Seriously. Why am I like this?_ Every breath she took, every heartbeat that thumped, they seemed agonizing. She felt a hidden urge to do something – the palm of her hand itched uncomfortably.

_Why do I feel as if I am powerful?_

"Ane-ue?"

Kagome's attention didn't even snap from her disturbing sounds. It was as if she hadn't heard her brother call her name. Young Souta shrugged, seeing his sister staring peacefully at the ceiling, but didn't know how much of a mess she was on the inside. Kagome looked calm.

"If you need me, I'm right over there," Souta said, and pointed at a far corner of the room, but didn't ask himself why Kagome wasn't paying attention. Girls were weird like that. Souta didn't notice how brightly Kagome glowed with an ethereal shine.

_I have to… have to…_

She wanted to…

Protect.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Kikyou-Hime-sama! Kikyou—Hime-sama!" Sango shouted loudly, tripping over things in her path. She desperately wanted to reach the princess. It was only Kikyou who could save them now. Kikyou was a miko. "Kikyou-Hime-sama!"

Said princess appeared just in front of the shoji door, looking quite tired, but there wasn't any time for sleeping.

"Kikyou-Hime-sama!" Sango exclaimed, forgetting to bow. She fell to her knees crying helplessly, "Please! Please, help us… Kohaku-kun… Inuyasha-sama... They're all… Please, Kikyou-Hime-sama!"

The princess suddenly stiffened. It was only now that she could feel the evil auras reach inside the palace, crawling their way past the purity of the place. "No!" Kikyou whispered, appalled. "Inuyasha!" She scrambled to get her arrows and followed her miko senses to where the demon was fighting youkai guards from the palace. She saw the bloodsucking birds, she saw the proud demonic princess order them to kill more and more, and… on the ground, Inuyasha was still, his eyes peacefully closed.

Kikyou turned angry eyes towards Abi-Hime, who was chuckling at the display.

"You are going to die!" Before Kikyou could shoot the arrow, a blinding light engulfed them all, the origin unknown. It seemed like it had poured from the heavens, a bright, pure light. Suddenly, there were no more frightening birds, no trace of Abi-Hime. The palace-turned-battlefield looked awful, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be cleaned up. The bodies of the servants and guards that lay on the ground bloodlessly were something that couldn't be brought back, but at the very least the evil was gone now. Before she knew what was happening, the remaining guards started praising her, bowing countless times. Kikyou couldn't do anything but stare and look at the horizon, to where the light was fading.

"Kikyou-Hime-sama," she heard a few servants cry, "Thank you, Kikyou-Hime-sama."

No one seemed to have noticed that she hadn't even shot her arrow yet, that it was still firmly held in her hand, but her posture had wavered.

Selfish. It was selfish of her, she knew, but she didn't want Inuyasha to think she hadn't saved him. She wanted him to believe it was her that set him free. _Inuyasha!_

She rushed over to his side and watched him slowly open his eyes. He coughed a few times and she cupped his cheek lovingly, staring at him with relief evident in her dark orbs. He looked at her and – for a second – he seemed to have expected someone else. The disappointment was soon gone from his eyes, because he enveloped her in a bone-crushing embrace that threatened to undo her, but she smiled against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're fine," she whispered on the verge of tears. He must have sensed them, because he shushed her tenderly, trailing his long fingers on her back, whispering sweet words of reassurance. It was proof enough for him. Kikyou had saved him. If anything, she deserved to be his Half. For him, Kikyou was the only Half he would ever recognize.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

At least the feeling was gone now. An odd calmness enveloped Kagome and she found herself distantly grateful for it. Whatever it had been, it was gone now. The danger had faded, and her need to protect was quenched. She could sleep.

Minutes passed, hours trickled, but Kagome still couldn't rest. As much as she wanted and needed some sleep, she couldn't have it. It was that damned feeling again. It was hunting her. Even if it had disappeared, the memory of it was still fresh in her mind and she could vaguely feel the tingle in her hands and the voices in her head that were telling her to protect what was hers.

_What _is_ mine?_

Tomorrow, she would go to the palace as she had been requested. She didn't know for what, but the Emperor himself had declared it was important. And, after all, who was she to disobey the Emperor? She shuddered, thinking of what he'd do to her and her whole family if she didn't follow his orders.

It was that weird presence again. As if someone had invaded her thoughts and was now privy to everything that went on inside her very soul. _Get out, get out – Get out!_

She clutched her head with her hands and applied pressure, as if squeezing her brain would make it go away. She didn't like this. It made her feel… weak.

_Sensitive…_

"Come on! I said, get out!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, startling the living daylights out of her brother that seemed wrapped into his own thoughts.

"Ane-ue! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, closing the distance between them. Kagome was shaking. Not only that, but Kagome was crying, too. Tears of blood.

Aghast, the boy threw his arms in the air in a gesture of sheer horror, "Ane-ue! You're crying blood!"

Kagome seemed more shocked than young Souta upon the discovery. Her trembling fingers caught a few tears and she brought them to her nose. The red liquid did indeed have a metallic smell that indicated it was blood. She didn't notice her brother come with a cloth and wipe the corners of her eyes. She couldn't feel his hands brushing her hair tenderly. Kagome didn't hear his voice gently reach out to her then desperately call out to their mother and grandfather.

All Kagome could think about when her frightened mother entered the room and knelt by her side as she still bled from her eyes was, _'I know you…'_

She smiled despite herself. She breathed calmly despite her inner turmoil. Her mind was clear, devoid of any voice except one. It whispered back, _'I know you, too.'_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kikyou asked gently, as if speaking loudly would hurt her husband. Inuyasha looked as though he was sleeping, but his ears kept swiveling back and forth, indicating he was awake. "Does it hurt?"

"Keh!" was the only, weak answer she got.

"I am sorry I'm not a good wife," she whispered and noticed his ears stop.

"Kiky-"

"No. Let me finish. I cannot give you an heir. I am sorry." Her voice was low, tender. Remorseful. Inuyasha's eyes opened gradually, setting on the beautiful face of his wife. "I realized I could lose you at any time," she confessed, "This is why I wanted to let you know how much I love you. I've never wanted anything else for us than to be happy. I can't lose you Inuyasha, but… there might be a time when I'll have to. If anything, your Half could appear and-"

"I have no Half," he declared, "You are my Half. You're the only one that I need." The words were whispered with a strained voice, but she smiled bitterly.

"When you'll feel the pull of your soul you won't even think of me, Inuyasha, and you know it's the truth. I can… I can live with that, as long as you don't forget me completely. As long as you don't forget _us_ completely."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. How selfless was this woman? _His_ woman? How much did she love him?

_Do I… do I deserve her?_

He managed to sit up and pull her into his embrace, not planning to let her go too soon.

"I love you, Kikyou."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"I have found his Half," an arrogant voice echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls with imposing speed. The man that spoke turned to watch his father's reaction with a cold, emotionless expression. He didn't know what to expect, but he didn't care, either. The crescent on his forehead that he had from his mother and the two pairs of stripes on either cheek from both his parents made him look more than elegant – a demon in every way. His long, silver hair wasn't pulled into a ponytail, like his father's was, and it moved with the wind whenever he walked.

"You too?" the Emperor asked, unsurprised. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon; it would have been disappointing for him not to interpret such a change. "When did you arrive?"

"You know when," the son answered firmly.

"I do." Of course the Emperor knew. It would have been impossible for him not to notice such a powerful youki nearby. Like that Abi-Hime's. "What do you know of Abi-Hime?" the Emperor found himself asking his son. It was always like this. Curt questions, always short answers, icy demeanor. After Izayoi's death he hadn't had a moment of peace.

"Current ruler of a tribe of birds that suck blood. Why?" You couldn't say Sesshomaru was interested, because he was not. He was merely… intrigued.

"I'm more interested in her alliances than her personal life." It had been odd, a weird feeling that threatened, like someone had protected the princess. The Emperor didn't know what it was and he wanted to find out. "You followed the light, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru regarded his father with suspicion and ignored the question entirely. "It was the girl, wasn't it?"

"She is perhaps the most powerful miko left on earth. Ignorant of it and its potential, though," the Emperor disclosed and Sesshomaru nodded, saying, "I have felt it, too." Just as the prince started to walk away, the Emperor suddenly asked, "Are you jealous?"

Sesshomaru stiffened, his youki swiveling dangerously. Inu no Taishou smiled – his son was so predictable. His eyes widened slightly, though, when Sesshomaru suddenly calmed down.

"Of the half breed?" he demanded harshly, turning his head to the side to receive the answer.

"He has found his Half before you have," came the Emperor's reply. The comment about Inuyasha didn't anger him anymore; he was used to it.

The younger demon scowled for a moment, his eyes red, before they turned back to their original color. He looked ahead and resumed his walking, letting the walls of the room receive his stern words: "I know who my Half is."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"_Takemaru-sama! Takemaru-sama!" a guard shouted and the former Shogun stopped. "What?!" he snapped and instantly regretted it as the guard cowered in fear and dropped to the ground, begging not to be killed. "Rise," he demanded and the guard did just that. "Tell me."_

"_I have been asked by a demon to give you something. He said you will be killed," the guard explained, "I don't want you to die, Takemaru-sama." The imposing figure grunted in disbelief._

"_Even if I am to die," he spat, "the Emperor is coming with me. Izayoi-sama, as well." The guard seemed unnerved by this statement, it seemed, as his eyes widened considerably._

"_Izayoi-Hime-sama? But… but she was your intended. Will you not spare her?" The fury and unforgiving nature of the former Shogun was well known, but why would he to kill Izayoi-Hime, too?_

"_She has betrayed me. She has given everything she is to that dog, and that is _inexcusable!_" he declared, tightening his grip on the sword he carried._

"_Very well," the guard nodded, bowing humbly, "that demon has given you this, Takemaru-sama. He said it will ensure your victory, even at the cost of your life."_

_Head bent to face the ground, the guard knelt in front of the other man, raising his hands with the precious cargo inside them. The former Shogun thought about it… for a couple of seconds. The offer was too tempting in and of itself, and he couldn't waste such an important opportunity. Whoever this demon was, it was clear that he wanted Inu no Taishou out of the game, and he'd be glad to be a pawn on this chess table._

"_Tell the demon, in case you meet him again, that I am glad to accept his offer."_

_The guard nodded enthusiastically and left running after the former Shogun grabbed what he had received. Studying it thoroughly, he suddenly found himself in Izayoi's first room, the one she had used before she had become the official concubine. The one she had slept in when she had been a mere guest in this palace, as the intended of the Shogun._

_There was a simple, yet proper design on the shoji doors, with straight lines and right angles, but Takemaru didn't pay attention to it. Scrolls hung on the walls and the futon that Izayoi had used lay on the floor, so Takemaru knelt on it. His mind was elsewhere, though._

_The pink, spherical jewel in his hand seemed to glow black for an instant._

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou fell silent, watching the Shikon no Tama glow pink with purity in her hands. She was kneeling on the futon, oblivious to everything around her. The room she slept in, it was Izayoi's first room. The one she had used before she had become a concubine. Kikyou had requested this one in the beginning of her marriage to Inuyasha, because it just seemed special.

"Sango-san," she called, knowing that the girl was within earshot, "Come in."

The servant did as told and bowed. People were treating Kikyou with more respect now, if it was possible, and Sango was not an exception. "Did you call, Kikyou-Hime-sama?"

"I need to speak to Kaede-Oba-san. Do you think the Emperor has need of her right now?"

Sango refrained from shrugging – it wasn't proper. "I do not know, Kikyou-Hime-sama, but I will ask," Kikyou nodded, "Is there anything else?" Sango expected the princess to say no, but she was wrong.

"Yes. Yes, there is something else, actually." Kikyou took a deep breath and clutched the jewel to her chest, drawing Sango's attention to the way it glowed through the princess's hands. "Did you see that light? The one that appeared when Abi-Hime died?" she inquired.

"The one you made when you purified the place? Yes, Kikyou-Hime-sama," Sango said with a nod, oblivious to the way Kikyou pursed her lips. "But why?"

"Wasn't it strange?"

"Are you doubting your powers?" Sango asked reluctantly. She had heard that some mikos did that sometimes, and it always ended up badly. Whatever Kikyou thought, it certainly wasn't something normal.

"No. No, I am not. It was just… odd," she commented, more to herself than anything.

"Well, that is the true power of love, Kikyou-Hime-sama. I heard that when someone loves someone else greatly, the Kami step in and send their help from heavens. They allow a moment of clarity in the protector's soul so they could reach within themselves to find that strength they need to protect their loved one. You did that with the love you have for Inuyasha-sama. I wish you were his Half, Kikyou-Hime-sama," Sango said meekly, bowing once again. That way, she was unaware of Kikyou's shocked face and her ridiculously wide eyes as she stared at the doors.

"Half," the princess whispered, her voice fading softly, and Sango's eyes darted to her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kikyou assured, ignorant to the way the jewel slipped from her grasp to roll on the floor. "Make sure to tell Kaede-Oba-san to come see me."

"I will do that right away, Hime-sama. Is there anything else?"

"No. This time no…"

Sango stood up with a smile, bowing while retreating backwards as Kikyou once again took hold of the Jewel of Four Souls. If only she didn't have to protect it until the true protector appeared… But it was her job as the current Miko Protector of the Shikon no Tama. She had been entrusted with it by Kaede, and she was sure that the same old aunt of hers had some answers.

And still, there was only one thought that lingered.

_Inuyasha's Half…_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The whole structure looked too menacing, frightening. It hovered above her head as though it would swallow her completely. Kagome realized she had never felt smaller. Her steps were punctuated, but hesitant – it gave away her insecurities. Truthfully, she didn't know how to act or what to say, even though her mother had instructed her thoroughly. And then there was another question. Why would the Emperor summon her of all people? What could she do for him? She knew how to do a lot of things, but she didn't excel at any of them. In all her life she had never felt more disappointed with herself than now. What could she say?

"The Emperor is waiting for you," a servant announced firmly, opening the shoji-doors for the young woman to enter.

This seemed to snap Kagome out of her thoughts, because she nodded and entered uncertainly, doing her best to be as polite as possible. She didn't raise her head until she heard the Emperor's voice, who demanded her attention.

"There is something I need you to do," Inu no Taishou announced and Kagome was surprised to see an old woman with a covered eye step towards her, as if she had been instructed to do so. She probably had, too.

"Anything, Inu no Taishou-sama," Kagome said without wavering, her voice as firm as ever, which she was glad for. "What could a mere commoner such as myself do?" she asked with a deep bow, showing her utmost respect.

The Emperor smiled, but Kagome didn't see it. The girl… she was devastatingly beautiful, even though she wasn't of royal blood. She was self-assured, something that would help his youngest son, who was, at heart, a very fragile boy, even though he acted so gruff and self-confident all the time. A pure miko, that was what Kagome was, and he would make sure to keep her safe until the union could be done. He'd be damned if he let her slip away. His son deserved his happiness. Both of his sons did, actually.

_The happiness I never had… Now, Sesshomaru's comment, on the other hand…_

He shook his head, willing away his thoughts. His only concern was now Inuyasha and his Half that had miraculously appeared all of a sudden. He supposed they should all be grateful that such a powerful miko – probably the greatest of the living ones – was in their hands, to be married into their family.

"Kaede-san, the head of the Imperial Mikos will train you. You have been chosen, Higurashi Kagome, and know that it is an opportunity that most do not have," the Emperor explained.

The girl gritted her teeth then, something that didn't go unnoticed by neither the guards, who fidgeted nervously, nor Inu no Taishou himself, who smiled inwardly. Kagome couldn't believe her ears! The Emperor wanted her trained to do… _something!_ … without even telling her what it was.

"Excuse me, Inu no Taishou-sama," Kagome drawled with a bow, trying to keep her voice in check, "Could you tell me what this is about?" Everyone in the room gasped at the girl's audacity, and even the Emperor looked as if he hadn't expected her to speak, but he smiled nonetheless. It was a smile everyone had learned to fear, because it didn't look human in the least.

"You are a miko, Higurashi Kagome. You have been chosen to work as a Miko for this palace, and you shall be the next Head of the Imperial Mikos after the retreat or death of Kaede-san," he explained gently, as if he was speaking to a child, and Kagome blushed from the attention. Her grandfather's voice came back to her now – it seemed he had been right. Had the Emperor noticed her miko powers inside her the last time and had decided to act upon it?

'_Head of the Imperial Mikos,' _Kagome's mind worked hard,_ 'but why?'_

"Thank you, Inu no Taishou-sama. I am honored to serve you," she said with a deferential bow.

"Not _serve_ me," he corrected, ignoring everyone's unmasked shock, "but work for me. Now Kaede will inspect your powers to see how much potential you have," he announced and everyone went still once again. Kagome didn't understand why the older miko was trembling or why her steps seemed reluctant, but when she felt something intrude her very soul, her instincts were swift. Immediately, Kaede found herself on her back next to the Emperor, who was quite amused and amazed at the same time.

"These old bones of mine," the woman grumbled as she stood, ignoring Kagome's incessant apologizing. "Hush, child," Kaede demanded, and Kagome did just that. "Relax. I am not going to intrude, but merely observe," she explained, as if Kagome could control the way she reacted.

'_She has a strong spirit,'_ Kaede realized, watching the young woman with awe. She had once thought Kikyou's level of power was outrageously high, but this _thing_ was ridiculous. If Kagome ever got to the bottom of her purity, she would undoubtedly become a threat to everything that was living. _'A threat, indeed.' _Even Kaede felt vulnerable to the still dormant amount of raw power that oozed out of Kagome's pores without her knowing.

Gently, Kaede reached out to Kagome with her spirit, the touch similar to a physical caress. Kagome was soothed by it, and she let the old miko do her job. Soon, it was over.

Kaede seemed worried and it unnerved the Emperor.

"What is it, Kaede-san?" he asked calmly, unwilling to show his inner reservations. The old miko turned towards her Emperor, bowing as she walked. "I am afraid, Inu no Taishou-sama, that I am not qualified to teach Higurashi-san, although it would be my greatest pleasure and honor."

'_Honor?' _Kagome's mind inquired.

"Why is that?" the Emperor demanded.

"She is far too powerful for a lowly miko such as myself," Kaede disclosed, stunning everyone in the room, including the possessor of that incredible potential.

"But you were the Protector of the Sacred Jewel, Kaede-sama! You are one of the greatest miko alive," the Emperor protested. Who would train Kagome otherwise?

"There is one more powerful than I am." At Inu no Taishou's inquisitive gaze, Kaede explained, "Kikyou-Hime."

The Emperor suddenly stiffened, followed by all the others in the room. It was never good when Inu no Taishou stiffened. It meant… something bad. His brows furrowed and he seemed to be having some trouble deciding to make Kikyou teach Kagome. Inside, he was a mess. How could he force Inuyasha's wife into training Inuyasha's _future_ wife and Half? It was something he could simply not imagine, too cruel to be done. But Inuyasha's Half came before everyone, he thought, so he nodded.

"Bring Kikyou-Hime here."

"Thank you, Inu no Taishou-sama," Kaede said with a bow.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou was startled out of her musings when Sango came into her room, not to bring Kaede, as she had expected, but to announce that the Emperor wanted to see her. Whatever it was, it surely wasn't good, because Inu no Taishou never spoke to her. The last time she had seen him was at her wedding, when he'd sternly congratulated the married couple, but that had been all. She knew he was still struck by his official concubine's death, but she had the feeling that he sometimes avoided her.

So what did he want from her now?

She slipped the Shikon no Tama around her neck and rose to her feet, moving elegantly. Just as she exited the doors, she saw Inuyasha march towards her, worry etched on his features.

"What happened?" he demanded, clearly having heard that she had been summoned by the Emperor.

"Nothing, anata," Kikyou whispered lovingly, cupping Inuyasha's cheek. Surprisingly, he didn't return the tender look, but kept a seemingly unnerved one. He looked around as if something was coming for them, but what Kikyou mistook as worry faded slightly when she placed her hand on his arm to show him everything was okay.

"If you want to, you can come with me," she told him gently and he nodded.

As they walked towards the main room, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel edgy. Something weird was going on, because he could feel an interesting presence and that enticing scent that tempted him like no other. Distantly, in the back of his head, a name was being called, but he paid no heed to it.

Soon, they arrived and Inuyasha entered first, only to stop entirely. His entire body was on edge and he felt like fainting. Blood flowed erratically and he couldn't manage to calm it down. His head pounded with the whisper of that same name as he watched the back of a woman with latent miko powers.

_Kagome._

He couldn't hear, couldn't see anything than the sound of her delicious blood thrumming loudly inside her body and her elegant, confident poise as she turned around, bowing to him and his wife. His _wife_. Kikyou. Somehow, she didn't matter now as he regarded this young, gorgeous girl who seemed to entice his blood. His eyes flashed red for an instant, but he felt something cooling it down, making it retreat. Matching its potency.

_Holy-_

Kagome bowed, ignoring the goosebumps and stiff hairs on her nape. The man that had entered was sinfully handsome, but he was clearly of royal blood, and she was not. When her eyes set on his, however, the world stopped for a small eternity, as she drank greedily from what his soul had to offer, promising him everything in return. This was done in the expanse of a few moments, she realized, as she was forced to break eye contact when he moved to let the woman behind him enter and approach the Emperor.

The young man didn't bother bowing. "Chichi-ue," he greeted and Kagome gasped. He was the son of the Emperor. "Son," the Emperor replied. "Kikyou-Hime," he said next, completely dropping the honorifics.

"Inu no Taishou-sama," the woman known as Kikyou-Hime said next, "I heard you wanted to tell me something."

The Emperor nodded, "I have a task for you." Kikyou flinched at the news. As if she didn't have enough to worry about... "You will train this girl to be a proper miko," he demanded and her attention snapped to the commoner that stood before them as if she had all the answers in the world. The girl, she realized, had monstrous miko powers. _'Kami-sama!'_ Kikyou gasped all of a sudden, _'What is this raw purity?'_

"Can Kaede-Oba-san not do it?" she asked, afraid of the answer, which came in the form of a curt, "No." She had feared this. "Very well. I'll do it," she agreed. Turning her attention towards the girl, she asked her, "What's you name?"

_Kagome,_ Inuyasha's mind pounded, _Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome -_

"Higurashi Kagome," the young woman answered politely, bowing deeply. Suddenly, Sango appeared out of nowhere in front of Kagome, reciting what she knew she had to say. "Kikyou-Hime, daughter-in-law of Emperor Inu no Taishou."

So her trainer was the Prince's wife… a wave of disappointment hit her fully, but she couldn't place it. Suddenly, she felt the presence of something she felt she had to mend. There was something pure but tormented in this room, something that could become even purer. Her heart called out to it, and she subconsciously wanted to help.

Without realizing, Kagome found herself in front of Kikyou, reaching towards the jewel that rested against the experienced miko's chest. Kikyou inhaled sharply, but said nothing. Kagome's fingers fluttered above the jewel as it turned to an impressive white. It had never been so bright before.

Satisfied, Kagome let go of it and stepped back, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. The whole room turned silent, until the Emperor's Head Miko spoke.

"Most impressive, child. Most impressive! I have never in my life seen the Shikon no Tama so pure! Inu no Taishou-sama!" she called to the Emperor, "she should be given the task of protecting the Sacred Jewel at once!"

Inuyasha stiffened, uncomfortable with the idea. Somehow, knowing it in Kikyou's grasp seemed better to him. For some odd reason, he didn't want this girl to be burdened with such a thing – he knew how hard it was for his wife to take care of it.

The Emperor frowned, torn between accepting and refusing the notion. Kagome was Inuyasha's Half and he didn't want her to have to take care of the Jewel, but Kaede was right – it was the first time that the Jewel took such a pure color.

Decision made, he nodded, "Higurashi Kagome will be the Protector of the Shikon no Tama from now on."

Elated beyond measure, Kikyou almost ran towards the young girl, slipping the jewel around her neck and whispering words of reassurance and encouragement, but she knew they were all lies. The Shikon no Tama was the most terrible thing to take care of, and she knew it better than most. Still, she acted cool and detached, even a bit friendly when she cheered the young girl, promising she would train her to be the greatest miko. All Kikyou could think of was that she finally had the chance to live a normal, happy life with her husband.

In the back of the room, The Emperor seemed quite displeased with the way the events turned out, but he kept quiet.

Inuyasha awaited his turn to congratulate the young miko as was appropriate. She had, after all, released his wife from such a dreadful burden. But then why did he feel even more concerned now?

"Higurashi Kagome," he spoke softly and she nodded, ignoring the crazy way her heat beat inside her chest, but he could hear it. He could hear it, and realized it matched his own.

This couldn't be.

"Congratulations," he said, focusing on her fascinating scent that had enraptured him, promising the entire universe if he gave in to its charm. Her voice was hoarse when she thanked him politely, but she didn't seem so concentrated on her words either. It was only the nagging feeling they both felt, the sensation of belonging, of knowing each other, of…

_It can't be…_

"I've heard your mother saved my cousin," he commented casually, too wrapped in her allure to notice anything else. Beside Inuyasha, Kikyou narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, she has," Kagome replied, unwilling to believe what her heart, her mind, her soul were telling her. Was he her Half? _Impossible._

"Thank you," he said, and she didn't even blink, her attention focused on the way his chest heaved with each breath he took. She felt she could hear his heart thumping.

'_Do you know me?'_ his soul called out, _'Say my name…'_

Kagome hesitated. Here she was, with the Prince thanking her for something her mother had done. And there was a name that kept devouring her sanity.

_Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha!_

"You're welcome, Inuyasha-sama," she whispered without thinking and their hearts simultaneously skipped a beat.

Inuyasha gulped almost audibly.

_It's her._


	3. I don't think so

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

There was no sound whatsoever. The voices didn't echo in the darkness, because there _were_ no voices. They no longer existed. It was better this way, it was much, much better. He could do without the light, he could do without the faces, without the warmth of the touches. These were trifles he had never really needed, much less longed for.

But it burned. It was scorching, blistering, maiming, and he couldn't last much longer. Unless he did something, he would forever be caught between these lies, these walls that made for a place to live in. It was the curse of that sick miko. The one that had been in the Emperor's service hundreds of years ago – Midoriko. The bitch that had made him what he was – a shapeless mass of demonic flesh without the necessary youki to survive normally. He was, for lack of a better way of putting it, _nothing_. He didn't exist in the outside world, because he was trapped within himself. And nothing but the damned jewel could help him now, but as long as Midoriko kept fighting inside it, there was always a chance that he would never get out. His plans of ruling the world had clearly been destroyed when he'd made the mistake of using Takemaru. The bastard Shogun was too stupid to let go of his rage and think for a change. He'd had to go and screw him royally _and_ die in the process, so he had no one to take revenge on, now.

It was every day that he reached with his dismembered tentacles, trying to grasp onto something from the real world, hoping he'd set himself free. He'd heard of the latest miko that was guarding the Jewel – Kikyou-Hime. A cold beauty, she was. After a while, he found himself wanting her. Better said, _desiring_ her with all his tainted, disfigured flesh. But first, he had to take her Jewel and use it to become whole again, and only afterwards would he steal her from her life. She was married to Inuyasha, the son of the Emperor. Well, _good_. Because he wanted them to suffer – he wanted them _all_ to suffer. The more the merrier.

He tested his voice, first grunting then trying half of a growl, before actually using words. It had been too long, too damn long since he'd last spoken to someone.

"This is not over," he promised, and the silence seemed to agree with him. His normal agitation was gone now – he was calm. As calm as the still waters before disaster. The thrill of vengeance coursed his uneven veins, tasting absolutely scrumptious.

"I'll have you as dessert."

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards, revealing marred teeth, and he could barely remember a time when he'd been one of the best-looking daimyo. Where were those times? Where was his strength? Had he been so weak to be finished off by a mere miko?

'_No'_ he corrected himself, _'not finished off. My head is clearer than ever. I know what I must do.'_

And he did know. His goal was to find the miko who protected the Shikon no Tama and destroy her soul, so she could taint the jewel and give it to him out of free will. He'd do that – he was good at that kind of manipulation. Even the purest of mikos couldn't escape him now. Not even Kikyou. Especially not Kikyou, since he'd seen the darkness in her heart.

Kikyou wanted a child, didn't she? She wanted Inuyasha's child. Well, what would Kikyou say if she had _his_ child instead? How would she react if she could bare his child but not Inuyasha's? Perhaps… the child of a rape? To rape Kikyou would surely crush her spirit, wouldn't it?

But it wouldn't be enough. This had to go beyond physical. He had to think some more.

"Soon, my precious, soon."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

_It's… him._

Kagome tried to ignore the way her heart clenched painfully inside her chest, pulling then pushing itself – it felt as if it was deliberately swinging through her organs, yanking a few inward groans of pain from deep within her core. And it would have been easy to stand if only her damn brain had wanted to cooperate. But it seemed that the whole universe was plotting against her.

_It's him. You know him – I know you. Inuyasha…_

And it felt like voices. They were palpable, in the darkness, far ahead, and she couldn't reach them. But they could reach her. Touch her, caress her, soothe her ache. He was unknowingly reaching inside her, holding on to anything he could grasp. He was wreaking havoc, and he didn't even know it. How could he? Why would he?

_Inuyasha, Inu…_

She wanted them out. Out out out ou-

"Well, thank you for lifting this burden off of my wife's shoulders," the prince said awkwardly.

Didn't he know? Couldn't he feel this, too?

The bottom of her stomach dropped. Nausea. Dreadful, terrible, gut-wrenching queasiness that threatened to make itself shown. It was wrong, so wrong on so many levels that it wasn't even funny. She hadn't asked for it. She wanted nothing to do with it. The man was married, the man had a family – an Imperial family – a wife… probably kids, even though she hadn't heard of it. The man was… her Half.

No need lying to herself.

No. She had to get away, had to…

"I'm glad to be able to help," she said despite herself, only bending her head in respect.

_My Half, my everything, my…_

"Inuyasha-sama," Sango called desperately and his head snapped to the side. Before he could ask what it was, he rushed to Kikyou's side. She was pale, very pale, and was only now starting to stand. She'd fainted. And he'd missed it.

"Didn't you hear the commotion?" Sango scolded, only half worried that she might anger the prince by admonishing him. "She fainted."

"I can see that," he all but shouted, trying to keep his wife steady on her own feet. Gentler, he turned his gaze towards her, mustering all the love he could at the moment, despite the uncomfortable feeling of his Half nearby. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Kikyou answered, touching the back of her hand to the forehead, "I'll be fine." Her face was glowing – Kikyou looked happy.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, slightly confused. Here she was, barely recovering from having fainted, and she was _smiling_. Truthfully smiling.

"Do you realize that it could be a sign? I could be pregnant," she said cheerfully, lost in her own world of wishes and dreams. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was thoroughly puzzled about what _he_ was feeling. A sharp pain shot through him at Kikyou's words and his gaze unconsciously darted to Kagome, who was still standing motionless, apparently impassive. Almost sighing in relief, he thought about the prospect of being a father. It was… more than he could ever wish for himself. He could just picture it. A bunch of half demons running around in the woods with him following closely, their mother laughing blissfully at their passion. Kagome would look so beautiful taking care of their children…

Inuyasha froze completely, startling even Kikyou who was still in his arms. He couldn't believe it. He'd just… thought about Kagome being the mother of his children. That wasn't what he'd had in mind, not at all.

Trying desperately to fix things, he forcefully changed the scene in his head, placing Kikyou instead of Kagome. But then there would be no forest, because there was no way Kikyou would let them play in such a dangerous place. And besides, their children – if they ever managed to have them – wouldn't be half demons, because Kikyou would make sure they were conceived when he was human, as she always tried. It didn't really hurt him, the fact that she was rather hesitant of his demonic side, but sometimes it seemed as if she'd rather have him permanently human, and he wasn't ready for such a sacrifice.

He felt Kikyou tug at his sleeve so his eyes came down to rest upon her furrowed brow. "I _said_, wouldn't it be wonderful?" Inuyasha smiled despite himself, holding his wife tightly, forgetting for a moment that Kagome was there with them, witnessing his display of affection. "It'd be the best thing to happen to us," he whispered back, loud enough for anyone to hear the confession.

Their warm moment was cut short when the Emperor shouted for the guard to bring some help. Inuyasha's heart almost stepped out of his chest at the sight of Kagome kneeling on the ground, her hands covering her face, her clothes stained with blood. He wanted to go to her, to sweep her into his arms and protect her, but the weight of Kikyou in his embrace reminded him that it wasn't his place to do so.

However, he could at least mentally tear some things around the place to release the pressure. Soon, he realized the origin of the blood when Kaede came and grabbed the younger miko's elbow to lift her and she released her face. Wide-eyed, Kagome was crying. Blood. The scent was so repulsive that he wanted to let go of Kikyou and close himself into a small, fresh space with only Kagome's natural, healthy scent. Damn, his father had been right. There was nothing more delicious than the scent of his Half. And there was no doubt that Kagome was his Half. She just was.

For a moment, it seemed as if the Emperor glared at his son, something that confused Inuyasha terribly. Why would his father glare at him when he hadn't done anything? Did he… did he _know_?

Gulping, Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, _knowing_ that he wanted to stay with her, spend the rest of her mortal life with her, even though at the moment he couldn't – for the life of him – feel that way. Was this right? Was he supposed to feel so strongly for Kagome? In the back of his mind, he knew the answer. He knew that he needed her, that he needed to have her, love her, protect her so he would have peace. But Kikyou came first. Kikyou was his wife – he couldn't simply abandon her. He loved her. Didn't he?

Inuyasha found himself torn between staying with Kikyou and following the guards who were making sure Kagome arrived home unscathed. When his soul made the choice for him, Kikyou pulled him back, frowning. "Let _them_ take her," she told him, "you are too kind for your own good."

He couldn't help but sigh in an attempt to dismiss the voice of his youkai side thundering inside his very brain, threatening to come out if he didn't look after his Half. He wanted it to end, honestly wanted out of this mess.

"You cannot have a child," the Emperor's voice resounded in the large room and both Kikyou and Inuyasha turned bewildered eyes at him. "The ones who have Halves can only have children with them," Inu no Taishou further explained, his face darkening, "It is the way things are."

Kikyou's bows furrowed in deep thought – something wasn't right with his statement. "But then how was Sesshomaru conceived?"

Inu no Taishou's face abruptly darkened and Kikyou almost shied away at the icy gaze he sent her. "That is something you have no business knowing," he intoned carefully, making sure he got his point across. But this only spiked Inuyasha and Kikyou's interest. They had never thought about it… And that was partly because up until now they hadn't known it was impossible for one to have children with a person that wasn't their Half.

Which begged the question…

"Why wait till now to tell us?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth. He was ready to pounce on his father for the evil he'd caused. They'd been trying to have a baby for years and each time they had failed miserably. He could have at least told them what the problem was… "You must've known we couldn't conceive," he added.

The Emperor's indifferent face said everything. "No," he replied evenly, "I did not."

"Father," Inuyasha drawled as a warning, almost growling, but he instantly ceased at the look of pure disapproval his sire wore.

"I do not waste my time listening to gossip, as you both know, so there is no way I would know of your… problem," he explained harsher than required. Kikyou looked very pale, but she wasn't willing to show her true emotions. Why did her father-in-law hate her so much? It sure seemed that way. Was it… was it because she wasn't Inuyasha's Half? Did she remind him of his own wife, Masami-Hime?

Unexpectedly, the Emperor headed towards the shoji doors, ignoring everyone in his path. Then he stopped, making sure his son and the princess were focused on him. Not wanting to really disclose that he knew about Inuyasha's Half, he decided to be mysterious.

"Do you two know what happens when a premature betrayal ensues in the bond of Halves?" he asked the twosome, knowing that he would have to clarify. When no answer came, he didn't bother turning around to tell them, "They cry tears of blood." Hearing the collective gasps, he decided it was enough and exited the room in favor of being alone.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome couldn't stop coughing. Every once in a while her throat would tickle, starting another unending fit. Clutching her stomach and ignoring the hot tea her mother had brought her, she let her cough blend with the tears she knew were falling freely. It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered. She wanted to live, Gods, she wanted to live so badly… but how could she, when the emptiness in her stomach had made itself known so gracelessly that she could still feel the taste of betrayal on the tip of her tongue?

_Betrayal betrayal traitor_

The voices. The tormenting, Hell-raising voices that couldn't seem to stop gnawing at her sanity. They didn't want her to lose him – her Half. The voices, they told her that Halves had to be together. That she had to make them happen. But it wasn't possible, she knew. She was being practical. How could she bind a man to her when he clearly loved his first wife more than anything? He hadn't even given any indication that he knew she was his Half. Bastard probably did, though, but wanted to hide it.

_Protect – protect heart – must find betrayer – must finish bond_

"Ugh!" Kagome clutched her head and shook it harshly, hoping it would wash away all her thoughts, drive away all the ghosts that were still haunting her. She didn't want them there, didn't want to…

"Kagome-chan?"

The sweet voice of her mother was too, too much and Kagome broke down into heartbreaking sobs. Instantly, her mother was by her side, pulling her into her arms, even though she knew it was not enough. She couldn't save her daughter. Whatever it was, it was something of divine interference, something she couldn't compete with.

"I wish you told me what is wrong," her mother said, rubbing the top of her daughter's head soothingly and listening carefully to the broken, erratic cries. There seemed to be pattern, she realized after a time – it almost sounded like a bitter tune.

But Kagome couldn't speak. She couldn't say she had found her Half and that his heart was already taken. She couldn't describe the countless emotions that overwhelmed her, conquering her very soul and making it seem tiny in contrast to the love she had seen shining in Inuyasha's eyes. For a moment, for a distinct instant frozen in the confines of time, she wished it was her who had the right to receive such a look. And it _hurt_.

_Your heart is full of her…_

When had she become so needy? She had barely met him, and… But he was her Half. He was _supposed_ to be hers.

_Damn you, ojii-san!_

She wanted to blame the entire world for her plight and for the blood that left her body with every tear she cried. Her head was a painful mixture of random thoughts that killed her bit by bit.

_Inuyasha – betrayed – have to… Inuyasha – protect_

It didn't make sense, really, but she didn't want to think about it. Her eyes suddenly widened, desperation obvious in every move she made. Realization. Grasping her mother's kosode, she turned pleading eyes to her.

"Marry me!" she begged, blood still coating the sides of her face, making her look like a vision form the deepest abyss.

"What?!" her mother shouted, pulling Kagome's hands into her own, then checking her forehead for fever. There was none.

"Have me marry someone. I want to be married, I want to… have children and find myself a good man and…"

"Kagome, stop," her mother said gently, forcing the younger woman to look at her bitterly, "I cannot do that. You grandfather says you will have a Half and I trust his judgment, even though he is crazy half of the time," she tried to joke, but Kagome didn't deem it funny.

"You don't know that. Are you going to sacrifice my youth, my happiness for a dream?"

Without wavering, her mother nodded, "Yes."

"Fine!" Kagome snapped, disentangling herself from her mother's hold, "Be that way! I'll find a husband myself!" Before she got to the door, she felt a pair of rather strong arms pull her back.

"You don't mean all that, ane-ue," her little brother said, "You'll see. When you meet your Half, you won't want anyone else."

Kagome dropped to the ground, "You're wrong! You're all so, _so_ wrong… I'm… I want…"

Her words became incoherent then as the tears of blood stopped flowing, but her face was a mess. Her world was _chaos_, twisted beyond recognition. She hadn't wanted it like this… never like this.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

What was it? This… _beautiful_ feeling. Was the Jewel being corrupted? If so… what could cause precious Kikyou to forget her job and let the darkness in her heart bloom?

Regardless, he wasn't one to complain.

"Yes, my precious, let me out," he coaxed, enjoying the feel of dark tendrils clutching each portion of his decayed body and placing it back together, like long-lost pieces of a majestic puzzle. A few more grasps and he would be done. He would be whole again.

"Jewel of Four Souls, here is _mine_," he declared, laying his soul on a silver platter for the countless demons inside the small jewel to feast upon. He didn't need it, had no desire of keeping it. He just wanted _out_.

Small pieces of debris floated nearby as blood started flowing within his veins once again.

"Soon."

His heart skipped a few beats before resuming its pounding for the first time in so long. He swore he could taste the air, could smell the earth and sky above him. And – most important of all – he could see. He could see and hear and it was _amazing_.

"Wait for me, Protector of the Shikon no Tama. I'll come for you."

A promise made, he tasted the lips of freedom.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome hiccupped in her sobs, feeling a dark sensation crawl up her spine to settle just below her nape.

_The Jewel!_

Before she could try and purify the darkness in her thoughts, she felt it. The change, though subtle, was wicked and she felt she'd suffocate in it. It was all around her, swallowing her will, eating every bit of her gentleness that was left, but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

She was young. Kagome was so young and loved life.

"You're not going to get it!"

She didn't care if her mother and brother thought she was crazy, but she had to do it. Had to protect the Sacred Jewel.

But soon she realized _it_ was not after the Jewel. It already had the Jewel, and it was twisting it to its will. She felt helpless to its malice, and she wanted to know what it was. The shadows, the whispers, the evil looming in the dark.

She'd helped it – helped _him_. It was as clear as daylight now. The only thing left for Kagome to do was to cleanse her mind and soul, so she could weaken his arrival. Unpredictably, a promise echoed in the recesses of her heart, demanding, "Wait for me, Protector of the Shikon no Tama. I'll come for you."

As fast as it came, it left with the wind.

She was done for.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was like being torn on the inside. He couldn't stand the devastating chill that ran up and down his spine, relishing his desperation. He hadn't meant for this to happen, truly he hadn't, but he couldn't help loving Kikyou. She was first. She was there. Kikyou was his.

But Kagome… she was… more than that. The moment he'd laid eyes on her had felt like she belonged to him, _with_ him, and he didn't want it like that. Perhaps Kagome had someone she loved, too. Perhaps Kagome wanted another life, a simple life he could never give her. Now she was undeniably his.

And something was nagging at the corners of his mind. Did his father know? Had the Emperor any inkling as to what was happening? It sure seemed that way.

"You are being a coward and an utter fool," the Emperor accused, violently pulling Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "You cannot expect her to just forget about you now that you two have met."

It was clear. He knew. Now what to do? Act like he had no idea or face the music?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Immature. As always.

"Inuyasha, don't make me slap you," Inu no Taishou growled, clenching his fist to show he was in for more than a mere slap.

"I don't want her," Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms, a pang of guilt building inside his gut, but he pushed it away forcefully. He knew it was because of this unnatural bond and he wanted nothing to do with it. The Emperor, however, was having none of it.

"You will recognize the girl as your Half and I will annul your marriage to Kikyou," and all will be right with the world. No. Inuyasha didn't want that. The idea sounded horrendous. Maybe…

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my life? You fucked up yours!" That didn't come out well. Suddenly, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rip out his own vocal chords. He didn't know much of his father's life, but the man had, indeed, loved his mother more than anything, and it was proof in how faithful he stayed to his youngest child, not letting anything bad happen to him, despite his heritage. Inuyasha was a half demon and many were not pleased with the fact, but Inu no Taishou had made sure no one said anything about it for fear of being butchered.

Surprisingly, the Emperor had nothing to reply. If anything, he seemed to agree.

"Is there any way to end the bond with a Half?" Inuyasha asked curiously, praying the answer would be positive. He missed the dark look upon his sire's face and the unintentional glare sent his way.

"Never think such foolishness!" the Emperor all but bellowed, but Inuyasha stood his ground.

"Why? Is there?"

Inu no Taishou was conveniently silent.

"Fine, don't tell me. But know that I don't like this. I hate it, actually. I love Kikyou, I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Inuyasha whined, the tender face of his wife ever present in his mind.

"A life that will be entirely too short. It will feel like a few years, and then your Half will die too, if you do not claim her. That's when you'll see chaos, son. You will no longer be whole, but there is no way you could understand that now. Not with your… level of comprehension."

Indignant, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, my son, that you do not know what life entails. You are still ignorant. I presume your Half is the smarter of the two – you're probably the one with brute strength."

Inuyasha was seething, but then Kagome's image flashed before his eyes. Concerned, he started fidgeting, something that didn't go unnoticed by the great demon. Narrowing his eyes, Inu no Taishou studied Inuyasha for a long moment. The half demon's breathing was erratic, and his eyes starting adopting a rosy hue. That meant danger. What was happening to Kagome?

Almost as if on cue, he heard a terrible noise and his son was gone in a flash.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"_Anata," the woman whispered helplessly, all too ready to embrace the cold wings of death and its icy breath on her nape. She knew what was waiting for her. A better world, but a world without _him_. She didn't want it, but it would have to do._

"_Izayoi," came a gruff voice that threatened to crack at the edges from the sheer pressure of the emotions wrapping them both. Inu no Taishou pulled her gently into his arms, savoring the last minutes with his love. "Shh," he soothed, "you're going to be fine."_

_But he was lying. He knew it – he could feel it. They both knew it. The torn Emperor damned his weak heart and his misplaced trust. He damned the whole world for taking his most precious treasure from him._

"_Izayoi…"_

"_The boy," she whispered, coughing for a moment, "Inuyasha."_

"_Hmm?" Devastated beyond human comprehension even before her actual end, the Emperor couldn't concentrate on anything else than her decaying scent which reeked of impending death._

"_Name the boy Inuyasha," she pleaded, coughing once again, this time blood._

"_Izayoi!" She placed a trembling hand on his lips to keep any more words from coming out._

"_For…give Take…maru," her kindness knew no boundaries, "and forgive me. I couldn't… do it. I couldn't,"_

"_Shh," he said again, a single tear rolling down his cheek._

"_You are crying," Izayoi observed with amazement, "for me. Thank you. Anata,"_

"_Anything," he replied, squeezing her hand that felt weaker and weaker, and…_

"_Don't… forget me…" Even her voice was fading away._

_A promise…_

"_Never."_

_And the feel of vivid, moist lips on lifeless, cold ones. Not even Teneseiga could help._

Goodbye.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome didn't really see the path she was running on. It was just ground, and ground was moving oddly beneath her feet with every step she took. Determined, she mustered all her courage and clarity of mind and soul to keep the Jewel as pure as possible… and was failing miserably.

_Inuyasha,_ her soul whined, _Inuyasha._

Why couldn't he leave her alone now that she had a task to accomplish?

_Protect the Jewel… protect… Inuyasha!_

_He_ was coming for her. He was sick and cruel and wanted the power of the Jewel. She'd practically delivered it to him and now she had to make things better. She had to reach Kaede – the old woman would surely know what to do.

Getting into the palace was easy, since the Emperor had surprisingly ordered for her to be always welcome without question. Her legs felt like they would give out soon, but she forced them to carry her further. Without really intending to, "Kaede-sama!" she yelled, the guard instantly on edge. "Bring me Kaede!" she demanded and a few men rushed to fetch the old miko.

The darkness was closer, _closer_ and it sent chills all over her body. Shudders of terror.

"No!"

Suddenly, she pushed her whole body into a pillar as she tried to stifle that horrible man's imminent freedom, unsure if her death would be enough. However, she could still wish, still believe that it was a way of saving the world from a great evil – to destroy the Sacred Jewel. Without really thinking, her body was wrapped into a holy light of purification that would devour her entirely as soon as the pillar fell on top of her, surely cracking the Jewel. Then she would purify it, the little stone she was meant to protect, securely bringing it with her.

The pillar was falling. Still she felt… oddly relieved.

_Goodbye, Inuya…sha…_

Kagome closed her eyes, already falling to the ground, the Shikon no Tama tightly within her grasp, waiting to collide…

But the impact never came. Opening a single eye, she realized that the heat she suddenly felt wasn't due to her self-purification, but to her being in the embrace of the only man she hadn't wanted to see again. Her heart stopped for a moment.

_Inuyasha…_

Her savior had pulled her out of her hand-made disaster, unknowingly destroying the last chance she had of protecting the world. She could feel it clearly now – the thumping of a heart that wasn't supposed to beat again, the smell of obscurity as she pushed herself away from her Half.

"You idiot!" she accused, wanting to tear into him for his idiocy. Inuyasha seemed thoroughly confused. Perhaps he thought she should be grateful? "Look at what you've done!" she shouted, appearing completely mad. He was still silent, unable to understand what was going on. He couldn't see anything wrong, but Kagome's desperation was palpable and he wanted it to end. He wanted to soothe her nerves. From behind he heard an outraged, "No!" that he recognized came from Kaede, the Head of the Imperial Mikos.

"You should've let me die!" Kagome yelled next, catching him off guard. But this statement seemed to trigger deep something within him, because he felt an eerie panic at her words. He realized... he didn't want her to die. Ever.

"Look-" he started, but was rudely cut off by Kaede's frightened gasp.

Kagome's eyes widened, and even with her horrified expression and bloody face, Inuyasha had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Her hair fluttered around her, arms rose to the sky and a heart pulsed. _Thump thump th-_ A shrill cry left Kagome's lips as a monstrous creature crawled its way out of the Jewel, tentacles spreading everywhere. No one said anything, because no one _could_ say anything. It was as if time stood still to let the abomination live again. The Jewel had plotted against the world, a pure miko had lost a fight within its confines, but not the war, never the war.

Inuyasha's ear twitched when he saw what he had earlier perceived as a mass of flesh transform into a man. An unnatural elegance was present in his moves as he approached Kagome, and Inuyasha wanted to tear him limb from limb, but he found he couldn't move.

_Not yet,_ a pitiless voice whispered.

The miko didn't seem frightened, but resigned. Inuyasha understood then what her purpose had been, but he couldn't have let her die even knowing so.

"Kikyou," the man drawled almost lustfully, and Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. Kagome didn't look surprised, but Kaede looked terrified.

"No," the man corrected, still approaching the young miko, "you're not Kikyou. Are you the new Protector?" He was a breath away from her, but Kagome still didn't answer. Instead, she kept staring at him with big, expressive eyes. "You're better," he said, his hand turning into a despicable tentacle that tickled her arm, "more desirable. I'll have you instead," he declared, pulling her into his embrace and smiling as she didn't move to protest.

This time, Inuyasha found his strength, moving with impressive speed to pull Kagome away from the disgrace of a youkai, but nothing could have prepared him for her reaction. His head turned to the side from the impact and he twirled it right back in time to see her rubbing her palm, which was probably itching after such a stinging slap.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You have got to be the biggest asshole! That's twice you ruined my plans!" she accused, letting her eyes go back to the resurrected man to make sure he hadn't escaped.

A devilish smirk appeared on his lips. "You meant to kill me, didn't you?" the creature asked smartly, "You would have let me take you and then purify me as I was inside you, am I right?"

The mere image of that statement sent disgusted shivers all over Inuyasha's body. Judging from Kagome's expressionless face, she would have done just that. He didn't want that. She was _his_.

"The Hell she would have!" he snapped loudly, drawing the man's attention.

"Ah, the half breed. Pity. Death would have been a great payment for taking your Half right in front of you," the nameless man uttered, ignoring the collective gasps of surprise. Kaede and the guards, who were the only ones in the dark, couldn't believe their ears. Kagome was Inuyasha's Half? Kagome, the commoner, was the prince's intended? But how did this youkai know?

"You're a half breed too," Inuyasha countered, his nose working overtime.

The man scowled. All of a sudden he was in front of Kagome, grabbing her elbow and pulling her to him to whisper hotly in her ear, "We'll meet again."

Before he vanished in thin air, a few cold words brought about a creepy dread.

"Remember my name – _Naraku_ – because you will all die by my hands."


	4. Decisions, Half Decisions

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

They couldn't deny it anymore now. It would be pointless, Kagome realized. She was Inuyasha's Half, and she was certain he knew it. It stood right under their nose, waiting for them to take a breath and see it. They didn't want to see it, because feeling it was enough. It was _bad_ enough.

Enjoying the shiver that ran down her spine in a sensual caress, she rubbed her arms to get rid of the disgusting feel of vile hands all over her body. Naraku had touched her lewdly and now she couldn't wait to scrub herself clean. But first she had to face the music.

Raising her gaze, she wasn't too surprised to catch Inuyasha openly staring at her. After all, she was feeling the same thing. The same crawling need to have him in her arms, to protect him and to let him protect her. But this was all so very unnatural. He was in love with his wife. His genuine love transcended this bond and she knew better than to try and take him away from Kikyou-Hime.

There was really not much to be said. If there had been anything, he would have said it by now, wouldn't he? Turning on her heels, Kagome walked away, only to be roughly spun around.

"Hey, what-"

She froze when she suddenly found herself into a strong, unrelenting embrace. Her eyes widened ridiculously at the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her back and a hot breath against the side of her neck. This wasn't supposed to be happening. His spicy scent, his warmth, the coil tightening in her stomach…

"Umm…"

Her voice was betraying her along with her body that constantly begged for her to wrap her arms around him, too. Her fingers twitched as they were so close to his body, to his skin. But Kagome was strong. Pushing him away, she straightened her clothes, trying to hide her face, which was surely a mixture of odd awe and aversion. She hated herself. She loathed the way she had desperately wanted and enjoyed the way he held her. Now her soul felt naked to his gaze and she was disgusted by that. Could she have no peace? Was she not suffering enough?

_Kami-sama, give me strength._

She tried words; honestly, she did, but nothing would come out. Instead, she opted for a look that would say everything. She would convey her disapproval of this reluctant love bond they had been thrown into. Really, could he not leave her alone?

Finally, her vocal chords started functioning properly and she found herself unwillingly speaking her mind.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Her words seemed slurred, pathetic and whiny, but to his ears, they were nothing but music. However, the content was not.

"What do you mean?" He didn't have a right to sound confused, he knew that, but he wanted her to say the words, wanted to hear for himself that she knew where his devotion lay.

"You shouldn't keep doing this to me," she spat, turning around and sitting on the large boulder that had been part of the pillar that fell. "You really shouldn't."

He couldn't help it, "Keep doing what?" Her annoyance was downright palpable as she narrowed her eyes to further emphasize her state of mind.

"Inuyasha-sama," she uttered coldly, "you should get back to your wife that you _so_ love and cherish."

That was it. Their fates were sealed. He knew how much it had to hurt her, and he didn't want it, because at the moment he felt much stronger for his Half than for his legitimate wife, but he knew it was not an ordinary feeling, nothing he would have felt otherwise.

"I should. She must be waiting for me."

Perfect. He was twisting that knife that barely hung out of her body even further into the wound, and all was done knowingly. She felt like dying. Successfully disguising her tears and shaky voice, she threw a look to the gaping Kaede who took the cue and left.

"Please, Inuyasha-sama, go back to your wife."

Without answering, he did just that.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The doors opened fully to reveal a faithful servant sitting on her knees, bowing her head in utmost respect. Then she rose to her feet to enter the room before dropping to her knees again to close the shoji doors. The Empress inside raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, wondering who would bother her at such a late hour. She had specifically commanded she would not be disturbed.

"Masami-Hime-sama," the servant said, "The Emperor is here to see you."

The Empress smiled, a lethal fang poking out of her lips. How long had it been since she had last spoken to him? A month? A year? It sure felt a lot longer.

"Let him in," she commanded, her silky voice floating inside the wonderfully decorated room. Immediately, the servant opened the shoji doors to let the Emperor enter then closed them behind her.

The air was thick with Inu no Taishou's reluctance, making his wife squirm in discomfort. It was not like her husband to act like this around her and it was making even her nervous. Perhaps something had happened to Sesshomaru?

"What is it, anata?"

The affectionate word struck a chord inside him and he flinched, forgetting that he had once loved this woman, too. His most recent love was Izayoi, and he would never forget her tender words, her gentle caresses, her unsuppressed laugh. When was the last time he had heard Masami laugh?

"I wouldn't have come to you otherwise, but I think we have ourselves a problem," he intoned carefully, hesitantly, for fear of alarming her. He knew that Masami would do all sorts of weird things if panic overtook her, even if she was a great dog demon.

"I do not think I like what you are telling me, Inu no Taishou," she uttered calmly.

"It is about Inuyasha," he supplied.

"Oh," Masami said, letting her shoulders slump in relief. Whatever was happening to the bastard child, she was sure he deserved it. It wasn't surprising that her husband was worried about his second son, but why would he come to her? Now _that_ was something worth discovering.

"He has found his Half," Inu no Taishou said sternly, wondering what his wife would say about that. He knew she hated the concept mostly because of the same motive he did. He absolutely hated the idea of Halves, loathed it from the bottom of his heart. This was what they both shared, a mutual feeling of helplessness, of being wronged. This was why he couldn't hate Masami, why he still kept her with him, why he still came to her bed once in a while.

"Now I see the problem. I suppose Kikyou-Hime is not yet aware of this?" she inquired, annoyed by the fact that she was so curious. This posed a big problem, indeed. She had never liked Kikyou-Hime all that much anyway, but the young princess had been the most appropriate for him and also daughter of a very influent daimyo. After a time, though, the hanyou had become infatuated with her. She was sweet, she was caring, a devoted wife, but she had many issues. Trust issues.

"He doesn't want the bond," Inu no Taishou added, pleased to watch the reaction of his wife. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her youki rose spectacularly, threatening to smash his own. She was livid.

"How dare he?!" she all but bellowed, standing suddenly, something she never did when she didn't have to. A smile played on the Emperor's lips as he went to soothe his wife. Taking her into his arms, he reached with his youki to gently caress hers, making her see that there was no threat, that she shouldn't lose control. This hadn't happened in ages.

"Inuyasha is in love with his wife and does not wish to leave her. Surely you understand. But I do not want him to make a mistake. He is my son, so he is your son, as well," Inu no Taishou stated calmly.

"He is not my son, anata," she countered coldly, "you should remember that. He is your son and I respect that, but do not expect me to accept him as my own. He is the son of that woman, your Half, and I have nothing against it, but he has nothing to do with me."

The Emperor nodded frigidly, stepping away from her. "Will you help me?"

"I don't know what you want me to do," she told him truthfully. There was really no way to convince Inuyasha to honor his bond other then annulling his marriage and forcing him to marry his Half. And about that, "why don't you annul his marriage to Kikyou-Hime and then force him to marry his Half, anyway?"

Whatever it was, she didn't expect the answer she got: "His Half is a commoner, and you forget about Fujiwara. Do you think Kikyou's father will be thrilled if we end the prince's marriage to his daughter? I, for one, am inclined to think differently."

"A commoner?! Surely you are joking," she snapped, unable to believe her ears. How was that even possible? Wasn't this divine bond meant for extremely strong beings?

"She is perhaps the most powerful miko left on Earth," he explained, pleased to see a look of understanding cross his wife's face, "But Inuyasha wants nothing to do with her. At least, this is what he says. I do not know what could happen if they deny they bond for too long – I have never heard of such an issue. Terrible things might happen." And he dreaded that.

"Do you think he could find out about-"

"Do not speak of that!" he ordered, immediately shutting her up.

She didn't usually do this, but, "I am sorry. I did not mean to." Instantly, his features became smoother, more relaxed as he went over to her futon and lay down, closing his eyes.

It stood on the tips of their tongues, though. If his son was really that stubborn, he could easily refuse to claim his Half even if they did marry. That would be a catastrophe in itself, but what could they do? It was certain he felt strongly for Kagome, but his love for Kikyou wasn't to be underestimated, either. Why were things so hard in this family?

He knew it wasn't the appropriate time, but still, "Sesshomaru has mentioned something about finding his Half, too."

At this, the Empress almost jumped. Her shock was completely obvious, and the fact that she hadn't known until now seemed to irritate her.

"I don't know if he's planning on claiming her soon. He was… odd when he told me," the Emperor explained, placing an arm behind his head for support when he watched her facial reactions.

Masami was highly troubled – the fact that Inuyasha didn't want to acknowledge the bond with his Half because of his wife was perturbing, but the issue with her son was even more so. Why hadn't Sesshomaru already claimed his Half if he knew her? After all, he was the only one who knew the real story of his parents, the only one who understood the importance of having one's Half.

"How long has he known?" she found herself asking, biting her bottom lip in sheer nervousness. The answer wouldn't be positive, she just knew it.

"I suspect at least four years," Inu no Taishou guessed. He wasn't sure, but then, why else would Sesshomaru have left in such a hurry four years ago without saying a word to his parents? The feelings from the bond must have been really strong and he obviously wanted to delay it or not acknowledge it altogether. However, why would he come to warn his parents about his brother, whom he held no warm feelings towards?

"There's something strange going on," the Emperor mused aloud. The same thoughts swam inside Masami's mind, and there was something else that was really, _really_ nagging her.

"Do you think his Half is human?" she asked almost quietly. An odd, highly uncomfortable silence settled between the twosome as they both pondered the meaning of this. If Sesshomaru's Half was human, then he may never claim her. His abhorrence towards humans was more than famous.

"I certainly hope not. If she is, I don't know if he'll ever claim her," Inu no Taishou said. There was no use trying to deny it. They couldn't reach Sesshomaru when he was gone, because there was no trace of him. He knew how not to be found when he wanted it so, and there was no finding him until he decided to return.

"Well then, we shall have to wait and find out, anata. Until then, what should we do with Inuyasha? I don't think it's a good idea to cancel his marriage. Maybe," she trailed off, averting her eyes and sighing deeply. He knew that gesture. He's seen it so many times; it only meant…

"Nothing bad will happen, Masami. Tell me what you wanted to say," he coaxed, rising to his feet and going to her, sitting on the ground in front of her in order to tuck a few loose strands of white hair behind her ear.

Her eyes darted to his, a small smile playing on her lips as she continued her previous statement, "Maybe he'll fall more in love with his Half than Kikyou and lose his feelings for his wife. That sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

His hand stopped in the air as he was retracting it, before making its way back to his lap. He didn't want to hurt her; truly, he didn't, but, "Yes, it does." There was no use hiding it. He and Masami had fallen in love a couple of decades after they had Sesshomaru, but he had begun loving Izayoi afterwards, losing the strong feelings for his wife. He didn't know for sure because Masami never mentioned it, but he was almost certain she still loved him.

As if sensing his thoughts, she scoffed, "Truly, Inu no Taishou, you are a fool. Do you think some feelings will hold me back from anything?" she asked mockingly, standing and persuading him to copy her actions before advancing so he was forced to withdraw his steps. Her hips swayed sensually as she brought a slender, clawed finger to his chest, tracing subtle circles on his armor.

"If I wanted to," she said seductively, "I could kill you."

He was a man. A man that couldn't deny her charms after so long, and he felt himself harden at her advances. The pungent smell of their mutual arousal floated between them, and he found it intoxicating. As always.

This wasn't betrayal. He wasn't a traitor. But it sure as Hell felt that way.

"I don't think so," he cut her off, trying to deny his bodily reactions, but it was useless.

"With a little help," she explained, "Have you any idea how many daimyo want you dead?" They were empty threats, both knew. This woman had no desire to change anything in her life, not did she want more power. She had enough already. Powerful youkai, males and females altogether feared her like no other – she was infamous for her indifferent hostility.

"I suppose all of them," he shrugged, no longer denying himself this pleasure. Grabbing her wrist, she pulled her to him, lowering his lips to the side of her neck, knowing for a fact that she was smirking in triumph right now.

"No, not all of them. Only the bad ones," she countered playfully, enjoying the sensation of his moist tongue trailing a hot path on her icy, pale skin. "Not here," she said, stopping his advances and moving them both to her futon, where she let him lower her on it underneath his strong body. How much she'd missed this…

"Are there any good ones?" he asked breathlessly, working on getting her kimono undone.

"Do you want to do it like this?" she asked, ignoring his question and relishing that old twinkle in his eyes as he smirked.

"I don't think there's any privacy for us if we wish to be ourselves," he explained, knowing for sure that if they reverted to their demonic forms, Inuyasha or any other demons would surely hear their 'lust'.

She pondered the explanation for about a few seconds, before she nodded, "True." Letting herself lost into the all-consuming passion even in their humanoid forms, she kicked his armor away while sucking on his neck, reveling in his pleasure-filled groans. The night was still young.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The battlefield was empty, except for a tall, proud-looking dog demon and his kappa youkai companion. Those cats had been foolish enough to think they could bring the Emperor's first son to his knees? Well, they had surely paid for their imprudence. Sesshomaru would make sure that no one could question his authority, his strength. Not even his Father. One day, he would defeat Inu no Taishou and take his throne. There was no real need for him to wait until his father's death – that could take forever.

"Jaken," he called, his faithful servant instantly straightening to receive yet another order.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" he said loudly, puffing his chest in pride that his master needed him.

"Do not follow me."

The unusual but increasingly familiar order left the smaller youkai gawking at the back of his master, who took a completely different path than they had planned. Unwilling to disobey the dog demon, Jaken decided to continue walking. If Sesshomaru returned, he would find him without doubt.

The plain was bare, but Sesshomaru needed no shelter, because he didn't need to sleep. There was only one purpose for him now, and that was to go and see the progress. Cursing his chance, he walked the path he knew so well to visit the one he had never thought he would need.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome was at a loss. The Jewel was now pure, but it was too late. Naraku had managed to escape the darkness, and something inside her heart told her that was the worst thing that could have happened to her life, beside Inuyasha. And even if she had had enormous self-trust issues, Kaede's reaction was the best indication that Naraku's reappearance meant chaos.

For the moment, he was quiet. He hadn't shown any signs that he was up to something in a week, and that was clearly disturbing. It meant he was plotting something. As if he hadn't had enough time to plan his revenge while being trapped.

Partially, Kagome was intrigued by what sorts of harm that evil man could cause. Of course, she didn't particularly want to be at the receiving end of his malice, but she knew she was to be his first victim. And what of Kikyou? Why had he called her name when he'd seen her? Did Naraku know Kikyou? Did he want her?

But it didn't matter now. Now he wanted Kagome. Regardless of what he had previously aimed for, now he meant to harm _her_ and it seemed he wouldn't stop at anything to reach his goal. Was that monster created for the sole purpose of destruction?

For a long moment, Kagome thought about confiding in her mother. What would she say? What advice would she give her?

Bracing herself, the young miko knew exactly where to find her.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Things weren't looking so bright. Many daimyo started selling some of their properties. How they would use their money remained unknown, but the Emperor wouldn't have it like this. If this was an act of mutiny against their Emperor, then he would quickly stifle it and bring peace to their lands.

Inuyasha's constant pacing didn't help, either. Ever since he'd found his mate, he was restless. Rumor had it that he hadn't visited his wife ever since. The Emperor was sure Kikyou was hurt by her husband's cold reaction, since she still believed she was pregnant, despite what she had heard from the Emperor, and despite not having had another sign that would indicate it.

"Okay," the hanyou spoke, stopping abruptly, "what the heck is happening? Shouldn't we talk with Fujiwara-san? Maybe he's heard of something."

"Your father-in-law isn't the wonderful man everyone thinks he is, son. Onigumo is nothing but a thief," the Emperor stated his opinion, knowing how much it would irk his son. This brought him a strange satisfaction, even though he wished no harm to the precious son of Izayoi.

"Don't talk about him like that! Kikyou loves her father and so must I. What would it be like if she started talking shit about you?"

"I'd have her head," Inu no Taishou joked, albeit sounding serious, which earned him a dark look from his youngest son.

"Don't even fucking joke with that. Kikyou ain't gonna die soon, you got that?"

The Emperor scowled. It seemed his son was stupid, after all. "Inuyasha, she _will_ die. No matter how much you'd like her not to, she will. Besides, there is your Half to consider, as well. She will die, too, unless you claim her."

The thought of Kagome dying made his heart constrict, but he told himself over and over that this reaction wasn't natural. That he didn't even know her, much less care for her. But despite what his mind told him, he felt like he'd known her for a lifetime. Everything she did felt so familiar, yet so different to him that he needed more time to adjust. And the very idea that he even _thought_ he needed time to adjust to her scared him shitless. Sometimes it was as if they hadn't been in contact in a long time and they were only now getting reacquainted, and that wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all.

"I don't care," he lied, "She can die all she wants."

Smiling, Inu no Taishou chuckled, "I would have thought differently judging by your reaction that day."

Inuyasha's face darkened and he stiffened as he recalled that day. Kagome had almost died, and not only once. Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, he couldn't let her die if it was in his power to stop it. But he would do this for anyone else, wouldn't he? "I'd have done that for whomever," he scoffed, crossing his arms and pouting. The act was so familiar, that Inu no Taishou laughed wholeheartedly.

"I doubt that, son, I seriously doubt that, but good, good, lie to yourself. You're not hurting me, after all. What troubles me is that you're hurting that poor girl, too."

"She doesn't want me, either," he said quickly, remembering her reactions to him. She had acted as if he was a leper, staying as far away as possible.

"That's where you are wrong, because you do not understand her yet," his father countered seriously, exhaling at the end of the sentence. The hanyou could be such an idiot…

A surge of irrational jealousy swept through Inuyasha, blinding him entirely as he snapped at his father, "What?! And you do?!"

"Yes, I believe I do." Oh, how much he wished to put the boy in his place once and for all. "Remember, I am several hundreds of years older than you and so much more experienced."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha waved him off, snorting in annoyance. "Back to the daimyo, what will you do to them?"

"Study them" was the simple answer.

"Study them? But-"

"They are clearly planning something. Whether it is against me, which I am inclined to think, or against someone else, I intend to find out. Those who will rebel will lose their lives. I am a kind ruler, but if they cross me more than once they are out," the Emperor stated firmly, making it obvious that the discussion was over.

"Fine," Inuyasha grunted, "I'll leave. And you know what? I'm not gonna listen to you."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The little girl was amazed at how bright the sun was. The sky, the clouds, they fascinated her. One day she would soar to immeasurable heights where nothing would disturb her, and she'd let the sun rays play with her dark tresses. The last few years she had felt a warm presence near, something that kept her lying to her keepers, making them believe she was sleeping when, in fact, she came here religiously. Whoever it was, it was watching her and she desperately wanted to keep it that way.

Rin was still only a child, but she was old enough to understand that she had to be careful with people, especially youkai. They could prove dangerous, and she didn't even know who this stalker was, but somehow, she trusted whoever it was that came by to watch her. She knew that eager eyes were hidden by the forest leaves, that they could see her, could stare at her as she watched the sky fearlessly. She wanted to prove that she was not afraid, that she didn't hesitate. Whatever the feeling was, she liked it. It was _comfort_. It was nice.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome looked around to ensure no one would see her. She knew her mother was probably checking up on the Emperor's nephew now, so she followed the path her mother had explained to her a while ago while praying she hadn't forgotten the details.

She stopped behind a thicker pillar. There they were – the guards and maids. She snorted. The idea of the Emperor's nephew having maid was ridiculous – the man was an infamous pervert for his young age.

Something to the right caught her eye. A tall, young-looking woman was hiding like she was. While the guards could not see her, she surely could. And she looked fairly familiar, too. Suddenly, it struck her – she was Kikyou-Hime's servant, the one that had introduced her. But why was she sneaking like that? Wasn't she allowed to walk upon palace grounds freely? Or was she up to something?

Deciding to follow her, Kagome let the woman sneak behind the building before heading after her, for fear of being discovered. She saw the servant enter a back door and she waited for a while before she did the same. Inside it was dark and the air was humid, but she had no choice. Curiosity guided her.

Suddenly, she bumped into something big. And warm.

"Aah!" There was the sound of boxes falling and wood cracking before both women found themselves on the ground, one above the other.

"What are you doing here?!" both inquired at the same time. Kagome giggled stupidly then – it served her right; after all, it was none of her business what others did. Still, "I am Higurashi Kagome," she said, hoping the servant would remember her.

"Oh," she said snappily, picking herself up and brushing her clothes as Kagome did the same, "Yes, well, I'm Taijiya Sango."

An awkward moment of silence settled between the two before Sango decided to break it rudely. "So, you're the one who is trying to take Inuyasha-sama away from Kikyou-Hime-sama," she observed curtly, cocking a sarcastic eyebrow that seemed to dare Kagome to deny it.

Agape, the young miko hurried to contradict her, "You are wrong. I have recently met the prince, and I must say I do not like him very much."

_Liar, liar, liar!_

"Really?" Sango asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Really," Kagome said oddly convincingly with a cheerful nod. "He's just so… arrogant, and…"

_My Half! Inuyasha… Half!_

"Yes, I know," Sango interrupted, "exactly." It seemed she didn't like the hanyou too much. Perhaps they would be friends.

"I don't like him much, either," Sango added, "He's not good for Kikyou-Hime."

Or perhaps not. She didn't want to admit it even to herself, but Sango's last statement was like a thorn to Kagome's heart. She was possessed by an odd jealously that was clearly misplaced – why was it there again?

"Oh, I disagree. I think they look wonderful together," Kagome argued, disgusted at her own words.

_Liar, liar, liar!_

"Yes, that they do, don't they?" Sango seemed to agree, becoming meditative as a wistful smile appeared on her face. This seemed to revolt Kagome further, as she muttered a weak excuse to leave before something bad would happen that would give her away.

"Wait!" Sango shouted from behind, careful not to be too loud.

"What?" Kagome asked, turning around.

"What are you doing here?"

There it was. The question. Why was she here anyway? Oh, yes… her mother.

"My mother. I wanted to see my mother. She is the one who cured the Emperor's nephew." She was proud of her mother.

"Really?" Sango's face lit up. "Then I must really thank her – you. Thank you!"

Confused, "Why?" Kagome couldn't place it, but there was something about Sango's nervous smile.

"Err… well… Your mother has done the Imperial family a huge favor. Thank you!"

Kagome let it go for the moment, since there was another issue to be discussed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sango sighed, "You seem like such a sweet girl, and since I don't have any friends or anything… can you keep a secret?" At Kagome's nod, "Miroku is my lover." Kagome's face didn't change, except a quirked eyebrow. Who was Miroku, again? Slapping a hand to her forehead, Sango quickly added, "Oh, right, you don't know. Miroku is the Emperor's nephew. He is my lover. I mean, I am his lover. I mean... you understand."

This wasn't good. This sounded… wrong.

"Sango, look. I know he must have promised you a lot of things-"

"He will marry me," Sango interrupted.

"Yes, that, but do you really think he will? You are a maid, and he is… well… I don't know if you know, but he's infamous for playing with girls' feelings."

Unexpectedly, the taller woman exhaled heavily. "Not anymore. I swear he doesn't do it anymore."

"Can you be certain?" Kagome countered, "Are you sure he's faithful?"

"I trust him."

Ah, trust… such a frail thing.

"Trust is not enough," Kagome said bitterly. She didn't know why she felt that way, but there had to be more to life than trust.

"Yes, it is. If I don't trust him then… I've got nothing," Sango whispered sadly, wrapping her own arms around herself.

Misinterpreting, Kagome's eyes widened and she rushed to embrace the girl. "Sango, never _ever_ do something out of loneliness!"

Returning the embrace, the servant gasped, "No! You've got it wrong! I'm not lonely. There's my brother, but… I... I love him. Miroku – I love him." Both women sighed.

_Inuyasha…_

Shaking her head as if to purge the _impurities_, she focused on the girl in front of her. "Do you think you can get me inside?"

Sango smirked.

"No problem."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Sesshomaru was confused by this desperate urge to protect he felt inside. He wanted to take the little girl into his arms and hide her form the world. He wanted her to be only his. But this was wrong, wasn't it? This was sick. How could he feel so strongly for a little girl? Clearly, she was his Half. Ah, the irony…

To top it all off, she was human. How repulsive, but somehow, he didn't feel that way. Even if he didn't want to admit it yet, he didn't find her revolting. And furthermore, the girl trusted him. She had shown him many times that she knew he was there, that she was very much aware of his presence, and that she allowed and welcomed it. Courageous, that was what the little thing was. She couldn't be older than eleven, he mused, so how could he take her when he was a little over a thousand? Morality was usually not an issue, but now nothing seemed appropriate.

Many questions suffocated him and didn't let him make a decision.

Should he terminate the bond? Should he, perhaps, convince her to do it, too? Would there be any side effects? And, after all, would she want too? She seemed far too comfortable having him around, as if she didn't need anything else. Sometimes, she would come and stare at the sky for a whole day, knowing that he was there, protecting her, watching her, relishing her presence.

This made him shudder. It made him feel weak, desperate. This was not a feeling a future Emperor should experience, and that was exactly why he kept everyone at a distance – so they wouldn't find out. So they wouldn't know his weak spot.

The girl's name was Rin. He had found out that much when someone had come yelling after her a year ago. She was beautiful and graceful, surely to develop into a fine, young woman.

A sudden noise caught his ear and he turned around in time to receive a powerful blow. Why hadn't he noticed the youkai? Was he so wrapped in this girl's innocent charms that he couldn't focus on anything else? If so, how was he supposed to protect her?

_Pathetic._

"Die," he stated calmly, getting rid of the youkai with his poisonous claws. As soon as the youkai unwillingly followed the order, Sesshomaru grunted in slight relief. He lowered himself to the ground, not wanting to admit to himself that he was hurt, despite the obvious deep wounds he sported.

Movement in the bushes caught his attention as his eyes widened. The scent… it was her.

The young girl was openly watching him, studying his face, his bruised body, and he could easily hear her frantic heartbeats matching his own. She was beautiful and innocent, and… the truth was, she was his Half.

The silence wasn't disturbing; on the contrary, it was quite comforting. Smiling, the girl placed two roasted fish next to his hand then backed away a few steps, to let him know she didn't mean to harm him. As if she could…

"I do not need it," he stated, marveled to hear his own, gruff voice. Still, the girl didn't take it back.

He meant to ask her what she was doing, but couldn't really find his voice. She meant to ask him who he was and why he was stalking her, but somehow, she knew. They remained silent.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Houshi-sama," Sango said, bowing slightly. Kagome watched carefully as Miroku's face lit up the entire room, but he was sure to disguise it as well as he could.

"Taijiya-san," he said with a nod, as Kagome's mother was wrapping her herbs into a cloth to take them back. Surprised at seeing her daughter there, she stuttered to find an apology.

"Houshi-sama," Kagome interfered, "I am Higurashi Kagome. I have come to talk to my mother, if it is permitted," she said with a bow.

"Certainly, certainly, fair maiden. Go ahead, Higurashi-san is all done," he said cheerfully, eyeing Sango in a way that made even Kagome's skin tingle.

As soon as they were out, Kagome grabbed her mother by the elbow and dragged her along, ignoring the gaping guard and servants that hadn't seen her enter. But since she was with Miroku's private doctor, they didn't say anything.

"What is it, sweet child?"

"I have found my Half," Kagome whispered sharply. She didn't want more people to find out. Her mother gasped.

"Really?! That is wonderful, child, we must-"

"It's the prince," Kagome interrupted as her mother's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru?!"

"No!" Kagome all but shouted – she knew about Sesshomaru's revulsion towards humans. She supposed she should thank the Kami for not having given her Sesshomaru as her Half. _That would have been pure torture._ "It's Inuyasha," she clarified with a blank face.

"Splendid!" her mother exclaimed happily.

"It's not that splendid!" Kagome snapped suddenly, "He's married to Kikyou-Hime and _loves_ her. He doesn't want me."

Oh, this was a problem, indeed.

"And another thing," Kagome added. She didn't know how to put it, but there really wasn't much time for long explanations, so, "an evil monster came out of the Jewel and is now after me. What should I do?"

Her mother abruptly stopped. "Wait, you mean to say the Shikon no Tama had someone inside it that was released and now wants to kill you?"

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably. Until now, she hadn't let her thoughts to linger on the matter too much, but the fact was, "I'm not so sure he intends to kill me right away."

It was impossible for her mother not to understand, as she started trembling. Kagome was in a great deal of danger now that they were at the palace, and it was all because of that Half of hers and her miko powers.

"Defend yourself," her mother said sternly. "Kagome, if the Emperor himself stands in your way, defend yourself. Don't let them harm you. Okaa-san cannot help you now, and I am truly sorry, but… you have that power. I know you do."

Kagome wanted to hear more. For some reason, she wanted to feel soothed, to let her worries fade. And her mother always made that happen.

"You're special."


	5. You can’t take it back

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I've got to go. I won't be around for a couple of days probably, so I'll say this now: Happy New Year and all the happiness in the world :)_**

**_Douzo = (here) Please (sit down)  
Ohayou gozaimasu = Good morning (formal)  
Demo = But, however  
Yappari = Just as I thought_**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The room was dark and the air spelled danger, but it was exactly what made him feel at home. The tatami were arranged accordingly. He was ready to receive them. Naraku smiled to himself – things couldn't go better for him. Soon, he'd make his dream come true. He would become Emperor and an era of malice and venom would wash over his Empire. He would be ruthless.

The shoji doors opened revealing a young, trembling woman, who let an older man come through before scrambling outside again. Naraku almost chuckled to himself, proud of the fear he kept instilling in his servants' hearts.

"Dozou," he offered, gesturing towards the floor, and the daimyo took the cue and sat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Fujiwara Onigumo uttered with a slight bow as Naraku merely nodded.

"Have you raised enough money?" the vengeful monster asked almost too kindly. He was known for his conniving schemes, and it was clear even a thief like Onigumo feared him.

"I am afraid there are a few daimyo that do not agree," Fujiwara said with a bow, slightly afraid of what Naraku would say. However, the evil smirk was not what he'd expected.

"Then kill them," Naraku instructed, leaving the poor man agape and stuttering. "Oh," the recently awakened creature interrupted, "I forgot. You are not a murderer, but a thief."

Indignant, "Oi! I am not a thief."

"Oh, please," Naraku scoffed in a sugar-coated voice, "do you want me to think all the presumably willing daimyo really gave you their money to do this? You must think I am really stupid," he said next in a serious voice that elicited a few shivers from the daimyo. "And I cannot have this," Naraku stated.

Almost trembling, Fujiwara bowed. Fortunately, he knew when to be humble, and Naraku rather liked this.

"One day," the appalling monster said, "I will be Emperor, and you will be more than you've ever dreamed. Your position as father of Kikyou-Hime does you no good for the moment, but you will have so much more power when I take her as my wife."

Horrified, Fujiwara's eyes snapped to meet Naraku's shimmering ones. Kikyou was to be his wife? He dreaded that. No, he did not want that for his only child.

"Ano, I mean… Uh… Why my daughter?"

"Well, she's not the one I want anymore, but I cannot make a commoner my wife – she will have to settle for being my concubine. Your daughter will be my wife, the Empress. How does that sound?"

Feeling like a traitor, "It sounds most delightful." The daimyo bowed respectfully.

"Good, good." Soon.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Sesshomaru walked gracefully, easily catching up with his faithful servant. Jaken seemed a little intrigued, but as always, the little demon knew when to keep quiet. This was not an appropriate time to be asking questions if the prince's expression was considered, so Jaken didn't say anything of the sort.

Rin. She was a most troublesome issue that he didn't know how to solve. How did one 'solve' _Rin_? There was no possible way. He couldn't kill her – even if he was the lowest being on earth, he could not kill his Half. And besides, it was physically impossible. He could, however, break the bond, but he knew what would happen in that case.

For a moment, Sesshomaru analyzed what he already knew.

He hated humans – no, he was _disgusted_ by human race. Yet Rin amazed him. The little girl had managed to gain his respect, and that was not something easily achieved. There were perhaps up to five demons he respected, and now this little human added up to them. Was it normal? Was _this_ normal?

His bastard brother didn't want to acknowledge and claim his mate – would he make the same reckless choice? No, he was superior. He knew better than that. But how could he take Rin as his Half? She was just a child! He'd have to practically raise her until he'd take her… was that normal? Wasn't that… incest? Not that he had any problems with it. If he took her now, she'd grow to love him as a father or as a brother at best. Did he want that? Would she still be able to have other feelings for him? The bond between Halves was always strong, their love was eternal, but what sort of love was it after all?

No, this was just too complicated. Sesshomaru wondered for a moment if he should tell his parents about Rin, but for the moment decided against it. Why would he do such a foolish thing? They'd force him to marry her at once, even as young as she was.

_Pff. Only a child…_

What was he to do?

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Come in," a gentle voice called. Kikyou-Hime smiled when Sango entered gleefully, bowing to the beautiful princess. The servant seemed particularly happy, which brought a sense of ease to Kikyou's heart.

"You called, Kikyou-Hime-sama?"

"I did. Sit." Sango did as told. Kikyou looked fairly good today – she wasn't depressed, wasn't crying. She looked rather… relieved.

"What do you think of the new protector of the Shikon no Tama?" Kikyou inquired. Sango wasn't confused by the question – after all, Kikyou always wanted to know her opinion.

"I think she is wonderful. She may become a reliable friend. I like her already," Sango said excitedly, pleased to see Kikyou smiling.

"She is, is she not? Well, I have to say I am sorry such a vile creature as Naraku managed to escape the clutches of Midoriko on Kagome's watch, but I am sure it was not her fault." But she _wasn't_ sure. Kikyou didn't know what to make of it. Inuyasha hadn't told her much, only that Naraku had managed to escape. But how could he when the Jewel was so pure – much more than it had ever been? There was something missing. And Kaede, she had been so… weird. Not only had she not disclosed any information to her, but she had fidgeted around her a lot. What was going on, really?

"You would tell me anything you know, wouldn't you, Sango?" Kikyou asked seriously, wiping the smile off the servant's face.

"O-of course, Kikyou-Hime-sama."

"Good," Kikyou declared cheerfully.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was something really easy, right? She just had to go to the palace, train with Kaede for the day, then return in the evening. It sounded so easy, yet she knew better. She dreaded going to the palace, because _he_ was there. She feared training with Kaede, because she would surely feel him close and lose the little control she had over herself.

Well, it was better if she rushed things. If she managed to do a good work, then soon there would be no need for her to keep training, therefore she wouldn't need to keep coming to the palace. Yes, she had it aaaaall figured out.

She froze. She couldn't even move her orbs. Her heart beat atrociously quickly and she couldn't do anything about it. The feeling was so horrible, so dreadful, so… unearthly. Under a sakura tree, Inuyasha was hugging Kikyou-Hime. Kikyou-Hime, his _wife_. The one who held his heart by natural laws, not by some abnormal bond like Kagome had with him. It was far from fair, really.

_It's not like I care…_

But she knew better. It was useless, wasn't it? Lying to herself… it was more than useless, because she couldn't deceive her own mind and heart. It hurt like Hell, but she had to get over it. She _had_ to get over it. Maybe she could find someone…

Finally, she noticed she had the attention of the couple and instantly bowed and hurried to get away, ignoring Inuyasha's protesting "Hey", never leaving her eyes off the ground. It was better like this, wasn't it? To ignore him, to ignore the feeling, to ignore everything. So it became a motto.

_Ignore._

Whenever her heart screamed for its potential lover, her mind chimed in, chanting the ever annoying, but oddly helpful "Ignore." It felt good. Somewhat masochistic, but good nonetheless. Refreshing. Soothing.

She could do this.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"I can't do this," Kagome collapsed, somehow scraping her knees in the process. It didn't hurt as much as she was hurting inside, but it was a pain that took her mind off the most important one, so it felt good. "I can't do this," she repeated in a whisper, hearing Kaede's disappointed sigh. The old woman was very patient, but Kagome just couldn't concentrate on a day like this. Not when she'd just seen Inuyasha being so tender with his wife. Was Kikyou-Hime pregnant? Did they get the happiness they so wanted? What about _her_ happiness?

"I guess it can't be helped…"

"What are you saying to yourself, child?" Kaede asked suddenly, startling Kagome out of her own musings so harshly that the young woman jumped to her feet, repeating apologies. "You have to focus. If you do not focus there is nothing you can do. Free your mind, your spirit. Kagome," the old woman drew her attention, "you are a rock."

Kagome became expressionless, "Eh?"

Kaede's warm, friendly smile seemed almost motherly. "Imagine you are a rock on the bottom of a river. Day by day you are stuck in one peaceful place with cool, fresh water caressing you gently, but quickly – always fading away, just as new things always come and go so hastily. Sometimes, you roll just a bit, before finding another comfortable place where fish rest from time to time. You're truly helpful, because you can protect. Kagome, you are a Protector. You are a miko, and the Protector of the Shikon no Tama. You must stay strong as a rock and let nothing hurt you." The old woman placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, caressing it slightly. "Trust yourself."

"Trust… myself?" There were so many feelings to be analyzed, but somehow, she knew she had no time for this. Naraku was out there, plotting her death or worse, and she had to do something to stop him. "Trust myself… yes…" She would find and kill Naraku, put the Jewel to rest, and afterwards, even if her mother didn't let her, she would find a good man, marry him and live her life happily. After all, she couldn't stay miserable all her life.

"Thank you, Kaede-sama," Kagome said swiftly and rushed outside to her home. She had some planning to do. After all, she could be scheming, too.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Why are you so restless, my love?" Kikyou-Hime asked, placing a delicate hand on her husband's chest. His lost gaze hurt her deeply, because she understood his mind wasn't with her right now, but she wished she knew what was troubling him. However, there was an odd feeling about this. She might be wrong, but it seemed his mood had changed for the worse after they saw that girl, the Protector of the Shikon no Tama. But that didn't necessarily mean anything, did it?

"It's… nothing," he replied, grasping her hand on his chest and gently pushing it off. "I have to go, alright? I remembered I had to do something." He didn't even wait for her to acknowledge the question as he kissed her forehead before leaving hurriedly as if death itself was chasing him.

"Sango?" Kikyou called almost quietly, knowing that her faithful servant would hear her right away. As expected, the young woman appeared with a reverent bow, appearing as shocked as the princess.

"What happened, Kikyou-Hime-sama?"

"That is what I would like to know…" For the moment, this was okay. Being here with Sango, telling her about her feelings, this was okay.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Inuyasha-sama," the servant bowed, chasing after him as the prince stormed past wooden pillars.

"Not now!" Inuyasha barked, holding out a hand that was supposed to stop the persistent servant from insisting, but he seemed clueless. So, "Please, Inuyasha-sama! The Emperor…" This stopped the prince. He really had no excuse for disobeying the Emperor's orders and he knew that better than anyone. But still… his head was so messed up that he barely knew his name.

Therefore, decision made, "Tell him I'll be right there." He left for the Goshinboku.

"Demo, Inuyasha-sama!"

"Save it," he called after the servant and hurried to the tree of ages that always soothed him and helped him make a good choice.

_What I just felt…_

The pain he'd felt when Kagome saw him with his wife was almost surreal. As if he were feeling _her_ pain.

_What am I saying?_

There was no way they could feel each other's emotions. He had not claimed her yet, therefore it was an impossible task to reach.

_However…_

What scared him perhaps the most was that for a minute, he had felt like trash for being with Kikyou, and that was not normal. He was supposed to love his wife, to like being around her, to take pride in being able to call himself her husband, but the moment Kagome saw them together, he wanted to hide Kikyou, to reject her, to…

No, he shouldn't even think of it. Kikyou was his wife. Kikyou held his heart, most of it anyways, and she was his. But Kagome was also his.

_Damn, such a dilemma…_

Indeed, he had to think things over, because it seemed Kagome was rapidly gaining ground. He was still confused about his feelings for her as he was aware of the fact that they weren't probably natural, despite what his father said. The old man was a bit rusty, anyway.

Sighing profoundly, Inuyasha touched the old bark, closing his eyes in deep meditation. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't do it like Miroku, but it was okay. He just had to know the tree was there for him. Smiling, he went to see his father.

As soon as he got there, the servants scrambled to make way and he passed indifferently between them, gritting his teeth.

"Chichi-ue," Inuyasha said with a slight bow, noting that the Emperor had yet to say anything. After a while, though, it became irritating. "Are you going to say anything or should I go?"

"Yappari…"

The statement was unexpected and somewhat confusing, but Inu no Taishou seemed so serious that it had to be something bad.

"You are a fool," the Emperor continued harshly. Inuyasha didn't move, he didn't say a word, because he had never seen this utterly cold side of this father. No matter how childish he acted, no matter how rebellious he sometimes was, Inuyasha never wanted to anger or disappoint his father.

"Chichi-ue…"

"Should I tell you?" the Emperor whispered more to himself this time, but he immediately pursed his lips and sighed.

"Tell me what?"

The Emperor shook his head, "Check your face."

Puzzled, Inuyasha ran his palm over his face and was immensely shocked to see blood. "What?! What the hell is this?" Frantically wiping his face, he discovered the source of the hot, liquid: tears. Tears of blood. Did that mean…?

"Kagome!"

Just as he was about to dash out of the room, the Emperor growled and the shoji doors closed violently, stopping Inuyasha dead in his tracks.

"You have no right!" the Emperor bellowed. He was right, of course, but, "I don't care!" the young prince shot back, rushing to open the doors only to notice that… they wouldn't budge.

"Miko. It's one of Kaede's tricks. You will not be able to get out until I growl again, and trust me, she will recognize my growl, so there is no use for you to fake one."

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed, "what do you want from me?"

It was obvious, of course, "To claim Higurashi Kagome."

"It's… complicated." The prince started pacing around nervously, his hands clasped at his back as he tensely pondered the situation. If he took Kagome as his then he would start missing Kikyou and her gentle nature, but if he lost Kagome, then…

_What then?_

The answer was so clear it scared him. If he ever lost Kagome, then his life was over.

_Both our lives. Damn it all…_

When had it become this? When had he started to feel more for Kagome? When had he started wanting to be with her? Still, Kikyou… she was his wife. That meant something, didn't it? He loved her, very much. Did he love Kagome more? The real question was, did he love Kagome at all, or was it only a desperate need to be with her? Either way, the feeling was very strong. He clutched his chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

"How does it feel?" the Emperor asked suddenly, startling the prince.

"Huh?"

"What does it feel like now?" He was talking about this feeling. This agony, this confusion, this… it had no real name.

"It… hurts," but less, now that he told someone about it. "I can feel her when she's close, today I even felt some of her pain, but-"

"Wait, what?"

Well, Inuyasha supposed he shouldn't have said anything about it, but, "Today… she saw us together… Kikyou and I… and then I felt some of her pain, I…" It was hard to explain.

"This is not normal. This is not normal at all." Suddenly, the Emperor growled and the doors opened. Surprised, Inuyasha merely gaped at him.

As if it were obvious, Inu no Taishou scoffed, "You may leave."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"What brings you here again?" She didn't mean to sound so sour, but she'd done a lot of thinking, and everything made her mad for some reason. Her son, Inuyasha… they were both a bunch of fools that didn't know what was good for them.

The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "What is it with you today?"

"Sesshomaru and your bastard," she said casually and Inu no Taishou didn't as much as twitch. He was used to the ghastly term for his son, because he knew Masami wouldn't hurt Inuyasha.

"Oh. About that… will you summon Hosenki?"

The Empress stiffened. What did Inu no Taishou want with him, anyway?

"Of… course." She closed her eyes in concentration and in no time at all a proud-looking oyster demon appeared behind the shoji doors. Gracefully, he entered and bowed deeply, a sign of his respect for the Imperial Couple.

"Inu no Taishou-sama, Masami-Hime-sama."

"Hosenki," the Emperor said sharply, "I need your knowledge."

The demon grinned, "Yes?"

"It is about Halves."

"Anata," The Empress called. Her eyes told him she thought they could solve this themselves, but of course, she didn't know the whole story.

Ignoring her, the Emperor continued, "Is there a way for a Half to feel the other's emotions _before_ consummating their bond?"

The air in the room became thick with anticipation and surprise, and even Hosenki appeared rather troubled. He bowed. "Inu no Taishou-sama, I do not understand why-"

"Just answer the question," the Emperor interrupted firmly, though not harshly.

"I have never heard of such a thing, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Anata?" The feminine voice hung between a question and a statement. She was as confused about this as her husband was. And it seemed not even Hosenki knew, and he was the one who had the vastest knowledge of Halves.

"Forgive me, Inu no Taishou-sama," the demon said deferentially, bowing frantically. He had no answer for the question and he was intrigued himself, but there was nothing he could do. Perhaps if he knew the details… but no, he didn't dare ask.

"Very well," the Emperor concluded, "what about the other thing? Is the pearl guarded?"

Hosenki nodded, "As you ordered."

"You may leave."

As soon as the old demon disappeared, Masami started panicking.

"What if there is a curse? A… a… spell? Something? Is it Sesshomaru? Please tell me it's not Sesshomaru!"

The Emperor shook his head, "It's Inuyasha."

Masami-Hime desperately wanted to say "Thank Kami-sama" but for some reason, she couldn't. Having one with such an odd bond in her family was no good thing at all, so she couldn't feel relieved yet.

"Inuyasha cried blood today," Inu no Taishou announced.

"That little bitch!" The Empress seemed very angry for some reason. "Commoners are such harlots – they give their body too freely!"

"I do not think she had a relationship of any type with a man, but I do think she has changed her mind. She no longer has the will to even try and have something with Inuyasha, so she has probably decided to change her life. Tears of blood are cried when the other does or thinks of something traitorous, and you know that treacherous feelings surpass all other emotions. They overwhelm one's being and take all concentration and will. Kagome is determined now and it is all Inuyasha's fault. I didn't tell him any of this, let him assume the worst. Maybe now he'll learn."

"Let's hope," Masami sighed.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha was livid. There was no word to describe the distress and utter pain he felt inside. Kagome betrayed him? What did that mean? Did she find another man and decided to spend her life with him? And why did he care anyway? He had a wife after all.

He sped some more.

No, he realized, he was past deceiving himself like this. He _needed_ Kagome. It was that simple. He wanted her to be there, but he wanted her to wait for him, because he couldn't let go of Kikyou yet. Was it selfish? Yes, it obviously was, but he was not perfect. He wanted them both, was that so bad? Well, if he were Miroku it probably wouldn't look that wrong.

_That's not true and you know it._

He found that he didn't need to ask around in order to find Kagome's home. He led himself right to it. How, he didn't know, but didn't want to find out, either. He was there and it was all that mattered. Now if only he could find her... Almost half an hour had passed since he'd cried blood, so it meant that she was probably still with that man. He'd kill him, he'd take Kagome away, and then…

Better not think about it.

There was no one at home except Kagome. Kagome, who was practicing. Kagome, who didn't smell of any man. Kagome, his Half.

Apparently, she felt him beyond any level of concentration she was practicing, judging by the way her gaze snapped up to meet his. He was pinned to the ground by her intense eyes that mesmerized him. He didn't want to ever leave her.

Waves of heat and electricity sizzled in the air between them as Kagome stood and approached him with small, hesitant steps. Her hair was sparkly and he wanted to reach out and stroke it tenderly, carefully. She deserved all the love in the world, but in the end, what could he give her?

"Kagome…" Her name. Her wonderful name that rolled off this tongue so easily, so sensually.

"Inu… yasha?"

He wanted to hear her say his name more often. At the moment, he wanted to feel her beneath him screaming his name at the top of her lungs more than he'd ever wanted anything. Nothing had ever felt this way. It was more than lust, more than what a measly feeling such as love. His father had been right – this was beyond words.

So Kagome hadn't betrayed him physically. This brought only a partial sense of relief, because he knew there were worse betrayals that this.

"Kagome."

Throwing all sense of caution, he gripped her wrist and pulled her against his body, catching her lips with his, nibbling, sucking, licking. Their mouths fitted perfectly, as if they were made for each other. The kiss was sweet, but passionate at the same time and it burned them on the inside.

They both knew they should stop between things would evolve, but the feeling of a tongue caressing the other, of breaths intermingled, of words unspoken left them panting, gasping to retrieve their souls.

Suddenly, Kagome pushed herself away from her Half, pressing her hands against his chest then slapped him as hard as she could, causing his head to turn to the side violently.

The prince was at a loss of words.

"How dare you? How dare you when I…" she trailed off, sobs engulfing her entirely, until she started shaking from her cries. "I had it all figured out, I…" It was over now. Her resolution had crumbled underground the instant their lips met. She fell to her knees, tears coating her face as she almost choked sniveling.

"You're so cruel," she whispered and it struck him like a knife in his heart. He didn't want to witness this, to see her weakness, because above all, he wanted her to be strong. But what could he do? He couldn't comfort her, he couldn't hug her and whisper it would be alright, because it wouldn't. He had Kikyou, and…

_She has nothing…_

Realizing how terrible he'd become, he rushed to the palace, determined to forget this had ever happened. It was better like this.

_What have I done?_


	6. Training

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

**_A/N: Here's a new chapter. I seriously, seriously hope you'll like it :)  
There's a new character in the picture, let's see if you guess who. It's not that hard._**

**_Well, I have got to say that writing a RinSess pairing is really weird for me, because in my eyes,  
Rin is just a child, so it's a challenge. I just hope I'll be able to pull it off._**

**_Thank you so much for your support and reviews, everyone, I appreciate it, really, I do. You're amazing.  
I just hope you'll keep reviewing, because it motivates me to do better._**

**_Yoshi = Good, All right  
Chotto matte kudasai = Wait a minute, please  
Mina = Everyone, all  
Moushiwake arimasen is a formal way to apologize  
Moushiwake arimasen deshita indicates that the person is apologizing for something that has been done  
Arigatou = Thank you_**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"I want to introduce you to someone," Kaede announced and Kagome couldn't help but smile. The old woman was so kind, so gentle to her, that she almost saw her as the grandmother she'd never met. She didn't feel uncomfortable that the miko wanted her to meet someone. It probably had to do with her training, and any help was welcome.

However, she didn't expect the man that entered her training room.

"Miroku-sama?!" Her expression nearly fell off her face when the grinning man stopped for a moment to check her up from head to toe, just to keep his fame of a pervert, she was sure.

"Miroku-sama!" Kaede scolded, "What would Sango-san say?" Kagome was confused a bit, Kaede knew about Sango? "So," the old woman pried, "do you two know each other?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time, erupting into a fit of laughter afterwards. "Yes," the Emperor's nephew emphasized, "I have already met the young beauty." For some reason, Kagome didn't feel flustered under his powerful gaze. So why did Kaede want her to meet him?

"Miroku will help you with your training!" Kaede announced almost cheerfully and Miroku grinned. Kagome's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets! There was no way Miroku was anything close to a holy man. How could he train her?

He answered for her, "I'm a monk." That was too hilarious.

"No, you're not," Kagome scoffed.

Miroku frowned, "_Yes_, I am."

There was a sigh that might have come out of Kagome when she finally relented, "Fine, but no touching." The young man held out his palms defensively as if to prove he would behave.

The situation was amusing in itself and she found herself wanting to laugh so hard, to forget about all her problems, all her misery. It was quite difficult, wasn't it? After the incredible kiss Inuyasha gave her… It would have been better if he had never come by, if he had never touched her in the first place. Now she could almost feel his smooth caress, his puffy lips. The man was a sin, and she couldn't have enough of him, but he belonged to someone else no matter how much her soul protested.

Suddenly, Miroku leaned forward a bit, forcing Kagome to do the same, but backwards. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see something that appeared invisible to her.

"Nee, Kagome, have you seen the prince Inuyasha recently?"

If she hadn't paid attention, she would have swallowed her own tongue, "Wh-what? Why?"

Miroku's eyebrow rose, why was she acting so defensive? "There is a lingering trace on your pure aura… I might be mistaken, because it sort of appears permanent, but it feels exactly like Inuyasha's youki."

"No," she lied, "I haven't seen him." She caught Kaede's disapproving look – the old woman knew the story, Kagome had confided in her for some reason.

"Hmm," Miroku pondered, "that is odd, indeed. What do you think Kaede-sama?"

The old woman inclined her head, "I am rather tired today, Miroku-sama, I do not really see or feel anything."

"Aa. Fine."

Kagome sighed in relief. She didn't want more people knowing she was Inuyasha's Half. Why did Miroku have to be a monk? He was a pervert, dammit! It was clear that if he ever found out then Sango would find out, and consequently, Kikyou-Hime would, too.

"I was told you cannot concentrate well. Is there anything on your mind?"

_Yes, lots, like the son of the Emperor who's meant to be my Half but doesn't want to, yet still teases me about it,_ "No. Nothing at all."

"Yoshi. Then will you let me teach you how to focus?" His gaze was gentle, he didn't seem to be implying anything naughty.

"Fine."

"Then come with me to the waterfall and undress, so-" He flinched when her palm connected with his nape. "It's not like that!" he swore, he was a man of honor, "of course you will not undress completely, just the outer clothes."

Like that was a relief.

Still, Kagome did as told. She followed Miroku to the splendid waterfall she'd never known existed, and copied his every movement, as told. Miroku undressed from his outer robe and Kagome did, too. He laid his staff down as Kagome let her bow and arrows drop to the forest floor. The monk closed his eyes in concentration and reinforced his powers for a moment, and Kagome copied him. Kaede had taught her how to do that trick in the beginning so she was getting quite good at it.

"This training is quite hard, Kagome-san, but if you want to persevere, then it is quite necessary. Keep in mind that we are doing this so your mind and body will be stronger. This is merely the beginning of the training." He didn't seem like a bad guy, after all, Kagome figured.

"Nn," she conceded, nodding once without looking at him.

"Don't forget that you must not think of anything else. At the beginning, concentrating on the pain is allowed, but you must not have thoughts of other nature. Your past and present is closed right now, Kagome-san. Your future awaits – will you let it swallow it or will you sink your teeth into it?" For a monk, he gave pretty violent examples.

"I'm ready," she declared, straightening her posture. She wasn't going to let Naraku harm her or the get the Jewel. She'd win, no matter what.

"Hai."

He took her hand and guided her to a cave behind the waterfall. She'd missed it! It was small, but they could leave their belongings there so nobody could notice and steal them. Next, he took her close to the rapidly falling water and guided her hand under it. Instinctively, she retracted it, for fear of getting blisters or something. It stung.

"You must get used to it, Kagome-san," he instructed, "for we will stay under it."

She nearly screamed, "What?! We will do what?"

"I am going to show you." His eyes darkened and his expression became suddenly serious, concentrated, as he placed his entire body under the jet of water – he never once twitched a muscle, his eyes peacefully closed. She realized it must hurt like Hell, so he was pretty impressive hanging on like that, not saying a word.

Unexpectedly, he stepped back from the water. "Today," he said, "you are going to do that while sitting. It is much easier, because you need less concentration, since you don't need to support your body that much. Follow my example," easy to say. She watched him sit on a rock, his feet tucked under him, his eyes closed. Biting her lip, she shoved one of her hands under the cold water and instantly withdrew it. She couldn't do it. Her first instinct was not to let the water touch her.

Frowning, Kagome sat on a large boulder with only her feet under the water. She could feel it pounding against her flesh, it stung. The pressure was almost unbearable, but she had to overcome this. Hesitantly, she moved forward until her head was under the water. Her heart almost beat out of her chest when she noticed the sheer strength of it almost threw her into the lake, but Miroku somehow caught her arm to keep her in place.

"Easy," he said simply and she nodded. Cautiously this time, she placed herself under the water again, vaguely afraid that she would fall. This time, though, she didn't. But she couldn't concentrate on anything else but the water that thumped her head furiously, the jets that almost sizzled on her arms, they hurt.

Miroku didn't speak, so she didn't speak either. She couldn't. Her eyes were closed tightly, she was afraid she'd get water in them. Countless thoughts swam in her mind, mostly hopes of survival. She was tense, she was frightened, but couldn't relax.

Miroku must have sensed it, because he finally spoke, "Be calm. The water is not your enemy. Nature is your friend. Let it hurt you and you will see that pain will become numbness. It will become meditation. It will turn into strength of will. Don't squeeze your eyes shut, try closing them gently."

Slowly, gradually, she did just that. She willed her muscles to relax, to take a break, and realized he was right. The water on her flesh still hurt, but it was manageable. It was pleasant. Her mind was clear – she could hear birds chirping, leaves moving with the wind, the water falling.

Miroku was right. No thoughts crossed her mind, just acknowledgement of the nature surrounding her.

"It is enough," she heard a distant voice declare, but couldn't bring herself to move. Finally, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her from the boulder, taking her away from the water.

"I suspect we have been here for two hours, I believe that is enough for your first time."

It was unbelievable, "Two hours?" How could it be? It had felt like minutes.

Suddenly, she noticed something. Her clothes were stuck to her skin, and her hardened nipples were noticeable through the drenched underclothes. She felt self-conscious being in front of Miroku, but what happened next made her want to die. Literally.

Her heart picked up pace and before she could wonder about the reason, an angry voice called out of nowhere. She didn't have to think a lot to figure how pissed off Inuyasha was.

"You fucker!" he shouted, probably at Miroku. All of a sudden Kagome realized how this must look. She was almost naked, Miroku was, too, and they were drenched, standing in a cave. Really, what could be worse?

Inuyasha coming after them, of course.

"You motherfucker, what the Hell do you think you're doing with Kagome?"

The monk cocked an eyebrow. So, it was _Kagome_, huh? Not Higurashi-san, not Higurashi, not even Kagome-san, but _Kagome_? That was certainly interesting.

"What is it to you?" Miroku asked while putting on his robe, desperately trying to keep himself from grinning. He treasured his life dearly, and Inuyasha seemed about to lose it. Vaguely, he noticed Kagome was dressing up as well, with an impressive speed, no less.

The half dog demon growled remarkably menacingly, but Miroku stood his ground. He wasn't going to disclose information about his special training with the miko unless absolutely necessary, even if it was to his cousin and best friend. So he did what he did best: he stayed silent. He was willing to push his luck a little, because the way Inuyasha stole glances at Kagome was intriguing, and the miko in question appeared more ashen than he'd ever seen her – even if he'd only seen her two times.

"What the fuck do you mean, what's it to me?! Kagome's my-"

"Please, Miroku-san," Kagome interfered instantly, pulling at his sleeve, "let's do that second thing you promised me." Those must have been the wrong words, because Inuyasha misinterpreted it and lunged at Miroku in a rush of rage. Instantly, a barrier formed around the monk and the miko, throwing Inuyasha away the moment he touched it.

The disgruntled demon shook himself to get rid of the debris caught in his clothes, then tried again, and again, and again.

"So this is what you were doing behind my back!" he shouted at a shocked Kagome, "this is your betrayal!"

Indignant, "_My_ betrayal?! You bastard, I did not betray you. Who do you think you are to tell me that?! Get out of here this instant or I will purify your bones!"

He narrowed his eyes in challenge as he unsheathed Tessaiga. For some reason, he felt like doing that. He wanted to make Miroku's barrier vanish then make _him_ vanish for daring to touch Kagome. He wanted to protect her, always!

But then it happened.

The sword turned into a giant fang, as it always did in his father's hands. Tessaiga accepted him. The reason was still unknown, but he didn't ponder on it too long. Instead, he tried to strike the barrier again. This time, the barrier weakened and Miroku fell to his knees with a pained grunt, Kagome following right after him to offer comfort.

"You idiot!" she yelled at the half demon, "Do you want to kill him? If the barrier falls, there's a high possibility that you'll strike me, too! Is that what you want? Kill me?" Kagome scoffed.

This stopped him mid-strike. No, he didn't want to kill Kagome. He'd kill himself before he did that.

"Go away," she ordered, but Miroku protested verbally.

"Let him stay," the monk said, "let's explain it to him, because I want some explanations as well."

The twosome gulped nervously – they were caught.

_Damn you, Inuyasha!_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was fun. To watch that daimyo die, to see his entrails scattered everywhere, staining the ground, it was fun. The vague smell of blood, the sound of victory, the taste of revenge. Sweet.

That was what happened to those who did not wish to join him. Why bother letting them alive? It was better like this. It made things more interesting.

Naraku smirked as his hand-turned-tentacles moved with the wind then drew back, returning to its original shape. He'd missed this so much, to play with people, to ruthlessly kill them. He had a new goal. That thief, Onigumo, he was sly when the situation demanded, and Naraku needed his knowledge. But to have him as a mere ally wasn't enough – the man could cheat and lie to him like no other. He needed more, a more permanent relationship.

Fortunately, he had the perfect idea in mind.

But first he had to make him convince as many daimyo that they should trust him. That they should give him money. He really didn't care much for material stuff, but he realized he needed a lot of things to become really influential. His fortune had been stolen after his disappearance, so now he had virtually nothing else but his malice. But no matter, no matter. He would set things straight at once and the Emperor would feel sorry for even existing.

Moreover, he wanted Kagome. The woman had spunk, she was gutsy. Oh, she'd make a perfect lay.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Miroku dropped the barrier as soon as Inuyasha dropped his sword. A silent agreement passed between them – after all, neither wanted to kill the other. The dog demon scowled, but didn't say anything. He had no intention of telling Miroku anything, but maybe he'd figure it out by his own. What then? He knew Miroku was Sango's lover, and Sango was Kikyou's most faithful servant. He was screwed.

"Alright," the monk announced, "now you tell me what this is about. How come you are so familiar with each other?"

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome rushed to answer, "Childhood friends."

Miroku's eyebrow raised in confusion, childhood friend? Inuyasha was two hundred years old, what did she mean by that?

"_Your_ childhood or his?"

Inuyasha bit his lip, he wanted to say something, but she beat him to it, _again_. Damn woman, but how was she to know how old he was?

"_Our_ childhood, of course."

Miroku grinned, oh, this was fun, "Are you two hundred years old, Kagome?"

She was confused, "Eh?"

"Do you have any idea how old Inuyasha is?"

Her eyes connected with liquid amber orbs and she gulped. Two hundred…? That was… it was overwhelming. She should have figured it out by herself, but…

"Caught," Miroku said simply. "Now tell me, what exactly _are_ you two?" His gaze hardened instantly, "Inuyasha, I thought you loved Kikyou."

The scolded half demon averted his eyes while rubbing his nape, "I do, I… Damn, it's just…"

No, Kagome couldn't let him tell Miroku know they were Halves. She just couldn't.

"I threw myself at him," she said quickly. Both males stood frozen, their eyes ridiculously wide. "One day, I threw myself at Inuyasha and tried to seduce him, but he didn't want me and I ran away. On my way home, I was attacked by a band of bandits and I was lucky Inuyasha was heading home, too, because he rescued me. Ever since, he's been a little protective of me, even though I was set to ruin his marriage. Moushiwake arimasen deshita! Moushiwake arimasen," she cried with a deep bow. Miroku seemed to believe her, but Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome had lied to save his marriage. This woman… he couldn't get her. Why would she do such a thing? And she was a perfect liar, too.

"Kagome-san…" Miroku trailed off, he hadn't expected such a thing from a young beauty such as Kagome.

"People make mistakes, Miroku-sama," she said with yet another bow, tears at the corners of her eyes. The tears weren't sham.

"You don't have to revert to using sama, Kagome-san. I told you, you can call me Miroku-san." Her smile was genuine. "I'm not fit to judge you. Kami-sama knows how many mistakes I did. You won't do it anymore, will you?"

She felt bad for lying to him so far, but she shook her head, "I promise."

"Good," he declared. "Friends, mina?"

"Friends," Kagome agreed rather breathlessly, as Inuyasha merely smiled. He would play his 'friend' part in front of Miroku, but that didn't mean he liked it one bit. How could he control himself around Kagome? He wanted to rip every guy that came in contact with her, and she knew it, too.

"We should do that second thing now, Miroku-san," Kagome reminded him, not realizing that Inuyasha was once again pissed off.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" the half demon bellowed.

"Some things are better not disclosed, Inuyasha," Miroku said with a grin and Kagome smiled, too. Before he could reply, Kagome and Miroku had gathered their belongings and were already on their way back. It was very, very suspicious, but he had to hold himself back. Miroku wouldn't do anything to Kagome, would he?

Would he?

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

He was checking up on her again. This time, he didn't waste his time lingering behind the trees. Instead, he went out in the open, stepping right next to the young child that was his Half. His Half, the woman he was supposed to be with. But she was still a child. How troubling…

She remained silent and he remained silent, too. Not even the wind made any noise, it was peaceful. Soothing.

Still, he had to ask.

"How old are you?" His voice was powerful, imposing, yet the girl didn't flinch. She _smiled_.

"Twelve."

Twelve? That surprised him. He had expected her to say nine or ten years old, not twelve. Well, it seemed he had less to wait. Damn, when had he started to be certain he would wait for her? He couldn't undo anything now. He had to have her by his side. Damn the Kami, damn the entire world, damn his disturbing pride, but he had to have her with him.

As if on cue, his most faithful, yet really stupid servant, Jaken, arrived at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" the imp demon asked stupidly. "There is a human right next to you!"

It was obvious, "I know."

"Hurry! Kill it, so we can continue our journey."

Somehow, that suggestion which wouldn't have upset him otherwise struck something deep inside him and he felt like killing the little demon. Maybe it was time to use Teneseiga after all. He didn't feel like permanently getting rid of the pestering youkai, but temporarily killing him for suggesting such a foolish thing would be okay.

He unsheathed Bakusaiga, killed the imp demon with a quick slash, ignored Rin's horrified gasp, and revived Jaken with the Teneseiga all at once. He did feel better afterwards.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You killed me!" Jaken observed stupidly, shocked beyond words.

"Temporarily, yes," the demon replied simply, never taking his intense eyes off the little girl that watched the small demon curiously.

"Are you a frog?" she asked him before Jaken could say anything else, leaving him agape.

"Disgusting human! How dare you say that to me?!"

The girl didn't seem flustered by his statement, she merely inspected him further.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called calmly, getting the smaller demon's attention, "Do you want to die again?"

"No! No, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sighing imperceptibly, "Then she is not a disgusting human."

He walked away with Rin following him and Jaken running after them. Before he knew it, Rin became his companion. For a while, Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Only Jaken kept asking the girl how long she planned to stay with them, and she kept replying, "As long as Sesshomaru-sama lets me."

He'd dreaded this. Now he would never get rid of her, he knew it. Now that she'd become his companion, following him wherever he went, she wouldn't go away.

Jaken seemed very curious about something suddenly, "What's your name, human?"

"Rin!" she said cheerfully, clasping her hands together. "Jaken-sama?" the girl called and the imp demon stopped dead in his tracks. No one had ever called him that. It was… wonderful.

"H-Hai, Rin?"

"Arigatou," she said simply, hurrying to follow Sesshomaru.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"So what is this?"

She was getting nervous, anxious even. Miroku wouldn't tell her what they were doing, and she was in such a weird place and position that she could barely believe she had said yes to this kind of training. Was he coming up with these stupid ideas as they went?

"You are going to erect a barrier now," he announced cheerfully. "Kaede's training has been most helpful, now you are going to do harder things, things that Kaede cannot teach you because she is too old and her bones won't let her." Miroku smiled, "But fear not, beautiful maiden, for I will help you."

"I already know how to erect a barrier," she reminded him.

"Yes, you do, but not in serious situation, where you require a lot of attention."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "My hands hurt. Will you tell me what I have to do?"

Oh yes, of course, "Chotto matte kudasai. I forgot my staff." He rushed to where he left his staff and hurried back with it, placing himself right under the tree where Kagome was hanging from a branch. Her face was scrunched in severe concentration and her arms felt like they would rip soon. She was straining not to fall, but Kami knew, if Miroku didn't hurry…

"Good. Now, I want you to erect a barrier as you fall from the tree," he instructed cheerfully, opening his arms as if to catch her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome was agape.

"I want you to fall and erect a barrier while falling so you won't fall right into a mass of youki. Do it."

"Is that why you made me climb this ridiculously tall tree?" She was getting tired of screaming, her voice couldn't take it anymore. If he hadn't chosen such a tall tree, then they could have spoken normally with each other, would have heard the other perfectly.

"Yes. Now fall!"

That was the stupidest order ever, but still, "Here I come!"

She let herself drop, but forgot to concentrate to erect the barrier. Instead, she fell on Miroku, who fell on his staff, which stabbed him in the back.

"Ah! Great skies above! It _hurts_!"

"Sorry!" Kagome cried, inspecting him for wounds, but it was obvious his front didn't have any. If he was injured, then his back was the one who'd had the worst.

He picked himself up, he grunted, he shook his shoulders, "It's fine. I'm alright. Don't worry. Try again."

Kagome gulped as she eyed the branch she'd fallen from. So high…

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou had had enough. Her husband was acting very odd, he wasn't himself anymore. The new moon had passed and he hadn't visited her bed. What did that mean? Was something bothering him? She couldn't believe Inuyasha had another woman, but at the moment, what could she believe?

She tried to ignore the way Sango-chan watched her, like she disapproved of something. Finally, she had enough.

"What is it, Sango-san?"

"You should ask him. It is your right. If there is something wrong, he should tell you. If he avoids it, then it has to do with your relationship," she said wisely, "you should ask him." She was right, of course, but…

"It is not appropriate."

"It is between you and your husband. Inuyasha is not a man who guides himself by what is appropriate and what is not. He guides himself by his heart and soul," Sango reminded her.

_That's what I'm afraid of._

"You are right, Sango-san, of course, naturally, you are right." Kikyou smiled, but it was faint, it was false. She couldn't smile anymore, she wasn't pregnant. Another disillusion.

The servant nodded, remaining in her place silently. Kikyou-Hime needed some quiet, but she shouldn't be alone, after all. As strong as she was, she was very frail.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The evening was pleasant, a little cool, but perfect for stargazing. Kagome intended to do just that, and with Miroku, no less. The man was charming if one gave him a chance. He wasn't a pervert all the time, he hadn't tried anything with her and it made her feel safe.

Being safe was such a nice feeling, especially when she knew Naraku could be hiding in the bushes trying to kill or kidnap her every moment. Still, with Miroku she felt secure.

"Arigatou, ne?" she told him smiling. He smiled back and resumed his stargazing. The sky was particularly clear this night. The wind had spread the clouds and now the sky was lit up by countless little stars and the calm moon.

"What for?" he asked finally.

"For training me."

"Aa."

He remained silent a while longer, before curiosity got the best of him. He hadn't meant to ask, but, "What made you want to seduce Inuyasha?"

Her breath stuck in her throat. That was the last thing she'd ever do, but he didn't know that. He would never do that.

"He's… different. I don't know, it was not because he was prince, I assure you," she rushed to explain, but he shook his head.

"I didn't even think that," he guaranteed then paused for a moment, "You love him, don't you?"

Was it obvious? Truth was, she didn't really know. Did she love him? Or was there another feeling, something imposed, something that didn't really belong to her but to the Kami that gave them their bond?

Why deny it? "Yes." She closed her eyes to stop tears from falling. Damn that Halves thing!

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely, sighing and looking at his feet. "I like Kikyou, but she's too distant. She's a very impressive person, though not for Inuyasha. Kikyou is not wife material, even if she is wonderful as Inuyasha's wife. In my opinion, she is best alone."

Kagome thought so, too. But then reconsidered.

"No, they look wonderful together," she protested. But really, was she trying to convince him or herself?

"That they do," he said with a small smile, but then realized what he'd admitted. Instantly, he turned towards her, eyes wide, trying to apologize.

"Think nothing of it. I'm not upset. I know," Kagome said with a meek smile that didn't convince either of them, but he let it slip. Inuyasha was so in love with his wife that Kagome didn't stood a chance. Miroku knew that, the Emperor knew that, the whole Court knew that. Poor Kagome had to suffer an unrequited love. The only thing Miroku feared was the potential appearance of Inuyasha's Half. If she came, what would become of Kikyou? What would Inuyasha do? Grateful for his humble fate, Miroku thanked all the Kami that he would never have a Half.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Finally, Onigumo brought him the money from the last daimyo. He was rich. He could do whatever he wanted. Nothing would stop him anymore. After he had Fujiwara he would be complete. There wouldn't be anything that could ever stop him from becoming Emperor.

Naraku chuckled darkly in his dark room, clutching a perfect, beating heart inside his hand, relishing its tiny sounds. He knew that somewhere a woman suffered. A woman ached without her heart. He didn't care, why would he? After all, she was a pawn. They were all pawns.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha avoided his wife. How could he see her when he constantly thought of Kagome? How could he talk to Kikyou when Kagome's voice rang inside his head like a bell? It was impossible, he had to get her out of there before something bad happened. The more time he spent close to Kagome, the more he became enchanted by her charm. He wanted her so badly that it had to be unnatural.

That was why he had to find out how to destroy a bond. He had to find Hosenki – he would know.


	7. Yes or No?

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I decided to have shorter chapters, you know, to build up anticipation and to avoid getting lost in details. This story is rather difficult to write, because there's just too much information and I always have to check if I've already mentioned something or whatever.**_

_**Anyway, thank you everyone that's reviewed, I hope you'll keep doing that :)**_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

So… she decided to do it. Kikyou-Hime, followed by her female companions lead by Sango, heading to see the Prince. She'd thought about it, but something just wasn't right. Still, she was his wife, wasn't she? She had to right to know whatever troubled him. Lately… no, she didn't want to think about how distant he'd been. Maybe he was just very busy and the Emperor was pressuring him as always? She respected the prince's father utterly, but sometimes, sometimes he was just unfair.

When they arrived, Inuyasha was clearly about to leave.

"Anata!" Kikyou said in surprise. Hearing her voice, Inuyasha turned on his heels, his eyes wide. He seemed… nervous. He probably didn't mean it, but he kept looking around as if someone would come at any minute. "What is wrong? Are you going somewhere?"

Her husband sighed, pursing his lips. The gesture seemed odd, but then again, Inuyasha had been odd for a while.

"I didn't want to worry you, but yes, I must see Hosenki," he explained, "at once."

Yes, she understood, it was his duty as a prince to serve his father, but to see that man? It wasn't that Hosenki was cruel, but he was rather… indifferent. And the kind of indifference he possessed always led to trouble. She didn't even want to remember the many problems he'd caused for different members of the Imperial Family. It was her duty to look after the interests of the people.

"Sumimasen, Inuyasha-sama, but I think you should refuse to go," Kikyou said with a light bow. Maybe, maybe he would listen to his wife instead of his father. She'd find a way to convince Inu no Taishou afterwards.

"What?" This halted Inuyasha. Maybe he was confused, maybe he was shocked at her brave words, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want anything to happen to her husband, she loved him too much. Hosenki was trouble, even the Emperor knew that.

"Inuyasha-sama, I am sure you must know what difficult situations this demon has provoked. Surely you must not want to see him. Please, reconsider, and-"

"I'm going!" he declared, he was so resolute. Would he not consider her advice?

Appalled, "Inuyasha-sama…"

He turned around, walked away. Why was he acting so? Had she done something? Had someone lied to him about something? As far as she knew, people loved her. People looked up to her, she always tried to be kind to everyone. Did anyone hate her? Did they plot against her?

Inuyasha… why did he treat her so?

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

What was wrong to him? Why'd he snap at Kikyou like that? It was surely the pressure, yes, it had to be the pressure. Having his two important women so close to him was playing with his mind. He couldn't think, couldn't sleep, he wanted Kagome so much. It was a distraction during the day and a nightmare at night. Why couldn't he get rid of this fever? Ever since the kiss…

Kami-sama, even his body was reacting to the stimulating memory. The way she felt in his arms, how her lips felt against his, her unique taste… he'd never tasted anything more delicious. But it was supposed to be so, wasn't it? One's Half was always a person created to please the other, to be exactly to his taste. That was the only reason why he wanted her. He told himself that much.

_I only want her for her body. Yes, that's it. Her taste has been driving me crazy with lust, and I feel like an idiot for not being able to control something like this. Never has it happened to me before… I've never been so… distracted. Why can't things be easier?_

Still, her fragrance, her skin, the soft skin he wanted to touch again. Vaguely, he realized he'd become hard again just by thinking of her, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help continuing to fantasize about what lay hidden behind those clothes of her, did she have a beautiful body? He supposed she did.

_Kami-sama._

He groaned, stopping dead in his tracks and hearing the soldiers behind him do the same. There was a clatter of armors, but he paid no attention. They were demons, how embarrassing. Some of them were dog demons, too. Which only meant they could smell his reason for stopping so abruptly. He tried, really, he did try to stifle his desire, to put an end to his thoughts, but thinking about _not_ _thinking_ about Kagome only made it worse. Much, much worse and it was suddenly ridiculous. There was only so much he could do to prevent from falling to his knees, how absurd was this?

His blood felt on fire, that much was evident. Color drained from his face, it all went _downwards_. Why didn't the Gods let him regain his dignity? This had to _stop_.

Unfortunately, his heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it resound in his head. Another distraction. Her eyes, Kagome's eyes were so beautiful, but they'd been closed during the kiss, when her tongue had stroked his so sensually, so timidly, yet so passionately.

He groaned again.

It was just so hard to stop doing this to himself. But he had to. Biting his lower lip, Inuyasha started walking again, thus wordlessly commanding the others to do the same. They didn't say a word, of course, but he could already hear it, the gossip.

"This never happened," he stated firmly, he didn't have to look behind to know they all bowed, even while walking. He was safe now. If anyone found out, he'd seriously punish these men. They surely knew it. They surely wouldn't dare say a word.

Soon they arrived at their destination. Hosenki was, as always, at home, so they only needed to announce the Prince's presence for the much, much older demon to show himself in his own garden.

It was such a sunny day, such a bright sky. Yet Inuyasha's mind was dark, he was struggling with himself. An inner battle was always the worst. Partly, he was scared about what might happen now that he saw Hosenki. The man was always so odd, no one ever knew what to expect from him.

"Inuyasha-sama," Hosenki said with a bow, "What brings you here?" The demon's eye twitched, it was a sign that he already knew. Who'd told him? The Emperor? Inuyasha scowled.

"You know what. I have one question about the Halves thing."

"Have you spoken with your father?" the demon interrupted, Inuyasha supposed that was only natural.

"Yes," he said quickly, "of course, of course, I talked to him."

Hosenki looked like he had some suspicions things weren't quite as white as Inuyasha painted them. "And?" the oyster demon insisted.

"He knows I'm here. Look, Hosenki, I don't have much time, so can you tell me how to break a bond? You know… a bond with a Half?"

There was a stretched silence that felt so long that it could easily be mistaken for forever. Would the older demon tell him? He was the only one he could ask, so… but what if his father had ordered him not to say anything? Somehow, he doubted Hosenki would follow that order.

"First of all, do you know everything there is to know about this bond?" Hosenki asked seriously. Inuyasha flinched a bit, why did he have the feeling that he wouldn't like it?

"Yes, I guess I do."

"There is no 'I guess' when you are determined to annul a Halves bond. You don't know what it entails, do you?"

Inuyasha gulped. When had Hosenki got so close to him? He was now only a hair's breath away from him. He looked so, so imposing, was he trying to intimidate him? No, he wouldn't fall for his tricks.

"Tell me, but I won't change my mind," Inuyasha said.

"Very well." The demon smiled, turned away. Why did Inuyasha suddenly dread this? "You've started to feel something for her, haven't you?"

The sudden question caught him off guard. What did that have to do with anything? Of course he had, it was the stupid bond that caused it!

"Higurashi Kagome," the older demon murmured contemplatively. How did he know? Inuyasha was fairly certain Inu no Taishou hadn't divulged the girl's name, but Hosenki probably had some influence, too. He shouldn't be surprised.

"You've probably already fallen in love with her free spirit, with how selfless she is, haven't you?"

What? No, it was the bond! The bond made him love her. Yet, Inuyasha stopped to think for a moment. _Loved_ her? A mere bond couldn't just do that, could it? What if there was more to it? Why was everything so damn complicated?

"Why don't you tell me more about the bond, huh?" Inuyasha challenged, his brows furrowed. Now he wanted to know more. What if there was something else, something his father had never told him?

"I suppose your father has never told you why your mother wasn't his Half," the oyster demon commented aloud. What… did he mean, exactly?

"What are you saying? My mother _was_ his Half, he said so himself," Inuyasha protested. What Hosenki was saying was outrageous. If he didn't want to hear more about this whole deal, he'd gut him on the spot.

"Has the Emperor ever used the words 'my Half' or just 'I was her Half'?"

What did that have to do with anything?

The full demon approached the other, it seemed like a game and Inuyasha was the prey. Hosenki loved toying with him, with his confusion, he was that way. Then he spat the venom, "Your father destroyed his bond with your mother."

Inuyasha couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. That couldn't be true, _how_? He'd always known how much his father loved his mother, the Emperor had always said how he was… Izayoi's Half. What did that mean? How come he was her Half yet he wasn't hers?

"Explain," Inuyasha demanded, harsher than he'd intended. His words were strained, it hurt. His mother… had she died unloved, disappointed? Was everything a lie?

"Long, long before the marriage, Inu no Taishou was forced into a marriage with Masami-Hime. Because he was to become Emperor, in order to prevent complications from arising, they were sent to me to terminate their bonds. At that time they didn't know what it truly meant to have a Half, neither of them. I was ordered not to fully explain. However, there is a catch to all this. When one terminates a bond, he only destroys _his_ share of the bond."

For some reason, Hosenki sat down on the grass. Without saying anything, he closed his eyes, as if knowing Inuyasha's reaction would be slow.

And it was.

First, there was a blink. A blink and another one. 'Only _his_ share of the bond' That could only mean one thing, could it? That meant… even if he no longer felt anything, Kagome would still feel it. Kagome would still suffer. That didn't sit well with his stomach. She was the one who'd been through the greater agony of the two, he was married, he had Kikyou. What did _she_ have? Was it selfish of him to want to destroy the bond? It was… would he do it?

His father… hadn't known. That was probably the reason why he was always so gloomy, so dejected. He always looked so guilty. How had everything happened? After many, many years of being married to Masami-Hime, how had his mother appeared? Had he loved her on the spot? Still, he could imagine the torture, the agony his mother had gone through, knowing that her Half had rejected her even before knowing her.

Somehow, rejecting Kagome now seemed much, much worse. He'd kissed her, he'd been so… two-faced. Why? What drew him to her? The bond, but…

"Do you understand, young prince?" Hosenki asked all of a sudden as Inuyasha languidly moved his gaze to watch him. "You'd probably get rid of the urge to be with her, to have her, but how will your consciousness be? Will you be able to sleep at night? You know what happens to two mates that do not consummate their bond, don't you? They slowly, slowly fade away. Your mother was so weak, so defenseless when she died."

These words stung, they hurt so much. To do something like that to Kagome… no, he couldn't do it. But he wanted to, so, so much. He wanted to be free, to get back to Kikyou, to stop hurting his wife so much. What did she think of him now? He'd behaved so badly in front of her… he had no excuse. Why weren't things different?

"Will you still do it?"

It was a natural question, he'd expected that. Yet… why was it so hard to give an answer?

"I… have to think about it," Inuyasha whispered. In all truth, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to do that at all.

"Think of your mother," Hosenki suggested, the sly, devious demon. The bastard.

He wouldn't, would he? In the end, he could never do such a thing to Kagome, it was clear.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Naraku smirked. He could feel his heart throbbing, this was so… delicious. He'd been so happy to hear all the money had been raised, now nothing stopped him. Onigumo would be _his_. There was, of course, a greater purpose for all this, but he'd get to that.

The man's appetite for money and lies was incredible, and Naraku needed that. It wasn't that he lacked it, but it would be amazing to have some more of those qualities, wasn't it? Yes, Fujiwara Onigumo would prove to be a great asset later on.

So he felt no remorse. It was ridiculous to even think that he would ever regret killing the man then absorbing him into his own body.

His makeshift skin stretched as tentacles thrashed about, he had to adjust. Fujiwara was no more. Instead, there was Naraku, who had Fujiwara inside him. That didn't normally make any sense, but to him, it was bliss. Now Onigumo resided within him, he could take his form whenever he so wished. Oh, such an amazing thought…

To think he could visit his 'daughter' at any time… that he could easily plot the Emperor's demise.

Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Yes, it was a success. He could already feel his blood changing inside him to receive Fujiwara's qualities. What was one more human inside him? It didn't matter, it didn't count. After all, he'd become something above the common concept of demons. He was one step above, he'd constantly created himself.

He called them decorations. Fujiwara was just his last. There would be many, many more. Countless times he'd invited demons or daimyo to his home and forcefully took their bodies into his, swallowing their souls, making them perish.

How very intelligent.

Soon he would have his way.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou bit her lip. The Emperor had yet to answer. Would he receive her? Why wouldn't he?

"Let her in," he said suddenly and she shivered. Still, she had to do this. No matter what, she had to know the reason.

"Inu no Taishou-sama," she said with a deep bow. As always, she got no response. He barely talked to anyone these days. "About Inuyasha-sama. I think… perhaps you should have thought more before giving Inuyasha his last task." At this, she got a raised eyebrow. Inhaling deeply, she continued, "You shouldn't have sent him to Hosenki. You know how that demon is, he can create problems."

The Emperors eyes widened comically, she would have laughed had the situation been different.

"Hosenki, you said?"

Startled, confused, she furrowed her brow, "Yes, why?"

He was gone.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

When he saw his son returning from the oyster demon's home, his heart stopped. Had he… was he too late? Perhaps… had Hosenki kept information from him? Déjà vu, it was just so familiar. However, his son's guarded steps and averted eyes told him a different story. He was upset, he was confused, there were so many emotions showing on his face. Was he reconsidering? Perhaps he was reading too much into it.

Placing himself in the prince's way, he almost smiled when Inuyasha started. Slowly, his son's eyes became dull, lifeless. Inuyasha had no clue what to do, that much was obvious. Or… perhaps… what if Hosenki annulled the bond and only _afterwards_ told him the truth about it?

No, he didn't want to believe that.

"Son," the Emperor acknowledged gently.

"I want to be alone," Inuyasha declared, trying to push past his father. That meant he didn't want anyone to be talking to him. That was too bad, because it was exactly what the Emperor intended to do.

"I don't care. Did you do it?"

"Not yet."

Inuyasha's eyes held so much sorrow, he'd wanted this badly, hadn't he? He seemed so disappointed.

"Even if you might not accept it now, being Halves involves so much more than just sharing a bond from the Kami. When I met your mother, I fell in love with her just like that, even if I'd loved Masami, as well. My instant love for Izayoi overpowered everything. Do you understand, Inuyasha? Are you capable of comprehending what this means? Even if we did not have the complete bond, I still loved your mother with all my heart. I couldn't help it. It was her."

His words were so logical, but it couldn't be so.

"I've had many years to think about this. Two centuries. I know now… even if we're not to have our Halves as that, we will still love them. Inuyasha, don't lose Kagome. I have the feeling something bad will happen if you don't claim her soon. No matter what, even if it's me who's trying to get in your way, always protect Kagome. Always love her."

Why was he saying that? Inuyasha watched with curious eyes as his father bit his lower lip, looking away. This was not him at all. Where was the mighty Emperor that feared nothing? What was he saying?

"I like to think I could have been you. I wish I had had a choice. Sometimes, I let my mind wander. I create… fantasies, scenarios. What-would-happen-ifs. It is not healthy for my mind, yet I do not know how else to honor her memory. I still love her, every day. But I always think that this is my punishment, for her short life has been much, much more painful."

Inuyasha's father sighed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You can't imagine how hard it was to see Izayoi crying tears of blood that eventually started hurting, stinging. But I had a duty, I was Emperor – what was I to do? She understood, she never complained, but it still hurt her so much. She suffered alone. Your mother was strong, but not strong enough, Inuyasha. Don't make the same mistake as I did. Don't destroy another woman for your selfish desires."

Inuyasha wanted to yell suddenly, he wanted to curse everything, his fate, his father, Kagome… their bond. Why was this happening?

"Your love for Kikyou, it's fickle, it will fade," Inu no Taishou added.

"No, it is not!" his son protested. Really, how was he so ignorant?

"I am certain your feelings for Kagome are already overpowering those for Kikyou, am I right? You feel stronger for her than for your wife and it makes you feel guilty, doesn't it? I know it does, you do not have to lie to me. Three months have passed since you've first met your Half, and your heart has already chosen her, has it not?"

It was pointless, the Emperor knew. No matter what Inuyasha said, the Emperor could tell he loved Kagome more. It was only to be expected.

However, he hadn't predicted Inuyasha's straightforward "Yes."

His fate was sealed.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou was so understanding, he'd feared he'd lose her trust. Why did she love him so? Why did he love her, too? Most of all, why was he thinking like that? Shouldn't he wonder why his love for Kagome existed? Instead, he found himself wishing he didn't love Kikyou. It was selfish of him, he was destroying two precious lives, how was that fair?

"It is alright, husband," Kikyou said with a smile, caressing the side of his face. How could he not love her? She was so beautiful, Kikyou was so amazing. "Your father gave you the night free," she said, a hint of something in her eyes. No, no, he didn't want to see that, not now, no. He would do anything, but not that.

Still, Kikyou tugged at his wrist, making him follow her to the futon. How could he refuse her? She smiled as she unclothed him, he tried to do the same while he unclothed her. Was it supposed to feel this wrong? He was hard already, his body was betraying him, his mind was mush, why couldn't he say anything? Why couldn't he stop this?

Kikyou lay naked in front of him, she snapped her hips upwards when he didn't make a move, he moaned. The question was… deep down, who was he thinking of?

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagura didn't know what to make of it – he was livid. It was the fifth sword and she already had a feeling it would be useless, too. Her 'master' had ordered her to find the most powerful swords she could and bring them to him. For a while he'd been slicing his back continuously, yet the huge, scraped spider didn't go away. Every time he cut his skin off, the spider would grow back within minutes, clearly scorching his skin further. The more he cut away, the more visible the spider became.

She was happy. That monster that had taken away her freedom had got what he deserved. Absorbing such a sly thief like Onigumo… even she would have reconsidered it. Now he had to pay the price of his own foolishness. It seemed like the daimyo wanted to have just a little bit of control on the situation. To her immense satisfaction, it also seemed that Naraku couldn't stop it no matter how many swords she found or how many times he cut his skin off. It was the only thing that made her satisfied.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Miroku gasped.

"K-Kagome-san!"

Opening her eyes abruptly, Kagome quickly wiped her cheeks. She'd felt it, the blood. She knew it was there, yet she refused to acknowledge it. She didn't even want to think about it. What Inuyasha did with his wife was no concern of hers, even though it hurt so much to think about it.

"It's fine, Miroku-san," she said with a smile, going back to her meditation. Her skills had improved and she was beginning to feel quite proud of herself. She didn't need Inuyasha. As long as she had this, she didn't need him.

They'd decided to train in the evening because Miroku was always busy during the day. Only… now Sango didn't have so much time to spend with her lover. Was she jealous? Would that affect their friendship? Kagome certainly hoped not. She'd visited her a few times, they talked, they got along well.

Miroku's eyes hardened, she saw that. All of a sudden something was not right.

"You… have a Half, do you not?"

Kagome's eyes became outrageously wide. She just hoped he wouldn't figure _everything_ out. But those chances were slim, slim. She could almost _see_ how his mind worked. She heard his gulp. She even saw his brows furrow in concern. Had he figured it out?

"Inuyasha," he stated simply. Oh, yes, such an odd name, such an odd situation. Yes, yes, she _needed_ Inuyasha. Inuyasha was her Half.

"You are wrong," she said, "That's not it."

"You are denying him now, he'll know it. He'll get the bloody tears," Miroku reminded her. Honestly, Kagome had forgotten about that, but it didn't matter. She still wouldn't admit anything. This man was just too bright for his own good.

"You are wrong," she insisted.

"Inuyasha is not my anything," she argued.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a grin. Oh, what a slip-up.

Meekly, shyly, "If I said he was, would you tell Sango?"

Miroku sighed. "I once told you I thought Kikyou-Hime was not good for Inuyasha. I still think that. I care about them both, but they are not for each other. You, my friend, are indeed the woman made for him, are you not?" There was little trace of humor in his words, so she believed him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Kagome said with a bow and he waved it off.

"Don't thank me. I'll even help you," he declared cheerfully.

"Eh?"

That sounded good, but she didn't want to hurt Kikyou-hime. To steal away her husband was a grave thing; she didn't want to do it. Yet Miroku's enthusiasm quickly rubbed off on her. But… what would he do to help her?

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, the new character I was talking about in the last chapter is finally here: Kagura. I love that woman. She was the pawn I was talking about, poor thing. Oh, and I'm sorry for the Kikyou thing, it was just a necessary part in the story. It's not like Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome while with her, he was just so confused.  
_**


	8. Drastic Beginning

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, this chapter is pretty steamy, I think.**_

_**There's no real warning for this one, except a battle scene, but it's not too graphic.**_

_**It's not graphic at all, actually.**_

_**Enjoy and please review :)**_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Droplets of rain trickled down the roofs, Kagome could hear them thump loudly. Her heart was pounding, she could hear that too. What had she been thinking when she'd accepted Miroku's suggestion? And she hadn't even accepted it truly, she'd just… remained silent. Why would she ever want him to help her win Inuyasha? As if she wanted to hurt Kikyou… no, she had to stop this nonsense. But how could she now? The Emperor's Nephew was in an important meeting, he was a very diplomatic young man, it seemed.

What would her mother say? What would her brother think about her? But what puzzled her most was the fact that deep down she knew she desperately wanted Miroku's help. Was it wrong?

She would wait a few more hours and then she would go tell him what she'd had no courage to earlier.

_That's what I get for being stupid. Honestly, what was I thinking?_

Her head hurt, but she already knew the cause. Her concentration was slipping. Lately, there was nothing much she could do, she just had too much on her mind. When would Inuyasha disappear from her thoughts? She always felt like gulping deeply whenever she wondered whether this would go on forever.

_To think about him forever… Kami-sama, _no.

She liked Inuyasha's wife, she was jealous of her, yes, but she liked her, too. How could she ever face her again? Even if she did convince Miroku to drop the idea, how could she look Kikyou in the eyes and have a normal conversation with her when she knew what she'd nearly done?

Biting her lower lip, Kagome knelt in the middle of the room and closed her eyes tightly, praying she could reach that deep lever of concentration she required for a normal meditation.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

He felt dirty for doing this to the both of them. Kikyou was his wife, his first, his love, he couldn't leave her. Not now, no, he couldn't. But Kagome, what was Kagome to him? To a certain extent, she meant more than that, and he hated their bond for it. He knew that he was experiencing undesired feelings because she was his Half, but he couldn't help any of them, either. And it was what made him feel dirty.

He was using them, wasn't he? He didn't want Kikyou to leave, he didn't want to leave her, but he didn't _really_ want a life without Kagome in it, did he?

That was certainly bad. Bad bad bad bad bad.

And what did Miroku want anyway? Why would he call Inuyasha to his room, why would he continue his meditation, why would he leave Inuyasha watching him? The half demon could tell Miroku would be done soon, but still, his cousin was so weird. What did he have in mind? He'd skipped the very important meeting the Emperor had arranged, but for what? It was intriguing, Inuyasha could never understand the way Miroku's mind worked. Perhaps it was what made him call him a best friend.

"I suppose you are confused," Miroku said, smiling cleverly. What did he know and Inuyasha didn't?

"You don't have to say that twice," the demon scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are we doing here?"

"I know _everything_," Miroku said calmly, evenly, and Inuyasha inhaled sharply. What exactly did he know? Then the monk decided to answer for him, "You'll know what I'm talking about when you meet someone I intend to bring here."

"Bring here?" the hanyou echoed. Even though it shouldn't, why did that sound like such, _such_ a bad idea?

"I've sent for that person just a while ago." Just a while ago. Miroku was surely one to do this kind of things. He'd go and plan something deft that would bring only trouble for Inuyasha. Sometimes it ended bad, really bad. Somehow, he knew Miroku was to make a mess of things.

To change the subject, naturally, then monk sighed slightly, "How are things going with your wife, Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou gulped almost loudly. The guilt returned with full force and it settled in the pit of his stomach, he felt sick. Being with her, sleeping with her had been so hard, and he felt guilty for it, because a small, small part of him had wanted Kagome in Kikyou's place. He'd tried to push it away, he'd kept his thoughts away from Kagome while in Kikyou's bare arms, but he hadn't been able to banish the burning ache to have his Half like that, to possess her like he did Kikyou. It was downright immoral.

"Is this 'person' going to come or can I leave?" Inuyasha snapped suddenly. He was tired of playing Miroku's games, there were never any rules. Besides, he didn't even want to know who he'd invited.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay. _Stay,_ Inuyasha."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

When they put the request like that, she couldn't refuse. How could she refuse to meet Miroku when it was the first thing she'd planned on doing? For some reason, it seemed, the meeting had been cancelled. No, she wouldn't think about it.

Yet her instincts were trying to warn her about something. It felt distant, vague, it felt really odd. She didn't know what would happen, she had no idea that she would find Inuyasha there. She had no way of knowing that Miroku would set them up, she couldn't guess that this would be a milestone for her future. There was no way she could guess how much her relationship with Inuyasha would change.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou didn't want to think about anything that would upset her further. Last night, it had been okay, it _had_ been.

No, she hadn't enjoyed it. He'd been hanyou, but he hadn't brought her the pleasure he always did. He'd seemed hesitant, unsure. Was that what his demonic blood gave him? Why was he a demon in the first place?

All her life she had been taught to avoid demons, yet she had fallen in love with one. One that was slowly changing under her very eyes. But what could she do? She had no way of knowing what went on in his head, he kept everything to himself. Perhaps he was entirely too secretive. Maybe he didn't like the fact that she meddled with his affairs so much, even though she wouldn't call it much. A wife had the right to know what her husband did, right? No, she corrected herself, _no,_ the wives had no such right. They were meant to bear children, yet she couldn't do even that. Wives were meant to stay quiet and worship and adore their husbands, that she did. But sometimes, sometimes she just couldn't handle it.

What was worse was the fact that he'd become very different lately. He could no longer meet her eyes, and that was a very disturbing fact. Something was happening. She vowed she would find out.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"What the heck Miroku?" the angry half demon asked. He was pacing furiously, he was alone in the room. He'd tried them all, all the methods: his claws, his Tessaiga. Fists and kicks were already overrated. Whatever the monk's trick had been, it had paid off, because he just couldn't get out.

"You're going to be skinned alive when I get out of here, I swear."

Yes, that… it would be such a sweet revenge, he'd relish it. Even if the _funny_ monk was his best friend and cousin, he couldn't care less. Who knew what the damned man had in mind? For all he knew, he was planning to kill him. But that was a stupid thought. Still, why had Miroku left his room and enchanted it so Inuyasha couldn't get out? Where was he going with this?

Just before a dreadfully familiar scent reached his nose, Miroku's cryptic words fumbled through his mind, _"I know everything."_

Then his world twisted and coiled until it couldn't anymore. The shoji doors opened and before he could take the chance and dash outside, his breath stopped dead in his chest. The scent hit him first and then there were her eyes. They were sad, determined, Kagome was so beautiful. Inuyasha's heart skipped a few beats, he was getting used to it by now. Her hair wasn't pulled in a fancy up-do as Kikyou's always had to be, she just let it flow about, increasing her natural, innocent beauty. Why was it that her deep eyes enchanted him so? They seemed to have the power to render him speechless and useless at the same time. His ability to speak would always wither at the sight of her.

Luckily, the woman seemed as dumbstruck as he was. In the blink of an eye, she tried to get out, only to realize she couldn't. That was strange, because she was a miko. She should be able to undo whatever Miroku had cast, and yet she wasn't.

It was vaguely amusing, the way she kept screaming at whoever was outside to come and open the doors. It was pretty ineffective, too, but she kept doing it. Again and again and again.

They had yet to say a word. Inuyasha's eyes were misty, he could barely see. Their eyes were suddenly locked, they couldn't look away. It was an understanding of sorts as they both struggled for their sanity. The knowledge that their Half stood right in front of one another didn't sit well in their stomachs.

Kagome's heart ached knowing that she couldn't have him, could never have him. He was another's, what could she do? What she'd planned was to tell Miroku not to go on with his plan.

She gasped, her eyes widening. Inuyasha must have been surprised by the sudden way she averted her eyes when he asked, "What's wrong?"

_No, no no no no… no! It can't be! Is it? Miroku, you fool. If this is your doing, I swear… oh, Kami-sama…_

Kagome almost fell to her knees, she almost lost herself in the dread her thoughts brought, but something happened. Something that changed her, something that showed her it was pointless to fight a lost battle. She could never win, would never triumph. As his arms suddenly supported her body and his head rested on the top of her head, her lips parted. She listened to his alert heartbeats, listened to him breathing. It was slow, soothing, she'd never felt something similar. There was a light, nearly untraceable glow around them and the twosome gasped loudly.

What in the _world_ was that?

Inuyasha, with all his knowledge about Halves, didn't know what that meant. He'd already confirmed that his bond with Kagome was rather… special, but what was this? He felt as if his soul was indestructibly connected with hers – as if they had entwined and were now one.

It was what he'd feared – would he be able to let her go now? She felt wonderful in his arms, as if he was supposed to protect her like that. Tessaiga gave mad pulses, almost thrashing for its master to wield it, but Inuyasha purposefully ignored it. Who knew what could come out of it? Instead, he brought a trembling hand to Kagome's nape, pulling her closer. Somewhere deep in his mind he wondered why she was so calm, why she allowed him to do these things.

Distancing himself a few inches, Inuyasha risked talking, "Are you okay?" It was a proper question – he could deal with it. Rather neutral, too. He showed neither too much concern nor indifference. It was a _safe_ question.

Yet somehow he couldn't help the shiver that traveled down his body, didn't look away when her beautiful, dark eyes clashed with his, didn't dare breathe when her eyes misted over and she lifted herself on her toes just a little bit. He swallowed. No, there was no denying it, they both realized, as Inuyasha's fang drew blood from his lower lip right before he claimed hers. His hand traced the side of her face, her neck, it traced her hot skin and she allowed it. Perhaps it was wrong, but it felt good. It felt too good to be true. Why did it hurt?

"Stop," she wanted to say, "don't." Yet the words never left her lips, they never made it past her throat. How could she speak when his skilled tongue danced across her teeth, engaging hers in a wonderful ritual, something that made her blood boil? It was foreign, new, it tasted so good.

The logical part of their minds screamed at them to stop, their conscience forbade what was happening, but they couldn't listen with anything but with their hearts. Everything was filtered, even the dim light. It wasn't even evening yet.

At that pace, they would end up tangled on Miroku's bed sheets in no time, bound to regret it later. How could they ever undo this _evil_?

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The rain had stopped.

Miroku chuckled. How wonderful it was to be in the arms of one's loved one. A warm smile crossed his lips when Sango stirred in his tight embrace. He didn't feel guilty, no. He'd missed the meeting and he was bound to pay for it later, he'd set up both Kagome and Inuyasha and, again, was bound to pay for it later. He'd had Sango once again, which calmed his thoughts. Honestly, he couldn't get enough of this woman. Her sweaty skin glistened prettily, she always seemed so strong, so composed, yet when she was his she was so innocent, hesitant. He loved this side of her, it made him feel powerful.

She disguised her true self by acting all tough, and that reminded him of the beautiful priestess that was surely naked and in Inuyasha's arms by now. Chuckling to himself, Miroku allowed images of the twosome to flood his mind. He could picture Inuyasha's surprised face as Kagome came into view – oh, how he liked this feeling. Kikyou was a wonderful woman, yet he didn't feel bad for doing this. Kikyou would surely give his cousin up, she would surely find something or someone better. He didn't doubt it for a second.

The beauty in his arms suddenly stirred, scrunching her nose as if something had died right under it. He felt her shiver first-hand, as a reaction to his subtle caress on her naked skin.

"Mi…roku?"

Her voice was so cute, so heavy.

"Yes?"

"Mmm…" then came an entire suite of mumbles he didn't understand, and only after a few minutes, when he heard her steady breathing did he realize that she was asleep again.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The heart was the problem. It was a personal possession he had relinquished when he'd sold his soul to the devouring demons that gave him another chance. Yet… now with Onigumo's stubbornness ever-persistent, he couldn't help but have conflicting feelings. On the one hand, he lusted after Kikyou, desired her body, and on the other hand, he couldn't help but feel fatherly affection for her. Even for a twisted person such as him, it was disgusting.

Trying to carve out his heart was not an option; he wasn't keen on dying. Trying to get it out of his body by other, preferably undeadly methods, however, sounded very reasonable.

Naraku felt as if he was gradually losing his identity, things were slipping from his grasp. He couldn't have that, he couldn't have it at all. Unfortunately, his not-so-loyal slave had noticed it, as well, and he knew what a smart woman Kagura was. If this kept up, she would surely find a way to defeat him. He hated that his weakness was out in the open for everyone to find, he'd have to change that.

It was the last quarter of the moon, wasn't it? Then he could have some _fun_.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"What is it?" his voice was so gentle, so caring, he almost fooled himself. Their lips had untangled, he was panting heavily now and she was no better. If he looked past her abused lips, past her moist eyes, he could see a tattered soul, a torn heart. He knew, because he felt it, too. He felt everything she felt, and once again, questions flooded his mind, because it was _not_ supposed to feel like this. This was too much. Their bond was… too much.

"Nothing," Kagome replied just as breathlessly. She wanted to leap out of his arms, to slap him for taking advantage of her, but she knew better. She'd allowed it, she'd taken part in it. Now she had to sleep in the bed she'd made.

She thought he said, "Alright," but perhaps it had been her imagination? Perhaps she had wanted him to say that. But none of that really mattered now, when his lips descended on hers again, when his mouth coaxed hers open, allowing his tricky tongue to enter and wreak havoc. Her senses was showered with too much information all at once, she felt slightly dizzy. He must have sensed her weakness, because, unpredictably, he lowered them on Miroku's futon.

Her pretext was that it suddenly felt so hot that she saw fit to frantically untie her obi and let it fall only to tug at her own yukata. She was startled when Inuyasha's hand stopped her movements, but her breathing returned to normal as his lips worked over hers when he started undressing her himself.

They were both an entwined mess of stumbling souls, oblivious to the real world that was unraveling itself before their very eyes. Instincts were hotter than fire, brighter than the sun, they couldn't resist. Passion lit invisible matches that exploded under their eyelids as the kisses became more intense, less likely to be controlled. The overwhelming feeling started at the base of their napes and traveled downwards with threatening speed – it was leaving them hazy with desire.

Kagome distantly registered the fact that she was no longer dressed and that Inuyasha wasn't, either, her mind was foggy. Inuyasha trailed his claws on her unmarred skin, she was so gorgeous. Her pale skin was smooth to the touch, it amazed him that she seemed willing to give herself to him entirely. Wasn't it what he wanted? His mind as soul agreed for once, the woman before him was his and now he would make her his in every sense of the word. Even his youkai side was thrilled with the prospect, he wanted Kagome so much.

Releasing a short sigh, Inuyasha caught one of her nipples between his blunt teeth, careful of his fangs, he couldn't risk hurting her. Her unexpected gasp excited him immensely, tingles of pride climbing up and down his entire body. It was such an intense, unbelievable feeling that it was almost eerie.

_Fucking incredible…_

Kagome's eyes closed in rapture, she was a virgin, he reminded himself. Yes, he would be her first. The mere thought left him grinning stupidly for some reason, was this not supposed to be only sex? No, he concluded, it was so much more. It would _be_ so much more.

"Inu… yasha…"

His name rolled off her tongue perfectly, like it was meant to stumble off her lips. He knew he couldn't last much longer, though. He was hard beyond measure and he had to be inside her soon. Grunting to keep his composure, the hanyou kept her gaze as his lips trailed a burning path down her body only to rest above her short curls. He heard her breath intake, _smelled_ the spike in her arousal, which only served to increase his.

Watching her face and her heaving chest, he flicked her clit with his tongue slowly, _slowly_, relishing her pleasure-filled spasm as his rough tongue caressed skin that had not been touched by another. He reveled in the knowledge, yet this was no time for such cocky remarks.

"Inu… Inuyasha!" Kagome's mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure when his skilled tongue caressed her inner lips as his fingers kept them open for his ministrations. Her moisture trickled down his tongue, he loved her taste. Fortunately, he could feast on her until he grew bored, which was not going to happen to soon. He nipped and nibbled, and she thrust her hips forward, silently begging him for more. He complied, of course, of _course_, he liked it… so much.

He felt her impending orgasm, he prided in the knowledge that he was making her experience it. The long-awaited climax came faster than he'd expected and she let herself go with the feeling, thrusting her hips wantonly against his face, tangling her hands in his hair and tugging to keep him close. As if he could run away…

She reached the peak and descended. It was redemption then reality. Heaven, then Earth. Yet she wasn't allowed to dwell on that thought any longer, as she felt something warm and hard against her inner thigh. Suddenly nervous, she searched Inuyasha's amber orbs and waited for him to reassure her, to caress her worries away, to kiss her tears off her cheeks. Something so wrong shouldn't feel this right. Something so treacherous shouldn't feel so amazing.

She saw her Half bite his lip as the head of his shaft poked at her entrance. Gods, it felt so good as he grasped his hardness and rubbed it in circles against her dripping folds, she was so wet, he was so warm. Sighing in amazement, Kagome let her fingers trace his back, his spine, she wanted to know every bit of his body, yet she knew she'd never be allowed to do more than this.

Her lips were graced with a small smile when she heard his harsh inhale and saw his eyes roll back into his head for a few seconds, he _groaned_. Satisfied, Kagome moved her body so it was aiding him to create that delicious friction that had their blood ablaze.

A moment of the unknown always changed fates. Kagome closed her eyes tightly when she felt Inuyasha still his moments and realized that the unthinkable would happen. Breathing deeply, the hanyou pulled backwards so he could enter quickly, but a loud, screeching sound stopped him from moving. Wide eyes, he hurried to get dressed and distantly realized Kagome was doing the same thing when the shoji doors opened, revealing a very disturbed, soon-to-be-dead monk.

Inuyasha wanted to gut him at a snail's pace for the trick he'd played. He risked a glance out of the corner of his eye at Kagome, who had already got dressed and was trying to discover what the problem was.

Yet there was something that stopped Inuyasha from saying anything. The monk didn't seem to be able to find his words, he was… horrified. If his wide eyes didn't show it, then his trembling hands surely did. "K-Kouga," he panted," Hakkaku and Ginta, and Souta… Higurashi…"

Kagome froze. Her brother?

"What?!" she demanded desperately, forgetting manners and shaking the monk to hasten his answer.

"Higurashi Souta was taken along with Ginta-san; Kouga and Hakkaku went after them. Inuyasha, you-"

He spoke to the wind. Inuyasha was already gone.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"We're missing something, aren't we?" Kagome asked almost silently, surprised at how… still the monk was. He couldn't seem to blink, was he in a state of shock? But why? Kouga was his cousin, well, his adopted cousin, and Ginta and Hakkaku were Kouga's followers. Souta was her little brother, so nothing should have him this worried, right? That meant, "There's something you didn't tell us."

A par of lifeless, dull eyes found hers and she gasped, knowing what he'd say even without hearing it from him.

"Sango," he said lowly, "was taken… right from my arms."

Oh, _no._ No no no. She knew. Somehow, she knew Naraku had everything to do with this and she felt guilty, immensely guilty. While she'd been toying around with her Ha-with _Inuyasha_, Sango had been kidnapped when it was she that should have been in her place. She knew it, she _knew it_. Naraku only wanted her, the rest were to satisfy his hunger. She couldn't help the disgusted shiver that settled between her shoulder blades.

What would he do to her? Would he kill Sango? Would he… rape her? Or did he have more efficient ways to compromise her sanity?

"Oh, Kami-sama!" Kagome whined, "so why didn't you say anything? Let's go! Let's find her!"

"No," Miroku said harshly, it felt as if he was mocking her, "Your brother is taken, as well." Yes, it was true, Kami-sama, it hurt to think of Souta taken away, but he was strong, he was in the Imperial Army.

Did Miroku understand the implications? Did he realize that it was more than likely that Naraku was behind all this and it was all Kagome's fault for releasing him? Was that why he was suddenly so bitter? She hoped not, "I don't care. I don't. Inuyasha'll find him, I trust him. Come on, Sango's in danger."

Just for good measure, she tugged at his sleeves. Her relief was grand when he sighed in relief and followed her steps. They would find Sango without any trace of doubt, she just… hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"It's a trap!" Kouga yelled, but he was too late. He had no choice but to watch Hakkaku being impaled with an oddly long tentacle – it was a puppet, he knew it was, but Hakkaku had never been strong. Now Ginta _and_ Hakkaku were out of his reach, it felt so frustrating.

"You bitch!" he shouted at the retreating figure, vowing that he'd kill her one day. Kouga didn't have a name, didn't know anything about her, but he _did_ have a face, and he'd remember it forever.

His head snapped to the side when he felt a usually disturbing presence, but now he was relieved, so relieved. "Inuyasha?" Maybe his cousin was a trick, but he had could only trust that he wasn't. _It felt_ like Inuyasha, _it_ was _angry_ like Inuyasha. There should be no doubt that he was Inuyasha.

"Fucking prick," Inuyasha called, "you can't take care of your own, can you?"

They always fought. Even if Kouga was Inuyasha's adopted cousin who was also a couple of hundred years older, that didn't mean that they had to stand each other. The only cousin Inuyasha accepted and considered a friend was Miroku, even if the monk wasn't his true cousin, either. Though now he wanted nothing but to kill the pesky hentai who'd tricked him into _almost_ taking Kagome. How wrong would _that_ have been? He grunted in frustration.

He wanted to yell at Kouga to vent his annoyance, but there was no time for their usual quarrel, they both knew it, "You take him from the right, I'll take the left. Let's send this fucking piece of shit home, where he belongs."

Souta was there, farther, hurt and barely living. He'd fought, it was obvious, but he was no match against a demon, even if it was a puppet. Sending Kouga an intent look, Inuyasha flashed his index finger and his thumb and Kouga nodded. It was a sign they'd set when they were younger and training together.

The puppet had been oddly quiet by now, he seemed to be waiting. Naraku looked so ugly in his true form, he was disgusting. Nothing but a mass of burnt flesh and slimy tentacles and overgrown bones.

The cousins rushed to the demon puppet from the sides and saw Naraku smirk as two tentacles shot from his body in their directions. But of course, it had been part of the plan and Inuyasha praised himself shortly for coming up with such a good idea. He'd known that talking aloud about their intentions would give Naraku an advantage, that's why he'd changed the strategy for Kouga to attack from above and he from the front.

Easily evading the danger, Inuyasha thrust his claws deep inside Naraku's stomach and he had only an instant to get away as Kouga's leg snapped the puppet's head. The end was pretty pathetic, the gory flesh crumbled. In a flash, he disappeared.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and looked around to check the damage. Kouga's left leg was hurt, and he really couldn't help it, "What, mangy wolf? Couldn't dodge the tentacles? Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

The wolf demon scowled, but he had no time to deal with this. Grunting, he was at Ginta and Hakkaku's side in a flash. Luckily, _luckily_ they were both alive, but not for long. From the corner of his eye he saw Inuyasha pick up the other boy, that Higurashi Souta. He didn't care much about him, Ginta and Hakkaku were most important now. He could only hope they'd live.

And he'd noticed something odd. Inuyasha seemed to have known the demon.

"Who was it, d'you know?" Kouga asked as he picked up his comrades and threw them over his shoulders as if they were weightless.

"Naraku." Inuyasha's answer was short, acidic.

"_He_ was Naraku?" Kouga had heard of him, Hell, everyone had. It was an emergency situation now that Naraku had decided to attack.

"No, idiot, _he_ was a _puppet_," Inuyasha mocked.

"I know that, fleabag, I meant to ask if the puppet's master was Naraku."

Yes, that was true, "Yeah, pretty much so."

That was really, really bad in many ways, "Damn…"

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Naraku was proud of how he managed to do things. Kagura had been truly helpful in this situation, and what was even better was that Kagome herself was heading his way. He had no idea how the little miko knew where he was, but he wasn't about to complain. He shot a cruel look at the naked, tattered body in the corner and licked his lips hungrily. The girl was so delicious, her blood was even more so. He'd missed this, the rush of adrenaline, the knowledge that he was hurting a soul, that he was drinking a vital essence.

That definitely showed Kagura what he was capable of, he'd made her watch the whole ritual. It was probably gross for others, but oh, so funny for him. So entertaining. He felt refreshed.

It was really not long until Kagome and the monk would arrive, but they were both distressed, and seeing their precious friend and lover like this would surely darken their mood and concentration. He couldn't wait.

He hadn't meant to, but he'd lured Kagome right to a trap. He had Kagura to thank for this. Naraku had only asked her to bring him a young woman that had a lover, she'd found this one. It didn't matter that he didn't know her name, it was irrelevant. He could call her whatever, it was not like she cared anymore.

He saw her hand twitch, but she made no other indication that she was awake. As far as he knew, she'd fallen unconscious after what he deemed a delicious torture. Kagome would endure much, much worse, he promised.


	9. Revolving Shadows

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

**_A/N: Warning: Disturbing imagery._**

**_Wakatta = Understood (I got it)_**

_**Okay, I know exactly where I'm going to take this story, it will be a long way, I'm guessing at least about 30 chapters,  
but I won't say for sure. I hope you won't come to hate Inuyasha - at this point I feel that I've made him  
seem too much of a bastard, but he's torn between two women - I think his behavior is to be expected.  
He has conflicting feelings and finds it hard to figure out what he should do.  
I can't imagine having to choose between my wife and some newcomer I suddenly have strong feelings for, can **_**you**_**?  
Anyway, hope you'll stick around till the end, I promise it'll get better, but there will be lots of angst,  
at least until things will improve.**_

_**A huge thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all. Enjoy the read and please review :)  
**_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Sango came to a few hours after the whole ordeal. Her mind seemed frozen, but she refused to give up. Miroku was surely trying to find her, and she couldn't disappoint him. Even if he would never again want her, she had to fight. It didn't mean much, but she was slightly glad that Naraku would receive his punishment, because there was no way he would get out of all this alive. Even if it took years, even if she'd have to follow him afterwards, she'd make sure he'd die, and she'd have her revenge. What a consolation… but it was all she had.

How much had it passed since the last time she'd seen daylight? Distantly, she was aware that it must have been a few mere hours, maybe a day at most, but it seemed an eternity. The darkness of the room made her nauseous, she could barely breathe.

Apparently, the vile monster sensed her awakening, because she felt a slimy hand caress her inner thighs and quickly averted her closed eyes. She would let him do whatever he wished, it wasn't like she could prevent any of it, but she would kill him in her mind while doing so.

"You're trying to be strong, eh? For your lover, perhaps?"

This made Sango's eyes to snap open and glare at him in undisguised shock. He was… full of surprises.

"They're coming. Kagome and that monk. He's bringing her with him, and we're going to have so much fun. Kagome and I, I mean," he smirked, he grinned with those white teeth of his, they seemed so perfect, but she knew better.

"You should know that Kagome was meant to be in your place." The walls constricted around her. "She's the one I want to destroy and to be able to call mine. You should _hate_ her."

"N-no," Sango said weakly, "she's my friend, she's…"

"Inuyasha's Half," Naraku added casually, perhaps hoping this would change her opinion about the young miko. And Sango was half disgusted to realize it worked.

"What?!" Sango felt betrayed, how was this happening? He was surely lying, he…

"Perhaps you have noticed it. Yes, Kagome is Inuyasha's Half and they are keeping it a secret. Kikyou-Hime does not know a thing, does she? That her husband is doing inconceivable things behind her back and then comes back to her bed and plays the part of a loving husband? Yes, and Kagome knows I want her. She knows, yet she locked herself within a barrier that I couldn't penetrate, so I had to settle for someone else. She's the one to blame," he whispered, squeezing her thighs, gauging her reaction. "Kagome knew I was out for her, yet she let _you_ take her place."

The sobs were heart-wrenching. Sango's thoughts blackened. She'd… suffered like this, and for nothing but a whore that stabbed people's backs? Who was Kagome after all? She hadn't known her for long, and she'd seemed a decent person, but now… now? Kagome was the one to blame for everything. It was Kagome's fault that she couldn't close her eyes without seeing dreadful, terrible things. It was Kagome's fault that she felt a chest pain every time she wanted to let a pleasant feeling envelop her. She had so many questions, she wanted to plead for another life, for another chance where Kagome would be the one this scarred and _she_ would be back in Miroku's embrace.

Miroku…

She had to stay strong. Yes, she had to, even if it killed her, even if the bastard wanted more, she had to stay strong. Maybe next time she'd show him things that would make _his_ world bleed.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha didn't have time for this now. He didn't have time for her. How was it that his wife always came at the most inopportune moments? Still, Kikyou had no fault whatsoever, so he tried to stifle his general anger and frustration and suffocating worry for fear of hurting her.

"I want us to speak about something, Inuyasha-sama," she said with a fake smile. He knew it was for show, why did she do it anyway?

"Not now, Kikyou, I'm in the middle of something." He turned to walk away, he wanted to, but, "Wait!"

His wife's voice made him stop and he turned around, sighing deeply. Kagome was in danger, dammit, and he had no time for nonsense.

"There's something you're not telling me," dread settled in his stomach, "what is it?"

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't explain that his _Half_ was after their most evil enemy with his reckless cousin, who'd failed to mention something of utter importance and he'd only found out about it from some pesky guards. That didn't sound too fortunate, did it?

Instead, he settled for, "When I come back, I'll tell you everything, I swear Kikyou, it's just… I _have_ to do this."

There was some sort of desperation in his tone, and this was the only reason why Kikyou let the matter go for now. She'd bring it up again later, when he returned from wherever he wanted to go. His eyes burned like torches, he seemed so fragile, so devastated. What was wrong?

"I heard you rescued Ginta and Higurashi-san, is there anyone else who is taken away?"

He didn't want to tell her, how would she take it? Her favorite servant, no less. Still, Kikyou would worry if Sango-san didn't come back soon, he had to let her know. "It's… Sango-san. She's been taken by Naraku. Miroku's on his way, but…"

Kikyou's eyes widened. San…go. That couldn't be, right?

Understanding the depth of the situation, she nodded solemnly. Kikyou was such an amazingly strong woman. "Please come back safe, anata," she cupped his cheek in her elegant hand, perhaps it was better that she'd come, now he felt encouraged.

He kissed her cheek tenderly, softly, like any loving husband would. It was ironic, terribly unfair to her, but he loved Kikyou.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. He thought he would.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Honestly, Kagome feared for her life a bit, but she would gladly give it up for Sango's. If it meant rescuing Sango, she would do whatever was left in her power. But she'd make sure she took Naraku with her. The bastard's grave was dug and he was already standing with a foot in it. His days were counted.

"Don't worry," Kagome soothed, "we'll get there in time." But the problem was, she didn't believe her own words. If she wasn't confident then how could she convince Miroku that everything was going to be fine? Regardless, she saw him nod wordlessly, he looked determined. She'd borrow some of his will, she'd copy his strength. Miroku was a wonderful man, he loved so deeply, so purely. His relationship with Sango was a dream, she wanted to help them be together. They deserved happiness, because it was a natural love based on rare feelings.

"If he did anything to her, I'll slowly, slowly kill him. If he as much as touched a strand of her hair…"

Kagome heard his voice tremble, yet she kept running, _they_ kept running. They couldn't afford to stop, not now, lest Naraku would have more time to do something unforgivable. They wanted to know how Sango was doing, what the bastard was doing to her. She was surely suffering, but… hopefully not much.

Unexpectedly, they felt like walking through dry water and suddenly found themselves in an unfamiliar house. Yes, it made sense – it was Naraku's. The bastard had put up a barrier that modified the sight. They'd been on his ground for a long time, and now they were both inside. What was left was to find the room Sango was in, and-

The twosome froze when they heard a shrill cry. There was no doubt, it was Sango.

"Screw you!" she shouted next, then again screamed. Her sobs were not so loud, but they were there, and they were tearing at Miroku's insides. Whatever the depraved monster was doing to Sango, it was very painful and humiliating.

They opened ever door in their way, but it was _impossible_! The damned place had dozens of doors…

"Here," Kagome whispered, she put a hand on the shoji doors, listening intently. The voice they heard distant, but it sounded like Naraku.

"I told you it would hurt worse here. You're pretty cocky, aren't you? I'll show you cocky, bitch, you'll wish you were dead." Those were Naraku's spiteful words, he was taunting his helpless victim.

"No," Sango said weakly, "no, stop, _stop!_"

They couldn't take it any more. Miroku barged in, his staff prepared to strike. However, what he saw rendered him motionless. On the floor, naked, torn, and crying helplessly, her eyes shut tightly was Sango, his love, his world, the reason he wanted to keep living. She looked frail, both her hands covering her face so she wouldn't show her tears. The bastard, the despicable, wicked monster was naked as well, his mouth bloody and his eyes a deeper shade of red than usual, as if someone had bled right into them. He was sweaty, they both were, but perhaps it was harder to notice it on Sango because of all the blood and the marred skin…

… all the scars this would leave.

Miroku closed his eyes for a second, tears stained his cheeks. He didn't want to gasp, but he did, he didn't want to feel so torn, to have his heart snapped into thousand pieces, but Naraku had managed to do it. His feet kept him rooted to the ground, he couldn't move. There was a mess of dried liquids on Sango's left thigh and the floor, it didn't take a genius to guess what had happened.

"So, you already did it with Inuyasha?" Naraku's mocking voice resounded in the room, he was talking to Kagome, "Why, aren't you a whore…"

As if in a dream, Miroku vaguely heard a distinctively loud gasp and when he turned his eyes towards the source, he saw something that would have amazed him fully, had he not been so devastated.

Kagome was glowing brightly, two shades combining around her body. He could only guess it was Inuyasha, as well, because he recognized Kagome's aura – he'd trained hard with her after all. Her eyes sparkled with anger, Naraku smirked. Yet his eyes widened and he yelped in surprise when she sent a sizzling wave of purifying his way, instantly scorching part of his flesh.

The evil demon was swift, he disappeared behind a dark barrier that carried him far, far away.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha knew something was wrong the moment he literally bumped into a barrier that repelled him. Was Kagome inside? What a stupid question – yes, yes, she was. But how could he get to her? Concentrating, he put all his faith in Tessaiga, which turned instantly red. He felt his Half's presence, somehow, he felt soothed. Breathing deeply, he swung his blade and watched in avid satisfaction as the barrier disappeared and knew Kagome had done something to Naraku as well. In the blink of an eye, the monster was flying in a dark-looking barrier towards the sky, disappearing from sight.

He'd… got away.

Hurrying to check for casualties, Inuyasha stiffened when he saw Miroku hug Sango's blemished body. Pursing his lips, he averted his eyes to show his respect to the entire situation and looked down at Kagome, who'd just touched his forearm.

"We should... leave them alone for a moment," Kagome suggested and the hanyou nodded in agreement, he felt the same.

"Ka…Kagura," they heard Sango whisper and turned towards the meek sound. Kagura? Who was that? "Sh-she took m-me…" Tears coated her face, they fell and fell… it was an endless stream, it tore her lover in half.

"Wakatta," Inuyasha said simply, "I felt another presence here anyway, I've got her trace."

Just as he was about to flee, Kagome caught his sleeve. He couldn't just run away and risk hurting Kagome in the process, so until she let him go, he had to listen to her. "I'll come with you," she declared, stepping behind him and throwing herself onto his back in a smooth motion. Surprised, Inuyasha stumbled to keep her in place and trembled slightly at the feel of her hands clasped against his chest. What was she doing?

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded harshly, "She'll escape."

Was he the only one left in the fog? "R-right."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was particularly hot today, the air was too suffocating. Sesshomaru found himself unwillingly worrying about his fragile, human Half. She probably couldn't stand such high temperatures, judging by how red her skin was, what if it was too hot for her? Every time he sneaked a peek behind, Rin caught his gaze and smiled prettily, she was just so cute. Then an awfully peculiar thing happened.

Pursing his lips, Sesshomaru straightened his back and stopped, making his companions do the same. Without turning his head to look behind, his regular stern voice changed, it became more polished, gentler, "Do you need to stop, Rin?"

The girl's eyes widened, "Eh?"

"There is a river nearby. If you are too hot, we will stop there," he added in the same, otherworldly tone that left Jaken gaping.

The girl bowed immediately, maybe to cover the blush he didn't see, maybe to express her surprise and gratitude. "Th-thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sesshomaru," he insisted as he once again started walking.

The girl smiled and followed her unknown Half on the endless fields, clasping her hands in excitement. What a day…

… was indeed what Jaken was thinking when he was rooted to the spot, staring at the retreating backs of his master and the strange girl that had Prince Sesshomaru acting so… strange. What was the great demon's plan, anyway?

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

As much as he wanted to, Miroku simply couldn't help shedding tears for the tragedy that had happened to his love. Sango lay in his arms, but she wasn't smiling or sleeping peacefully as usual – she was whimpering, crying, her sobs cutting fire paths through his lungs, he just couldn't stand it. Why Sango... why? The longer he thought about it, the less sense it made, but Naraku was a despicable creature and his actions probably were meant to make no sense. Still… his heart cried with the girl's.

He wanted to take her back to the palace, but she'd requested they stayed like this a bit longer. Just… a bit longer.

"Kagome's to blame," the torn girl whispered, furrowing her brows as she tried to bring her scattered clothes closer to her body. She was suddenly ashamed of her nakedness, even if Miroku had seen her that way countless times. After all, she was bloody now, the liquid clung to her body like a second skin. She knew she smelt unpleasant, too, it upset even _her_ nose.

Miroku's eyes widened. He had briefly thought of this, but he honestly couldn't blame it on the young miko. If anything, it was his fault for not having protected his lover.

"Sango…"

"She should have been in my place."

He frowned, "Did Naraku tell you that?"

She was silent. It became clear that the bastard had played with her emotions as well. Would she start hating him, too? "Inuyasha is Kagome's Half, did you know that?" Sango asked spitefully, venom coating her words. What did it matter if the two were Halves? After a while, she interpreted Miroku's lack of answer as an affirmative one. Agape, she rose her eyes to capture his, "Did you?"

He was sorry, he really was, but, "Yes."

"And you did not tell me?"

What for, he wanted to ask. She had no business knowing.

"Kikyou-Hime is suffering and all they can think about is how to hide their romance!" she suddenly exclaimed, forgetting all about her condition.

"You're wrong," Miroku countered, "they're trying to suppress it, but I gave them a hand to express themselves around each other."

He flinched, maybe it hadn't been the right thing to say. Sango's eyes narrowed, she glared. "What do you mean?"

"Today I… set them up a little. I locked them in a room together."

How was he supposed to know what Naraku would plan? How was he supposed to know that Sango would be hurt beyond measure by a simple, truthful statement?

As driven by a sudden need for vengeance, she uttered, "Naraku told me… he couldn't find Kagome today, so he took me." She studied the monk's face intently – his color faded. His eyes didn't widen, his lips didn't purse, he just… was. It did express shock, but it expressed desolation as well. Sango knew him, she knew him well, and she vaguely felt good for telling him this.

"He told me Kagome locked herself with Inuyasha knowing he would come so he took me instead. But it was _you_ who locked them." Tears flowed down her face, she felt betrayed. No one cared about her, how could Miroku do such a thing? "And what about Kikyou-Hime? Did you think of her for a moment?"

_Yes,_ he wanted to say, _I thought of her the whole time._ He'd been sorry, but hadn't regretted it, either. His reasons were pure, and he knew there was nothing more important for a person then their Half.

"Sango, listen to me," Miroku said when the haze disappeared, "Listen to me." He hugged her tighter, even as she protested, even as her weak fists tried to punch his chest, "Having one's Half is more important than anything, do you understand? Inuyasha is making a mistake by staying with Kikyou right now."

The woman whimpered and Miroku rearranged her clothes so they would cover her better.

"If you were to have a Half and she appeared, would you le-leave me?"

"Sango, if I knew I was destined to have a Half, I would never be involved with another woman until that Half," he replied firmly. And yes, it was true. Even if he was a womanizer, if he knew that his Half was somewhere waiting for him, he would never take another.

"I… Kikyou-Hime loves Inuyasha." It was Sango's reason, she didn't want Inuyasha to leave the beautiful, pure princess. She'd suffered too much.

"You know it is impossible for someone to stay away from their Half for too much, don't you? Imagine if Inuyasha stays with Kikyou longer than he should… what, then? Kikyou-Hime will surely be more than devastated. It is best for her to leave Inuyasha as soon as possible, can't you see?"

Put like that… it did make sense, but it wasn't easier to swallow.

"Kagome has tried so hard to stifle her passion, I know that from her brother," Miroku said, "I don't think she knows that her brother is aware of the existence of her Half. She thinks… she thinks she's almost alone in this. Can you imagine, Sango?" His voice was so gentle, so melancholic, "having to see the one you need with another woman, being all confused? Having to feel incredible emotions, yet never being able to act on them? It must be really sad…"

"I don't…" Sango didn't hate Kagome, not anymore. But… the young miko's appearance in their lives had ruined everything. She suffered, yes, but she hurt others, as well, even if unwillingly.

"I forgive her," she said through gut-wrenching sobs as her lover held her to his chest, trying to keep his own tears away, "I for…give her."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Prince Sesshomaru stopped, his nose working overtime. He'd missed the scent completely, had he been so enwrapped in Rin's presence as to forget himself? This was unacceptable. Turning around, he saw the source of the vile smell leaning against a tree. There was weird science in her scent, but he dismissed the thought for the moment, it was irrelevant. First of all he had to find out who she was.

"Who are you?" he inquired rather abruptly, she simply smirked.

"Kagura," she replied simply, "Your youki is quite impressive. It surpasses mine." She seemed good at stating the obvious. Sesshomaru decided she wasn't a threat.

Still, "What are you doing here?" He wasn't intending to be either hostile or to seem interested, but it seemed he managed both. It didn't matter. Whoever could be a danger to his Half had to be taken into consideration. "What are you?" It seemed a fair question. He was truly curious, her scent was not her own – not fully, at least. Her expression suddenly darkened.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your scent."

She smirked, like in a challenge, "Are you saying that I stink?"

He didn't confirm, but nor did he deny. Behind him, Rin was awfully quiet.

"You should try to measure your words and know who you are speaking to. I am in no mood for bitches like you, and you can rest assured that I can kill you without even blinking."

To his surprise, "I know." Slowly, almost hesitantly, she approached him, step by step – he almost retreated. The situation was suddenly eerie. His Half was behind him, still pretty much a child, while quite a strong female youkai stood in front of him, making her intentions clear.

"I do not require your services," he said harshly, and watched her stop.

"Pity," she whispered, averting her eyes for only a second, "you are strong, deshou?"

Jaken decided to interrupt, "Of course he is! Sesshomaru-sama can destroy you in a heartbeat!"

"Jaken," the prince warned, then addressed Kagura, "why do you ask?"

Her red eyes twinkled in the sun, he thought he heard Rin inhale quite quickly. The woman's lips stretched in a sincere, satisfied smile, "Because I need someone like you."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

For a long, seemingly everlasting moment, Inuyasha thought he was going out of his mind. Kagome had been stupid enough as to place herself on his back to ride all the way to where Kagura supposedly was. That had clearly been a rash decision and she most likely hadn't really thought it through, but neither had he, it seemed. Judging by her extremely aroused scent that tickled his nerves in a frenzy, she was as surprised by this turn of events as he was and not at all at ease with it, either.

At the beginning, she'd clasped her hands around the front side of his neck, careful not to suffocate him, but they both learned that they should avoid skin contact at all costs the hard way. When her fingers had unconsciously caressed the side of his neck, his shivery response had been unexpected as he'd nearly dropped her in his surprise.

What was odd was that they hadn't spoken to each other the whole way, but things were so awkward between them that neither dared.

The feelings they were both experiencing, what were they exactly?

Inuyasha grunted when Kagome's thighs squeezed around his waist, he increased his pace. Unfortunately, he was losing trace of Kagura's scent. He knew he had to hurry up, but his mind was mush, he could barely focus on the desired path.

Kagome spoke the first words, "How much longer?"

"I'm starting to lose the trace," he admitted, biting his lower lip in worry. What if Kagura would be left free? She could continue to help Naraku hurt innocent people. No, she had to be stopped, she had to tell them more about Naraku's plans, surely she would know.

"We should talk," Kagome suggested and Inuyasha dreaded the words to come. "What we did," she started, "it was a mistake. I wasn't thinking straight."

Somehow, this felt like thousands of knives piercing his heart, "Sure." Why deny it? He wanted her to say that their intimacy was the best thing that had happened to them, but he knew he was selfish for desiring it. Why was everything so confusing?

"It will never happen again," she concluded, sounding pretty determined and confident in her own words.

Again, "Sure." What else could he say? He thought of Kikyou and her smile, but her face gradually vanished from his mind no matter how much he tried to cling to it. It seemed Kagome's charms were greater, now that she was with him.

However, Kagome seemed intent on driving the knives home over and over again, and after a while he wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"You have a wife, Kikyou." He agreed. "You love her." Yes, he did, very much so, but he loved Kagome, too. How could he tell her that? It was so simple: he couldn't. "I knew that," Kagome said with a resigned sigh, "that you loved her. I knew it. You don't even need to tell me, I know it. Seems I was too late, ne?" Her voice betrayed a smile, but he was sure it was a fake one, one designated to make her feel stronger and more detached than she truly was.

"Kagome, I…"

"It's alright, Inuyasha-sama," oh, how the honorific suffix hurt him, "just… stay as far away from me as possible, please. I'll… try to make a life for myself, but you have to stay away." He didn't know what to say, the idea sounded right. The only problem was that her request was the first thing he thought about every morning and the last thing he thought about before going to bed. His whole world revolved around trying not to give in to his urges, he'd promised himself countless times that he wouldn't see her anymore, yet they'd been one step away from crossing the line. He broke the promise almost every day, how could he stay away from her now?

It seemed she had the answer.

"Actually," she added after a while, "I decided that after this, after the Kagura thing I'll move away from the palace. I know that the Sacred Jewel should stay there, but _I_ cannot. And since I'm the Jewel's Protector now, I have every right to take it with me wherever I go, isn't that right?"

His heart sunk into his stomach. He was to… never see Kagome again? The idea somehow appalled him, yet he couldn't interfere in her decision. Who was he to do such a thing? Desperately, Inuyasha tried to ignore his youkai side screaming, _Her Half._

"I figured the Emperor won't let me do this, so I won't tell him," Kagome said after a short silence, "and you'll keep the secret, won't you? That's why I told you – after all, it's what you want, too." Still, Inuyasha remained silent. His feet felt too heavy all of a sudden, and there was the overwhelming urge to howl his distress that had him thinking somewhere else, but he did hear her assume he wanted her gone. The logic part of his brain told him that it was the best choice, and even a part of his heart rejoiced in the knowledge, but an overpowering side wanted him to beg her to stay, to reconsider.

He couldn't believe she was telling him these things, what did she expect from him? To be supportive?

"Tell the Emperor about my plan and please convince him not to come after me. He has Kaede and Kikyou as exceptional mikos, he doesn't really need me. I can't even control my powers fully, I'm a failure." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she willed them away. She would not show him this weakness now.

Was she for real? "You're not a failure, you are the most powerful miko alive. You're just not familiar with miko practices, so it will take a while," he protested, frowning at her previous words. He couldn't help that every word she said blistered, he couldn't make her change her mind. It was he who was a failure.

"Please, Inuyasha-sama. Look at what I've done. Sango is hurt because of me, I-"

"It wasn't because of you, dammit! How can you say that?" He grumbled some curses under his breath before sighing wearily. "It wasn't your fault," he repeated, gently, tenderly, _intimately_. Kagome couldn't help but to shiver in response and hated herself for doing so.

"I-I think," her voice was so incredibly meek, "I should walk." There was no denying it. The proximity was doing curious things to their brains and they needed distractions as to prevent something bad from happening. Like what had almost occurred in Miroku's room.

The suggestion had never sounded more proper to Inuyasha, but there were more pressing matters, "You'll slow us down," he grunted, "we still have to find Kagura."

"Alright, then hurry up," she urged, squeezing him harder and ignoring his startled gasp.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Naraku groaned in pain as his body regenerated. He'd had no chance but to choose this day as a day to recover, his body was too wounded to go on like this. Inside him, Onigumo crawled and twirled relentlessly, he could almost feel his distinctive presence as it urged him not to hurt anyone, especially Kikyou. Kikyou….

He was thinking awfully much about her these days, it was as unacceptable as it was distracting. A mere while ago his thoughts had been full of Kagome, and yet now he wanted to protect her predecessor. Kikyou had guarded the Shikon no Tama, too, and it seemed she had done a better job.

No, Naraku contradicted his earlier thoughts, he'd have escaped even with the Jewel in Kikyou's grasp. Kagome's black feelings from then had been a blessing and a perfect opportunity, the chance of a lifetime, and he'd taken it. He'd played his part well, he'd done his homework. The daimyo he wanted dead were no longer in this world, yet he regretted ever absorbing Onigumo's body into his own. That had been a miscalculation that had cost him his freedom. Until he'd find how and where to discard his heart, he'd have no choice but to experience these wretched, affectionate feelings.

Yet, he was glad he'd hurt that woman, the Emperor's Nephew's lover. He hadn't even raped her and she was destroyed. Oh, it had been so fun, so delicious. Her blood and flesh were amazingly tasty, he'd enjoyed himself tremendously. His arousal had been so great that he'd forced her to watch him jerk himself off. Knowing that he could rape her at any moment, living with the uncertainty had broken her and he'd enjoyed every part of it.

He knew that in the end she hadn't been sure what to feel: relief for being intact sexually or revulsion at how he defiled her in so many other ways.

His methods were cleaner, Naraku considered, he did not need to rape the body, but the mind. That was always more fun. Now he knew he could never do that to Kikyou with Onigumo currently residing inside his body, but he could surely do it to Kagome. He could clearly picture it: the fun, the exhilaration, so many thrilling feelings.

After breaking Kagome, he'd make her join him. He had it all figured out. This would surely destroy Inuyasha, her Half, the Emperor's son. Because ultimately, Naraku wanted to be Emperor. Inu no Taishou was the one in his way, he had to destroy everything in his path until reaching the current Emperor, the man that was getting weaker and weaker every day without his deceased beloved. The path to their destruction would be sweet and fulfilling and Naraku would enjoy every drop of his victory.


	10. Different Shades of Conflict

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Stars were aligned – what could that mean? It was never something he truly considered, but alternatives were little, so he had to try everything. Normally, the Emperor would not want to know the future – he was sure _his_ future would be as sour as ever, but now… now was a different matter. His son was obviously choosing a wrong path and he had to redirect him, although very subtly. But he could do that. Inu no Taishou was subtle. He was _deft_. But he only had to know the future better.

"Masami," he spoke gently, never once letting his eyes fall on the naked figure at his side. He was engrossed in the drawings he had on his lap, stars were fascinating. If only he could decipher them better. The youkai that had done this drawing was surely very powerful, he had to find him or her.

"Too early," Masami might have whispered, but he couldn't really understand.

Regardless, he needed her advice, and he would have it. "Wake up."

"No," was her firm response. No, she did not want to wake, because, no, he couldn't tell her what to do. He knew that, he knew all that, but now was not the time to play dominatrix.

"Listen here, I have these drawings with the stars, and I want to know what they mean. I only understand very little. Who should I go to?" Honestly, he had no clue – he hadn't heard of a Seer in nearly three hundred years, when the supposedly last one had been killed in a fair fight.

Frustrated beyond measure, his wife grunted like the bitch she was, "Why don't you go see Bokusenou?" Then she turned her back to him and showed him how much of a 'respectful' wife she was when he disturbed her sleeping time.

Inu no Taishou smiled despite all the problems, "Fine, thank you." He knew then that she smiled, too, they couldn't really stay mad at each other. Even though there was no love coating their relationship, they were always very close, they had no reason not to. He remembered a time when that hadn't been so, when he'd distanced himself from her, when only another had been allowed in his personal space. Now that 'another' was long dead and he was the one left to pick up the remainders of his shattered heart. But no matter, no matter, he'd make sure his children wouldn't suffer like he had.

He got up and got dressed quickly, fully intent on visiting the old tree. Masami was right, the old tree would surely know something. If not about a living Seer, then surely about how to read a drawing about stars.

Although… there was something bothering him. Masami was always a rather secretive woman, he couldn't tell what her real feelings were. But what if… what if she loved him? What if he was hurting her with his selfishness, with his lack of love? Trust he gave her, a satisfying sexual relationship he gave her, but his love? If was for another… how could he give her that?

He shook his head to dispel such thoughts, he'd deal with it later. Now Inuyasha was of a greater importance, his situation was nothing like he'd ever encountered. The bond his son shared with his Half was remarkable, it had to be something special.

Ever so firm in his resolution, the Emperor took the path that would lead him to Bokusenou. As soon as he arrived, he looked around for some sort of trap. The old tree was pretty skillful, he sometimes liked to test the ones who sought his help.

"Ah, Inu no Taishou-sama," the old face carved into the bark greeted. Slowly, gradually, the tree opened his eyes and a twinkle of knowledge flashed inside them. "What brings you here?"

"I trust that you already know, intelligent Bokusenou," the Emperor flattered.

"I am not intelligent, Inu no Taishou-sama, I am merely knowledgeable. It is and has been both my forte and my curse. So is it safe to assume you are here to ask about your younger son, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Precisely. His bond with the miko is interesting, but he does not want to leave his wife. Nothing good could come out of this, as you surely know. Tell me what you know about it."

"If you want details about their bond, ask the demon Hosenki. He is better informed in this domain than I am," the tree said with a calm voice.

"I've already done that. Alright, if you do not know, I'll ask you something else. Are there any Seers left?"

"The last Seer has been killed in a fair fight-"

"I know that. I was just… hoping you would say that it's not true and that there is another Seer out there," the Emperor sighed, running a hand over his face. Why were things so complicated? "I have some drawings of the stars system. I do not know how to fully interpret them, maybe you know someone…"

"There is a monk called Seikai who can read the stars. He is very noble and quite powerful with his spiritual powers, but even more so when interpreting the stars' signs. He lives far north, perhaps three days of distance."

"Perfect. I will send after him. No. I will go to him myself."

"Be careful. The monk does not like demons very much, his spiritual powers, as I said, are quite impressive. Though not as impressive as the young miko's," the tree emphasized. But it was not every day that Seikai received a visit from the Emperor himself, so he'd have to swallow his hatred for demons if he knew what was best for him.

"I will. Thank you for the information, Bokusenou. I will come back soon."

"I will be expecting you," the old demon said then fell back into a deep slumber.

Inu no Taishou smiled. At last he had someone he could go to. This Seikai monk, he didn't sound so frightening, but perhaps he was one of those mystics that never allowed someone 'impure' in their personal space. In that case, he doubted he could do anything about it.

The Emperor was very powerful, but he was not suicidal. He knew that toying with fire, spiritual powers in this case, was not something to be done. As powerful as he was, Inu no Taishou knew when not to risk doing something that would threaten his safety and thus, the people's safety.

_I'll send Inuyasha far away from Kikyou and Kagome for the moment. He shouldn't be with either of them, perhaps this way he could concentrate more on who he should choose._

Frowning, he looked behind at one of the guards from his personal escort and waved at him to come closer. As soon as the man bowed, he spoke, "There is a rebellion in the south. Tell Inuyasha to go there and solve things, and not to return until he has managed to do so."

The guard's eyes widened, but he nodded and bowed nonetheless – what the Emperor said had to be done. Smiling, Inu no Taishou continued his road back home, trusting the guard's youkai senses to take him to his son.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou was restless. Her husband hadn't come back yet, what did that mean? Surely Inuyasha would not be defeated in battle. No, that couldn't be.

But Sango had come back, she still didn't want to talk about what had happened to her. It was fairly understandable, the woman was scarred and it would be a long time until she would be comfortable enough to remember the horrible things she had been through. Distantly, Kikyou feared for her _own_ safety. Her miko powers could save her, but who knew what tricks Naraku had? He was clever, that one, and she feared his deftness.

Nevertheless, this was not something she should be worrying about when her husband wasn't yet home. Miroku had told her Inuyasha was after Kagura, the demon that had taken Sango away. That was clearly dangerous, wasn't it? It was like jumping in front of the bear's paws.

But Inuyasha would come home safe and unscathed. He would, he always did.

She thought that, she honestly did, until the entrance of that guard shattered her hopes entirely.

"Kikyou-Hime-sama," the boy she recognized as Kagome's younger brother, Souta, said with a bow, "Inuyasha-sama will not be coming back for a while. He has been sent by the Emperor to stifle a mutiny in the south. But worry not, he will come home safe, the Emperor has had some measures taken to ensure that."

With a bow, he was out, leaving the poor woman with an increasingly broken heart and the fervent desire to hold her husband, despite the weird way he had been treating her lately.

Still, she was a strong woman. She loved him, but she was a strong woman. She'd pray for his safety daily, but she'd also make plans on how to tell him what she intended. Their talk could not be postponed, she decided.

_When he comes back. We'll talk when he comes back._

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It had been pointless ever since he'd lost her track. Inuyasha didn't know the circumstances of her disappearance, but Kagura was nowhere to be sensed. He'd told Kagome that much. Since there was nothing more they could do, they might as well return, everyone was surely worried by now. A whole week of sexual torture had passed, and they were both proud they'd resisted each other's charms without doing anything stupid.

Inuyasha shivered. He could clearly remember his recent almost fuck-up.

"_Do you want some tea?" Her voice was soft, he liked how it seemed to glide over his skin, smoothly caressing its rough texture. Her scent was intoxicating, he honestly didn't know if he could resist her. In his opinion, they should be out there, still searching for Kagura, but Kagome was tired. She wasn't used to these kinds of conditions, she'd surely fall ill if he didn't let her rest._

"_No," he answered firmly, his eyes keeping hers in an iron clutch. He heard her loud gulp, smelled the spike in her scent, wanted to taste her. "I'm not thirsty." This time, his voice was hoarse, torn._

"_Fine then," she whispered, taking a sip out of the cup she'd offered him. It had been a truly lucky thing that they'd discovered this abandoned hut. It was warm and it had cups they could drink out of and plates they could eat from. What more could they wish for?_

_Time passed so slowly._

_It was a mistake when he inhaled sharply, it was a pure coincidence that her hand brushed against his as they both reached for the same piece of meat. His senses were flooded with so much detail all at once, he felt like drowning. His skin tingled, hers did, too, time seemed to have stopped all of a sudden._

_Without really thinking, he leaned forward, his eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy. He didn't really understand that he was going to kiss her, he couldn't think anymore, but she could. Kagome saw his intention, she wanted it so much, but she could not allow it. She could not let her heart soar and then shatter into a million pieces. Licking her lips, she pushed away, averting her eyes completely. If she had looked, she would have seen Inuyasha's confused gaze, then his hardened expression._

_He understood then, he was so stupid he wanted to kill himself. What had he been thinking?_

He couldn't let something like that happen again. That time Kagome had been sensible enough not to let it happen, but what would occur the next time? _If_ there was ever a next time…

He stopped his pursuit and shook his shoulders slightly as to silently encourage Kagome to get off his back. Which she did without the need for him to say it aloud.

"I've lost her track," he admitted. "Her scent is gone, I think it's some sort of trick, but still, I can't find her."

Kagome sighed, she looked away. "I knew this was going to happen. It would have been too easy," no, it didn't matter, they would find her someday, "We should return. Come on," she said, she smiled and he took the hand she offered, curious about what she had in mind.

Kagome dragged him after her, they both sat on the fresh grass. The wind was calm today, nature seemed content.

"When I wanted to think, I'd always lie on the grass," she did just that and closed her eyes, smiling as she inhaled deeply, "just like this. It's so peaceful, and I can just hear the birds singing, it's so soothing. Okaa-san would sometimes hold me in her arms and sing lullabies to me, only I never fell asleep."

Inuyasha listened to her intently, and, without him noticing, his gaze lingered on her lips. She was so pure, so innocent. Voices told him what to do, begged him to mark her, it was insane. When would he ever be left alone? _Would_ he ever have peace?

"Souta was afraid of lying on the ground when he was little, he always thought bugs would crawl into his ear," she giggled, those were the times. Inuyasha decided he liked this carefree Kagome, she was beautiful, breathtaking, she was all his.

In that moment, something changed inside him. It was the first time that he was around her and he could keep his calm. He understood now: in the past it had required his utter concentration for him to keep thinking logically, but now everything was so easy. It was as if he'd stared at her peaceful face for forever, it felt as if her soul was tied with his, they couldn't be parted.

She was his Half, he knew what that meant now. Kikyou would always be his first love, his first wife, his first everything, but Kagome had a tighter hold on his heart now. He pictured ever having her away from him… no, it was unimaginable.

"I could fall asleep here," she mumbled drowsily, rubbing her closed eyes with her fist, "don't let me sleep."

"Mm-hmm," he murmured back, pushing the few strands of black hair out of her eyes. He didn't really understand her mumbles, she might have told him she loved him, she might have said that she needed him with her.

"It's never happened before," she said then, letting her head fall to the side, she was asleep. Inuyasha's face lit up with a smile so warm, she was so endearing. Carefully, he traced her cheeks with his clawed hand, he'd never let her be injured. He'd love her and cherish her and be with her always, that was what he wanted.

Vaguely, his heart moaned in grief, what would happen to Kikyou? But he realized he wanted Kagome more, needed Kagome more. Kikyou would understand, she would appreciate this. He was giving her up so he wouldn't hurt her any more, because unexpectedly, the young, new miko had crawled her way into his heart, digging so deeply that he felt no one could ever pull her out. He didn't even know when that had happened. Inuyasha didn't care if it wasn't a natural love, he _couldn't_ care. Everything was right with his world for the moment, Kagome was at his side.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The sun was still up, it had to be noon, she reckoned. Kagome rubbed her eyes, there was still so much light. She vaguely heard birds chirping, where was she again? Oh, yes, she remembered the field and the soft grass and – _oh,_ that tickled. Her eyes opened abruptly and she thought for a moment that Inuyasha was being too bold. Sitting up, she noticed that his hand was not on her leg, but then, what was? She yelped in surprise when she felt something crawl its way up her thigh. Panic took her and she completely missed the irony of the situation as she shot to her feet, lifting her yukata to inspect the issue.

Startled, Inuyasha was at her side in a heartbeat – was she in danger? His cheeks flushed when he saw her bare legs, she was the biggest temptation. However, he supported her when she nearly fell as she saw the black bug that seemed stuck to her skin.

"Get it off, get it off!" She was squirming in Inuyasha's hold, shaking her leg, but the bug wouldn't budge. Until Inuyasha flicked it off.

His eyes sparkled and he grinned, "See? It's gone." He didn't really think when he rubbed her thighs reassuringly, he wasn't entirely aware of the spark in her scent – she was aroused. A distant part of his brain recognized the smell for what it was, but it refused to pass on the information, so Inuyasha enjoyed the sensations without really noticing what was going on. His hand lingered on Kagome's thigh as he buried his head into the side of her neck, she smelt delicious. He wondered what she tasted like then – would she taste salty from the sweat? It was a warm day, she'd slept a few hours.

Closing his eyes tightly to enjoy his other senses, he flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin of her neck and felt her shiver. His free arm wrapped her in a strong embrace and she surprisingly let him. It felt so right, he knew she was his as he nipped at her skin, lavishing his attention on her neck.

Never before had he felt so calm, so soothed, she could bring his entire world onto a cloud so high, she could be his salvation. Kissing the corner of her mouth gently, he let his heart choose for him, he wanted _her_. He chose her, he'd let Kikyou be happy with someone else, somewhere else. The idea hurt him, but he had to be with Kagome, he couldn't imagine letting her go.

_I decided that after this, after the Kagura thing I'll move away from the palace. I know that the Sacred Jewel should stay there, but _I_ cannot._

The words she'd said tortured him, brought physical pain to his chest, no, he couldn't let her go. He placed a wet kiss on her shoulder, it was so she would forget her plans. He trailed a hot, burning path up to her jaw so she'd never think of leaving him. His fingers danced on her thigh as he lowered them both to the forest floor, it was so she'd always remember she was his. She didn't object, she couldn't. Passionate shivers and meaningful whispers enveloped her in a sweet, maddening embrace and she couldn't escape, she didn't want to.

He wanted to hear her moans, his name coming from her lips. Her body was enticing, he knew that already. Surrounding noises were forgotten, they both couldn't focus on anything else than each other's erratic breathing. The Kami were especially generous today, there wasn't a drop of rain.

Kagome's hands grabbed hold of a few strands of silver hair as she pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss. As his lips worked silently over hers, the birds weren't signing anymore, butterflies weren't flapping their wings, time was as dead as everything around the two – when had it ever been different?

The hair stood straight on her nape when Inuyasha's hand traveled upwards, toying with her moist folds. He pressed on her clit slightly, but relentlessly, when had her underwear come off? She gasped into his kiss, unknowingly allowing him to push his tongue past her teeth. He played a game of hide and seek, she was the prey and he was the predator. Her tongue evaded his many times, but he'd brush hers from time to time as he'd let his claws carefully caress her moist creases. He enjoyed her moans and tightly shut eyes, she was beautiful as she surrender her entire heart to him, it was his to possess and to cherish.

He took his time to undress her and let her undress him, as well. He knew where this would lead – did she? Somehow, he didn't doubt she did and he loved her all the more for the trust she had in him. He wouldn't hurt her anymore, would never dream of letting her injured.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered hotly in her ear, tracing her ear lobe with his tongue. The hand that wasn't frantically rubbing her core took one of her nipples between two fingers, making Kagome arch her back against him. He felt her goosebumps and his heart soared with the knowledge that he'd done this. Nothing made sense more than this intimacy they were going to share. He couldn't understand the mystery that was Kagome, but he could understand the love he felt for her, it was everlasting.

Perhaps Kagome felt the same, perhaps she wanted him just as much, but she didn't return the words. Instead, she caressed his sensitive ears and soon discovered they stimulated him as she felt him hardening even further against her leg. His face seemed drawn into a grimace, but she knew better. She felt it too, the desperate need for them to be one, why couldn't they hurry?

Determined to make him see her point, she moved her leg so it would brush against his length – he groaned in shaky need. His body was perfect, he was beautiful and she would have him, if only for just this one time. Daylight had never been more intimidating, but she found she could bring herself not to care. The tree they were under offered a slender shade, but the sun still caressed their sweaty bodies, offering its blessing.

Kagome's lips quivered when Inuyasha's fingers entwined with hers and he placed his hardness against her core.

His liquid amber eyes shone brightly with what could be interpreted as tears, he nuzzled her nose. "Will you let me take you?" She was surprised he asked, she'd expected him to lose his self-control, but this was sweet, this was _so sweet_. Tears were threatening to engulf her, but she fought hard against the damned instinct, she wouldn't think of the future.

Nodding steadfastly, her eyes went wide at the pain that accompanied his swift entrance. In the haze of the torturous pain that had her face scrunched in a grimace, she studied his expression – he seemed to be having trouble controlling himself, judging by his furrowed brows, but otherwise elated expression.

After a while, he started slowly thrusting in and out of her, until pain was replaced by something sensual, stimulating. Euphoric anticipation bloomed inside her chest as Inuyasha's thrusts became faster, more pleasurable.

For the life of her, she couldn't prevent the moans and gasps from escaping her lips like soon-to-be headless traitors, but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. His lips assaulted her collarbone, attacking her senses from every corner possible.

On the ground, he brought their hands above their heads and shut his eyes tighter as he deliberately slowed his pounding to make it harder, deeper. The rhythm was languid, he wanted to draw their orgasms out, he wanted this to be a lifetime experience for the both. His mouth closed against hers, lips inviting hers closer. Their skin glistened with sweat as Inuyasha's tongue sought hers inside her mouth.

When things became too heated, when the afternoon sun made it only worse Kagome untangled her fingers from his grasp and broke the torrid kiss to hug his neck tightly, never intending to let go. Relieved for some reason, her Half rested his forehead on the ground next to her shoulder, letting her cling to his shoulder as he increased the power in his thrusts yet again. She didn't care he was hammering her into the ground, he plunged so deep inside her that she could see stars waking up from their ever so quiet slumber.

Kagome wanted to laugh madly, she wanted to throw her head back in utter bliss, but she feared she would crack her skull from the sheer force of his thrusts. Soon, their bodies lit up with a strange, glowing aura, but they didn't notice, they couldn't. The skies darkened only slightly, they were so dirty in comparison to the pure light the couple radiated.

His lips worked against her shoulder in a frenzy, heightening their impending climax that washed over them simultaneously, leaving them agape and wondering how such great pleasure was even possible. The forest was enveloped into a cacophony of names yelled and howled aloud and Inuyasha knew then that he would never be satisfied with anyone else, not even with his wife. The sensations experienced with Kagome were beyond possible description, it was insane.

After a while, they were both still breathing erratically to regain their calm. Neither spoke because nothing needed to be said in that moment.

Things moved around them again. Insects made their presence known, the sounds were so much more enhanced in their ears right now, but they weren't disturbing. On the contrary, they were peaceful, soothing, as if they belonged in the picture. Time was a palpable thing as minutes started ticking once again, it was still daytime. Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's chest, placing a kiss on her breasts from time to time. Tessaiga lay near their heads, it would protect them if they needed it.

Kagome felt her eyes shine with tears at the intimacy they shared – her left hand was clasped in his bigger one and they were still joined. Yet this was a dream, a sweet dream they had to wake up from. This couldn't go on, this farce. Kagura was nowhere to be found and they couldn't keep looking for nothing. There was no reason for her to stay with him like this anymore, she knew it and it _hurt_. She had to give him back to Kikyou now, how cruel was this? How cruel was fate?

"It was a mistake," Kagome whispered weakly, never believing her words any more than she believed that her heart could ever belong to another. She didn't hear an answer because there wasn't any. Inuyasha was silent, he hadn't even twitched a muscle.

But she didn't know. How could she guess that she'd destroyed every hope at happiness he had with that single statement? His heart was crushed, it curled inside his chest, desperately and fruitlessly seeking redemption. He knew he hadn't told her yet, hadn't told her his choice. What would she say? Kagome was so selfless that she would surely convince him to go back to Kikyou, wouldn't she?

Should he change his mind? Should he go back to Kikyou?

"I'm sorry we did this to Kikyou, it won't happen again," she added, her voice shattered. He was sorry too, yet it had been so right, so… amazing. But at the end of the day, how could he leave his wife? How had he even thought about leaving Kikyou alone after all that she'd suffered? Maybe she'd start thinking it was because she couldn't have his child or something as terrible as that.

No, Kagome was right, she was the sensible one, it seemed. He could not leave Kikyou any more than he could leave Kagome. But he'd never truly had Kagome, at least not as his wife, so what did it mean, to leave her?

Then the sound of her voice and her deep sigh caught his attention. "I wish there was some way to break this bond…"

_When one terminates a bond, he only destroys _his_ share of the bond._

Hosenki's words rang loudly in his head, it meant that if they would both be willing to destroy the bond everything would be fine, wouldn't it? Hope so dreadful and wrong blossomed inside him as his eyes locked with hers, his voice suddenly resolute.

"There is."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, don't hate me and don't hate Inuyasha, either. Things will make sense later.  
I bet you're cursing me right now, hehe, and maybe I'm enjoying it too much,  
but anyway... if it seemed that Inuyasha changed his mind too easily, I'm asking you to reconsider.  
After all, hearing Kagome so determined and so certain that it had been a mistake was both devastating and refreshing for him.  
In the haze of the moment he disregarded his love for his wife, and it was just now coming back to him._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter, if you haven't read the previous one, please do so :)_**


	11. Altered Condition and No More Chances

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

_**A/N: WARNING: Disturbing occurrence.**_

_**Please, PLEASE read the note at the end of the chapter afterwards.**_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was all a mistake. She'd been… caught in the heat of the moment, and oh, how she regretted it now. To know what she had to give up… to be aware of how much it would crush her… Kagome had experienced the deepest act of love between a woman and her Half, but… he wasn't hers.

She sighed, it hurt so much to even think about, "I wish there was some way to break this bond…" Yet the knowledge that there wasn't really broke through her defenses, bringing her to her knees. Humiliation was the least of her worries, because deep, soul-crushing pain was more threatening now.

Inuyasha seemed to tense up, she'd expected it. He probably had thought about it too… to be able to be freed from such a twisted prison of their feelings. If such a miracle ever happened to her, she would thank every Kami she knew of.

Therefore, her dreams, her hopes, all her world started spinning properly when she heard his deep, yet simple answer, "There is."

A relieved smile conquered her face, there was kindness in the skies, it seemed.

"There is?" She allowed hope to spark in her chest, tiny, yet blossoming expectations.

"There is," he repeated, returning her smile. There was no disagreement between them then – they both knew what they had to do, what had to be done. Tomorrow by this time they would be completely different people, _free_ people. Free to love whom they wanted, free to choose their own futures.

Tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The journey had been very difficult and full of purifying barriers, but the Emperor was a superior being and, naturally, succeeded in reaching the pure monk Seikai. There was a small cottage, a thin river and many trees shielding them. It was perhaps the modesty of the place that made it look so unadulterated.

A proud-looking man dressed in monk robes appeared from behind the trees, wearing an unsettling smile as he greeted the Emperor.

"Inu no Taishou-sama," he said with a bow, "what brings you here?"

The Emperor in question raised an eyebrow – how did the man know who he was? He didn't need to ask the question though, the monk interpreted his confusion as what it was.

"You need not worry – I have read about your visit from the stars."

"Ah," the Emperor smiled, "yes, it is what I came to speak to you about."

"I know," the man instantly sobered, did he not want to help? "But before you inquire about those drawings you have," the Emperor's lips pursed, so he knew about those too, "I must tell you that I cannot divulge too much, otherwise fate will be changed and we do not wish to bring that upon ourselves."

"But you know what's going to happen," the Emperor countered, frowning.

"Yes, but you do not see me running over to people to warn them about their future, do you?"

There was truth and fairness in his words and actions, yes, but something didn't quite fit, "How can you call yourself a good spiritual man if you fail to help people you could save?" It didn't seem right to the Emperor – a monk was taught to help, why didn't this one go by their moral rules?

Seikai bowed, "I am not a regular monk. I have been blessed with the gift of being able to read the stars, and that is why I cannot act like an ordinary monk. I have isolated myself in this cottage by this river so I may live a humble life and not be tempted into doing things to change people's fates. I will never divulge an entire life to someone, even if that someone is the Emperor _himself_." His voice was firm, perhaps too resolute for the Emperor's liking.

"Very well then, you can at least decipher my drawings," Inu no Taishou said, giving them to the monk for a thorough inspection.

After a while Seikai's face was still unreadable, but he had to be distressed about what he was reading. He cleared his throat, looking at the Emperor, "I trust this is about your youngest son?"

"Yes," the Emperor nodded, yes, it was about Inuyasha, why couldn't he hurry up?

"Things do not look good."

Well, that was a surprise. Things had never looked too good for Inuyasha, Inu no Taishou had known from the very beginning – the boy had been forced into a marriage while still not having met his Half, and now that his Half was in his life he just wouldn't leave his wife. How twisted was his destiny?

"In fact, things are to develop from bad to worse," Seikai added with a serious tone.

And that was exactly what Inu no Taishou had feared. Would Inuyasha be as stupid as to choose Kikyou over of Kagome? Kikyou, who would never love him as Kagome would? Kikyou, who could never give him a child like Kagome could? Kikyou, his wife, the one who would die after her human life instead of being able to live as long as he did like Kagome could if given the opportunity? Inuyasha had to be a true fool to defy fate in such a way.

"Yet you should be happy that his decisions will not lead to his utter destruction and misery – I will not say anything about the conclusion of his choices, but you should not try to encourage him in any way. Just let him do things as he wishes, do not interfere, not matter how wrong his way of thinking is," Seikai advised.

It was easy to say, easy to suggest, but hard to apply. How could he, Inu no Taishou, the Father, not try to guide his own son? The notion sounded unacceptable, he couldn't let his own son make a mistake, no. But still, he smiled at the monk and thanked him for his time before leaving. He was sure Seikai knew that his advice had gone unheard, but did it matter? The Emperor didn't know more things than before, but it was useful, his conversation with the monk _had_ been useful. Inuyasha would have to hear him out.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"And how can we destroy the bond?" Kagome asked eagerly, following her Half between tall trees. They'd gotten dressed hastily and hurried to end things as quickly as possible – they couldn't get there fast enough. Fortunately, Inuyasha knew exactly what had to be done and said they were an hour away from the desired place.

"I know someone," he said hoarsely, it seemed talking was hard for him?

"Okay, alright."

Then a guard stopped them, someone from the Imperial Army. He told Inuyasha about his mission, gave him the plans and told him to begin right away. Inuyasha nodded, of course he would, but continued with intention right after the guard's departure.

Hosenki's home wasn't too far and they got there surprisingly fast. Unexpectedly, the old oyster demon appeared before the twosome, startling them half to death.

"Somehow I knew you would come," he said with a bow, smiling oddly.

Inuyasha was first to talk, he wanted to get this over with, "We came to break the bond. I have her consent, we're both in this."

Hosenki, however, kept the same disturbing smile when he spoke, "I believe you are making a mistake. Do you truly understand what it means to dissolve a Half?"

"Is that what you call it?" the young prince inquired with a raised eyebrow, yes, they knew, it didn't matter really – couldn't he hurry up?

"I am not trying to change your mind, but perhaps you are too young to understand the importance of such a bond-"

"Spare us," Inuyasha interrupted harshly, "Just do it. You said you knew how."

"I do know," Hosenki said with a bow, "but I feel inclined not to help you."

"Then you should be prepared to feel inclined not to _live_," Inuyasha threatened equally, Hosenki surely feared the Imperial Family.

"Very well, Inuyasha-sama, I will do as you wish. But I have one question for the young miss," he said, turning towards Kagome, "Are you sure you are making the right decision?"

There wasn't a flicker of doubt in her eyes when she nodded solemnly, saying, "Yes."

"Fine. Very well. So be it. This way please," the demon said, leading the way towards a dark room that oddly resembled a torture room. Odd equipment hung from the ceiling, but the twosome paid it no mind. They were there to finish with this throbbing ache and have a better future, no physical pain mattered as long as they could pull this off.

"This is not going to hurt. However, I still believe this is not what you should do," it was the last time Hosenki told them this. Afterwards, his consciousness would be clear.

"Save it," Inuyasha grunted and was pleased when the demon smiled.

Kagome didn't feel bad about it when she sat on a wooden chair, she didn't regret it when she looked at Inuyasha, knowing that it would be the last time she'd see him from this light. She didn't want to prolong this unearthly love she felt for him, she didn't want her heart to ache so much in his presence. She completely ignored the call of her soul, in favor of the praising of her mind. Perhaps this was for the best. No, this was _certainly_ for the best. About her life, about her future she would decide later, but now… now she just had to do this.

Inuyasha thought about Kikyou, thought about being able to have a child with her, to live in peace together for years on end. He refused to think about what Kagome would do, was he a bastard for doing so? Still, her future would belong to her now, it was best for him not to ponder on it, wasn't it? He'd have no right after all, he'd be just a part of her past. He ignored the twinge of desperation he felt at those thoughts, he wouldn't feel them in a few minutes after all. He'd just wait for it to end.

And they drank together the potion that promised them freedom, they chanted together the words that guaranteed free will, and in the end they clasped hands for the last time. They shared a deep kiss for the last time, loved each other for the last time.

There was only 'lasts' for them in those moments, they vowed each other that, it was what was promised for them. Kagome relished the knowledge that she was giving him her _last_ love-filled smile then she'd be free to give it to another, to open her heart to someone else, someone who would love her because of _her,_ someone whom she'd love freely, naturally.

"I don't feel any different," Inuyasha thought out loud, frowning in confusion. Was it supposed to feel like nothing had happened? He couldn't tell for sure, but had the old man tricked them?

Hosenki sighed in reply, "Truly, young people are such a pain. I believe your Father, the Emperor, has told you all that you should know about Halves. Now you may regret your decision, but it was not my call, I could have done nothing to prevent this from happening. Please do not convince anyone otherwise, and do not accuse me of the consequences of this foolish act."

Oh, so he _did_ break it.

"Thank you," Kagome said sincerely, "thank you so much." She couldn't believe how happy she was.

Hosenki wanted to open his mouth to respond, Inuyasha intended to thank him as well, but there was no time, as the dark ceiling suddenly collapsed on top of them. Inuyasha was quick in saving Kagome from the danger and the oyster demon was swift enough to save himself. Immediately, the wind brought the smell of two other demons.

"Kouga," Inuyasha muttered, and the wolf demon appeared instantly.

"Cousin, are you alright?" he asked, appearing quite worried as he scanned the young girl at Inuyasha's side.

"Yeah, great. What's going on?"

His answer came in the form of a huge tree almost falling on top of him. He punched it away and cursed when he saw a woman floating on a huge quill holding something. From what had been described to him, that had to be Kagura. Frowning, he leaped into the air to strike, but the woman was deft, she got away.

"Damn," the hanyou cursed under his breath, "damn it all!"

"I came after her, but couldn't kill her. I don't know if we ever will, she's scheming and I think Naraku is protecting her," Kouga explained, rubbing the back of his neck as the hanyou clenched his fists.

Hosenki stepped closer to the two, looking from the left to the right, obviously worried. "The miko," he addressed the half demon, "the one that was your Half, where is she?"

Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened ridiculously, his heart pounding madly inside his chest as his eyes searched around, hoping, _praying_ to see her. His knees buckled at the sudden realization, _no,_ he didn't want to believe it, but Kouga voiced it aloud anyway, "They have her."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome woke up to the worrying feeling of being captive. Her heart throbbed painfully when she realized she was caged, a prisoner in Naraku's clutches. No, she couldn't have this. Anything but this. She had to get out, had to escape, there was no way she'd give up. Naraku was a bastard, he was a vile, pathetic creature that could never defeat the Protector Miko of the Shikon no Tama. Her gaze settled on the small, spherical rock hanging around her neck, it would surely help her, it _had_ to help her.

"Feeling comfortable, sweetheart?" a sugary, disgusting voice that sent equally revolting shivers down her spine spoke out from seemingly nowhere.

"Don't flatter yourself, monster," she spat, trying to discern something in the utter darkness. It would be a lot easier for her if she could see him, but he'd thought of everything, hadn't he? It was perhaps the moment that he'd been expecting for so long, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of appearing frightened and weak, no, she'd be brave, bold and spiteful.

"Monster, eh?" he taunted, the voice getting closer, dangerously closer, she rubbed her arms. How could she protect her kind, the people she cared about when she couldn't even protect herself?

She thought about her initial training with Kikyou-Hime, all the basic things the princess had taught her, she remembered all the advices Kaede had given her, all the hard training she had done with Miroku. She was ready for this, she was, she just had to reach deep within herself and find that Kagome who could defeat demons without regretting any move, a cold, detached Kagome that wouldn't care about her past or future, that would only concentrate on the present and what she could do to help others.

In a desperate moment she thought about Sango, about how torn she'd seemed, about how she surely hated her now. Kagome wanted to fight for Sango. She planned to fight for Sango.

"We'll see about that," the creep said with smile in his words, she heard it. But it wouldn't stop her, no, it could never do that. She closed her eyes in deep concentration, ignored every word he uttered, refused to acknowledge this comments about her connection to Inuyasha, refused to let his words about Kikyou get to her. After all, she was out of that love triangle now, she just had to escape this place as well.

He tried to haunt her by promising her he would find her anywhere, and she didn't doubt for a second he could. If he was left alive, he would follow her anywhere, she'd just have to find a place where he couldn't arrive and plan his death. If she didn't succeed now. If she was left alive now.

But she wanted to be optimistic. Kagome wanted to believe that she could defeat him now, that she could avenge Sango. So she let her spiritual powers encase her in a strong barrier just like she'd practiced, she let the soothing wind of purity blow around her, felt the monster's weakness. Naraku would be hurt, he'd _die,_ she'd make sure of that.

But there was a flaw in her plan, how could she have predicted it? How could she have known about the strange, white girl that sucked souls? The only thing Kagome could see was Naraku's dissolving body that promptly disappeared as she tried to keep her own soul into her body, as she tried to resist the strange girl's pull.

Time passed slowly, but she managed to get away, content that she had hurt Naraku, but thoroughly disappointed that she had not managed to kill him. Still, she'd do it. She'd kill him the next time. Yes, the next time would be hers.

The only thing left for her was going to Mount Hakurei, the pure mountain which demons could not approach. It was her only chance at survival.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The Emperor wanted to yell at anyone within hearing range, how infinite was Inuyasha's stupidity? He learned from Kouga about Kagome's disappearance, how could such a thing have happened? Desperate, he hurried to reach his son and was surprised to see him perfectly calm. Was he not supposed to be in deep grief because of his Half's disappearance? Was he not supposed to be looking for her incessantly and not be able to sleep until he'd find her?

"What the Hell are you doing here, not doing anything?" he bellowed.

But Inu no Taishou wasn't expecting the blank stare Inuyasha gave him, he hadn't predicted his son's… lack of reaction.

"They terminated the bond," Hosenki explained, appearing at the Emperor's side and lowering his head as a gesture of humbleness. Inu no Taishou's eyes widened in understanding, why was he always too late?

He turned to face his son, but Inuyasha was staring ahead, he didn't seem to be realizing what was happening with the world.

"So," the Emperor spat bitterly, "are you going to go back to Kikyou now? She's your wife, isn't she? You're going to have beautiful children, children you're going to name together, raise together. Kagome's going to die, she's in Naraku's hands, isn't she? Isn't that what you wanted? To have her out of the picture? Well you succeeded just that." The dog demon hoped that being sarcastic would touch Inuyasha, but it seemed not even that could. There was no hope for his son, maybe he'd been mistaken about him. Perhaps Inuyasha wasn't the good soul the Emperor had deemed him to be.

"Fine. I will find her myself if you will not. Kouga has already started. Go home to your wife, Inuyasha, I was wrong about you," the Father said, fighting the urge to kill his own son, he wanted to howl at the prince's idiocy. Inuyasha merely turned his back to the side a bit, but didn't say a thing as the Emperor himself went to find the captive miko.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening to him anymore. He'd thought that terminating the bond would be fine, that it would solve everything. Kikyou deserved his love, Kikyou needed it more than Kagome did. Kikyou had saved him numerous times, she had… she had loved him unconditionally, had tried to give him children without once giving up despite all misfortunes. He knew he had chosen right, yet… his heart told him otherwise.

There was no longer that unnatural pull of his soul, that feeling that everything revolved around Kagome, yet… he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't bring himself not to think about her. Something within him ached at the knowledge that she could be dead, and he couldn't identify what it was. Under different circumstances he'd have an appropriate name for what he was feeling, yet he knew there was no way this was love. He was done loving Kagome, his feelings for her had faded with the bond, hadn't they? Yet it felt so real, _this_ felt so real, as his eyes betrayed him and tried to shed tears for the one that Naraku held captive.

Was Hosenki right? Had they made the wrong choice?

He found he missed her voice, her scent, her closeness, Kami, what was _wrong_ with him?

Wiping his face with the back of his hand he grunted in his misery. He couldn't really understand what his father was saying, did it matter? Did anything matter? The fact that Kagome was gone had him almost to his knees, was that normal? Yes, he should feel guilty, yes, he should want to help her, but was it normal that he felt like killing himself for having been as careless as to allow her to be taken away? Was it right for him to wish for her presence that badly, that feverishly?

No, it wasn't… so the question that tortured him came unannounced: did he love her? Truly, honestly, with every fiber of his being, did he love Kagome? Had she managed to shatter every last one of his defenses and steal his heart? The sheer fact that she might have made him cringe in shame, he was betraying Kikyou right now. He was really betraying Kikyou right now, wasn't he?

_But I… want her back. _

A tear escaped his self-imposed barrier and he froze. Yes, it was obvious now, he couldn't fight it anymore, couldn't lie to himself anymore.

_You will never feel something stronger than your feelings for your intended._

Inuyasha remembered his father's words, perhaps he should have done that sooner.

_We are not speaking about a woman that Kami have chosen for you and you have to deal with – we are speaking about a woman that your _soul_ has chosen. _

A woman his soul had chosen, a woman his heart couldn't let go of, was this what the bond of Halves meant? Was this what Hosenki had warned them about? Perhaps they should have listened to the old man before taking the big step. Maybe they shouldn't have allowed their youth and brashness to make the decisions for them.

Inuyasha finally understood what it meant.

Halves… they were _Halves_ regardless of whether they broke their bonds of not. The bond was only to strengthen the love, to help them. He wouldn't be able to feel her the same way now, they could never experience the same emotions as they had. It was all so very _natural_ and _human_ now, it would always lack the advantages a bond could bring. Like how he couldn't track her that easily now and how he couldn't feel her presence anymore. But the love would always be there, lingering in a corner, hiding from the world, because the love _was_ natural, it had been natural all along. Why hadn't he seen that sooner?

If this ache persisted, if he couldn't quench his passion, how could he ever be happy with Kikyou? How could he ever lie to her straight-faced and not be miserable about it?

_A woman your soul has chosen._

Kagome…

No, he had to save her. Completely determined, Inuyasha took off.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The Emperor gave up. It was obvious to the naked eye that no one could find Kagome. Kouga had already admitted defeat, there was no trace of either Kagome or Naraku. They were nowhere to be found.

Yet Inu no Taishou trusted the young miko to be safe. He knew… somehow he knew that she was safe, that she was somewhere where harm couldn't touch her. He liked to believe that. He liked to think her ending would be peaceful and brought by old age rather than the hand of a monster like Naraku. The disgusting demon deserved to die, and Inu no Taishou would do everything in his power to make it happen.

"Let's go back," he ordered to the soldiers following him, they did as told.

How could he explain to Masami that Inuyasha had done the same stupid thing as they had? How could he ever see Izayoi in the afterlife and tell her how he hadn't stopped his son for committing the sin he'd done, too? It stung, it really did, and Inu no Taishou wanted to crawl on his knees for forgiveness, yet there was no one who could offer it to him.

In these moments he missed Izayoi's warm embrace, he missed her subtle scent, her brave words. He'd loved her, truly loved her, and not because of the bond. The love was never because the bond, it was quite the opposite, yet why hadn't Inuyasha understood this? Why hadn't Inu no Taishou been able to make his own son understand the importance of the bond? The Halves bond existed _because_ of the love. First the love, then the bond, they didn't happen chronologically, not really. Maybe that's what had misled the destroyed couple. They had simply not understood how the souls worked.

But it was too late now, entirely too late.

"Hurry up," he yelled at the soldiers behind him and heard their deferential apologies. He didn't need them, didn't want them, the only thing he wanted was forgiveness and redemption.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Naraku cursed loudly. There was no need to hide his disappointment. The girl had wounded him yet _again_, why couldn't he touch her? Why couldn't _he_ hurt _her_? She was a powerful one, indeed, but he wasn't to be ignored either.

But what was most disturbing was that she'd hidden into Mount Hakurei. He knew it, yet he couldn't do anything about it. Only being near the mountain made him nauseous and brought him an outrageous headache he wanted no connection with, so he had to somehow lure her out of her barrier. Yes, he had to think of something. And he had to solve the problem about Onigumo as soon as possible, because the man's presence inside himself was a bane on his existence and he couldn't wait to get rid of it.

But maybe he'd manage both – dispose of Onigumo _and_ get to Kagome. He just had to wait some more.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

**_A/N: Please, no flames if you can :D I swear, I SWEAR, this has a purpose. __One of the many reasons why I chose this twist you already know - now Inuyasha can no longer feel her presence, and thus he can't really determine where she is. This is quite useful to the story. My other reasons will be revealed later, be patient. This is quite angsty, but please bear with me. I am certain that you're going to enjoy this story despite this chapter if you liked it thus far:) And besides, at least Inuyasha is sure about the fact that his love for Kagome was genuine and not because some twisted bond. That's a plus, right?_**

**_They say that you never know what you have until you've lost it - it's exactly what I was trying to portray in this chapter__, hopefully I managed it. Please review :)  
_**


	12. Double edged Destiny Crossed?

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

_**A/N: Hmm, I bet you'll like the next chapter better. But for now you have to settle for this one. Enjoy, don't forget to review, and, of course, a huge thanks to everyone who's shown their support :)**_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome breathed heavily as she climbed some difficult rocks, this mountain was too high for her liking, but she had to get as high as possible to make sure that Naraku really couldn't come. The base was covered in weak spiritual power, but the purity of the air increased with height. It was a good thing that she was a miko, otherwise the unrefined purity would have prevented her from climbing.

As her feet carried her higher, Kagome didn't allow her mind to wander, she only focused on her body's strength that would bring her to safety. She trusted her powers fully now, the training was complete.

Kikyou had taught her everything she should know about miko powers, Kaede had deepened that knowledge and shown her a few tricks and Miroku had ensured that she would be able to combine mental concentration with physical calm. Kikyou had wanted to do that at first, but the Emperor hadn't let her. She remembered it clearly.

"_But Inu no Taishou-sama-"_

"_No, Kikyou, you must understand your place. You are, indeed, Kagome's trainer, but you cannot do those things. The physical training is not fit for a princess, no matter how prepared you are, can you understand this? The people would gossip about it, do you want that?" The Emperor scolded, yes, he was right, but Kagome was her responsibility._

"_As you wish, Inu no Taishou-sama," Kikyou said with a bow and the Emperor nodded._

"_Kaede, you are to train Kagome physically, and no arguments," he ordered. The old woman's eyes widened, but she had no choice, she nodded._

_However, Kagome was surprised to overhear the two mikos talk about how Kaede couldn't teach her the physical part of the training, she was too old for this, too inappropriate for such a job. She overheard them how they planned to have a monk train her. Kagome gasped. She knew that men – it didn't matter if they were monks – were never allowed near mikos in training. This was dangerous, Kagome only hoped the two women knew what they were doing._

Yes, Kagome was completely prepared for the hardships being a miko brought. She would do whatever was in her power to destroy Naraku, who was a plague to the whole world. Yes, she would remove the evil and then make a life for herself. A family and a nice, comfortable house.

She suddenly had the urge to see her mother again, her brother, her grandfather. How were they doing? Were they missing her? Yes, they had to. She loved them all, why couldn't she go back? Would Souta be hurt as a soldier? Would her mother heal all the people she had to treat? She wanted to be there, to be part of that.

Her expression hardened suddenly as she decided she wouldn't think about it anymore. She'd go on with her mission and she'd succeed, then she'd worry about anything else.

About having a husband of her own, children of her own – she wanted two. Yes, the Kami had been generous so far, surely they didn't intend to turn their backs on her now.

A small pang of something bitter returned inside her chest, but she ignored it completely. It was of the past. Inuyasha belonged to the past, she wouldn't think about him or their destroyed bond anymore. She had no connection to those things anymore, now she belonged to herself, she was free to do as she pleased. She'd wipe all thoughts regarding her past from her mind and she'd be happy with whatever life offered her. That was the beauty in being free, in having the choice, and she enjoyed it fully.

After all, now she didn't have to suffer anymore, she didn't have to shed blood tears anymore, what more could she wish for? She just regretted not having done it sooner, Inuyasha had known about that way of terminating the bond, why hadn't he suggested it sooner? She supposed it was because of his father, he was always pressuring him into everything, but she wouldn't ponder on it for too long now. What was done was done, no need to think about it too much.

So Kagome made a vow to herself. She wouldn't think about Kikyou. She'd forget about Inuyasha. If her training had paid off, then she would surely be able to pull it off. She'd clear her mind of all thoughts of Inuyasha, just like Miroku had shown her she could. Yes, that really sounded like a plan, she'd do it.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha felt on top of the world when he felt Naraku's presence – finally, he was going to find and get Kagome back. This had to be his lucky day, he thought. The Kami must really like him, he thought. It didn't matter that they weren't Halves anymore, he wanted to return her to her family, she deserved that. She didn't deserve to be caught by that vile monster. Above all, he wanted her safe.

In a few moments, a grim thought he'd purposefully ignored crossed his mind again – what if Naraku had done something bad to Kagome? What if he had done to her what he'd done to Sango? No, he wanted to think Kagome was stronger, he wanted to trust her powers – she was the Miko that protected the Shikon no Tama after all, wasn't she? But he knew she was just in training, she didn't know the whole extent of her powers, she couldn't use them fully.

With renewed endeavor, he furrowed his brows and let his reddened blade strike through the bastard's barrier. Naraku seemed surprised by Inuyasha's accomplishment, but nevertheless, he smiled. And his smile was twisted, unsettling, it brought a twinge of desolation into the pit of Inuyasha's stomach, why did he have a bad feeling about this?

"Are you looking for your precious Half, prince?" Naraku asked ironically, it was clear that he had something up his sleeve.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha drawled between gritted teeth. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him not to pounce on the bastard and pull his eyes out with the tip of his blade.

Naraku pointed to himself and relished the sight of Inuyasha becoming even more confused.

"I asked, where is she?" Inuyasha repeated and the demon before him repeated the gesture.

"She's dead," he said seriously and Inuyasha swore he saw red. For a moment, his world stopped spinning, his heart stopped beating, blood stopped being pumped through his veins, _no,_ it couldn't be true. Kagome couldn't be dead. "I absorbed her body," the monster added, driving an invisible double-edged sword through Inuyasha's body, it hurt, it screeched, it couldn't be true.

"You're lying," the hanyou protested rather weakly, he refused to believe such nonsense.

"You can look for her anywhere, you'll never find her. She's dead, Inuyasha-_sama_," he mocked, obviously enjoying every minute, every word of it.

Kagome was dead. Kagome was no longer… in this world, Inuyasha realized. He'd failed to protect her. He'd waited too much, he'd stalled too long in his shock, _he_ was guilty.

And the bastard before him was even guiltier, he had to die.

Tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, Inuyasha's face twisted with his anger as he sliced the demon with a single swing of old Tessaiga. His mind was unable to form coherent thought, because he just couldn't accept Kagome's death. No. He could not.

He'd killed Naraku, it seemed, but he was too late, too damn late, because Kagome was no more. Kagome was no more. He could imagine her eyes wide open with fear as the monster's tentacles would pull her into his body, it was so disgusting to even think about. Or had Naraku killed her first and _then_ took her into his body? And what had Inuyasha done now? He'd killed Naraku, who had Kagome inside his body.

But something was wrong, The hanyou's head snapped to the side to watch his enemy's body dissolve into a wooden puppet. He cursed out loud, clutching a few tendrils of his own, silver hair and pulling forcefully – he hadn't even managed to kill Naraku. It had only been a puppet.

But Kagome was still dead, there was no changing that. It only meant… Inuyasha's eyes widened with realization. It meant that the Shikon no Tama was inside Naraku's body now, didn't it? That made things even worse.

How cruel was fate? How cruel was _his_ fate? It was all his fault – if he hadn't told her about Hosenki, if they hadn't broken the bond, none of this would have happened. He would have been able to easily find her, he'd have prevented all this. But things were never meant to be easy, life was never meant to be peachy. He'd repeated his father's mistakes, how could he have been such an idiot? Such a fucking idiot.

What more was left for him? Kikyou? He didn't know whether he could face her right now… It would be best for him to continue the mission his father had given him in the south.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but that Kagura was present in his mind for too long, why was that? Maybe because she had been so intriguing, yet so amazingly open. He sensed some worry from his Half, but he'd pay it no mind. It was Kagura that had him bothered right now. Why couldn't he figure her out? She wanted him to help her with something, but with what? And her obvious attraction towards him was even more unsettling, seeing as he was traveling with his many-hundreds-of-years-younger Half.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard a meek voice from behind and instantly halted his steps. How could he love such a frail being as the one behind him? How had his soul chosen her in the first place?

"Yes, Rin?"

"Could I have some time alone?"

Somehow, the question pierced his heart. Sure, she could, why not, but that didn't mean it shouldn't bother him.

"Of course," he said firmly, intent on waiting for her somewhere to ensure her safety.

"Could you take me back home for a while?" she asked further, surprising him completely.

"Why?" was his prompt question.

"Could you?" she insisted and he had no choice but nodding. He'd bring her home, he'd watch over her from afar as he'd done before, he'd make sure she was safe, he had to. He… wanted to.

Jaken protested loudly at the girl's insolent request, but he shut up quickly when his prince asked the girl a question.

"Will you give me a reason, Rin?"

The girl sighed, she was so cute, "That woman was really troubled, you should help her." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, was she serious? "But… I don't want to be there when that happens," she added in a whisper, her eyes colliding with the ground. Sesshomaru vaguely wondered if she was jealous, but quickly decided that couldn't be true – she was too little after all. Too little. That was his misery, his Half was still but a child.

"Hn," he nodded, he would do as she wished.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

A few days had passed and Inuyasha had already managed to stifle the rebellion down south. It hadn't been too hard, his frustration had been a real help, but it didn't make his heart lighter. On the contrary, it made him want to hide his soul somewhere where it wouldn't be stepped over. The pain didn't subside, it would never sink below, it would always float near the surface, lingering just between his eyes. He hadn't even had the chance to tell Kagome how he really felt about her.

He regretted everything now, he regretted ever falling in love with Kikyou and her falling in love with him, he regretted denying what he felt for Kagome, he regretted destroying their bond, he regretted making her suffer.

That's what her life had been: an endless pile of suffering. She'd… suffered all the way to her last breath. Damn.

Inuyasha looked at the hole he'd punched in the ground in his despair, he couldn't accept this, but it was true. The bastard had killed his… what was she for him anyway? She was no longer his Half, that was sure, but he wanted her to be.

_You're too damn late, you fucking asshole._

But it was no use cursing himself and his stupidity, it was too late. He was too late.

The haze in his mind lifted a bit when he smelt his brother nearby. There was the scent of that little demon, Jaken, too, and a totally new, fresh scent. The scent of a woman. But it was so sweet, so delicate, he had to know what it was.

"Brother," Sesshomaru greeted, stopping in his path, followed by his companions.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with a straight face, instantly taking the sight as what it was. "I have to talk with you."

"Hn," the older prince accepted, following the younger one to a secluded area, but making sure they were still within seeing range.

"She is your Half," Inuyasha plainly stated, it was pretty obvious by how Sesshomaru's youki had raised at the feeling of another youki nearby. Yes, the girl was his Half, what did it matter that she was so young?

"Yes," Sesshomaru admitted, he had no reason to deny it.

"Does she know?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes empty, Sesshomaru could see the forest behind him through them.

"She is too young," he said cautiously, trying to determine what had happened to his brother, yet not wanting to ask just yet.

"Don't lose her," Inuyasha said grimly, resolutely. "Don't dare let her out of your sight for just a second, do you hear me?"

"Something wrong with _your_ Half?" Sesshomaru asked ironically, he didn't know, how could he guess how much that question hurt? Inuyasha didn't even think about how come Sesshomaru knew about Kagome, the older prince was always well informed about everything.

"She's dead," Inuyasha stated simply, it was a simple concept, wasn't it? People died every day, it was the way of life. Yet _his_ Half had died, the woman he loved had died, how was that fair?

Only a few times in his life had Sesshomaru been really shocked, and now was one of those. His eyes widened and he couldn't really figure what to say. That was impossible, wasn't it? His brother was… still alive.

"Then how come you're not dead, too?"

"We've destroyed the bond a while ago."

The full demon's eyes narrowed dangerously in what could only be interpreted as blind rage, "How convenient, huh? You destroy the bond then she dies and you can be with your precious wife. Isn't fate so delicious?" he mocked, almost ready to beat his brother into his own death.

Inuyasha turned his back on him abruptly, the spiteful words cutting through his soul, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

The older prince spun him around, fully intending to give him a piece of his mind, but he halted his actions at the sight of his brother's willingness to let himself beaten. What happened to the enthusiastic hanyou that always enjoyed sparring with his older brother? Where was his spunk, his spirit?

"What is the matter with you?" Sesshomaru demanded with a canine growl.

He wasn't expecting the lost tear that trickled down his brother's cheek, "She's dead." It was as if understanding finally washed over Inuyasha in painful, excruciating waves, and how could he stop it? He hadn't wanted to show his weakness to his brother, yet it was so easy to lose himself in the torrent of emotions, to surrender to the onslaught of ache.

The older demon straightened his back, he understood. He really didn't want to trade places with Inuyasha right now. "You love her, don't you?" When his brother didn't even twitch to reply, he continued, "You've finally realized that this bond is not to be trifled with. That it's no game."

"Yes," Inuyasha admitted, "yes, I understand now, but do _you_?"

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, of course he did. He wasn't an idiot like his brother.

"Take care of your Half. There's a bitch called Kagura that takes young girls for her master. Her master killed Kagome, so be sure to keep your Half safe," Inuyasha warned, completely missing the stupefied look on his brother's face.

"Kagura, you said?"

"Yes, that's her name. She has a huge quill and she handles the wind and serves Naraku."

Naraku. Yes, Sesshomaru remembered that name. "I found out that Naraku has sent Abi-Hime that time when your Half saved you," he disclosed, wondering why Inuyasha seemed so confused.

"Huh? When Kagome saved me?"

"Abi-Hime was that demon who-"

"I now who she was, but Kagome didn't save me, Kikyou did," Inuyasha protested and his brother snorted mockingly in disbelief.

"You must be really stupid to say that. Do you mean you could not tell the difference between your Half's spiritual power and your wife's? Kikyou-Hime had nothing to do with all of you being alive that day, even I felt it, and I wasn't too close." Truly, it was pathetic how Inuyasha hadn't recognized his Half's power.

Inuyasha, however, was shocked. Kagome had saved them that day? She had been the one who'd protected them, not Kikyou? But why hadn't his wife said anything? Now that he remembered, Kikyou _had_ seemed a bit disconcerted. He owed Kagome so much and…

"Fine," he said, he had no more strength to say anything else, he wanted to leave, "just make sure never to leave your Half alone. Just stay with her like this. Don't let her travel behind you, but in front of you. Trust me, I know what I'm saying. The bastard wants something from us, and it'll only be a while until he sets his eyes on you and your Half."

Sesshomaru nodded, he understood, he wouldn't let Rin go back anymore, he wouldn't help Kagura. He'd just protect his Half.

"Good," Inuyasha said, "I'll go. Congratulations on your bond."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru wanted to say, but wouldn't he be too insensitive? And what did it matter? - he wanted to ask himself, but he knew that however uninterested in his brother's affairs he was, he couldn't act like he didn't care when his brother clearly suffered so much. He couldn't stand the bastard son, as he liked to call him, but that didn't mean they weren't brothers.

Then Inuyasha left. Now Sesshomaru was sure he couldn't let go of Rin, he could never let go of Rin. He watched her play with Jaken between colorful flowers, even the little demon seemed to be enjoying himself by her side. She was the sunshine in his life, maybe she could change him. Not that he thought he needed a change, but maybe she was a good thing in his life.

"Rin," he called and she immediately stopped all actions.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"You are not going home," he stated, leaving no room open for discussion. The girl, however, was oblivious to the decisiveness of his tone.

"I'm not?"

"No, there is danger nearby and we will just walk ahead," he explained patiently, how was it that he always found enough patience for her?

"But-"

"You are not going home," he repeated and he swore, he _swore_ he could see her smile.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome cursed her luck, what was she supposed to eat? Berries would not be enough and she'd need to find something else soon, or else she didn't know if she could survive. She couldn't hunt, she wouldn't have the heart to kill animals, but then how could she survive? The abandoned hut had been a blessing, what more could she have wished for?

It seemed that life brought many abandoned huts in her path, but no, she wouldn't think about that. Determined, Kagome pushed away all similar thoughts and focused on looking for supplies, maybe she could find some rice or something.

She had pots, those she had found in the beginning. There was a clear river at half an hour distance, she could always get water if she needed it, so that didn't pose a problem. Yet she didn't have enough food.

The hut was at the outskirts of a forest, so she feared wild animals coming, but she'd deal with them on the spot rather than worrying for nothing. Sighing, she rummaged through a few chests she found there. No, there were only clothes, unfortunately male clothes, and blankets. Lots of blankets. Well, she wouldn't know cold, that was for sure.

Her heart started pounding rapidly when she found what she'd been looking for – rice. And lots of it, too. She was saved, she'd make sure to draw them out. They'd have to suffice until she'd come up with a good plan to defeat Naraku. Yes, things didn't look so bad after all.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Miroku sighed. He really, really regretted ever doing anything. He'd been punishing himself for a while now, but he still couldn't change things. Sango had told him what the bastard Naraku had done to her – she was happy that he hadn't raped her, but what he'd done was equally haunting. How had she found it in her to stand the pain while he ate her flesh, while he devoured her skin and then healed her only to do it all over again? How humiliated she must have felt when he'd jerked himself off against her thigh to relieve himself of the sexual tension… The bastard was sick, he was… utterly disgusting, but there was nothing Miroku could do at the moment that could kill him. He'd have to plan something.

And then the news about Kagome being dead… Sango was even more devastated now, she regretted ever saying anything against the young miko. The only one left in total darkness was Kikyou-Hime, and he felt sorry for her, because she didn't even know that Kagome had been her husband's Half before they got stupid and destroyed the bond. Kikyou was so naïve, and that was only because everyone else decided to keep things from her.

Yet he, Miroku, couldn't just tell her. Inuyasha should. Kikyou-Hime should hear the facts from Inuyasha's mouth, it was her right, she deserved the truth. He'd talk to Inuyasha when he came back, but now he could do nothing more than to grieve the death of the miko and to plan the monster's demise.

"Miroku?" he heard a meek voice inquire and he turned around at the sweet sound. Sango, the beautiful, amazing woman had forgiven him, Kami knew why, but he would work hard to earn her love.

"Yes, my love?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, coming over and cuddling against his chest. He held her tightly, enjoying the sweet scent of her hair.

"It's alright," he soothed, kissing the top of her head.

"No, it's not," he heard her say between sobs, she broke his heart with every tear. "I feel so guilty all the time."

"Why?" he asked, but he knew why. Kikyou-Hime came to see her faithfully, always bringing her cures, always making her laugh, and how did she repay her? She kept the truth from her. She couldn't tell her about Kagome, about Inuyasha. Kikyou had been shocked to find out about Kagome's death, everyone had, but would the princess be as upset if she knew what Kagome had been to Inuyasha? She was kind, she was generous, but would she forgive the young miko?

"I want Kagome to be alive, I never meant all those horrible things I said. I didn't really want her to be in my place, I didn't want her in Naraku's hands, I didn't-"

"Shh," The Emperor's Nephew soothed, kissing the broken woman's temple, "I know. It's okay, shh."

"And then there's Kikyou-Hime. I… don't like keeping things from her, but I can't tell her. I just can't say it. And I can't stop remembering Naraku's touch, his teeth as he was tearing my skin," a shiver overtook her, "did you know…" her eyes were injected as she held Miroku's gaze with her own, "did you notice that I don't even have scars? It makes me feel crazy. I know what I felt, I know what he did to me, yet… he healed me, over and over again… then he started…. eating… me again, and I… now I don't even have the scars to prove it." She averted her eyes, letting the tears assault her eyes, she couldn't hold them back, she never could and her lover understood this.

"It's going to be hard, but we'll get through this together," he promised quietly.

"He told me so many things, I believed him, Kami-sama, I was so stupid… He tricked me, he made me believe all sorts of things. Miroku, am I a terrible person? Am I a terrible, terrible woman?"

"No," he replied, squeezing her in his arms, "no, you are not. You are wonderful, you're _wonderful,_ Sango."

"Why did they destroy the bond?" Sango asked meekly, changing the subject, "Why would they do such a thing?"

"I told you they didn't like how it enslaved them," Miroku explained calmly, he didn't want an argument.

"You were right, I didn't believe you. I didn't want to believe that Kagome wasn't guilty, that she wasn't being intimate with Inuyasha behind Kikyou-Hime's back. I was wrong about her, I told Kagome she was my friend and then I badmouthed her even as she was dying," Sango whined, clutching Miroku's robes for support, as if they were her last lifeline.

When it came down to it, Sango didn't really want to know, but she had to ask, she had to hear Miroku say it, "What do you think he did to her?" She had the feeling Miroku hadn't told her everything out of consideration, but she had the right to know. She _needed_ to know.

"You… I'm not going to tell you," he said firmly.

"Miroku, please," she begged desperately, "please."

His sigh was deep, "I don't know much, but I do know that he absorbed her inside his own body."

"What?!" her eyes were so wide, her mouth was hanging open, her hands, they were trembling. Sango couldn't breathe. Naraku had… absorbed Kagome into his body? Absorbed Kagome into… his own, disgusting body? What had he done to her before that?

"What more? What more did he do to her?"

"I don't know," Miroku said, obviously frustrated, "I have no idea, I honestly don't know."

"It's my fault," she concluded, "it's all my fault." Her whole body started quivering, she was in a state of shock, "Kami-sama, I did this." Her lover shook her, but she didn't really notice it.

"How is it your fault?" Miroku questioned desperately, "Sango? How is it your fault?"

"_I_ wanted her in Naraku's hands instead of me. _I_ wished she could suffer my fate. _I_ did this!"

"No you didn't, love, listen to me; you did not kill Kagome. Naraku did, and we're going to get him. You and I," he promised, looking into her eyes, "you and I are going to finish him off, okay?"

"I'm going to become a taijiya," she decided all of a sudden and Miroku cringed.

"Sango, perhaps-"

"When can I start the training?" He couldn't stop her when she looked at him like that, he couldn't say no when she seemed so determined, so… full of hope.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll start the training."


	13. Stale

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Sango ignored her brother's worried words. She knew he meant well, but she had no intention of following his advice. She had decided to become a taijiya and no one would be able to deter her from doing so. She owed it to Kagome. She owed it to herself, in the first place. Naraku, the bastard, he was going to die by her hands. She felt it, she _knew_ it.

With a twisted smile, the woman put more strength in her arms, imagining that her target was Naraku, imagining that she was slowly, torturously killing him. Her trainer was old, he was well prepared, but even he had acknowledged her merits. She was becoming increasingly good at this, so good that he had given her his own weapon – Hiraikotsu, a giant boomerang. It had taken a few days until she finally managed to handle it, because it was amazingly heavy, especially for a woman.

It was perhaps her determination, or maybe her hatred that gave her so much strength to go on, but she suspected Kagome's spirit had something to do with this. The young miko had suffered a lot before her death, Miroku had informed her, and Sango felt she wanted to avenge Kagome's soul.

Yes, she'd dedicate the victory to herself and to the fallen Kagome.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"You knew this was going to happen," Inu no Taishou said firmly, with a low voice and Seikai merely smiled.

"I could not tell you, you would have prevented it," he reasoned.

"Damn right I would have," the Emperor wanted to shout, but it didn't matter now. Inuyasha didn't have a Half anymore and Kagome was dead. News traveled awfully fast, he'd been so shocked to hear it. He hadn't had the chance to speak to his younger son, but he was completely certain that Inuyasha was suffering a great deal right now. He'd wanted to prevent it, not to let him make the same mistake, but history had a tendency of repeating itself. He just wished he could figure out the reason behind Seikai's odd smile.

"Fine," the Emperor said instead, "but will it be a happy ending for my son?"

Seikai shook his robes to get the dirt off them and bent to pick up a flower. He studied it carefully as Inu no Taishou wondered what he'd say. The sky was clear today, there was no cloud, just like every other day here. As a matter of fact, Inu no Taishou clearly remembered a sunny sky the last time he had come here, even if there had been clouds above the castle.

This place seemed heaven-sent, maybe it was the purity of the monk that kept it so clear? He could understand how the monk found it easy to read the stars from here, they must be very clear at night.

"These flowers grow under a perfect sky," the monk said seriously, sighing from time to time, "and they don't question if that's normal. My sky, the sky I'm under, it's always sunlit, because I need it to be sunlit. There is never a drop of rain above my cottage, because I do not need it to be."

The Emperor frowned, what was he going on about?

"I have created my perfect world through spirituality and a life without temptation. I've resisted the pull of earthly things, and so far it had brought me only happiness and contentment. So the sky above me is a result of that, of my spiritual beliefs. Yet these flowers," he squeezed the little one in his hand, "do not question that. They are just glad to have the much-desired light and, seeing as I water them all daily, they have no reason to question what they've received."

Inu no Taishou's eyes widened – so he was speaking about Inuyasha. And he was right. Humans and demons were worse than animals and plants, they questioned their gifts, didn't take them for granted.

"I wish people were like this flower. I wish they knew not to deny their gifts, because the Kami have been generous enough as to offer them what they need. Inuyasha, your son, needs his Half to be happy. You know best what it is like to live with a broken heart."

The Emperor nodded, it was true, he'd never ever wanted that for his two sons.

"But you haven't answered my question," he interrupted.

"And I still won't. It is not a question I can give an answer to, because you will feel inclined to either fight more to prevent it or to be comforted and stop doing anything if my answer is affirmative. So I will not tell you whether your son will have a happy ending, you just have to be yourself and to meddle as little as you can, but still be there for him and support him in whatever he chooses to do. You must not leave your son alone in this – he needs the love of a parent," Seikai advised, twirling the flower between his fingers then letting it drop to the ground.

"What about Naraku?"

The monk's expression hardened considerably, "What about him?"

"Can you tell me anything about his past?"

"His past, eh?" the monk smiled, "Yes, about his past I can tell you."

The sun flickered brightly and wind rustled through the leaves, everything seemed so unearthly here.

"There was once a weak yet conniving demon that wanted power. Above all, he wanted to rule the world and sold parts of himself repeatedly to more powerful, more influent demons that he deceived in the end. He became increasingly powerful, but one day Midoriko and Shikon no Tama happened, and he found himself sucked into a void, unable to do anything but wait. This demon, this twisted creature waited and planned to corrupt the miko guarding the Jewel at the time so he could escape his imprisonment. He sold his soul for this, he has no self-awareness right now. The Jewel permitted his escape and now he wants to be Emperor," Seikai explained as a shiver ran down Inu no Taishou's spine.

"He wants to be Emperor?" he asked cautiously.

"He wants to be Emperor," the monk agreed.

That was not good news. So what Naraku wanted was to become Emperor himself – that meant he intended to bring the entire Imperial family down. One step had been Sango, Kikyou-Hime's loyal servant. Inu no Taishou had known all along that Miroku had an affair with her, they were clearly in love yet he didn't really want to mention it to Masami, she might not like it too much.

"Should I pursue him?"

The monk frowned, "No. You should not even try to fight against him. This is Inuyasha's fight. Let him do it. Do not interfere with the way things are, trust me. You must let Inuyasha deal with Naraku."

"So… he'll defeat him?" There was hope in the Emperor's words, there was a sliver of anticipation.

"I cannot say, but I know that you should not interfere."

"Very well," Inu no Taishou agreed, "I shall follow your advice. Thank you for this, if you ever need my help, you should just ask for it and I will not hesitate in offering it to you," the Emperor stated proudly.

"I do not need anyone's help, Inu no Taishou-sama," the monk said cleverly, bowing deeply to show that he was respectful, even if he did not want the Emperor's help in anything.

"Very well then, I shall leave now."

The monk bowed again and did not move until the Emperor was out of sight.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Miroku enjoyed the feel of the water cascading around his shoulders, it was soothing as it was painful. The sheer pressure made him want to shake his body to relieve it, but he took it all, he wanted to feel the pin, he wanted to feel the uncertainty in his actions, to know that he might fall from the rock at any given moment.

He remembered training Kagome in this same place. He remembered her shaking shoulders, her pursed lips, her frowning features. He remembered how she had not been able to concentrate at first, just like any beginner. He didn't mean to, but he remembered all her hurting words about Inuyasha, all the ache he'd felt in her voice. Miroku knew that she hadn't been happy and now felt even worse for having put her in the same room with Inuyasha. It was unclear what they had done together, but she must have been very confused to feel so many conflicting emotions. On the one hand, she wanted Inuyasha, that was clear to the naked eye, but on the other hand, she respected Kikyou-Hime enough not to want to do anything about it.

It was unfair, he thought. Now she was dead, without the chance to ever experiencing all the advantages of love. He had Sango, Inuyasha still had Kikyou, where did that leave Kagome? Dead, of course, she _was_ dead. There was no need for the young monk to think about her fate since she was no longer alive, but it didn't hurt to think of her as a living presence. He had a feeling she was not entirely gone from their lives.

Maybe, _hopefully,_ he was right.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Damn it all. Kagura!" Naraku called, punching a dent into the floor of his own house. The woman in question came quickly at her master's demand. She was unquestionably connected to him, he held her life in his hands. Literally.

"Yes, Naraku," she said, she was the only one to get away with calling him that, since he knew her free spirit.

"I'll kill them all. I'll kill those bastards. I just hope they're all miserable right now."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked bitterly, already disgusted about what he'd say. It was always something that went against her will, but she was forced to do it.

"We're going to have to kill Kagome. I told them she's dead, but she's not, really. We just have to 'take care of her'. Now I can't get to close to that mountain without being completely purified, but I've been thinking," he mused aloud, his eyes colliding with the floor.

Suddenly, he dropped his upper clothing, letting Kagura see the perfect skin of his chest. He was such revolting being, yet his skin seemed perfectly human, unmarred, he was truly handsome. But she knew better, she couldn't be fooled. Under that skin boiled a sickening mass of flesh and deadly tentacles.

The sword that was always at his side when he slept, he picked it up and abruptly sliced the skin off his back. The wind demon smiled. She knew what had him so angry – it was the spider on his back. She had it, too, because she was his for now and it had transferred to her, but she didn't mind. She could bear it on her skin as long as it would exasperate Naraku.

She watched in morbid fascination as the spider grew back on his flesh as he healed. It seemed as if it was crawling outside from within, so, so stomach-turning.

"I have to get rid of this sliver of humanity inside me, and what better place to do it than at Mt. Hakurei?" his grimace almost glittered in the constant darkness of the room, he was so handsome, yet so twisted.

"I'll be watching you, too, Kagura," he threatened, his eyes were seriously red. "I won't have you betraying me."

"Rest assured, Naraku," she replied, she wanted to curse him, but she knew she'd pay for it. What good was to rebel against him if he could crush her without even breaking a sweat?

"For now, return to your guarding. If Kagome leaves the mountain, bring her to me. I want to make her pay myself."

"As you wish," she said evenly, flicking her fan on the way out.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" the prince in question lowered his gaze to the girl that was crouched right next to him.

"Hm?"

"Where has Jaken-sama gone to?" she asked innocently, pouting cutely.

He felt compelled to smile, and he did, to the girl's immense surprise. Just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, words caught in his throat when he felt the little girl's finger on his lips.

"Are you smiling?" she asked strangely, her head cocked to the side as if contemplating.

"Maybe I am," he said, his lips straight once again.

She frowned, "You're not smiling anymore," she pouted, why did he have to be so difficult? It was the first time she saw him smile, she wanted to commit it to memory.

"I see no reason to," he answered simply. Why did strange shivers climb up his back all of a sudden?

"Then why did you smile earlier?"

"I didn't," he lied, really, he was acting like such a teenager.

"You did, too," Rin countered, she had seen him, touched his lips as it happened, she could not forget it.

"I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did not." Why was it that he felt all warm and cozy arguing with her like this? It was childish, he knew, but it soothed him.

"Yes, you did. I saw it, I _saw_."

He smiled again, "Like this?"

"Yes," she beamed, "just like that!"

"Hn. Alright," he nodded.

Rin was left staring at the smiling youkai as if he were from another world.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha dreaded returning, but knew he had to face the music.

He'd thought about going back to Kikyou, but it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to himself, and it certainly wasn't fair to Kagome, even if she was no longer alive. He cringed as a pang of sorrow enveloped him in thin tendrils.

He'd already announced his presence to Kikyou and it was only a matter of seconds before she would come through the shoji doors herself to inspect his wounds and whatever, he _knew_. She was such a lovely and thoughtful wife, he didn't deserve her.

"Inuyasha!" he heard her exclaim as she pulled him into a strong embrace, as if she couldn't believe it had been that much.

Seven weeks. Seven entire weeks.

"Kikyou," he whispered slowly, the ache in his chest refusing to disappear. He'd imagined his happiness at seeing his wife, but it wasn't so. It made him feel guiltier, it made him miss Kagome and be conflicted once again. A part of him still loved Kikyou, but a stronger, more important part of him couldn't get over the fact that he still loved Kagome while she was _still_ dead, a fact that would never change.

He'd dealt with it, he'd… tried to stay away for a while, yet nothing had helped.

And there was no trace of Naraku, either. There was nothing for him now than the death of Naraku. He'd confess to Kikyou, he'd tell her about his Half, about his weakness for Kagome after they'd broken the bond, about how she died… He'd revisit these old injuries that had scarred, he'd pour salt on his own wounds, not because he enjoyed it, but because he deserved it. Because _Kikyou_ deserved to know the truth.

Before he opened his mouth, a thought bloomed forcefully. He could have children with Kikyou now. The knowledge would have made him the happiest hanyou on Earth a few months ago, but now… now the sole concept made him shiver. A while ago, Kagome had been the only one who could give him a child, yet he'd relinquished that right. How entirely stupid of him…

"How have you been? Oh, Inuyasha," the woman squeezed him in her embrace, she was so relieved.

"Fine, don't worry, Kikyou, I'm here."

"Yes, you said that. You said you'd come back," she whispered into his clothes, tears threatening to overwhelm her. She hadn't seen him in so long, she didn't care he was hanyou tonight, she had to have him, had to have the reassurance that everything was okay, everything was back to normal.

"Let's go to my room," Kikyou said, grabbing his wrist, intent on dragging him inside, but her brows furrowed when she felt his resistance. The next time she met his eyes she was shocked by what she saw inside them. He was hurt, amazingly hurt, what was wrong?

"Inuyasha? What happened?"

"Kikyou, we… I," he mumbled, unsure how to start, "we need to talk."

Her features hardened and she remembered what she had wanted to tell him before all this chaos happened. Yes, they did need to have a talk.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am back," the faithfully youkai servant bowed, panting madly.

"Did you do what I asked of you?" the prince asked coldly.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama, look, it is from your mother, Empress Masami herself," the small youkai handed over a beautiful necklace made from beads and fangs, yet it was so intricate that one could not realize what it was made of.

"Did you have trouble getting it?"

The youkai sulked a little "Well, Masami-Hime-sama is so cruel to me," he whined, remembering the conversation.

"_My son has sent you for it?" the Empress asked firmly, her back against the throne. It was unusual for the imp-like youkai to be visiting her with a request from her son. Sesshomaru never asked for anything._

"_Yes, Masami-Hime-sama, your son is asking you to make him a protecting necklace from his fang. Here," he bowed and gave her the fang Sesshomaru had given him. It perplexed him to think why his master wanted a necklace made from his fang, but it had seemed important, Masami-Hime would surly understand._

"_Little demon," she said suddenly, "you want me to believe that Sesshomaru would give me his fang to make him a protecting necklace?"_

_The small youkai whined, "My name is Jaken. Yes, it is his fang, he told me to tell you what I already told you," he cringed, did that make any sense?_

"_Very well, little demon, it will be done in an hour, you can wait outside."_

"_It's Jaken," he complained as he left the room._

_The next time he entered, the Empress was reluctant to show him what she'd done. When he saw the necklace, however, every breath left his lungs, it was astounding. It was even more beautiful than Masami-Hime's own necklace, made from the powerful fang of Inu no Taishou himself._

"_Masami-Hime-sama, thank you so-"_

"_Tell my son that I am happy for him about his Half, little demon," she interrupted, giving him the necklace._

_His eye twitched, "Jaken," he corrected, "and what was that about his Half? Sesshomaru-sama has no-"_

"_You may leave," she ordered calmly and the small youkai swallowed thickly. She was just so cruel._

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded, so his mother already knew. It was fine, really, that only meant that she had put extra effort in making the necklace. She had done a wonderful job, it seemed, because it was stunning.

Jaken opened his mouth to ask his prince about the Halves issue, but Sesshomaru had already turned away. Not one to waste time, the prince called Rin, who ran towards him happily. She simply smiled at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to.

"Wear this," he stated simply, holding out the necklace.

Her eyes widened comically, "But Sesshomaru, it's too-"

"Wear it," he insisted, and she nodded in a haze, putting it around her neck. Her eyes glistened with what looked like tears of joy as Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

Neither noticed the small demon's surprised expression behind them.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome woke up from her afternoon nap. She was always so tired, it must be because of the mental strain she subjected herself to. She practiced her meditation and purification every day, she'd soon become a pro. It was her goal to master her powers completely, and she didn't doubt for just one second that she'd manage it.

Six long weeks and she still didn't have a plan. But it didn't matter, it didn't matter at all, because she needed to be good at what she did first, and then make plans about how to use her powers. Naraku would be lucky not to shed a tear when she'd be done with him.

The only sad thing was that she was all alone. No one was around, she'd tried to find humanity, but it seemed this mountain was lacking that.

So she'd starting speaking to herself or to flowers and trees around her, it was soothing.

This solitary life made her stronger, she could feel it, it made her more resistant to everything evil. From time to time, thoughts about her family broke through her defenses, but she knew she couldn't sadden herself with such musings, so she always took her mind off them. Her mother, her brother, her grandfather, everyone had to be safe, she counted on that. She'd ensure their safety.

The river sizzled soothingly, she liked the electric sound. It brought goosebumps to her skin, and there weren't many things that thrilled her anymore.

Her face welcomed a bright smile as she looked at a particularly sharp pebble under the flowing water. She wanted to be that pebble. For a moment, she envied it madly, it had all the happiness in the world, while she was trapped here, on a pure mountain, plotting against her archenemy.

"You're so comfortable there, aren't you?" she spoke to the pebble with a motherly smile, "that's your whole life right in front of you. You know what you're meant to do, you know your place. I want to be you," she confessed, wiping her tears, keeping the smile that always allowed her to live on. "I can't give up on hope, I want to be like you, I want to find my place."

For a few fleeting seconds she imagined being that pebble, feeling the cold, stinging river water caress her whole body, letting refracted sunbeams soothe her senses.

Biting her lower lip, the miko let her thoughts once again revolve around Naraku and Kagura. She was a conniving woman, that one. Kagome could only hope she wouldn't do any more harm, that she wouldn't choose any more women to bring to the monster.

Her mind forcefully brought her back to Sango, as much as she hated being deflected from her ultimate goal, she couldn't not wonder how Sango was doing. Was she hurting still? Kagome didn't know the extent of Naraku's torture, but it must have been awful, was Sango okay? If she wasn't, Miroku would surely be hurting, too.

A few droplets of rain touched her shoulder and her eyes widened. The hut was half an hour away, she would have to really hurry to reach it. Hopefully, she wouldn't fall sick.

Her steps carrier her on the now very familiar path, and she purposefully avoided a few dents in the ground. She could run faster, she'd noticed a while ago, it was because of the training. She would never forget Miroku's words, physical training was as important as the mental one. There hadn't been a sole day without her training physically as well.

If things weren't so dangerous, she would feel very proud of herself.

The raindrops were already falling consistently when Kagome stopped abruptly, clutching her stomach and bending over so she could throw up. Fortunately, she'd pulled her disheveled hair out of the way in time, now she was feeling better.

This nausea had happened a few times in the last days, she was afraid to think of what it meant. If the rice had gone bad, then she was in serious trouble. She hadn't noticed any insects and it didn't appear stale to her, but if it was, she didn't know what to do. The young miko didn't even want to think about the prospects.

She just wished this annoying nausea could go away. It was the last thing she needed – another thing to worry about.


	14. On the Other Side

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm too tired right now and that's why this chapter is so short, but I hope you'll enjoy it :) Don't forget to review.**_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha exhaled deeply, his eyes connecting with the ground. For some reason, he couldn't look into Kikyou's eyes right now, he was too ashamed of the way he'd broken her trust to do so. It was hypocritical of him, he knew, but what could he do now? He wanted to think he'd had no choice but to heed the call of Kagome's heart, though he knew it wasn't entirely true. He could have prevented Kikyou's ache, he could have told her about his feelings from the very beginning – too bad he hadn't been too aware of how real they were himself.

He'd thought a bit these last few days.

Above all else, he could have a child with Kikyou now, the idea seemed terrific. They could be happy, this sounded even better, but did he still want all these with Kikyou now? She was beautiful, she was young, she was his wife and he loved her, but… did he love her all that much anymore?

If it came down to it, he knew he loved Kagome more. The way his heart twisted and clenched inside his chest was perhaps only one indication to the fact. He couldn't sleep at night, he'd got used to it. Kagome's death was weighing heavily on his consciousness and soul, he sometimes couldn't breathe. It would be selfish of him to want Kikyou's caress right now, to seek for her comfort, and he found he didn't.

He'd always love Kikyou, he was sure, but he wasn't good enough for her now, and she couldn't give him what he sought anymore.

"Kikyou, I," how could he start? I… love you, but I don't? No, that was not it, he loved her, but le loved Kagome more. Kagome, the woman who had died. Kagome, the woman who had been his Half.

"Damn, this is hard," he muttered under his breath, it was too difficult to try and keep the tears away.

"You can start by looking me in the eye, Inuyasha," Kikyou said rather coldly, he'd expected that. He knew she had something to say to him too, perhaps if she went first he'd find the courage along the way?

"You go first," he suggested and the woman nodded.

"Fine," she said, "I've… noticed some changes in you lately." Her eyes were everywhere on his face, committing everything to memory as if it were the last time she saw him. "You've been more cold and detached, and as your wife you can imagine I do not like it one bit. I don't know what's happening to you, and if you're not going to tell me, then how do you expect me to just stay silent?" she cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, offering him her gentlest gaze.

_Don't look at me like that, Kikyou, I don't deserve it._

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kikyou's slender finger on his lips silenced him.

"You haven't been paying attention to our relationship lately, and that is really strange, unreal even. You were perhaps more involved in 'us' than I was before, yet now you don't even look at me. What am I supposed to assume, anata? Do you not love me anymore?" her eyes searched his, she was desperate to find some answers there.

After such a question, she'd expected him to be offended by her allusion, to be surprised at how she could even think about that, yet he seemed entirely… defeated. A grim feeling overtook her and she felt the strangest urge to wrap her arms around her body for comfort. But Kikyou was strong, she resisted it.

"That's not it," he said weakly, shaking his head, "that's not it at all." She wanted to believe it, truly, she did, but why didn't his eyes shine for her like they always did? Why didn't his lips kiss hers the moment he laid eyes on her? The Inuyasha she knew, the Inuyasha from before was another person, she didn't like this one. This new Inuyasha was sad, he was torn. He wasn't… hers. Not anymore.

"What have you done to yourself?" came her broken question. He didn't realize how much it hurt him until he heard her sigh profusely.

"It's time I told you a few things, Kikyou," he almost whispered, holding her gaze with his. She nodded, she wanted to hear.

For a moment, Inuyasha wondered if this was appropriate, if it was okay to just approach the subject directly, and decided Kikyou deserved this, she deserved the unadulterated truth. "I've… found my Half."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted, she was truly beautiful even as confused as she was. His heart broke for her as he read the dejection in her eyes.

When she didn't say anything, he took it as a cue to continue, "I didn't meant to, but I… fell in love."

"Did you cheat on me?" she asked and Inuyasha started. He hadn't… expected her to be so blunt.

"I…" had she really asked that?

"Did you?" she repeated, her words spoken calmly, offering him a deceiving sense of encouragement.

He closed his eyes in shame for a moment then opened them with fresh guilt for her to relish, "Yes."

His eyes shut closed when his head was jerked to the side by the sheer force of her slap. He knew he deserved it, he'd ignore the physical pain, it was nothing.

The woman before him, his wife, he didn't recognize her, but it was to be expected. Her eyes shined with hurt, something he'd seen before, but her lips were pulled in a mocking smile as she snorted. Averting her eyes, she bit her lower lip and shook her head, _no,_ she definitely hadn't expected him to say that.

"So while I was here worrying about you, you were screwing your Half?" she asked incredulously, her eyes daring him to deny it. And he did.

"It happened only once, Kikyou, and I admit I didn't try to prevent it, but-"

"Are you going to tell me you couldn't help feeling that way about her because she's your Half?" she interrupted harshly, narrowing her dark eyes.

"No, now I know it wasn't that. I loved her, I still do," he told her pathetically.

"What do you want me to say?" she wondered aloud, fighting back the tears she knew were coming. She'd known she'd have to face this someday, but it still hurt so, _so much._

"I felt torn between you two at the beginning, I wanted to stay faithful to you, I thought my feelings were because of the bond. But then we destroyed the bond, and I-"

"Wait, you _destroyed_ the bond? Willingly?" she asked with an obvious hint of surprise.

"Yes, I… I thought I was doing the right thing, I was stupid."

"The right thing for whom, Inuyasha?" she inquired wisely, she knew what he'd say and felt like slapping him again for it.

"The right thing for… you. For us," he sighed, could it get any harder than this? "But I realized I still loved her even without the bond. I knew then what the bond means, I was just too late." He didn't want to burden her with his predicament, but she'd probably want to know the _whole_ truth. Before she could say another word, he continued, "She's dead now."

Kikyou gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Inuyasha's Half was… dead? Yes, she was entirely upset and mad at him, not to mention disappointed, but his… Half was dead? The woman he loved was dead? She didn't feel sad for either of them and she didn't allow herself to even think about that, she was just too enwrapped in her shock to notice anything else.

"D-dead?" Curiosity gripped her every fiber, who was this woman he spoke about?

"Yes, she died," he confirmed with a small nod, was he trying to inform his wife or himself?

An odd feeling of understanding floated around her body, could it be true? There was too much of a coincidence, was it true?

"Who was she?" Never did Kikyou realize that her voice was actually trembling, she was too caught up in the moment to notice.

"Higurashi Kagome," he said simply, the name tearing through her insides. Higurashi Kagome, the woman she had placed her whole trust in. Higurashi Kagome, the miko she'd shared her knowledge with. Fate seemed entirely too cruel right now, Kikyou gave a dry laugh that pierced Inuyasha like an arrow. He recognized that laughter, it was her self-defense popping up. He'd wanted to avoid this, but it was impossible.

… Higurashi Kagome, the miko that had seemed so odd from the very beginning.

"Kagome-san?" she repeated and he nodded miserably.

"How convenient for you two to spend so much time together," she found herself thinking.

"She's dead, Kikyou," it was clear how much it hurt him, "we didn't mean to at the time. It was an… unfortunate circumstance."

"Unfortunate?" she cocked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It ultimately led to her death, why would it be anything else?" he pointed out.

Kikyou turned her back to him, walking a few steps away, she needed to think. She didn't want to react angrily, this wasn't her. She was a proud woman, she wouldn't be trifled with, but she wasn't heartless. She could recognize remorse when she saw it, and Inuyasha truly hadn't meant to do anything he'd done. But that didn't make it better, that didn't absolve him of his fault.

"You could have told me from the start," she said firmly. It would have been much easier for her to cope with it if he hadn't cheated on her, too.

"I… at the beginning I thought I wasn't going to fall in love with her or anything, I thought I just had to stifle my… urges. And after that I trusted that my love for you was stronger. And it was, for a… while. Before we destroyed the bond, I honestly thought I could go back to a peaceful, happy life with you, but I was a bastard for even thinking that, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything Kikyou." He wanted to touch her, to comfort her, he wanted her to forgive him.

"I'm sorry about Kagome," she said, she'd regretted to hear about Kagome's death, now was not different, even though it didn't hurt her in the least.

"Thank you," he replied, his smile forced, "I wish I hadn't done things the way I did them…"

His soul was bare in front of Kikyou right now, she was witnessing it crumble. She somehow wanted him to hurt, but she didn't want to watch it happening. He deserved a punishment for his lack of judgment in his action, yet the Kami had been too harsh. To take away his Half and leave him without a wife, as well? Granted, he had made mistakes, but the sentence was too ruthless.

"You do realize this means I will no longer be our wife," she pointed out and was relieved to see him nod.

"I couldn't ask you to stay with me after everything. I don't… I don't want you to."

Somehow, that last statement hurt her more than anything, but she knew it was the best for both of them. I was his way of protecting them both.

"I'm… sorry for telling you this now," he murmured dejectedly, he really was.

"It's better than not saying anything and leaving me in the dark," she commented, "I'm glad you're safe." Inuyasha's eyes rested on Kikyou's beautiful kimono with its intricate design and the symbol of the Imperial Family. He realized she would no longer be part of it, she would no longer wear these kimonos.

"I have to speak to your father," he said, he'd have to explain everything himself.

"My father's away," Kikyou replied immediately.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "where?"

Now that he mentioned it, it was kind of strange that she didn't know where her father really was – they'd only told her it had to do with his business, "I don't know exactly."

"Strange," Inuyasha commented aloud and Kikyou had to agree with him.

Seconds passed, they slowly developed into minutes, and the twosome kept staring at each other as if they wouldn't see the other again.

"I don't want us to part being upset with each other," Inuyasha admitted, he hoped she'd agree.

"I can't say I'll forgive you now, Inuyasha, you've hurt me," she spoke calmly, "I'm not causing a scene, it's not like me. But it's going to take a while until I won't be upset with you anymore."

He nodded, "I understand."

"Alright," she said, "good luck." She knew this was probably the last time she'd see her husband again, hopefully he wouldn't come when she left. She'd send him notice.

"Take care," he said, watching her head back to her room. "Take care, Kikyou."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Okay, so it didn't go away really," the young miko spoke aloud, it wasn't like she should feel embarrassed for talking to herself. She was alone, after all. But she had more pressing matter she had to deal with. Like how her nausea hadn't gone away, even after she'd stopped eating rice for almost a week. Fine, so the rice wasn't the problem. It was only partially relieving, because now another option had begun to plague her mind, a thought that brought back memories.

Memories she'd wanted to bury deep, _deep_ inside her mind and never let out again.

But if her assumptions were correct, then she was in greater trouble than she'd ever imagined. Her hand went unconsciously to her abdomen and an unwelcome smile crept to her lips. It was endearing to think about, even if such a thing would make things worse.

She could no longer deny it. She had to find out. Was she pregnant? Nine weeks had already passed – maybe it was her imagination, maybe it was the food she'd been eating, but she thought she was beginning to show just a little.

"I'm going crazy," Kagome rolled her eyes, preparing to boil some water.

Without her permission, her mind wandered in the place she hadn't allowed herself to revisit. That part of her heart that she somehow knew was still Inuyasha. Sadness floated inside her bones and she watched helplessly as it tore through her defenses. She'd feared this day. The knowledge had rested in the back of her mind, yet now she couldn't keep it in anymore.

The truth was that she still loved Inuyasha. She still desired him like no other, Kagome still couldn't let go of him. That was… wrong, wasn't it? To still desire her Half now that he wasn't her Half anymore?

But with the current possibility that she might be pregnant, not thinking about the obvious would-be father of the child was ridiculous. On the one hand, she didn't want to have this child, not now, not in times of war, but on the other hand, she couldn't help but grin at the thought of _having_ a child. It all seemed too otherworldly to her, why had she and Inuyasha been intimate in the first place? That had been her mistake, she'd allowed it, she'd consented.

"Let's see," she thought out loud, "if I really am pregnant, what will I do?" A sigh escaped her puffy lips, this was a problem indeed. Naraku was surely waiting for her somewhere at the base of the mountain, she could feel it. She'd have no choice but to come out prepared whenever that would be.

But what of her child? She couldn't risk her child's life. Maybe she could leave the child in the mountain and – _no,_ that was ridiculous. How could she ever leave her child unprotected? She sighed again.

"Hey there," she whispered to her still flat abdomen, "Assuming you're there, that is. Why didn't you pick a more appropriate timing?"

The abdomen, however, didn't reply, nor did the presumably existent child inside, of course, it was silly to even ask in the first place.

"If you _are_ there," she frowned for just a second, or it may have been a strand of hair disturbing her eye sight, "you're causing kaa-san a lot of trouble, did you know that?"

Placing the herbs she'd picked up on a cloth, Kagome pictured a worst-case scenario. Supposedly, she _was_ pregnant, obviously with Inuyasha's child. Naraku was _out there_ looking for her, she was _here_ without a plan, she couldn't endanger the life of her unborn child by endangering her own, so fighting Naraku before giving birth to the baby was out of the question. She groaned.

"Maybe I'm just being stupid," she whispered to herself, trailing a bothered hand over her tired face. But something told her she wasn't even though she doubted she had maternal instincts yet.

Still, pretending that she was indeed pregnant, how long would she have to wait until having the chance to do something against Naraku? She'd have to wait until the birth of her baby, which was already too long, and then couldn't just leave him like that. Somehow, she believed it would be a 'him'. Would she have to raise the baby until he could take care of himself in case she didn't make it? That prospect was… scary. It would take years.

And years.

But Kagome could hope. As dreadful as it sounded, she could hope she wasn't pregnant, she could hope there wasn't one more complication in her life. If a child would come, then she'd welcome it with open arms, but she wouldn't think about that right now. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Maybe… yes, maybe it was the food and the fatigue. She hoped.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Naraku was raging. He couldn't believe this – the miko was unreachable, untouchable. He wanted to taint her, to possess her, to kill her, yet to let her live. He wanted to do so many things to her, atrocious things, things that'd scar her forever, but he couldn't get to her. It was frustrating on so many levels, he couldn't stand it.

But there were other issues to deal with, as well.

First of all, there was the small army of demons he was building. Soon, it would be larger than the Imperial Army. He'd managed to trick stupid demons into joining him in his cause, but Inu no Taishou had _powerful_ demons at his side. This would be a great problem, but he'd overcome it.

First of all, Naraku trusted himself, and when he was certain his powers sufficed, he dismissed any other demons, but he knew he would be stupid to confront Inu no Taishou by himself. He'd just have to find a powerful ally, one that would lend him enough power to destroy the current Emperor.

But somehow, the deal with Inu no Taishou seemed boring, he no longer felt pleasure from the thought of stripping the Emperor of everything he'd known and owned. Destroying Inuyasha and his little Half, on the other hand, was a delicious idea. It taunted him, offered him endless possibilities, so many ideas that his skin tingled with anticipation. Every new plan he made sounded better than the last one, he'd make sure at least a few of them would be carried on.

_I still have to get to you, miko. Trust me, you're going to wish you'd really died like I told Inuyasha you did._

When Naraku vowed something to himself, he kept his promise. He'd promised himself to become powerful and he had, he'd vowed to himself to escape the dark, miserable void he'd been captive in, and he'd managed that, too. Now he swore to himself that he'd own Kagome. And he would.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome inhaled, exhaled, inhaled. This was ridiculous. She knew perfectly well she couldn't practice as strictly as before, but she could, at least, meditate.

Yes, it was obvious now. If her stomach wasn't a clue, then her still ongoing nausea surely was. She couldn't deny it however much she tried, she was pregnant. And she also had no way of telling Inuyasha about it – or anyone else, for that matter. The Kami must have a twisted sense of humor, because she couldn't, for the life of her, see the fairness in all this.

She'd given up on her barrier, too. After a while, she'd started analyzing her remaining feelings for Inuyasha and discovered none had perished, which was another problem to cope with. The thought that she'd be a mother soon messed with her concentration and she found she couldn't meditate as long and as well as before. That meant she was weaker in preventing her mind from wandering where it didn't belong, so she'd stopped trying altogether.

Inuyasha was as often in her mind now as she breathed air. She could remember everything, from the touch of his fingers to the brush of his lips on hers, his taste, they were so alive in her memory.

She wondered how he was now, how they wall were. Tears never failed to threaten her whenever she wondered if he'd gone back to Kikyou. What did they think now? Did they think she was dead? They probably did, it was logical after all. She'd been gone for so long, three months had flown so quickly.

It was a fortune that she wasn't as emotional as most women were, but she did want Inuyasha by her side. Every day she fantasized about them raising their child together. It was a nice dream, an unrealistic, but beautiful one. They'd be happy, they'd be truly content.

But that was just not possible, so she had to accept it.

"I'll love you for the both of us, okay?" she smiled at her abdomen, caressing it with a single hand. Yes, she'd love this child more than she loved her own life, how could she not? Something as pure and beloved as a child of hers and Inuyasha's was a miracle. She didn't want to wonder if Inuyasha would ever know, she couldn't think that far up ahead.

Her life was here, it was now, and it was for her child.

Raindrops knocked on the wooden walls, it was rather cool as she wrapped herself up in a warm, cozy blanket.

Her life was changed now, she couldn't have Naraku as a priority right now, her baby was her life. She'd have time to deal with the monster afterwards, but she had to do this. She had to find the strength, after all, she was alone in this. There was no one to help her with the birth, no one to soothe her, she was the only one she could count on.

Smiling, she rubbed her abdomen and whispered, "Let's do this, baby."


	15. Ballad

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

_**A/N: This Kagome POV will be a one-time thing in the whole story. I'm feeling awfully depressed, so I'm making this chapter. It was planned from the beginning, though I certainly didn't intend to write from Kagome's pov, but I feel like it right now. This chapter will be dedicated to Kagome's loneliness, I kinda feel sorry for her, but it's my story. Please don't stop reading after this chapter, it'll be worth it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. And remember, this **_**is**_** fiction.**_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It gets worse.

It always, always does.

The first week was mellow, I started my training, everything went fine. I found rice, it was my most important achievement. At one point I wanted to blame the Kami for being stranded, I needed someone to throw the blame on. Now I don't want to think anyone is guilty, I'm not guilty either. I could have done things differently, I could have died at birth, things could have happened, yet this is the path I took.

Some time ago, many, _one too many_ months ago, possibly three, I found out I was pregnant. At the beginning I did not want to believe it, the prospect lingered in the back of my mind, yet I dared not speak it out loud. I feared that if I even thought about it, it would be true. Now it is.

Now… now I wish I could do my best for this child. My child. I already feel like a mother, I don't want to lose this, I won't let go of this feeling.

I've been having unbearably intense breast pains. In the middle of the night when the wind whispered its most sweet tune, I ached all over, the side of my breast stung with each move I made. I felt it, _felt_ it, I didn't want to believe what I was touching.

My mother heals people. I've been raised with stories of illnesses and odd cases, so I'm not ignorant. I am not ignorant.

I have a lump and I know what it means. I might not know the name of my condition, but the pain is agonizing enough for me to realize I'm dying.

I want to stare at the horizon for hours, but that won't help me.

My child is not yet born and I am dying.

-o-0o-0-o-o-0o-o0-o-o0o-0-o-0o-o-

I am alone, but I remember. I remember it hasn't always been like this. I remember friends, I remember a family, I clearly remember my first and only time being intimate with a man. I remember knowing for sure when I was pregnant, it's not something I'll forget soon.

I want to live for that, I want to find hope, I won't die. Not me, no. I'll live for my child.

-o-0o-0-o-o-0o-o0-o-o0o-0-o-0o-o-

My first tears fell today. Clutching my stomach, holding my left breast, it _hurts,_ and I cried. I asked myself questions, I blamed myself for everything once again. I was back to where it began. Couldn't hear the undertones of the river, I begged for the mountain to raise its voice.

In these times I want distractions, I want life to swallow up all my worries, to protect me in a blanket of warmth, I don't want to die. I don't think I can die.

_Why me? Why did this choose me?_

There are questions, but questions don't always have questions. These questions don't hold answers, and I'm starting to believe nothing makes sense anymore.

How I can never, never defeat Naraku, how he laughs in my face every time, how I couldn't have my Half – ironic, isn't it? It might as well be my fault in this, I've never believed my grandfather when he told me I'd have a life. In a way, my wish that his words were false has become true. I haven't had a Half, not really.

Inuyasha…

-o-0o-0-o-o-0o-o0-o-o0o-0-o-0o-o-

It's for my baby. Everything is for the child that grows inside me every day, _every day._ I can't say I'm happy, but it pushes me towards a newfound light, I think I can see salvation. I don't want to admit I'm defeated, I don't want to lose the baby's life.

Little baby, if I'm not here, how will you survive? If I live to give birth to you, who will take care to you afterwards?

Images of a hungry little, innocent, dead body with golden eyes and soft, smooth silver hair fill my mind, I want to prevent it. My flesh wants to bleed for this unborn child, my heart is ready to break countless times before allowing itself to stop. I'm ready to cross thousands of fires, walk through terrifying nightmares, face my worst, most dreadful horrors in order to save the life of my child.

_Innocence is never lost. You just forget where you've left it…_

I don't know how to save this life, is that fair?

-o-0o-0-o-o-0o-o0-o-o0o-0-o-0o-o-

I pray, I wish for my health to improve so I can sustain my child's health, I don't want to be giving up already. But it's been hurting so badly lately, I can't not think that I might not live to see my goal reached. I might not live to kill Naraku, I might not live to see my baby cry for the first time.

My face is ashen, I'm sure, and my hands tremble once more as I push away the tears forcefully, because I promised I wouldn't cry. I might not live to give birth to my child.

The life of a mother revolves around another, more important one. The beloved, precious life of her tiny bundle of joy. Sometimes tears clog my vision and I can't see the leaves and the grass anymore, everything is dark and dull, but then I remember my promise and sniffle as discreetly as I can. I can be strong if I want to.

I can live, I can protect, I can defeat if I want to. I want to, Kami, how I want to…

-o-0o-0-o-o-0o-o0-o-o0o-0-o-0o-o-

Inuyasha, this is not for you.

We've had our opportunity, we've missed it, can anything pass in front of one's eyes so quickly? I didn't notice it, I wanted to ignore it, and don't blame yourself for it. Don't blame Kikyou for it.

_There's no truth in words, unless they blister._

I wanted things to be different, I never intended to say yes that time, I never intended to betray your wife's trust. I didn't want you to betray her trust, either.

Things happen for a reason, I like to believe.

The pain that makes my knees collide with the ground once in a while, it's just something physical. I don't want to die by some illness, I want to defeat evil first. I want Naraku down first. Should I go after him now? Should I take advantage of how little time I have left? I'm not stupid, I know I only have little left, but I still hope, I still pray. I still don't believe.

Maybe… maybe if I hate this enough, perhaps if I ignore this enough it would go away.

Inuyasha, you were never in love with me. I don't think so, or perhaps I merely hope you weren't. Do you think I'm dead now? Are you living happily with Kikyou? … Having… children with Kikyou?

Kami, it hurts to think about.

I don't know if you told her what we did, what important rules we broke, I hope you confessed our sins for me, I want to think you did. I like to think you didn't keep that time secret, I like to think you don't regret it as much and heatedly as I do.

You don't know what it feels like. I want to have your child, yet I don't. I want to stay alive, I really do, but my will is fading every single day, even if I'm trying to keep it flickering. I give it human days, I keep it burning for fear of losing everything I've managed to fix. Our child is growing day by day, I wish I could belong to his future. I think he's a boy, I dreamed he was a boy.

_The bells chime and wind blows. Wind blows, always…_

Inuyasha, do you know how I want to name him?

I won't tell you, because if I will it would be as if I am expecting _you_ to name him. As if I can't do it for myself, and I like to deceive myself that I will be able to do that. One day, I will have a son with golden eyes, soft, shiny silver hair and adorable ears just as yours. He will be strong just as you are and brave just as I am. I can't be anything else but brave, though I am not fearless.

I fear a lot of things, Inuyasha, but I'm trying my best.

That's why…

_When a leaf dies, the tree never weeps._

I won't tell you I love you.

-o-0o-0-o-o-0o-o0-o-o0o-0-o-0o-o-

You can't be so cruel, Kami-sama, can you? I can't die now, I won't let you take me.

_This is the end…_

I've tried to hang on to their memories, to their scents, to the feeling of their embrace. Okaa-san, Souta, Ojii-san, Sango-san, Miroku… I was stronger when I thought of their smiles, of their words, of their love. How can I save myself? I wish I could compromise my soul, I wish I could exchange something for this life, for this shallow life that could mean so, so much more.

_The story ends…_

I've thought about things. I questioned the strings that pull me to my death, why don't they tear?

I have their images in my mind, my loved ones, they're always so close, _so close._ Sometimes I feel Inuyasha wasn't ever a separated entity, but how foolish am I? In the end, I know it. It whispers to the back of my mind, I don't want to allow it to enter, to penetrate my self-defense, to strip me of my spirit, yet when does it ever care?

In the end, we die alone.

_There's no one to trust._

In the end, nothing ever matters.

_You can say the truth, the flowers don't care. The flowers don't hear._

I'm alone.

_Whispering…_

I'm dying.

_The wind, and the trees, and the forest itself, they're-_

I don't want to die.

… _whispering._

Every day my prayers change. They're no longer, "Please allow me to live, please abolish this illness." Now they're, "Please let me live to give life my son. Let me take him safe."

_My story will reach the stars and fall on the moon, it will always stay there for you to watch it at night, once a month…_

I can't ignore the pain, it's excruciating, yet I've put up with it for two months, I wish I were able to draw it out. But I can feel it. The impending end.

It seems I was never strong enough, was I? It seems nothing ever makes any difference.

_Listen to me sing. It's always, and always, and always…_

I think I've been in darkness before, this fog that clouds my vision is oddly familiar, is that why we prefer light? Is that why we prefer friends and company? Because we've seen void? Because we've felt cold? Because we've been here before?

… _and forever…_

But this time… it's… different.

… _until the end._

Inuyasha...


	16. Earth Shattering

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The paths were sun burnt as the man walked them quickly. He wasn't a fool, even if he hadn't been to his homeland in a long time. The minute he'd heard about Mount Hakurei from a very close demon friend, the healer wanted to inspect for himself. Somehow, the barrier of the pure mountain had been corrupted. Somehow, humans could enter it now. It wasn't an opportunity to pass – they said herbal plants on Mount Hakurei had the oddest qualities.

He didn't expect to see an old hut secluded from the rest of the world there, and he certainly didn't expect to see a young, pregnant woman lying peacefully on the ground.

A helper as he was, the healer let his rusty sword fall to the ground beside him as he rushed at the woman's side, trying to take her into the hut. Once he accomplished that, he analyzed her to see if she was hurt in any way. Exterior physical damage was nonexistent, so he breathed out a sign of relief.

But when her eyes opened, when the pained depths caught his gaze, he found he couldn't look away. She was such a beauty, exuding the distinctive innocence he knew his homeland held, he'd missed it so much. He could always find it here, in the people of this land, in the dreams they shared. For he, the nameless man who helped a hopeless woman, was always homesick.

"Zhang Suikotsu," he stated with silky ease, wearing his name proudly. He saw the woman's soft features twist along with her furrowed brows, it was surely about his name, she certainly couldn't pronounce it.

He watched different emotions cross her face for a moment, but he wasn't expecting her eyes to widen impossibly large as she almost flew away from him.

"Are you one of Naraku's spawns?" she assess, glaring daggers at his head.

"Naraku?" He tested the name on his lips, no, he did not know any person by this name.

She was thrown back for a moment, but she tried not to let it show.

"Don't play with me, I'm not to be trifled with!" And just like that, she reached for the arrows she'd left at her feet, forgetting to wonder how she hadn't died, forgetting to thank the Kami for letting her see the end of another day.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

His heart was crushing under its own weight, but he couldn't have it. Not now, not when he was about to do the most important thing of his life. Kaede had told him he wouldn't be successful, Kikyou had warned him not to try it, but he couldn't listen to them, couldn't listen to reason. The pain of Kagome's death had blinded hi, he supposed he should be grateful he wasn't her Half anymore – he didn't know how he could have stood it otherwise.

Nothing made him angrier than the thought that Kagome was dead while the monster kept living, kept scheming. He had to die, the bastard had to have a taste of his own chaos, Inuyasha would ensure it.

_Wait for me. Wait for me, love._

He was running at top speed. His feet were sore, but he didn't care, couldn't bring himself to care as he sought to avenge the woman he hadn't forgotten. Months had passed, he couldn't even tell how long, because it seemed like weeks and months had melted together, forming a lump of pain that remained inside his throat, refusing to budge.

But it was okay, it was fine, because he needed it to remind him of who he was, of what he had to do. He'd let Kikyou go, they weren't exactly on speaking terms, but she _had_ come to warn him not to go after Naraku when she'd learned of his plans.

He'd told his Father not to meddle, and – surprisingly – the Emperor had done exactly as told.

_I'll come. I'll move mountains and come to you._

He promised himself that. It was the only thing that kept him running, the only thing that gave him courage to confront his enemy.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The Empress wasn't happy at all. It seemed like her husband's son was being foolish. Still, Inu no Taishou had prohibited her to interfere with 'Fate' as he liked to call it. She trusted no such foolish ideas, what did 'Fate' mean anyway? Fate hadn't been kind to her when she'd needed it. Fate had abandoned her when she destroyed the bond, Fate didn't even allow her to find the man that could have been her bond, the one destined to cherish and treasure her for all eternity.

Fate… hah!

Inuyasha was entirely reckless, what was with the decision about destroying Naraku? Did he think he was as powerful as to stand a chance against the devious demon all by himself? However, there was noting she could do but curse him in silence.

_How stupid you are, Inuyasha._

He wasn't her son, no. She didn't care for him, either, but… he reminded her of her husband and her when they were younger. When they made mistakes. When they were ignorant.

_You're running towards your own end._

As much as she disliked the idea of Inuyasha being the son of Inu no Taishou's Half, she couldn't hate him. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, because she knew what it felt like to a certain extent. Masami understood him. And for him to seek revenge now was utterly expected, though entirely imprudent.

Naraku has been plotting things recently, she'd kept track by means of her most powerful, devoted guards. After all, the Empress couldn't keep her arms crossed while the vile creature killed any more of her subjects.

Naraku had a plan. He'd been lurking around Mount Hakurei for too long, it was like a twisted obsession. He wanted to enter, she'd realized, but why? What did he need that was on Mount Hakurei?

Lately, the mountain's pure aura had dimmed, she didn't know why, but she suspected it had something to do with Naraku's constant presence there. At the beginning, he'd sent his servant, that wind sorceress, but afterwards he'd started coming himself. There seemed to be a certain desperation in his stride, the guards had informed her.

She'd have to share this with her husband, Inu no Taishou surely knew more.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"So… you're a healer?" the beautiful woman asked sheepishly, he'd learned that she was a miko. A powerful one, she seemed, too. He nodded a response and the woman sighed. "My mother… is a healer, too," she disclosed, maybe talking about her hurt? It seemed to, what with the way her brows furrowed in distraction, he found himself wanting to soothe her. What was a future mother doing all by herself in a pure mountain?

"I come from China," he told her, wanting to make it all clear, entirely grateful that he had been able to convince her he was not a offspring of Naraku's. "I was born here, but I went to China to learn about their cures and changed my name there when I entered the Zhang clan. They have been particularly kind to me, especially since I was a fast learner and soon I became much better than them because I knew the cures of this land, too," he said, wearing a proud look on his face.

Kagome meant to smile, she did, but a searing pain made her grimace instead. Her breast… it was hurting too much. And now with the mountain's barrier fading, she was no longer safe. Perhaps it was her fate to die.

She was lucky she hadn't died now, as she'd suspected.

"How did you find me?" she found herself asking, curiosity sticking its ugly nose.

"On the ground, you were unconscious. Is there something wrong? I noticed you're hurt."

"It's… I'm fine," she bit her lower lip in worry, no, she was not fine. He was a healer, but she hadn't heard of anyone that could cure her condition. It was quite cruel, really, but there was nothing she could do, was there?

"No, you are not. I told you, I am a healer, maybe I can help you."

His eyes widened when the woman did something he wasn't expecting – she grabbed his hand and placed his open palm on her left breast. He panicked, wondering if there was something more she wanted from him, but when he felt the texture there, he stopped. There was clearly a lump, as in…

Suikotsu's lips parted a bit, maybe to let air escape, maybe to show his shock.

The woman, he'd learned her name was Higurashi Kagome, she was pregnant and ill. Not many survived this, but he could help her. He could try, although he realized the tumor was quite advanced.

"Will you let me help you?"

His question startled her. He could… help her? Yes, if he could, she'd be ever so grateful, she'd never be able to thank him enough.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"I heard he's going to catch Naraku," Sango commented, sitting beside her husband. For some reason, the Emperor had blessed their marriage, contrary to their previous fears. Masami-Hime had been against it from the start, but she'd relented when Inu no Taishou made it clear he was not going to have more lovers hurt.

"We should go with him," Miroku replied, knowing their promise, remembering how they'd vowed they would be the ones to cause Naraku's fall.

"I know… I wanted it, it's why I became taijiya. Becoming a slayer was so that it could help me kill Naraku," it was also what made Inu no Taishou convince Masami-Hime to give in – the servant-turned-taijiya was powerful now, fit to be part of the Imperial family.

"But he left already," Miroku complained, looking straight ahead. He wanted to avenge Kagome, too, and he wanted the bastard to pay for what he'd done to his wife. Sango had never deserved what she'd got, but she was slowly recovering now.

"I know that too. But I think we should let Inuyasha do this. He needs it. He has to do it alone. You've seen him, Miroku… I never thought…" her sobs stopped her from talking and her ever caring husband wrapped her in his strong, soothing arms, rocking her gently.

"I know, my love." Yes, he'd witnessed it, too, the gradual fall of the brave hanyou. There was not much left of him now that Kagome was dead, and it was a painful realization for all of them. Kikyou had moved on now, she was dedicating all her free time to her miko powers, but Inuyasha was destroyed. He was…

Miroku shuddered. "Even if they didn't know each other for long, there was something very strong that connected them."

"I didn't understand it then and I can't understand it now, but you're right," Sango agreed with a curt nod.

"I hope he'll do it," he wished he could watch Inuyasha return home victoriously, they all did. He knew Kaede was praying for it, Kikyou probably was, too.

"Why did she die?" he heard his wife ask on a whispered tone, it was a question he'd heard so many times. And he had an answer he gave Sango ever time, but maybe… maybe just once he'd speak his mind. Maybe just this once he'd share with her his hope, his faith.

"Would you believe me if I told you… I don't think Kagome is dead?"

Silence ensued. Sango didn't know what to think, what to say, sometimes she was convinced of it, too.

"Do you think Naraku lied?" she asked optimistically, searching her husband's eyes with her own.

"He always lies and deceives, maybe he wanted to crush Inuyasha."

Sango felt like cheering, she knew it was wrong, she knew Kagome was probably dead like Naraku had said, but…

"I'm sure he lied, I'm sure of it. Kagome has to be alive, she has to," she wanted her to be.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"You can really cure me?" she asked hopefully. His grimace said everything.

"You shouldn't… put your hope in this," he lowered his head, "your tumor is advanced, so I am not sure I can help you, but it's worth a try."

Kagome nodded, a hand going reflexively to her swollen abdomen, she wanted to live for her child. She had to.

"It's a root," Suikotsu-san explained, "I discovered it back in China, I studied it for a long time and cured a lot of ill people with it. But they were at the beginning of the same condition, hence my doubt." He was very kind, Suikotsu-san, it was true luck that he'd found her.

"I think it's because of the barrier," she commented aloud, startled when the healer's head turned abruptly.

"What is?"

"My tumor. I shouldn't have got it if the mountain was still completely pure." And it was true, there was no way she could have got ill like this with the mountain unpolluted. But Naraku was relentless, she'd learned, so he found a way to slowly corrupt the mountain's purity. He couldn't get through the barrier, yet, but he'd soiled it immensely.

"I'm glad you're human," she told the healer and he smiled.

"I know, I wouldn't have been able to get through if I weren't. And I wouldn't have got through if the mountain hadn't been corrupted, either." She'd told him everything about Naraku, about the Jewel, he'd heard of it. He was quite surprised that she was the current priestess guarding it, that meant she was strong. But she was to be a mother, and mothers were always frail. Suikotsu-san asked her about the father once, but she refused to answer. It seemed it hurt her too much to think about, he hadn't tried to find out more ever since.

"I'll be back," he promised, strapping a cloth around his body, "I'm going to find that root."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

_Dammit, Kagome._

His tears didn't feel like his, it was as if they belonged to someone else, as if he were watching himself from the shadows as he ran desperately, finally knowing what to do.

_I love you._

Inuyasha was finally going to kill the monster for what he'd done to the woman that had been his Half. He was going to make him pay.

His teeth gritted as he ran, nothing else mattered but the fact that he was going to smell the bastard's blood, he was going to relish killing him. Enjoy it to the fullest.

_Why did you have to die, Kagome?_

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"I found it," he declared with a warm, wide smile. Kagome's heard thumped deliriously, she couldn't contain her hope, her excitement.

"You returned!" she ran to greet him, "Suikotsu-san, thank you. You didn't have to go through all this trouble," she started, but he cut her off.

"It is my pleasure." He caught her gaze with his intense one and she stifled the urge to gulp loudly. She knew that look, she could read it clearly. Kagome wasn't a fool, she knew that Suikotsu-san liked her, and he probably assumed she didn't want anything to do with her unborn child's father, she'd made that impression.

"If we get out of this, Kagome-san," she knew what he meant, _'if you will live'_, "will you marry me?"

Her eyes went wide with surprise, her heart broke. What could she do? Inuyasha was surely happy with his wife right now, why wouldn't she accept to marry this wonderful, warm man? He was good for her, she knew, but she didn't love him. It wasn't fair to either of them, it wasn't fair to the child, to never know his true father.

"Suikotsu-san," she was breathless, but he placed a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to answer now, just… think about it."

He really, really liked her, she realized, as he went to prepare the cure.

Zhang Kagome… it… had quite a nice ring to it.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"You're aware that your fight could last for months," Inu no Taishou had said, but Inuyasha had merely nodded. He didn't care if it lasted years, decades, he'd take his revenge, he'd kill the bastard that had dared touch Kagome. He didn't even want to know what else Naraku had done to her, it was too painful.

He remembered what Miroku told him that Naraku had done to Sango, it must have been infinitely more torturous for Kagome, infinitely more haunting. That was why he could never forgive Naraku.

_That bastard._

With renewed endeavor, the hanyou jumped high in the air to avoid trees, heading toward Mount Hakurei. Naraku had managed to taint the pure mountain's barrier, so the hanyou knew where to find him. The twisted demon barely left that place these days, and now Inuyasha was sure he could defeat him. He felt Kagome with him in this. He had to win. He just had to.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

She felt really embarrassed to let him see her naked breast, but it couldn't be helped. His touch was gentle, as if not to hurt her. Kagome knew that Suikotsu-san would be the perfect husband. She watched his temple as he rubbed the cure on her breast, his dark hairs that twitched when he gritted his teeth, when his jaw tightened.

He applied the cure, rubbed it on her skin, covered it with a cloth and told her to wait. They were to wait for the result.

He'd have to prepare tea for her, a plant she'd never heard of, but was infinitely grateful to find out that it grew on this mountain as well.

The kind healer seemed very happy just to be with her, which surprised her, she wasn't used to it. Inuyasha had always only seemed eager to get rid of her or to bed her.

"So…"

His word left hanging between them.

She knew what he meant, she didn't want to hurt him, but, "I can't." Kagome lowered her head when she heard his sigh.

"I understand. I guess I assumed wrong, didn't I?"

What did he mean?

"I thought… I thought your husband left you because of your fate being tied to the Shikon no Tama, but… you still love him, don't you?" he asked awkwardly, rubbing his nose.

"I do." She couldn't lie to him, he'd been so kind to her, she owed him a lot. If the cure worked, then she'd owe him her life, too.

He nodded, "I understand."

"I'm sorry" was all Kagome said, all she could give him and she hoped it was enough, even though she felt ashamed.

"You have quite a large belly," he commented suddenly, avoiding the previous subject and her eyebrows rose.

"Well, I _am_ pregnant, of course I have a large belly," she insisted.

"May I?" His eyes asked the same question and she nodded. Suikotsu-san touched her protruding belly, rubbing it gently, then took hold of her wrist, feeling her pulse.

His smile was bright, and she felt even more ashamed because of his infinite kindness, "I believe you have twins. Boys, too."

"What?"

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat out with venom, the vile name coming from his lips coated in a torrent of hatred. The monster seemed surprised, he surely hadn't expected the hanyou's arrival, but a wide grin lit his face.

"Came to ask me how your bitch died? We haven't seen each other in a while, half breed," he taunted, fully enjoying the blinding rage written all across Inuyasha's face.

"That's it! You die today!" he yelled as he unsheathed his pulsing, enraged sword, lifting it towards his opponent.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Kikyou-Hime-sama, so you think it was wise of him to do it?" Kaede asked worriedly, her face showing the concern she held for the prince. And even though the former princess tried to hide it, she couldn't conceal her own worry.

"He'll be fine," she insisted, her poise telling everything about her outer calmness.

"He might not be, Kikyou-Hime-sama," Kaede reasoned, "Naraku cannot be killed with merely physical strength. Perhaps the Emperor should have let you join him as you suggested."

"The Emperor is right," Kikyou said suddenly, "Inuyasha has to do this alone. He will never be whole again if he does not. Maybe he'll succeed, maybe he'll come back," she grimaced at the thought of him never returning, at the mere idea of him losing his life to that creature.

_Not another life lost because of him, please._

She'd been begging the Kami to ensure Inuyasha's safety, it was the best she could do for him at the moment. The truth was, she missed him. She missed what they'd had, but she'd never get that back. It had been amazing while it lasted.

Kaede pursed her lips in meditation, then the question she'd meant to ask for a long time escaped her lips, "Have you forgiven him?"

Kikyou didn't flinch, but nodded once, "I have."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

After days of trying to get to him, after months of burning hatred, Inuyasha was finally face to face with his enemy. His sword clattered when it hit a rocky tentacle, he jumped back, but he tried again. Naraku's tentacles grew from everywhere, they _were_ everywhere and anywhere at the same time, Inuyasha could barely focus, but he felt calm.

Tessaiga seemed intent on killing the monster, the hanyou would stop at nothing to do it. He would never even think about his own death, it didn't matter. He even wanted it, it would be sweet oblivion.

_Wait for me, love._

He chanted in his mind, in his heart, he wanted to see Kagome again. He was convinced that it would be soon. He would see her _soon._

Naraku recoiled when parts of his body were sliced by the hanyou's fuming sword, it seemed that every little part of the prince had a single purpose: to get rid of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naraku feared the prospect of dying, of feeling nothing. He'd felt nothing before, and it was scary, the most frightening thing on earth. He wouldn't feel it again, he'd vowed to himself that, so he couldn't let the half breed win, he couldn't let himself be killed. He had to win.

"She screamed and begged," Naraku taunted, knowing fully well that it hadn't been so, Kagome had escaped him, but Inuyasha didn't know that. And if hearing this could break the hanyou's will, then it was worth a try.

Eyes were bleeding red, claws lengthening, Tessaiga didn't have a say in the matter. The sword fell to the ground helplessly and Inuyasha found he had no control over his own body, but he couldn't think about it. Something had triggered his transformation and the supreme hatred and rage he felt demanded Naraku's blood.

With a howl of wrath, he tackled his adversary to the ground, pinning his huge, hideous body with his smaller one. Tentacles threw him off and into a tree, but he recovered immediately and jumped against the creature once more. He couldn't feel his own blood trickling down his arms, oozing from his chest, he didn't notice his shoulder being broken, didn't care that tentacles were piercing him, leaving holes in his flesh.

He felt no pain, no emotions other than blinding fury as he clawed at Naraku's body, leaving deep gashes in his wake. A wound for a wound it was, and soon both of them were covered in the other's blood, one weaker than the other.

Inuyasha wiped blood from his mouth with the back of a clawed hand then surprised the monster by throwing himself against him straight into the mountain's invisible barrier.

Naraku released a pain-filled holler, it sliced through the forest, chilling every bone in its path.

War had begun.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome ignored the pain in her abdomen to focus on the alarming feeling she had. She'd felt it, the massive youki grinding into the mountain's barrier, was Naraku trying to kill himself? Yes, the mountain had been corrupted, but it was still pure to a certain degree, trying to break through meant suicide. The air was ominous, she shivered.

Suikotsu-san was by her side in an instant, he seemed so attuned to her needs and moods, or perhaps he just understood her really well.

"Kagome-san? What is wrong?"

"Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" he asked, confusion etched all over his face. No, he hadn't.

"Never mind" she wanted to say, but she fell to her knees as a searing pain embraced her. No, it was too early for that, wasn't it? She had a few more weeks to wait, it couldn't be.

"I think," she whispered through gritted teeth, oh, it hurt so much, "I think they're coming."

Suikotsu-san understood immediately and his face paled considerably.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

There was no trace of reason within Inuyasha's brain, he could no longer discern what was right or wrong. The only thing he had in mind was that he needed to kill this demon, and if it meant he'd die, then he'd gladly do it.

"Half breed," Naraku hissed dangerously as he finally threw Inuyasha off him. He meant to make a barrier around himself, but he found he didn't have enough power for such a thing. He wanted to summon Kagura, she'd be able to help him for sure, but he couldn't do it, either. For a second he considered the fact that this could be his end, this could be his doom.

Inuyasha charged at him recklessly, as if he'd been trained for this sole purpose. The passing of days and nights held no real importance, they could go without food for a long while, they could go without water. The only thing that mattered for Inuyasha was to kill this monster, to drive his claws through his throat, relishing the blood flowing out of it.

This was the image he had in mind, his goal, this was what he wanted to achieve – he'd live for this. He'd live _and_ die for this, if necessary.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome was spent, who'd known giving birth would be so taxing? She'd heard stories, yes, but had never imagined the true intensity of the whole ordeal. Yet now as she gazed at her amazingly sweet sons she felt her heart soar with pride and joy. Her children... and Inuyasha's. She'd love them infinitely, she'd love them for Inuyasha, too, since he couldn't share her joy. The joy of being a parent.

Suikotsu-san smiled, he was truly happy for her, too. She couldn't thank him enough.

A grim thought crossed her mind, but she willed it away for a few minutes. She wanted to enjoy the angelic faces of her cherished children some more as she held them in her arms. There were no real words to describe the spreading happiness that didn't let her breathe, the pressure that settled inside her chest, which told her she was a mother now. It told her she had to live for her children, that she would have to die for her children if the need came.

"Thank you, Suikotsu-san," she whispered, too tired to speak clearly. He nodded and left her alone with her children for a while, he knew now to intrude.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

'_If you need me…'_

Yes, she needed him a little, but she needed Inuyasha more. It hurt her immensely to see the resemblance between the sons and the father, they were truly Inuyasha's children. She missed him, her heart ached for his presence, but she had to be strong. For these two little souls, she had to be strong.

"Kaa-san loves you," she told them lovingly, giving them her brightest smile yet.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was pure chance that Inuyasha tripped and fell backwards, it was sheer luck that Tessaiga was right under him when he fell. He touched the hilt of the sword as he struggled to get to his feet and instantly came out of his youkai-induced haze. He could think clearly now, he knew what he had to do. Without stopping to ponder, he poured every little bit of force he had left into Tessaiga, praying it would help him. It was his last resort, after all. Naraku was spent and tired, too, they couldn't last longer. At this rate, both of them would die, and Inuyasha was painfully aware of his throbbing wounds now.

With a cry, he swung his sword that pierced through both Naraku and the barrier behind him. Tessaiga destroyed them both.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome sat up abruptly – was what she felt true? She couldn't sense Naraku anymore, but she couldn't feel the corrupted barrier, either. They'd both… disappeared. Vanished. Had the monster tried to bring it down and led himself to his demise along with it?

Suikotsu-san was at her side in a flash, "What is wrong? What was that sound, Kagome-san?"

"Naraku… he's gone."

But something, a distant feeling pierced her. A youki brushed against her aura, it was faint, it was far, but she recognized it. Her heart beat hungrily, desperate to be reacquainted with its lover.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, struggling to her feet with furrowed brows.

Suikotsu-san tried to stop her, argued with her, telling her that she was too weak, but she wouldn't listen. She had to do this. She had to see him, even just once.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The prince froze mid-step. His senses couldn't be right, no, he was delirious for sure. But… it felt so much like her scent, like her aura.

_Kagome's scent._

He abandoned reason and ran, forgetting common sense, forgetting anything else but his love for her. He loved her, he wanted her back. It was plain and simple.

_Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome_

His heart beat her name, he wouldn't deny it. He would never deny it again.

It occurred to him only now that the bastard could have lied to him, could have only made him think she was dead. Maybe Kagome was alive, maybe… maybe there was hope for them after all.

He stopped and his breath caught when he saw her running weakly towards him, her hair disheveled and her face tired. She smelled… he didn't want to think of it for a moment, but he had to, the moment he saw a man holding two children coming out of a hut.

"K-Kagome…"

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

She looked at him for a long, long time, he was so bloody. Blood clung to his body, and she couldn't even know if he had any skin left, he seemed so torn. Holes pierced his flesh, it was clear what he'd done – he'd fought Naraku. She didn't want to think about it, couldn't bring her mind to ponder on it, but had he won?

"Inuyasha," she whispered, the name breaking when it left her lips. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to never let him go, but he'd break, she was sure of it. And he still had Kikyou, he still had his wife.

Kagome saw his gaze stray from her, saw him look behind her and she did the same. A painful worry settled in her stomach, what if he'd want to take her children to raise them with Kikyou?

"Inuyasha?" she said, turning to look at him. His golden eyes had a rough light to them and she realized he misunderstood, that he thought Suikotsu-san was the father of her babies, but a discrete twitch of his nose told her that he already knew. He knew.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He'd believed she'd only come here to be with this man, to have children with this man, but the moment his nose started working properly was the moment he thought his heart would stop forever. They were… his children. _His_ children. He was a father and he hadn't even known.

He dismissed everything he might have said and pulled her into a strong, heartfelt embrace, ignoring everything around them. His wounds hurt, they blistered, but he didn't care. He was home, he was whole again.


	17. Unfettered

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

There was a small crack in the bark of the tree they were sitting against, it marked something no one probably knew, and that was what made the place all the more special. The two wonderful, amazing, precious souls were sleeping comfortably against their mother's chest as she sat enveloped in her lover's embrace. Lover. The word felt so unfamiliar, so distant, so inconceivable. Even a few days, it was all still a surprise, everything still felt out of her grasp.

"Are you up?" she heard the gentle, tentative voice ask. These past few days he'd learned more about her than he had in the whole time until now.

Kagome smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it. It made her so happy to be able to share this with him. These were the moments she cherished the most – it was just the two of them with their children. The children they'd made together – two little treasures that already kept both of them up at night.

"Senses ran away from you?" she teased, already anticipating that he'd 'sensed' her wake.

"Keh. I'm not a Kami. I could always be wrong," he admitted with a shushed tone, something that made her want to hug him and rid him of his sadness. She knew how upset he was because he'd believed the story about her death so easily; he'd told her everything that lay in his soul.

It made her realize Inuyasha wasn't quite as indestructible as she'd made him out to be in her mind and it gave her a sense of peace. She wanted to protect him just as he swore to protect her.

"I was teasing," she said apologetically, moving her arms a bit so they wouldn't get sore, though careful not to wake the babies in the process.

"I know," the hanyou replied, but something about his tone told her he'd taken it as more than a joke. She didn't mind, he could mourn all he wanted. After all, he'd thought her dead all this time, he had a right to take some time to adjust to the change. Real life wasn't that easy, real life didn't just change with a puff; sacrifices needed to be made.

"I wonder if Suikotsu-san made it to the palace well," Kagome thought aloud, purposefully ignoring the warning vibrations that erupted in the hanyou's chest. His grip on her tightened and she felt like snickering, but she kept her cool. She wouldn't wake the babies no matter what, they'd just start crying again.

_It seems like that's all they do anyway._

They were so endearing, the twosome. Both were an odd mixture of Kagome's and Inuyasha's traits – each of the parents was so happy for it.

"Thank you, Kagome," the hanyou whispered truthfully as he kissed her temple tenderly, matching the feelings in his heart. The woman's chest threatened to burst from the onslaught of emotions, but she blinked every surfacing tear away. It was perfect, it was paradise. It was all they needed. "Thank you so much."

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Her voice trembled heavily, but she tried not to let it get to her. This was their moment, it held an infinite value for her heart. Her heart that had suffered so much.

_Inuyasha… we deserve each other._

"I love you…"

His word. His _words_. They resounded through the forest, crashed against the once again pure barrier of the mountain and ricocheted off its surface, heading straight towards the twosome once again. It felt like an echo. In Kagome's heart, it felt like an echo. It acted like one, too.

_I love you._

She wanted to let her hands tremble, but feared she would somehow drop or hurt the babies, so she did everything in her power to keep herself steady.

_I love you._

It went far beyond words. It defied any logic, everything that she'd believed in.

_I…_

Yes, she'd give their love a chance.

…_love…_

For them, she would. All four of them.

…_you_

But he might be wrong. They hadn't been too close before, they had just been pulled by a strong force that dragged them by their hairs all the way here. Indescribable feelings had connected them. And even after they'd severed the bond they'd considered unnatural, those feelings lingered. It made them want to crawl and beg for something unknown, for brutal redemption. But Kagome trusted him now. If he said he loved her, then he surely meant it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked almost quietly, feeling bad for leaning against him when his body was still injured.

Inuyasha grunted, "Of course not." But she heard the truth behind the obviously fake reassurance. His skin was healing, there were still patches of torn flesh, especially on the chest where he'd received really hard blows.

He'd done all this for her. Everything for her. He'd even ended his marriage to Kikyou for her, even though he'd thought she was no longer alive.

_He's… faithful._

He'd been true to her memory. True to her.

_I love you…_

The sound of his voice as he said this was incredible. Amazingly beautiful, tender, as if he was divulging his utmost secret. She loved him, too, but she couldn't pretend everything was well like she'd done for the past days, because things were more serious than that.

After a few misleadingly peaceful moments, she heard his sigh, were they on the same wavelength?

"How are _you_?"

She thought she heard a quiver in his voice. In a twisted fashion it made her smile, even if it was at her expense. Suikotsu-san still gave her the cure, and even though he was getting more and more optimistic about it, Kagome simply could not ignore the possibility that she might die in the end.

Tears came naturally at the thought and Inuyasha could surely smell them, but he said nothing as he'd done the past days.

"Still hurts, but not that much." She, unlike Inuyasha, admitted her weakness, because she wanted them to share pains. She wanted them to share everything, even if for a little while.

"Really, Inuyasha, how badly does it hurt?"

He was hard-pressed not to answer this time either, but he sighed and did it for her, because he knew how worried she was.

"It's almost normal."

Kagome frowned. "Usotsuki."

He'd been called a liar before, but in that moment he knew he never wanted Kagome to call him that. "It stings as if someone was pricking at my skin with a needle," he admitted. After the sweet sound of her voice declaring her satisfaction with his answer, he felt her move in his hold, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"I was so scared," she confessed. "I thought I'd die and never see you again. I worried our babies might be born ill… I'm… happiest right now." It was truthfully a miracle that the children had not been born with any flaws despite the poor food she'd eaten all along.

"They're strong, these little ones," Inuyasha told her proudly, because he was honestly happy, _proud_. He had two babies, two little, precious beings that brought such joy to his whole life. He only hoped he could enjoy raising them at his lover's side. No, he _prayed_ for it to happen.

"Yes, they are, because they're yours," he heard her say softly, her voice betraying her delight.

"Ours," Inuyasha corrected.

"Ours," Kagome agreed without arguing. It sounded so nice, to be able to share something. To call something theirs.

_Our babies._

Just looking at them made their knees tremble.

_I love you… I love-_

"Let's stay here some more," Inuyasha suggested. Of course she wouldn't say no.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The healer bowed deeply, afraid of having forgotten the proper customs here. Had they changed in so little time? After all, he was in front of royalty of greatest importance.

"Inu no Taishou-sama," he said, his voice rich and full, quite pleasant to hear. "I come here with news of your son. My name is Zhang Suikotsu, I am a healer and I come from China."

The Emperor's eyes widened at this. He'd given up on ever finding Inuyasha alive, he'd sent explorers to find his whereabouts, but they hadn't been able to even trace him. It was as if earth had swallowed him. He'd gone to retrieve the prince himself, but with no more luck than his subjects. It had seemed obvious that Inuyasha was dead.

"Where is he?" He supposed he should have asked _how_ he was firstly, but it was disconcerting that he hadn't been able to find his own son. Had this man found his son and healed him?

"Inside the barrier of Mount Hakurei," healer Zhang said. "He is quite weak at the moment, but gaining strength with every moment that passes." Suikotsu was actually quite surprised at how rapidly Inuyasha was healing, despite his youkai heritage. Those wounds… no one was supposed to survive such injuries. Yet Inuyasha's stubbornness and obvious love for Kagome was what gave him strength. He admired him, really. To have such wounds and still stand on his own…

At this, the Emperor jumped to his feet. Inuyasha was inside the barrier? But that… he'd heard that the barrier had weakened, but even so, a youkai could not enter. He had heard of many.

The healer felt the need to explain. "He came inside the barrier after defeating Naraku, sporting great injuries. I had to escape the place once the barrier became pure again after Naraku's demise, so I came here to tell you of your son's fate."

Worry was etched across Inu no Taishou's face; he still could not understand how it was that the prince was still alive and staying within the mountain's exceptionally pure barrier. It was supposed to ward off ordinary humans as well.

"How can he survive staying inside the barrier?" the Emperor asked, and his words came out as a near bellow.

"Kagome-san is keeping him under a barrier of her own. It was a fortune that the mountain's barrier dropped for a while after Naraku's death, so that Inuyasha-sama was able to come through and Kagome-san had time to put up a barrier before the mountain's barrier became pure again."

The Emperor was frozen.

"Did you say… Kagome-san?"

"Hai," Zhang Suikotsu said, smirking. He liked this so much, he'd been told that everyone thought her to be dead. And to be the one delivering the great news brought a terribly great sense of accomplishment. "Higurashi Kagome. She has been hiding in the mountain."

Whispers came from every place within the large hall, everyone was astounded. Kaede was first to react.

"I cannot believe this! Such great news, Inu no Taishou-sama! How amazing! Naraku dead and both Inuyasha-sama and Higurashi-san are alive… Everyone must be informed!" The old woman's enthusiasm was contagious, everyone cheered and rejoiced. It was a beautiful, splendid day.

"Thank you for telling us," the Emperor's voice resounded in the room as he addressed Zhang Suikotsu.

The healer thanked him with a smile, but suddenly grew serious. "However…"

The hall fell silent.

"Kagome-san has a… condition. It is called a tumor."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"I have tried to cure it and I am quite optimistic about future results, though you should be prepared for her death."

No… to lose the girl once had been hard enough on Inuyasha, the Emperor did not want that a second time for his son.

"Bring our best healers!" he ordered to his guard, but frowned when the healer stopped him.

"With all due respect, there is nothing any healer here can do. I come from the best healers of China who are the only ones that can deal with this sort of thing and now I am most informed and experienced in the matter. There is a cure I have used and nothing must interfere with it." His gaze was powerful, capturing. "This means she must receive no other cure for it to work. It is her only chance. She has made great progress, too, I believe it has to do with the mountain's purity. Kagome-san suspects it was because of the mountain's corrupted barrier that she got ill in the first place, and she might be right."

Tears fell on the old miko's cheeks. Kaede was touched. She cared a great deal about Kagome, she was a sweet, polite child that didn't deserve such fate.

"For the moment," Suikotsu said, "Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-san and the babies are staying inside the barrier. That, along with the cure, should help her get well."

"Babies?"

The Emperor's words brought him back to the matter at hand. Yes, he'd forgotten to mention it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I apologize. Kagome-san has given birth to male twins."

It was obvious whose those two were. To hear that the prince had heirs was wonderful news, it almost choked Inu no Taishou. So… Kagome had gone through the pregnancy alone… how hard it must have been for her.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed in a rare display of his heartfelt emotions. He couldn't be happier, because he had faith that Kagome would make it. She'd survived being kidnapped by Naraku, what could a pesky illness do to her? She was the protector of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, Midoriko-sama's power was with her at all times."

"So we shall have to wait," Inu no Taishou concluded. "Zhang Suikotsu, do you wish to become the Imperial Healer?"

Goodness… it was an opportunity not to be passed. "I am honored, Inu no Taishou-sama. Of course I accept," he said with a grateful bow.

"Very well. Then so be it."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Irritated. It had to be the tenth time he'd asked her that in a single day and it wasn't even noon.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine," she said with a hint of annoyance coating her words.

"I can't help but worry," he confessed with a sigh, burying his nose in her wonderfully soft hair. He liked the way she wore it on her shoulder, he liked the smooth texture, the overwhelmingly delicious scent. He couldn't have enough of his Kagome.

"So… how was it?"

He blinked.

"The fight with Naraku… how was it?"

"Um… just like any other fight," he said hesitatingly, unsure if he should burden it with the gross details of it. He didn't want to remember any of it, he'd been so down thinking she was dead, too.

"But why did you do it?" He heard what she didn't say – _alone,_ why had he done it alone?

"I had been planning on it ever since he told me… ever since…" Kami, it was so hard to say it, did it matter now? He'd thought she was dead, he'd mourned her loss. He'd ended his marriage to Kikyou, recognizing the difference between his feelings for his now ex wife and the ones for Kagome. Suddenly, he regretted terribly having ended their bond.

"You don't have to say it," she said softly, placing a warm hand of hers on top of his, smiling brightly at him in reassurance. He didn't feel he deserved this woman,

As if to save them from this awkwardness, two little wonders started squirming in their mother's hold, the first signs that they were waking.

"Move a bit to the right, I want to make some place to feed them."

Dazed, Inuyasha did as told and watched silently as the woman he loved more than he'd ever known possible uncovered her breasts to feed their babies. He didn't feel that powerful surge of desire that usually encased him at the sight of her nakedness. This time it was a different, deeper, more powerful feeling. It was male satisfaction and fatherly love. Love for his family. Infinite love for this woman that amazed him more and more every day, love for the two little creatures that he now couldn't do without.

They didn't have names for them yet, but the conversation had stood on the tip of their tongues for a few days.

Finally, Kagome approached the topic.

"What should we call them?"

"I was thinking of Ken and Takehiko…"

Kagome smiled. So he _had_ thought about it. Ken, Takehiko… it sounded nice. She watched the babies suck on her nipples with a comforting sense of peace.

"Welcome to this world, Ken, Takehiko," she greeted with a beaming smile. "Okaa-san and Otou-san love you."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Have you heard?" Miroku was elated, he had never ever thought he could feel so relieved.

"Hear what?" Sango asked, frowning at her husband's delight.

"Inuyasha, he's not dead!"

At this, Sango jumped to her feet and ran towards him, placing her hands on his chest as her eyes widened.

"Really? He survived?"

"And Naraku's dead!" Miroku continued, unable to believe his own happiness.

"Naraku's dead…" Sango repeated, as if to let it sink in. She gasped, "Naraku's dead!"

"He is," Miroku confirmed with a nod, "He's so dead that not even the Jewel can save him this time. He got purified by a barrier."

"A barrier," Sango repeated dumbly. It seemed the only thing she could do at the moment.

"But wait, that's not all," he added, urging her to sit down once again. "Look into my eyes." She did as told. "Kagome-san is alive."

If he'd had Inuyasha's ears, they would have flattened against his scalp.

"What?!!"

"She hid herself inside Mount Hakurei-s pure barrier. But that is still not all."

Sango clutched her hammering heart as if afraid it would beat right out of her chest. She couldn't believe this… it couldn't be true, it simply could not. And there was even more? What could be more impressive?

"They have twins."

Sango frowned, trying to decipher the meaning of that last statement. "Who?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome-san."

The woman froze. T-twins?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, I am very sure."

"How could that have happened? I don't… it's hard to understand."

Miroku's brows furrowed more in confusion than anything else. "Are you not happy?"

Naturally, Sango's smile came unfettered. "Of course I am. I am, I truly am. So much time of feeling guilty, so many missed opportunities for poor Inuyasha-sama, so much heartache for Kagome-san… I can't believe it's finally over."

"It is, my love, it is," her husband confirmed, kissing her hands then rubbing them thoroughly with his own, larger ones. "They finally have their happiness."

"I'm glad." The smile the taijiya wore was probably the brightest in a long time.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Suikotsu met everyone he was supposed to, including Kagome's charming mother who couldn't seem to stop thanking him for his efforts in healing her daughter. He realized he hadn't thought about how much _her_ family had suffered, too.

He'd met every miko he was supposed to, except the most important one of them, the one that had been Inuyasha's wife. He didn't know the circumstances, but somehow knew that the end of the marriage must have been because of Kagome. Inuyasha's love for the recent mother was a palpable thing, one had to be entirely blind not to notice how heartbroken he'd looked when he'd misunderstood seeing him carry the babies out of the hut and how happy he'd been afterwards.

Desperation was a thing that drove many mad, and Inuyasha might have become one of those had he not found Kagome on time. They were truly destined for each other.

Still, he was interested to meet the head of the mikos in Kagome's absence. Fujiwara Kikyou was well known even in China for her powers, even if now Kagome exceeded her. But no one had the poise the former princess had, no one could be as detached and as passionate at the same time as she was. Or so he'd heard.

Yes, Suikotsu was eager to meet her.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou couldn't believe it. Her eyes stung with fresh tears, but she willed them away. She would not do this. She would not cry. She simply would _not._

_I'm stronger than this, I'm stronger than this…_

But the more she repeated it, the more the reality of things crashed against her chest.

_Otou-sama. Otou-sama…_

She'd found it, the letter the vile creature had left explaining how he'd _absorbed Fujiwara Onigumo_ into his own body. It was so disgusting, so utterly twisted, she wanted to throw up. Devastated, she brought the back of her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a scream. Her hands trembled with the paper in her hands, what was she supposed to do? What could she do?

_Otou-sama…_

So that was why he'd disappeared for so many months with no trail.

_I will stay strong._

Her features hardened and she became the Fujiwara Kikyou everyone knew and respected her as.

She'd heard the news about Inuyasha and it hurt a little bit to know, but she was genuinely glad for them. However, Naraku's death meant she couldn't have her revenge, and she wasn't so sure how she felt about that. At the moment, it felt as if she'd do anything to bring him back to life only to kill him all over again with her own hands.

_Naraku, you bastard…_


	18. Independent

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but I've been busy. And I'll be even more busy now, so I don't know when the next update will be. Maybe I'll find some time for it, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review. It makes me want to update faster._**

**_ Kusarigama = a sharp sickle on a chain  
Ohayou = Good morning_**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Her hands trembled on the deadly weapon that had been both her salvation and her curse. The stony handle almost pierced her skin, but she couldn't feel it. Her steps seemed guided by a superior force, because she had no idea where she was heading. The woman didn't want to be in debt to Kagura for releasing her, but she was. If only her debt could be paid easily so she could move on with her life…

'_Or lack thereof.'_

Her thoughts were a mixture of piercing memories and loathing. Unadulterated hatred that she could not prevent. She felt it in every dirty bone, she could almost taste it.

Naturally, she was dead.

It was still a mystery to her, but Naraku had somehow brought her back to life. A woman called Urasue that she had already killed for resurrecting her had made sure that she would have a body that resembled her first one strikingly. Yes, she was the same beautiful princess as before. She was even more powerful now, even more determined. Her lust for blood had grown after death and she could swear her senses were sharper. Naraku had done something to her during all those months of imprisonment, but she had no way of finding out what.

Still, she had a sole satisfaction.

'_The bastard is dead.'_

Truthfully, Abi-Hime regretted the day she met him.

'_Wherever he is, may he burn.'_

Naraku was dead. Finally lifeless, Kagura had told her so. Kagura had said she could feel the beating of her heart now, whatever that meant.

'_Curse you Naraku.'_

Naturally, Abi-Hime could easily kill herself and be part of the soil again, but what would it solve? Maybe it was better if she remained half-alive for a while longer, maybe she'd have some answers. Maybe she'd have her revenge.

Because, after all, Naraku was not the one who'd killed her.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes," her lover said, swiping her in a strong, passionate embrace, "Yes, yes, yes!" Inuyasha, the father of her children, the very reason she was able to go on had the best of news. She was not sick anymore. The tumor had… the tumor was... it wasn't… anymore…

She smiled against his shoulder, thankful tears clogging her vision, but she still raised her head to look into his eyes once again. It seemed too much of a dream to be truly reality.

"Are you really sure?"

Somehow, she feared she'd upset him asking that so many times, but his smile remained in place, something akin to amazement shining in his eyes. Inuyasha was truly amazing.

"Would I lie to you?"

That was true, he would not. She knew it and trusted him. There was nothing that could separate them now; nothing could sever their love.

"Then kiss me," she whispered demandingly, looking at his lips intently. A shiver of pleasure shot through his veins at her unexpected request, but he wasted no time and caught her lips into a raging war that couldn't stop, would never stop. His tongue caressed hers suggestively, clearly stating his desires. She couldn't agree more, truly, but there were other aspects of their life together that needed to be taken care of, as well.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha became painfully obvious of that fact the moment the twins started crying at the same time. They did that a lot, as if they knew when the other needed something. There was an amazing bond between the four, and both Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't be happier about them. Ken and Takehiko were their world; their lives revolved around the two treasures.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine…" He let her go with a sigh, watching her hips sway as she approached their children to feed them, like she always did. But even if he was entirely familiar with the process, he couldn't help but be amazed at how his lover took care of their children. _Their_ children, the ones both had helped create.

He was enjoying watching the babies suck happily when he felt his woman's warm gaze on his face. Nervous for some reason, he turned his head to regard her and caught her bright smile. His face lit up in a smile of his own, he was too happy. All of a sudden his heart seemed lighter than a feather and he felt like floating. The heartbeats, the words caught in his throat, everything made him shiver with such intensity that his knees almost gave out.

"Can you help me?" she whispered in the daylight, her clothes maneuvered in such a way that their babies could easily feed on her breasts.

His smile was genuine. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold Ken; I think he's had enough."

It was difficult for her to tell them apart because they looked the same, but Inuyasha didn't experience such problems. His sense of smell was outstanding, and thus he could easily distinguish the twins. When she got confused, he'd always correct her.

"Right," he nodded, carefully approaching the miracle of a mother feeding two babies. His babies.

He took his son and held him carefully, as if he'd break if he wasn't attentive enough. Inuyasha's strength was great, so he feared hurting the little guy, though he knew he shouldn't. A father would never hurt his own son. _He_ would never hurt any of them.

'_You're my treasures.'_

He felt quite cheesy thinking such things, but it was exactly how he felt. Finally there was light in his life.

"We should go back then," she suggested, her eyes filled with hopeful tears. He understood, he wanted it, too, so there was no reason to act against it.

"We will."

It was a promise.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"_Anata…"_

_Her voice woke him up and he suspected it wasn't even morning yet. Maybe it was one of the many nightmares that kept disturbing her lately._

"_Are you awake?"_

_He wanted to grunt in annoyance, but this was Izayoi; he could not be rude to her._

"_I am now," he whispered casually, wincing when he heard her sigh. Of course, she could read him like an open book. Her soul belonged to him._

"_I had another dream…"_

_She called them dreams. It was never a nightmare for her, because they did not scare her, not really, she was simply intimidated by their possible meaning. Sometimes, much to his displeasure, she called them visions. Unfortunately, some had already been fulfilled, although she insisted it was pure coincidence._

"_My dreams are just that… dreams," she always insisted. But if so, then why did she call them visions, anyway?_

_And they got increasingly worse._

"_What was it this time?"_

_Her smile was bright and seemingly truthful; it could probably fool anyone else but him. He was the Emperor after all, not to mention her lover._

"_Nothing that should concern you, my dear," she said lovingly, cupping his face for a second then reaching over to grab some clothes. He followed her with his golden eyes, hurt shining within the twin orbs. It was as if she didn't trust him. She was obviously lying to protect that dream, but why?_

"_But you woke me up," he complained, remembering that it had been Izayoi who had initiated this. If she hadn't wanted comfort, then why had she woken him?_

"_I was lonely," she admitted sheepishly, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. With a faint smile at hearing her admission, Inu no Taishou rose from their bed to hug her from behind, his eyes set on the milky skin of her bare shoulder, partially covered by her undergarment._

"_Well I'm here now," he declared proudly, raining smooth kisses on her neck._

"_I know," she whispered, her voice filled with something disconcerting. "I know."_

_His brows furrowed, but he remained silent, holding her in the heart of the night. His eyes stung for a few seconds for unknown reasons, but he recovered quickly. Remembering something endearing, he suddenly smiled against her skin as he caressed her protruding belly, relishing the connection to his son. It was surely a son, he knew it._

_Izayoi sighed in pleasure, he realized, and he felt even prouder that he could bring her occasional happiness._

"_How are we going to name him?"_

_It seemed she knew it was a boy, too. Well, that meant he did not have to convince her of it._

"_Let's not decide it now," he coaxed, distracting her mind from it with a few strategically placed kisses that made her whole body tingle._

"_I already know the name," she declared enigmatically and he smiled, because she was too precious, but her next words froze him. "But you'll be the one to name him."_

_What did she mean?_

_Slowly, she turned around in his arms as he was left dumbfounded, his lips still parted, his breath still shallow. Time stretched for a second to let her words flow smoothly._

"_Remember, anata," she warned, "being too cautious could never hurt, so you must not let anyone fool you."_

And he would not; he had sworn. The day Miyake Izayoi died was the day the Emperor's heart was buried under ground, but he would always remember her words, her voice. Those were forever ingrained in his memory.

The announcement of a servant brought him out of his reverie and he was faced with the man he'd recently made his Imperial Healer. Zhang Suikotsu was a jewel for the Court, he would never let him go. After all, it was because of him that Kagome and maybe even Inuyasha were fine now.

'_As fine as they can, considering the circumstances.'_

But the Emperor had faith. He truly believed Kagome would be healed soon and his son would have the happiness he desired.

"Inu no Taishou-sama," the calm, steady voice of Suikotsu resounded in the hall room. His words showed determination, he was surely one of those people that had a purpose in life and knew how to pursue it.

"I have come to pay my homage," he declared, as he did daily, bowing deeply to his Emperor. The man was extremely faithful, it seemed, or it was only something he had picked up from his days in China. Truthfully, the Emperor had never been interested in their neighbors, but China seemed a place full of secrets and cures and intelligence; perhaps he should extend his influence and make a friend out of the Chinese people – an ally.

"Zhang Suikotsu," the Emperor acknowledged. "It is not rare to see you here." Yes, it was surely not. "However, I feel that you are here for a purpose today."

The man in question smiled charismatically – he certainly knew something Inu no Taishou did not.

"Indeed, I am. There is a brutal sickness spreading among people in the south. I request permission to go there and treat them and to take Kikyou-Hime-sama with me in order to help the lost souls that are sure to ensue to find their right path."

"You and Kikyou-Hime are quite close," the Emperor remarked, never missing the flash of recognition in the Healer's eyes. Bu the man kept his smile mysteriously.

"She is an excellent Priestess, and I find myself quite jealous of her poise and kindness."

The deliberate, flattering words didn't go unnoticed by the dog demon, who chose not to interfere. He would try to refrain from meddling as much as he could.

"You look good together."

The Healer became suddenly serious.

"Kikyou-Hime is an extraordinary woman, but she is a Lady of the Court and I do not belong to the same social class. You should not make assumptions like that, Inu no Taishou-sama." And it dawned on the Emperor that the man was right. The man was too proper to bring Kikyou-Hime into such a marriage, even if the Emperor allowed it.

Inu no Taishou ignored the man's slight impertinence; he was right after all. But he didn't admit being wrong either; he simply let people state their opinions.

_Being too cautious could never hurt._

The haunting words returned to him and struck him with deep hatred, meaning to weaken his resolve. Soon he would have to give the throne to Sesshomaru, because he was… tired. The world made him tired, his life made him tired. He simply wanted to sleep.

So he listened to Suikotsu tell him about some new methods of healing he'd discovered by himself and gave him permission to try them on the ill subjects in the south. It wasn't experimenting, it was just… healing. Oh, how he wished his heart could heal, as well…

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The demon slayer was glad that nobody had seen her sneak out of the palace. She was definitely proud of her own ability to trick those around her into believing she was safely at home, but right now Sango wanted to make sure of something. She'd had a dream… an odd one. A dream that planted doubt into her fragile, emotional heart. Her mind was filled with a question that almost questioned her sanity.

Was Naraku really dead?

She'd felt so happy, so relieved when she'd heard of his death, but knowing the monster, having experienced what wrongs he could do, she knew it would not be that easy to defeat him. Perhaps he'd found a way.

So she walked, determined to reach Mount Hakurei. Once there, she'd look everywhere for a sign that he was resting somewhere. Maybe she'd even see Inuyasha and Kagome somehow. She hoped she would.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kikyou honestly didn't know what to believe. She didn't know what to let herself feel, either. It had been ages since she'd experienced those tingles in her stomach and she had to wonder if this was right. After all, she was still a very important Court Lady, while Zhang-san was the Healer. He was not … noble at all.

Was this proper?

She sighed when her servants announced his arrival, already knowing what he had to ask of her and that she'd say yes without hesitation.

Curiosity gripped her heartstrings and pulled on them, making her play along like a puppet, but she had no intention of fighting it. If Inuyasha could find his happiness at Kagome's side, then why wouldn't she at least try it out with Zhang-san? Such a strange name, Zhang, and it sounded so interesting. Zhang Kikyou… how would that sound? The recent priestess didn't know that Kagome had once wondered the same thing. She probably wouldn't want to, anyway.

"Zhang-san," she acknowledged his presence, smiling brightly. Only he could get her lips to turn upwards like that these days.

"Kikyou-Hime-sama," he intoned with a bow, missing her immediate frown. She didn't like being reminded that she was, indeed, noble. No matter how many times she told him not to call her that, it seemed he went with the most appropriate way of addressing her. "I am glad to see you so well." It was what he usually said, but she knew it was a heartfelt statement every time it left his lips, so she turned her frown into another of her smiles.

"Thank you." She was glad he was well, too, but it wasn't proper for a noble woman like her to say such things to a man like him, even if her heart craved it.

Actually, she didn't know why the Emperor still kept her at Court. It was not pity, he wouldn't do such things out of pity, but she was, indeed, one of the most influential women left. With her father gone…

Suikotsu sensed her sudden sadness and smiled. He knew her so well by now. She was surely thinking of her father. Kikyou had once told him things she remembered from her childhood, things she had surely not even told her ex-husband, Inuyasha. For some reason, Suikotsu realized he was jealous of Inuyasha, having had the woman he was interested in now, and for having the woman he had taken interest in before. But obviously, Inuyasha was not meant for Kikyou, so maybe he could have his chance this time.

Back in China, no woman he had shared a bed with had ever made him feel special. But upon coming back home he'd already found two beauties who had managed to captivate him. But Kikyou-Hime… she had a mysterious allure that captivated him entirely, made his heart beat faster, his mouth go dry.

"When will we leave?" came Kikyou's unexpected question. He blinked the haze away and smiled characteristically.

"Tomorrow morning" was his answer. "Is that too soon?"

"No," she said, "not at all." In reality, she was ecstatic. Helping people was what she'd been born to do, she knew it, and being able to do it at Zhang-san's side made her want to double her efforts. She would be truly happy to be away from the palace.

"I will be ready at the crack of dawn," she announced with an unspoken contentment they both shared.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Sango was already tired of this. She couldn't find anything. Not a trace.

Maybe, she supposed, maybe he was really dead after all.

But sudden movement in the bushes told her she'd spoken too soon. Her giant boomerang that was her only, but efficient weapon stood on guard in front of her to protect her. A few excruciating seconds passed, during which Sango felt her anger boil to the surface, making her knees buckle and her head become misty.

She was prepared to strike when, to her immense surprise, her brother appeared, his infamous Kusarigama lowered at his side. His eyes were narrowed and dangerous; everything in his body spoke of disapproval.

"I knew I would find you here," he said, his voice suddenly a lot more mature than she'd expected it.

"What b-brings you here, Kohaku-kun?" Her words were strained; it was not like she feared her brother, but he could make her feel self-conscious every so often, being such an amazing warrior. She'd wanted to protect him from seeing all the things a warrior saw, she'd wanted to keep him a child a while longer, but she had failed. Now her dearest brother was a slayer, just like herself. Maybe he was not as skilled as she was, since she had trained religiously for a long time, even if he had started doing this before she had. But Kohaku was the one who could understand her better than anyone else.

"Aneue," he said, meaning for her to focus her entire attention on him. "I knew this is where you would come," he repeated, and something inside her made her feel queasy. What was he trying to say?

"Koha-"

"You wanted to make sure he was dead, ne?"

His seemingly innocent question shook her to the core; was that what she'd wanted to do? Why, of course. But what had she hoped? She dreaded the answer.

"Don't worry, I already checked."

Kohaku's statement brought to the surface the loving affection she felt for him – really done this for her.

"Arigatou, Kohaku-kun."

A weight off her shoulders.

"Aneue doesn't need to worry, Kohaku-kun will take care of anything that might harm her," he declared proudly, showing her his Kusarigama as proof.

"I don't worry," she said with a smile, approaching him and ruffling his hair, even though he was almost the same height as she was, but inside she was raging. What if Kohaku would someday do something stupid in order to protect her? What if… what if she'd lose him the second time as well?

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"That vile scent!" the wolf demon exclaimed, his eyes narrowing in pure age as his insides churned with repulsed hatred. He hadn't smelled it in so long, had thought the danger was gone, but now…

"That disgusting creature!"

The one that had made a truce with Naraku.

Kouga took off running in the general direction of the scent. He wasn't a dog demon with their keener senses, but he could definitely trace that creature. Everyone that had had connections with Naraku should be dead.

And he stopped.

He took a deep sniff and his eyes widened. Her scent... it was no longer slightly entrancing as it had been, it was covered in dirt and bones. Almost as if… almost as if…

Abi-Hime was undead.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Inuyasha gathered all their belongings and hung them over his shoulder, walking steadily. They each carried a son, both little creatures sleeping soundly. It was rare that they had this much quiet, so neither Inuyasha nor Kagome dared break it. Kagome's barrier moved around them, proving her exquisite abilities. She was the woman he loved, the mother of his children… and it felt so sweet to finally be able to say it without restraints.

Their babies were now three months old; such a long time had passed, and they already proved they were their father's. Both sported fluffy, silver hair and golden eyes. Of course, they had his ears, too, except they were entirely black. Kagome would always gush over them; she just found them too adorable. However, the hairs on their little twitching appendages were dark, just like their mother's. It was obvious they would grow to be identical twins.

"Ken is stirring," Kagome announced, rocking the baby slightly to soothe him.

"That means Takehiko will start squirming soon, too," Inuyasha said with a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't love the twosome, but they were just annoying, crying all day long like that. But Inuyasha knew they couldn't help it; it was probably the pure barrier they sensed that disturbed them.

As if on cue, both babies woke with loud wails that could wake up all the creatures from the mountain.

But the mountain's barrier was close, Kagome could feel it, so she decided not to stop.

"Aren't you gonna feed them?" he asked, puzzled at her quickened pace.

"We're almost there," she said, "just a while longer."

Suddenly understanding her hurry, Inuyasha smirked and rocked Takehiko smoothly, coaxing the baby to shush for a while. And remarkably, he did. They both did, in fact.

Then they were out of the barrier. Kagome froze, everything around her forgotten. She was finally out… finally free. The warm sun had never felt better, the wind had never felt sweeter. She closed her eyes and breathed silently in relief, knowing that Inuyasha was quietly observing her every move.

Then she looked at the precious bundle in her arms and placed a satisfied kiss on his cheek, glad that he seemed more at ease now. It seemed they hadn't been hungry after all. She kissed her other son, as well, then moved to place her lips on her lover's cheek. At the last moment, though, he turned his head so her lips landed on his instead, but she wouldn't complain. The kiss was anything but heated. It spoke of love, it spoke of redemption. And it was ever so welcome.

Until a discreet cough caught their attention, making them turn around.

Kagome's eyes widened at seeing one person she had thought she'd never see. And she looked… fine.

The miko's eyes became watery, her knees trembling. She felt rather than saw her lover lowering their belongings to the ground and taking the baby from her arms, letting her run over to her long-lost friend and hug her. Both Sango and Kagome were speechless, but it didn't matter. Any regret they might have felt vanished in thin air, apologies wordlessly exchanged.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Sango spoke first.

"I'm glad you're well," Kagome replied, tears streaming down her face, and Sango realized the last image Kagome had of her was of her torn body. She shivered instantly, knowing how hard it must have been for the fragile woman to live all by herself with such haunting memories.

"I've been well for a long time," Sango informed her with a smile as their arms disentangled. "This is my brother," she said, "Taijiya Kohaku."

Kagome smiled at the boy, he looked roughly around Souta's age.

"Oyahou," she greeted and the boy bowed.

"Such a beautiful morning, Kagome-sama," he said with a smile. Everyone knew about her by now.

"Don't call me 'sama', it makes me feel old. Kagome-san will suffice."

The boy nodded warmly, making her strangely miss her younger brother. She couldn't wait to see her family.

A bright smile lit Kagome's face as she regarded Sango.

"Come on, I have two people I'd like you to meet."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The cursed being moved about on the field. Honestly, she didn't care much anymore. She only wanted to linger some more until she made sure Naraku was gone for good. And until she had her revenge. That was her only goal. Then she would rest like she hadn't been allowed to – she'd been robbed of this eternal privilege.

Abi-Hime wanted her life back the way it had been, with her on the mountains, letting her birds feed then having them come back to her. It had been a wonderful life, until the bastard had offered her his help to make her even more powerful. Lies, those had been, and she'd been gullible enough to trust him. Now all she wanted was to kill him.

A pity that he was already dead.

A sudden flash before her eyes made her stand still, but then her shoulders slumped when she saw Kagura.

However, the wind sorceress looked disgruntled.

"I have to get you safe," she said, "they're coming for you." In all honesty, it had been pure luck that Kagura had sensed the wolf following Abi-Hime. Not that she felt anything akin to compassion for the undead demon, but if Naraku ever came back some way or another, Abi-Hime might be her only chance to survive if no one could do anything to him.

"Why do you want to help me?" the demon asked nonchalantly.

"Because I need you," was all Kagura said, before she grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her on the huge feather she summoned, disappearing in the horizon.

Somewhere on the field behind the place they'd left, a puzzled wolf demon stopped abruptly, unable to feel the wretched presence he'd sought anymore. For him, this was the beginning of a war.


	19. Uncomplicated

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Kagome-san, Inuyasha-san," the Healer greeted them with genuine contentment, smiling widely and inspecting the couple and their two healthy babies. "How are the little ones?" It seemed forever since he had last seen them.

Inuyasha wanted to growl, seeing his lover receive so much attention from a _male_, but he reminded himself that this man was the main reason for her survival. He owed him more than his life, because being able to have Kagome by his side always was his deepest, most powerful wish. Just the thought of her gone someday…

'_I must be damn crazy if I'm thinking like this.'_

"Suikotsu-san," Kagome intoned happily. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_." She was visibly ecstatic. Her savior seemed quite modest, but she really wanted to cover him in happiness and whatnot. Maybe Inuyasha would do something about it.

"Naturally," her lover said, as if reading her mind, "you will be rewarded. I'm not sure if my father did anything, but I am about to give you a clan of your own."

The physician froze, a quiet look of shock enveloping his face coldly. Kagome started getting worried that perhaps Inuyasha had said the wrong thing, but she couldn't realize how it could be so. Wouldn't Suikotsu be happy if he received a clan, therefore a title and the right to do almost everything he wanted?

Maybe he really _was_ modest.

Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines, Kagome realized, because he immediately explained himself, "I'm only trying to properly thank you for what you've done. I owe you Kagome's life, and therefore, my happiness." It wasn't the time for Kagome to feel happy and excited at hearing Inuyasha's words, because the Healer had yet to say something.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stiffened.

He had really wished to delay this moment.

To their left, followed by a column of women and guards, was Kikyou, his ex wife. She stopped as well, surprise shining in her orbs. She had known Kagome was alive, of course, but the shock wasn't any smaller. The former princess searched inside herself and found some bitter resentment, but it was only normal. Still, now the only thing she wanted was Zhang Suikotsu, and that was next to impossible.

"Inuyasha," the woman whispered and continued her walk towards them.

"Kikyou," he acknowledged, nodding tensely. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how Kagome would react. Discreetly, he looked at his lover from the corner of his eye. Surprisingly, she was smiling.

"Kikyou-sama," Kagome said with a small bow, and the strain that had held the former princess was now noticeably diminished. She smiled back, even though it was a hard feat to accomplish.

"Kagome-san, are you feeling fine? Is your illness gone?"

Kikyou did her best not to look at the tiny babies the couple was holding. It still hurt.

"It is entirely gone, thanks to Suikotsu-san," Kagome said happily, turning to look at the man in question, who was still obviously unable to grasp the idea of being given a title. A clan. A possibility to marry Kikyou-Hime. Al of a sudden, his gaze collided with that of his secret intended and he smiled warmly. A bit puzzled, Kikyou smiled as well.

Inuyasha didn't miss the exchange, and even though it disturbed him slightly, he was happy for Kikyou. His affection for her would always persist, but it was greatly overshadowed by the insane passion and love he felt for Kagome. _She_ was the woman he wanted to spend eternity with.

The hanyou felt compelled to say something, ask her how she was, but he remained frozen to the spot. Instead, Kikyou did the talking.

"We were all worried about the both of you. The Emperor will be so happy to see you safe, even though we have known of your safety ever since Zhang-san has come."

Zhang-san.

And suddenly, it all dawned on Inuyasha. She was so formal, yet the flicker of affection shone clearly in her eyes. The missing pieces of the mystery were placed together and he understood the physician's look of open astonishment.

Kikyou-Hime would never marry him while he wasn't noble; her father had made her promise him this ridiculous thing.

Kikyou loved her father.

For a few lingering seconds, the sky kept watching them curiously while the sun showed them mercy.

Inuyasha smiled.

"We are both indebted to Zhang-san, are we not?" he asked rhetorically. "That's why I decided to give him a clan of his own. He will have a title, and we shall have the first clan of Chinese name – Zhang-shi. Zhang Suikotsu will be a man of importance. That is, if he wants it."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's words. This man, this healer that had decided to return to his homeland had been her salvation. She owed him her life.

"Please accept, Suikotsu-san. Please," she pleaded. If he didn't, Kagome would feel very disappointed.

"I will," he said with a smile, holding Kikyou's gaze. "I will, thank you."

Looking briefly at her lover who had a look of recognition on his face, Kagome suddenly understood. Kikyou-Hime now had a chance to have a life like she'd only dreamed. It was obvious, it was written on her face. And she was smiling like Inuyasha had never seen her smile.

"What do you think, Kikyou-sama?" the younger miko coaxed slyly, "Do you think it is a fitting payment for his actions?"

"I do," she answered happily.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome sighed happily. When had she been this content? This free? The futon was really warm and comfortable, a real bliss compared to what she had left behind on Mount Hakurei. She never wanted to think about those times. She had everything she wanted now – Inuyasha, the babies, and a whole new life.

She would sleep and then they'd go meet the Emperor and all the others. But for now, she was really, really tired.

A few minutes passed after her eyes closed blissfully when a silver-haired hanyou entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He told the servants to 'scatter' so they could have some peace. He didn't like smelling them so close when he was trying to enjoy some 'alone time' with a sleeping Kagome.

She was so beautiful she stole his breath away.

His eyes were glued on her lovely, peaceful face, and while he wanted to bury the past, he couldn't help but think of times when those cheeks had been stained with blood tears because of him. He had been so selfish; there were so many things he had to make up for.

But she was with his, and that was all that mattered.

She was mumbling things in her sleep, her head moving from side to side, just like a confused puppy.

'_She's so cute.'_

A genuine smile crossed his lips when he thought she was all his. Every little thing about her mesmerized him.

"Inuyasha?"

Looking down at the futon he realized she'd woken up while he'd contemplated the changes in his life. He had a woman that would become his wife now, and this woman was the mother of his children. There was nothing more he could possible ask for.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she said, sitting up and furrowing her brows in confusion. "Is something wrong?" Her head cocked to the side and he felt the impulsive urge to kiss her for being so adorable.

"No, nothing."

He sat next to her and relished the way her breath caught when he started combing her silky tresses. Something blocked her air paths as he moved her head to the side to bury his in the crook of her neck. His warm breath caressed her smooth skin and she shivered, every nerve in her body going haywire.

Kagome meant to say something, but she couldn't find the words. She wanted to know where her babies were, though she figured they were in good hands. She wanted to know what he was doing, but that was pretty obvious.

His lips touched her neck tentatively and she shivered in his arms, unconsciously tilting her head to provide better access. She made no move when she felt him smile against her skin, because her body was tingling and her mind was hazy.

When he pushed her garments aside however, she froze. Unexplainable apprehension tugged at her insides. It was something she couldn't really grasp, but it made sense somehow. Would he push things?

Still, Inuyasha seemed to ignore her discomfort, lowering her clothes down her shoulders to reveal milky skin. His eyes looked at her bare chest longingly, realizing how close she'd been to death. Without self-permission, his hand reached out to touch the skin around her nipples lightly, carefully, and he reveled in the whimpers that escaped her rosy lips.

He lowered his head to let his tongue trail the path his hand had followed and smelt her increasing distress.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, Kagome; trust me," he told her, looking upwards to hold her gaze. Understanding crossed her features and he was glad for it. "Besides, you still have to heal."

She didn't know what to make of his statement, but it soon left her mind as he finally closed his lips around her neglected nipple, twirling it with his tongue. Sensual tingles crawled their way through her body, leaving her breathless and craving for more. Kagome wanted him to cleanse her insecurities and sad past; she wanted him to love her without asking anything in return. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she wanted him to give and her to take. Just this once.

And he seemed to have no qualms about that.

Slowly, delicately, Inuyasha lowered her until he was hovering above her, his breath tickling her collarbone. This time there was nothing that could stop them. This time he would take things slowly, he would let her decide.

In a way, this was their real first time together. They were not Halves anymore; they were not husband and wife. There was no official connection between them, just that of their hearts, and somehow, it was more than enough. In a way they didn't want to be united by something so permanent again – they thought it brought bad luck; but people would not receive Kagome in their hearts with as much respect as when she'd become a Hime.

Though… Kagome wasn't noble.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, his fingers touching her skin in a silky caress, showing Kagome just what Nirvana meant. "I love you."

Kagome just couldn't get enough of hearing him confess his feelings. She felt the same, naturally, but it was best if she didn't say it now. Her voice would break, her mind would close, her heart…

Her heart would choke. Such happiness was almost unbearable.

He swallowed her whimpers with his own mouth, wreaking havoc on her fragile nerves that were slowly and deliciously shattering under the pressure of his words of reassurance. A slow, building process ensured their rebirth.

"I love you."

There was a lingering uncertainty regarding who spoke and who was silent, but it didn't matter to them anymore. They'd let their lips part and air flow through them; they'd even gulp down each other's fears and pasts. It wasn't about themselves; it was about _them._ It would always be about them.

Their lips met yet again while their worlds healed bit by bit.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was a devastatingly beautiful morning when Kagome felt anxiousness grip her lungs and squeeze painfully. She honestly didn't know why she was so nervous – no one was going to do anything to her.

_Hopefully._

She was only reuniting with her family, and the Emperor, and Kaede, and the other priestesses, and Miroku, and… oh, it was wearing her down and how she wished she could skip this and spend a whole day in bed with Inuyasha and their kids. But they couldn't; it wouldn't be appropriate. They had had their healing, 'alone time'. Now it was time to face the music.

Still, nothing could have prepared her for it.

Superb, calm music with a hint of triumph carried across the courtyard and when they entered the Imperial Hall Room, ten beautifully dressed women were singing wonderful tunes that almost made Kagome cry. Her kimono was hard to drag around, because she felt small and delicate in such a big, imposing palace. The knowledge that she could become a princess was almost too much for her.

_From priestess to princess…_

Warm smiles greeted her everywhere, and she could see most people were happy and relieved that she was alive and their prince was safe, as well. However, the center of attention was the twins that were carried by two careful women walking right behind them. For some reason, Kagome had been dressed almost as if she was already the princess married to Prince Inuyasha. It warmed her to know everyone accepted this awkward relationship. Did they know they had been Halves, too?

In Kagome's ears, the whispers and music were so loud that she couldn't hear her own thoughts, but perhaps it was better like that. She nervously passed her mother, flashing her a warm, affectionate smile, and proceeded to approach the Emperor and the Empress. She had never seen Masami-Hime before. The woman was certainly imposing and looked like a true Empress of these lands.

"Inu no Taishou-sama," Kagome said with a bow as she nervously watched her lover do the same.

The Emperor's smile was bright and unexpected. "Welcome back, Higurashi-san. We are glad you are okay. This is a happy day, indeed."

The Empress said nothing, but there was a hint of recognition and admiration in her eyes that Kagome simply couldn't shake off. Perhaps it was best if she didn't stare at the gorgeously clad beauty sitting next to the Emperor. Besides, she didn't have much time to think about it actually, because a startling announcement was made.

Not even Inuyasha had predicted it.

It wasn't too soon, and it was fully deserved.

"I, Emperor Inu no Taishou, name you, Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome-Hime, Princess and Protector Miko of the Shikon no Tama that guards and offers vital energy as well as immeasurable power. Since your abilities and talents exceed normal understanding, you shall no longer be called a human, but neither a youkai. The simple term 'miko' is surpassed by your value, so you shall be named an outstanding creature." Well, the term was not glamorous in Kagome's mind, but she was deeply grateful to the Emperor for changing so much in her life and for the high praise.

"Of course," Inu no Taishou added, "your family will no longer be a normal one so they have you to thank for such a privilege." And it was a privilege indeed.

"Your generosity humbles me, Inu no Taishou-sama. I only pray to Kami that they bless you with infinite health and happiness," the overwhelmed woman intoned with a bow. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

The Emperor didn't reply. Instead, he looked at his son for the first time and smiled with fatherly affection. "Welcome home son."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said, "Father."

"I see you brought me grandchildren." After a flick of his hand, the two women brought him the babies that remained unusually silent. Perhaps it _had_ been the barrier that had disturbed them. Inu no Taishou looked at them proudly and not even Masami-Hime was cold enough not to smile at the two lovely beings.

"They will become strong children. Boys, am I right?"

"You are," Inuyasha replied loudly, his heart soaring whenever he thought of the two babies that were his. His sons. _His_ and _Kagome's._

"What are their names?"

Everyone turned their heads toward the Empress, who refused to become flushed at receiving so much attention. It was so unusual to hear her speak these days that no one had predicted her question, but Kagome smiled nonetheless.

"Ken and Takehiko."

"Fitting names," Masami-Hime replied. "Congratulations."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Tears threatened to moist Kagome's cheeks – she was just so grateful. Nothing could go wrong anymore, nothing could stand in their way to happiness.

Behind her, her whole family awaited anxiously for their turn to come so they could hug their no longer lost daughter, sister, and granddaughter.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

To say that the Emperor was surprised was clearly an understatement.

"Anata, who is this?" the Empress asked, her brows furrowing at feeling the raw purity exuding off this simple-dressed man.

"Normally, I do not do this," the monk started, bowing only slightly, "but I have come to warn you."

The Emperor stiffened momentarily before regaining his composure. Luckily, his son was not here anymore. They were probably all reuniting with Kagome's family, happy and content to be home. If something had Seikai coming all over to the palace, leaving his personal haven, it was decidedly not good.

"Warn us? Of what?" Of course, Inu no Taishou never showed his apprehension, but in a situation as this one such a tone was needed. What more could possible go wrong? Certainly, the Emperor could think of a few worst-case scenarios, but he refused to let them plague his mind.

"I have an advice, Inu no Taishou-sama."

"Tell me."

The monk smiled knowingly, bringing his hands together in front of his body. "You should not be so relieved and calm. It has been brought to my attention…" He paused, undoubtedly searching for the most appropriate way to phrase his thoughts. "Lately, the stars' alignment has become hazy. Not only that, but there are increasingly distinctive signs of something truly chaotic on the verge of happening. I have read into it more attentively, and I am afraid I am bringing bad news." The Emperor had feared those words.

A swift flick of the wrist left the room entirely empty, except for the three figures. The woman had yet to participate in the discussion, but she was clearly interested. Anything ominous on the way of happening was as much her business as it was her husband's.

"Of course, I will not go into detail," the monk felt compelled to say, "but you already know that."

"Tell us what you saw," Masami-Hime told him rather harshly, unnerved by his overwhelming purity. It was suffocating.

"There is no need to be so… curt, Masami-Hime-sama," the monk chastised softly with a sly bow, "All in due time." His smile grew wider as the Empress grew more uncomfortable. The words he said haunted her. "All in due time."

It was as if Seikai needed nothing else but to breathe and live. He seemed that detached from the material world.

"Something terrible will happen to these lands. An evil we have never known will be your biggest worry. Remember, life is not a constant. Life is a variable."

All four ears were trained on the sole man that seemed to be speaking out of poetry books rather than facts.

"Even if it may seem like there are some impossible things, some limitations that one really cannot transcend, it is wrong. There is nothing you _cannot_ do, and because of that, dreadful things will be expecting us when the time comes."

Dreadful things expecting them…

Evil greater than former knowledge.

Fights swirled inside the Emperor's mind. Takemaru, Ryukotsusei, all those previous enemies that had been hard to defeat. And now they were facing an unknown evil greater than any others and that they had no name for, and they were supposed to try and win? It seemed impossible even for him, the Emperor.

A sudden desire to speak to his older son struck him, but he realized it could be years until Sesshomaru returned. The man was too much of a nomad for the Emperor's tastes, but he left him be. Mostly because the boy hadn't found his Half when he'd first started traveling, even though now the things had changed. Still, Inu no Taishou was confident that the things were indeed improving.

"So all I ask of you is not to let your guard down," Seikai continued.

Another, lifetime, another serious face. Words, caresses, thousands of laughing faces; happy faces.

"_Remember, anata," she warned, "being too cautious could never hurt, so you must not let anyone fool you."_

He had to be cautious. _They_ had to be cautious, because only that way would they be able to fend off the enemy.

"You must never rely on the fact that everything will be fine, because it won't."

And then the monk was gone.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was too early in their fresh relationship, but Inu no Taishou decided to tell them anyway. But for this he wanted to be on safer grounds. His Hall Room or quarters were full of watchers and listeners, and all he wanted was privacy. The couple didn't deserve to be gossiped about, because they had endured so much.

So he opted for visiting them himself.

Kagome had already fed the babies, he'd been told, so there was no problem if he entered now. He waited for the servants to announce his presence and entered the room. Though… something was not right.

Inquisitive golden eyes inspected the room thoroughly before settling on the content woman on the bed that was holding her two precious bundles.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

The Emperor's powerful voice almost startled her, despite the fact that she'd been announced of his arrival. Her gaze held his when she told him that her lover was outside, training. Inuyasha had been feeling restless, so the only way to release some stress was to practice. Of course, Inu no Taishou understood. Things had to be hard for his son – he'd been through so much…

"What brings you here, Inu no Taishou-sama?" the woman asked with raised eyebrows, silently taking Ken and holding him out for his grandfather to take. The Emperor understood the gesture and was grateful that he didn't have to ask for her to hand over his grandson. With unusual care, he rocked the baby with a lazy smile, enjoying the way his little puffy lids twitched every so often.

"Which one is this?" He ignored her question.

Kagome caught on and even though she frowned, she told him his grandson's name. Of course, it meant that the one she was holding was Takehiko.

"How did you manage?" the great demon asked after Kagome encouraged him to sit on a nearby chair.

"Doing what?"

"Surviving. Giving birth to there two wonders. How did you make it?" Amazement coated his voice and she was astounded to hear the Emperor so impressed.

"I wanted to live," she replied simply. It truly conveyed everything she'd felt during those excruciatingly long months and she could honestly feel the relief choking her at times. Kagome was genuinely grateful to the Kami that had protected her.

"I'm glad," the Emperor replied. And he was. He'd wanted her for Inuyasha from the start. While it had been mainly because she had been his Half, he had also been impressed by her abilities and had recognized her as a good match for a prince, despite her humble origins.

"You are going to marry my son," he declared without a second thought, his voice unclear, as he watched in amazement how his grandson gradually opened his beautiful eyes. His heart warmed when he saw the resemblance to the boy's father. Closing his eyes for just an instant to reminisce times when _he_ had been a father, the new grandfather held out a clawed finger for his grandson to take and play with, mindful of his claws.

"I am?" Kagome was clearly surprised.

"You aren't?" He didn't understand her confusion, but maybe he had to reassure her. "You shall be part of the family. Inuyasha's wife," he decided, throwing a knowing grin her way.

Kagome didn't know what to make of this prospect, so she said nothing. She nodded, and the Emperor seemed to understand.

Just before he got out of the room, his eyes landed on his two grandchildren once again. No, he hadn't had the will to tell Kagome about Seikai's warning. He'd tell them some other time.

_Tomorrow or… just some other day._

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"_Will you do me the honor of walking with me?"_

Kikyou was still unsure why she had accepted the offer, but the one thing she did know was that this walk was proving to be very awkward. Zhang Suikotsu was the most predictable, yet interesting man she had ever known. His generosity and kindness knew no limits, and he was more intelligent than most noblemen.

But his hesitance puzzled her.

Why would he want her to walk with him if they weren't going to say a word? Blatantly, she didn't want to start the conversation. Besides, she simply could not find a worthwhile topic.

Had he come to speak about their departure later that night?

"As you know, I will become noble," Suikotsu suddenly announced. A short, uncomfortable silence settled between them. "Does that bother you?"

Kikyou was perplexed. "No, why should it?" _If anything, it makes me happy._

"I was just asking."

They kept walking.

"You know, I have to confess I was impressed by your beauty and your strong personality from the beginning," the healer declared all of a sudden, leaving the former princess breathless. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she struggled not to stutter.

"T-thank you, Zhang-san. You flatter me."

But he ignored her obvious embarrassment. "In the beginning, I didn't stand a chance to be something to you, but now I believe I could court you without any hindrances." He stopped and turned to look into her startled eyes. "I like you," he said simply. "I want you to allow me to court you."

He was asking? She had never felt this surge of incredible power, as if her entire destiny lay in her capable hands. And she knew exactly what to make of it. Kikyou-Hime was not a woman to be intimidated.

"Tonight we will leave and go cure those people," she replied, "and when we're back I'll give you my answer."

But the warm smile on her lips made him feel already victorious.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Do you _have_ to spoil them rotten?" Inuyasha complained, running a frustrated palm down his face, his frown more than visible under his rich, silver bangs. His lover wasn't at all impressed – he had been demanding attention for a while now, but honestly, Kagome's heart was all for the twins' taking right now, so the grumpy father had to stay in line and wait for her to focus on him.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you're going to have to wait." A heartfelt grin stole her lips, showing off her pearly-white teeth as her eyes were glued to the two babies squirming around. "These two little treasures are so adorable I can't let them be." She brought her hands' to the little half demons' tummies, tickling them gently, enjoying their gurgling laughter. They were growing at an incredible pace, but Inuyasha had already explained the process. Both were going to grow up faster than a human child, but when they reached puberty, the process would slow down. They would have to deal with two teenagers longer than any human.

But that didn't disturb her. They were their children and she loved them.

And right now she couldn't get enough of them.

Her breath caught in her throat though when she felt her clothes tugged down her shoulder. She tried to focus on the two giggling babies, swallowing thickly when she felt a damp breath tickle her sensitive nerves. A seductive swipe of the tongue followed closely, weakening her resolve. She could feel her palms sweating as she tried to keep up her smile for the sake of her children. Still, their father was relentless and wouldn't give up until he made sure to have her squirming in raw pleasure.

Whimpers escaped her lips when she felt his hardness poke her back, but she still acted stubbornly. Deep inside, the 'outstanding creature' knew she was just delaying the inevitable, but this reluctance was proving too delicious for her to miss.

Abruptly, her finger stilled on Takehiko's puffy cheek when Inuyasha managed to slip his hand through her clothing and brush his knuckles against her moist core. Carelessly, her eyes closed on their own accord as her head tilted back to rest on his shoulder, enjoying the way he was torturing her heated flesh. Growling lowly, Inuyasha turned his head at an odd angle to bite her earlobe in an unrefined proof of his blinding desire.

And his hands felt empty when Kagome suddenly pushed away from him.

He would have felt hurt by her retreat had he not witnessed what his lover was desperately trying to get him to watch.

In front of them, their two babies were standing on their own chubby feet, laughing silently and touching one another. Paternal pride filled Inuyasha's chest and painted a genuinely content smile on his face as he ignored his painful desire in favor of wrapping his arms around his lover from behind and enjoying the show the now lightly fighting twins were providing.

They would surely become inseparable.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review :)**_


	20. The beginning of a nightmare

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"_Please, allow me to show you," Kikyou-Hime said somewhat timidly, relishing the strangeness of speaking to a man so freely. Zhang Suikotsu was the gentlest man she'd ever seen. Her delicate fingers brushed against his when she took the root from his hand, and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks under the static sun._

"_Go ahead," he said, a warm smile upon his lips. He'd been sure even before knowing this woman that he'd like her._

_Smiling back, Kikyou coated the root in sheer spiritual energy, providing the best protection against evil. Zhang Suikotsu did know how to protect against illness, but there were worse ways to harm someone. The combination of spiritual energy and healing was outstanding – Kikyou would have to speak with the Emperor about treating people using combined methods._

"_Incredible," the man whispered, unsure himself if he was speaking about the slightly shiny root or the beauty and talent of the woman exposing her powers to him._

Kikyou-Hime spoke with the Emperor in private. For the last time she felt like part of his family, but she would have to lose this feeling, this familiarity. For the last time she invoked her right to privacy. Inu no Taishou, thrilled by her suggestion, allowed Kikyou to take full responsibility in the healing using combined methods once she was married to Zhang Suikotsu. She blushed, looked away, annoyed that she'd forgotten how perceptive the Emperor was. But her happiness was hard to conceal and she did not want to hide it, either. Yes, they were going to be married. It had become quite obvious, so why deny it?

For the first time in a long while, Kikyou felt she would finally have the happiness she deserved.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The little ones were a handful. Kagome had learned that after so many nights of staying up instead of having her sweet rest, with Inuyasha frantically worrying over the two devils, who apparently only wanted to be held and rocked, and, of course, gushed over. They were so in love with attention; Kagome could barely believe they were hers.

"Ken is unusually grumpy today," she whispered rocking the little one against her chest and watching her husband do the same with the other one.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes mockingly. "Woman, you still don't know which one is which?" For a second he ignored her puzzled features in favor of a smirk. "I'd have thought you'd be correcting me, not the other way around."

Kagome's eyebrows immediately scrunched together. "But I thought-" She abruptly stopped at the deep chuckle her soon-to-be husband issued.

"Relax, I'm joking. I know you learned which one is which now." He smiled wider when he received a playful punch in the arm.

"Seriously, though. What's with Ken?" The still fresh mother looked down at her baby, who couldn't seem to stop pouting. Fat tears escaped his little eyes from time to time, but there was no sound, no crying, nothing. It worried her. And even if he didn't say anything, Kagome knew it worried Inuyasha, as well.

"Keh, who knows?"

"Right."

Intending to take their minds off this issue, Kagome placed Ken next to his brother and watched them both fall asleep, then turned to Inuyasha, giving him a hopeful smile.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked cheerfully, almost giggling at the sight of him frowning.

"Oi, woman. What do you want?"

"And you know I know you love me, right?" she continued, stalking him 'subtly'. Unconsciously, he moved behind on the futon, suddenly confused about her behavior, but unable to hide the blush staining his cheeks. This woman was such an amazing one, since she could still bring a blush out of him.

"R-right," he interjected, pursing his lips when Kagome came almost nose-to-nose with him.

"In three days we're going to be married," she announced and he nodded. He couldn't wait to be called her husband.

"Yeah, you're going to be Kagome-Hime," he said with a dreamy smile, placing his hands on her waist and squeezing reassuringly. What more could he ask from life?

"I already am that," she said, sticking out her tongue. "And you know what I can't wait to have?"

A shine sparkled in her eyes – Inuyasha was captivated.

"No," he whispered breathlessly. "What?"

He only saw her lips moving; the words felt as if they came from his soul. "Our wedding night."

Scorching heat traveled along his spine all the way down to his toes, stretching his muscles, hardening his flesh. His throat felt suddenly dry and he wanted to answer, but words just didn't come out.

"Maybe," she said slowly, moving her palm over his shoulder in tiny, sensual circles, "Maybe we could practice."

Entranced by the look in her eyes, Inuyasha nodded dumbly, letting this amazing woman guide him by pushing him on his back, working his clothes open, undressing herself, moving to unpin her hair. Blinking the haze away, the over-stimulated man interrupted Kagome's graceful movements, twisting his fingers in her lovely hair and slowly pulling out the pins that kept her hair up. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and massaged her scalp while licking her sensitive skin. A reminiscent smell overwhelmed his senses, taking him back to those days when she'd been his Half, when he'd been overpowered by a sole whiff of her delicate, delicious fragrance. Even though nothing could compete with those intense feelings, he was glad things had turned out the way they had. Now he had a family; an amazing woman and two beautiful children.

And this incredible woman was moaning shamelessly at his ministrations as his claws gently grazed her nape, leaving her breathless. They were both naked, but neither was ashamed.

Her skin tingled wherever he touched and she straddled his lap for better support. The groan teasing her ear with its devious promises had her melting with desire as Inuyasha's hard member touched her moisture by accident. The sudden frantic embrace and powerful kiss confirmed the passion that was not lost between them; if anything, it was stronger, deeper now. Trailing a frenzied palm down his naked chest, Kagome pinched his nipple to hear him growl against her lips, ecstatic that she could make him lose his mind like that.

Zealous beyond measure, Inuyasha brought a hand between their bodies and flicked her clit while biting her lower lip with a cocky smirk. Her eyes rolled back into her head, the sexual stimulation too much for her to handle. In a matter of moments she became soft like sand in his arms. She wanted him to have her, to take her body, strip her of herself and cover her with his essence.

She wanted to be his.

"I want this," he whispered in her ear and gave a meaningful upward thrust of his hips, to which Kagome responded quite wantonly, writhing atop him as if she were a bitch in heat. "Do you?" He didn't think he could stand the pressure if she said no, but he'd stop for her sake.

"I want this… Kami, I want this. Do it… take me," she urged, her lips touching his skin, driving him mad with desire. A low rumble grew in his chest, intimidating her, but making her feel safe at the same time. He flipped them over in a second, trailing his lips down her body until he found the source of the addicting smell. Without warning he spread her legs roughly, keeping them still despite Kagome's embarrassed squirming. Grinning to himself, he dove for a taste, his insides ablaze with desire. This woman could bring out the best and the worst in him.

"Ugh…" This was unbelievable, the inferno of craving, of having, of tasting. Kagome was spiraling down into an unknown territory, one that she wanted to be locked inside forever.

His lips closed over the little nub of her pleasure, making her toes curl and her knees bend until it became painful. Her hands clutched the sheets desperately, her head tilted back – the most enticing sight.

His smirk against her flesh brought shivers throughout Kagome's body, making her avidly aware of the way his tongue swiped her petals, coating them in his saliva. The power of the climax threatened to split her world in two, shattered pieces of reality pricking the corners of her eyes. She blinked to clear her vision and received no warning when Inuyasha was suddenly pushing his way inside her body, filling her slowly, sweetly.

The crazy rhythm her heart had taken was soothed by the immense feeling of completeness she received, this union between them feeling more sacred than any Halves bond could ever. She thanked the Kami above for this wonderful gift, for _him._

Her moans of pleasure of acceptance, his rushed, but gentle pace; the fact that he said nothing meant the world. He wanted her to feel the connection between them, to taste their love. He loved her.

A few deep thrusts made their individual bodies indistinguishable and they both trembled after reaching the peak together in a tangled mass of motionless limbs. Time had frozen for a few moments, but it was okay.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and didn't have to tell her how much he loved her, how he thought the world of her. A single look into the depth of his orbs and she knew.

On her chest, between her breasts, the Shikon Jewel glowed impossibly black, but there was only love in the air so it went unnoticed.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

He waited for her near an oak tree. There was a murderous intent in his light eyes and he did nothing to hide it. She would know what to expect the moment she saw him, Kouga was sure. The mere scent of her made his blood boil insanely and he had to pull himself out of the gutter for a second and remind his demonic blood that he wanted to _kill_ this bitch, not mate with her.

Sometimes, there was such a thin line between love and hate.

The moment Abi-Hime approached his territory, Kouga pounced. This time there was no wind sorceress. This time there was no Naraku. This time, this absolutely amazing time, there was only Abi-Hime and his desire to take revenge.

A muffled sound came from her lips the moment he shattered her body, but he felt no satisfaction as he watched her crumble to the floor. His eyes popped out of his head when he saw her body reintegrate, however. A new kind of fear entered his bones, and the knowledge that she was armed and very dangerous and _undead_ made him rethink his possibilities.

He still hated her, still wanted her dead.

With a fresh resolve, Kouga tackled her new body born out of clay, squeezing her neck until her eyes were almost bulging out of her head. He noticed she hadn't said anything so far, but she couldn't have – he'd left her breathless. He knew it would take much more to get rid of an undead soul. After figuring out her weak point he'd kill her mercilessly. She deserved it.

"Abi-Hime," he said mockingly. "Where's your assistance now?"

She didn't need any.

In a second she proved it to him when he suddenly found himself with his back painfully hitting the very oak tree he'd stood near while waiting for her.

"Don't try my patience, cub. I'm not here for you," she threatened, her dull eyes a bit more lively.

"Cub? You fucking whore, I'm going to make you _bleed_," he hissed, charging at her blindly, hoping to catch her by surprise.

"Assuming I _can_ bleed," her silky voice caressed his ear, before she kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back once again. "How disgraceful," she mocked, turning around to leave. In a moment, he was on her back, both of them tumbling to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you," he announced, swiping his claws at her neck, making a clean cut as her head rolled onto the ground. Those dull eyes terrified him, and the fact that the body found the head and reconnected with it seemed even more horrible.

"This shouldn't be happening," he said as she was hovering over him patronizingly.

"I know," she said with a smile. "But things can surprise you in life." She raised her trident to show the wolf she was not joking about her threats. "Imagine in _death_."

Kouga closed his eyes awaiting his demise…

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was quite windy, so the babies were wrapped into clothes so they wouldn't feel the chill. Kagome had insisted she was fine, so she only wore a thin kimono, the brilliance in her eyes betraying her happiness. She had everything she wanted now. There was nothing that could stand in the way of their happiness.

"So what do you think would have happened if we hadn't ended our bond?" Inuyasha asked curiously while waking slowly.

"I don't know. Everything happened so fast… I couldn't have lived without you," Kagome confessed lowly, not needing a reminder of the mistake they'd done. Even if it had brought them so far, it would have been better if they were still connected by that bond. They would feel each other when in danger; they would sense if the other was lying, know whenever anything was wrong.

They would be _aware._

But now everything was changed, and in a way that had never happened to anyone. It was unheard of that two people would willingly want out of the bond of Halves. They had done it and it had been the wrong choice.

"I couldn't have lived without you, either. No matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise. It's good that we now understand what it means to be truly Halves." It was fated. There was no way out of it. Even without the bond, the love appeared naturally. It blossomed naturally and it lingered naturally. There was no changing the course of nature, and Kagome and Inuyasha had learned it the hard way. Inuyasha felt bad for not having listened to his father, but he'd make sure his children were well informed and history wouldn't repeat itself, like it had the tendency to.

'_Fuck history. We're here, we're in love.'_

Holding on to that thought, Inuyasha caressed Ken's head warmly, feeling all the pride and adoration a father would have towards a son. Those two treasures were his gift. Along with their mother, they were his salvation.

"I saw Sango fight today. She's good at it," Kagome said with a smile. Sango had become a perfect slayer. The miko was proud of her.

"I know. I just-" Suddenly, the half demon paused, his nose working at an insane pace, trying to distinguish the scent that was tickling his senses as if taunting him. Dread engulfed his entire body and his instinctive gesture was to gather Kagome and his children in his arms and keep them protected. A look downward at Kagome's Jewel confirmed his suspicion.

Evil had returned.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

He felt so fucking _pissed._

The first time he'd been trapped in a void had brought a revelation, but this second time had left him angry and frustrated. He'd worked harder than ever before to gain control on his life and body; now he really wanted to kill that fucking mutt!

But he was back; damn if he didn't kill anyone. Naraku was mad.

Inuyasha would pay, the Emperor would pay, Kikyou would pay (she hadn't done anything, but it didn't matter, really), Sango would pay, Miroku would, too; _everyone._ He couldn't wait.

Sweet revenge would be sweeter when he'd regain his power, too. So with all his remaining resources he focused on breathing force into his own body that lay weakly on the cold ground, protected by the walls of a cave. How pathetic. But it didn't matter. Soon all the others would be the pathetic ones, not him. He would be the one to rejoice and laugh at their vulnerability. An exposure was needed and he wanted nothing more than to strip all their souls naked and whip them until they couldn't be called living beings anymore.

He wanted them to feel his pain.

But there was a problem. The presence of Abi-Hime was overpowering in his brain, as his trident reminded him of why he'd wanted Abi-Hime to fight the Emperor. She was a good asset: smart, powerful, conniving. But now it seemed she was undead. And with the low amount of power he had, he couldn't summon his 'pets' yet, and he was sure Kagura was working against him, even if she thought him dead right now. The bitch had always been a rebel.

He was curious how she'd welcome her master back.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

He only had a moment to blink before the cold lips of his enemy descended upon his, as if sucking his life out of him. Kouga felt his blood indulge this sin, this act he shouldn't love so much. Abi-Hime's body was pliant against his, her coldness reminding him that she was undead, but he proved he didn't care the moment his hands grasped her hips, pulling them against his, letting her feel the entirety of his body. The demoness moaned, ecstatic by this turn of events.

There was a strange reaction to her kisses, a feeling he had never experienced, as if the barrier between two opposing feelings had dissolved. Kouga could feel the lust, the closeness. He wanted this woman; he wanted her near him, submitting, letting him possess her. She was the enemy.

Closing his eyes when her lips sought his neck, Kouga let her take advantage of his loss of sanity – what had got into him? Thoughts were erased from his mind by her skillful hands, her seductive shapes, the taste of her mouth.

In a moment of weakness he took this woman, this enemy, as his own.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The entire court gasped. It was outrageous. Inuyasha looked ready to kill this crazy member of their family, incredibly curious how Kouga thought a good idea to welcome Abi-Hime into their home. He'd always known the wolf demon was an idiot who thought with his dick rather than his brain, but this was too much. The Emperor was first to voice their mutual opinion.

"I am finding it very hard not to slay this woman you want to claim as your wife at the moment, Kouga." The wolf demon gulped and nodded once.

"I doubt you will find her weak point that easily, Inu no Taishou-sama. I have tried to slay myself quite a few times, even cut off her head, but she regenerates unless her weakness is discovered."

The Emperor cocked a curious eyebrow. "So you tried to kill her and now you want to _marry_ her?"

There was silence for a moment in which Abi-Hime looked as deathly and bored as ever, but her potential future husband pursed his lips.

"Yes."

Inuyasha wanted to retort, but his father raised a hand to stop any word from being spoken and asked instead, "Explain."

_Their clothes were on the forest floor, the pleasure having drained them of energy._

"_Why did you do that?" Kouga asked breathlessly, confused by the woman's behavior, yet reluctant to harm her now._

"_I'm friend, not foe. I've changed. Kagura is trying to protect me because of that. She thinks Naraku will return and wants me around for when that comes, because I'm nigh invincible right now. You have to believe me; I want to help you, not hurt you," she said with a weak voice._

"_But why do this with me?" He gestured towards their naked bodies and a sly smile stole her lips._

"_Because I felt like it."_

"_Good," he said with a smirk of his own, "because I felt like it, as well."_

"We have to inform you of something," Kouga found his voice. "Naraku is likely to appear soon."

Abi-Hime rolled her eyes and spoke monotonously, "He has already awoken."

There were a few gasps, a few whispers, _gossip._

Inuyasha frowned. "I know." He'd felt him return.

Abi-Hime smiled at the half-demon. "I'm afraid your whole family is in danger now, Inuyasha. Especially your woman. As soon as Naraku sees her, he'll want to kill her or even worse, _possess_ her. That's worst. Ask Kagura if you don't believe me."

"What is your deal with this Naraku?" the Emperor asked as soon as he saw his son ready to jump at the woman's throat.

"He asked me to kill you promising me a lot of things. Then he protected me with this trident, and that's about it. Now I want him dead as much as you do, because our deal was different than what he had me do. He had me walk straight to my death, and trust me, it _sucks_ being dead."

There was a moment in which almost everyone felt like laughing, but they all stifled their urge for the sake of sympathy, even though they were all hard pressed not to have any consideration towards this demoness.

"Don't think I'm letting this go easily," the Emperor threatened, looking straight into her eyes, but he couldn't decipher anything. They seemed lifeless.

"I wouldn't expect you to," she said with a bow. "Thank you." Kouga thanked him too, then grabbed the hand of his future wife and disappeared from sight.

"_Remember, anata," Izayoi warned, "being too cautious could never hurt, so you must not let anyone fool you."_

"Is this a mistake?" the Emperor asked himself almost quietly, surprising Inuyasha's fine hearing.

"Huh?" his youngest son asked, confused why his father would feel so vulnerable.

"Nothing, son. Just wondering."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagura wanted to pull out all her hair in desperation. She'd lost Abi-Hime to that wolf, and now she couldn't even find that cocky demon she'd spent hours chasing. The wind was being bitchy today; she couldn't get it to reveal Sesshomaru's whereabouts. It was as if the Earth had swallowed him, and she wondered how could one with such an imposing youki hide himself so diligently. It was ridiculous.

Naraku was alive; she could feel it in the depth of her soul, the way he still had a grip over her feelings, over her heart. She was vulnerable now and very lonely. She needed allies. There was no one she knew that she could befriend in her fight against her master, because no one liked her. She hadn't made it exactly easy for them to like her, either, so it was understandable. But sometimes she wished… sometimes she thought about _him_. The strong, daunting dog demon. Sesshomaru was such a striking figure.

So her happiness was immeasurable when she felt him nearby, still with that young girl at his side, still with his faithful servant, but she had to see him. When had she started longing to see his face, to feel his presence?

"Sesshomaru," she stated as soon as she stood in his way. The demon did not look very pleased to see her, and neither did the child. Kagura would ignore her for the moment.

"I come in peace," she assured him, showing him her bare hands, having left the weapon, her fan, on the feather she flew on.

"I do not care," he stated coldly. "Step aside or I will remove you."

"Listen," she begged, noticing that she was almost crying, but not caring if he witnessed her weakness. It was okay if it was him.

"I will not," he countered, grabbing the girl's hand and moving past her. Kagura turned around to face his back, feeling helpless for the hundredth time in a single week.

"Please, help me, I-"

"Silence," he ordered and she obeyed. She would do anything he asked. When had she become so weak? "You reek of that monster." He was speaking of Naraku. "I do not trust you." And with that he saw fit to leave her, but Kagura would not be deterred so easily.

"Naraku is back. He's after the entire family," she warned and he stopped once more. "He wants to kill you all; he wants to be the sole ruler."

Without turning around, he spoke his opinion, "He will remain with the wish."

"But… but what if in the end he will _get_ his wish? This man has a thousand lives. He died twice and came back to life. How many people have you seen doing that?"

This statement made him reconsider, because she was right. Naraku was a special creature, a spawn of evil, and it would take longer to get rid of him, but he couldn't chance having Rin hurt. Nothing was more important than his Half. Without noticing, he'd come to think of Rin as a constant and his brother was right; he had to do anything in his power to keep their bond alive.

"If we don't work together to defeat him, he'll come after you next, I swear. I know him; I know how his twisted mind works," she whined, memories of how her master had treated her making her want to throw up. He was despicable.

"I will not endanger my Half because of one vile creature," he stated proudly and Kagura's eyes widened.

"H-Half? You have a Half?" Her hopes shattered like frail glass and her heart traveled all the way up into her throat. It… _hurt_… for some reason.

"I will not repeat myself," he said, turning his head a bit to look at her devastated face. He was aware of this woman's desire to be with him, and maybe in other circumstances he would have been thrilled or at least flattered, but all he felt now was a threat to his bond. Rin had yet to say anything, but then again, the girl was almost always silent, and she was still a child.

The wind sorceress soon recovered her composure, trying another approach. "If you do not do something about it, your Half will surely suffer. Naraku has a specialty of finding one's weakness and striking it. I don't think you wish to chance that."

Naturally, he did not.

"Sesshomaru, let's go," Rin pleaded with a firm voice, tugging his sleeve. The dog demon looked surprised, but his eyes immediately softened, and Kagura noticed it with a frown and a jealous pout.

"Of course," he intoned, not even bothering to announce the demoness that he was leaving. He ignored Kagura's tentative 'Wait', because all that mattered to him was Rin. And if anyone tried to get to her, they'd find themselves missing their head and possibly a few limbs, as well.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The only light came from the right side of the room, where the windows were. Abi-Hime straightened her unusual kimono and took one glance at the man she'd exhausted just a couple of hours before, smirking to herself. There was nothing sweeter than revenge and she planned on proving it. It wasn't her fault that all these idiots were stupid; she'd simply played her part well. It had been easy to discover Kouga's lust during the fight; after all, the adrenalin often raised other feelings, especially in a man, and Abi-Hime was quick to use this to her advantage, rather than kill the wolf. She'd offered him her body (it wasn't a real body anyway) and had supposedly given him her soul and eternal love (she felt like laughing) and he'd bought it.

It was all so very simple, and how easy would it be to sabotage Kagome's breakfast? What if a little bit of poison was accidentally poured into it?

Oh, poor Inuyasha would be so devastated. Maybe then he'd regret sending Abi-Hime to the realm of the dead.


	21. A Descent

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, but this is with a purpose._**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

She didn't even have to sneak into the kitchen now; she was perfectly welcome there, like any important person of the family, even though she didn't belong yet. Abi-Hime asked herself a few times if this was the punishment she wanted to give Kagome – maybe it was too light, too simple? – but then she remembered she was in a palace where she couldn't use her powers, and that was a pretty big handicap

From the start.

She was also aware that this was the woman who had killed her, so she wanted to kill _her_ first. Then she would kill Inuyasha (and enjoy it, too) and then she'd think about her next victims. The palace was full, so why bother with such thoughts so prematurely?

When she demanded that a servant left the kitchen, the poor girl did, leaving Abi-Hime alone with Kagome's breakfast. She could get creative all she wanted.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked for the umpteenth time that morning. If she told him once more that she was 'fine' he'd snap.

"I'm constantly vomiting, my breath smells awful, I can't stop peeing, and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Kagome sniffled loudly before wiping her nose gracefully, but the whole picture of elegance was shattered the moment she threw up some more.

Inuyasha looked at her with extreme sympathy in is eyes. How could she be mad at him when he looked at her like that?

"What can I do?" he asked pathetically, hating this feeling of hopelessness. Truthfully, he was scared. He'd die if he lost her.

"I don't know, but tell the kitchen I won't be having my breakfast. Tell them to give it to Abi-Hime instead. I think she'd appreciate the type of food they bring me, which is special with me being a princess of the Imperial Family and all."

Then she threw up again. Kaede had said it had to have something to do with her kidneys, her mother had suggested indigestion (which did not explain the need to constantly _pee_) and Zhang Suikotsu was away, so they couldn't really be sure what the problem was.

Whatever it was, the twins were seemingly affected by it, because they wouldn't stop crying. Inuyasha was a bit irked that he had to rock them when the foremost thing he wanted to do was to hold his woman and make her feel better. Pursing his lips, he got up to deliver the message to the kitchen.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Abi-Hime plotted her next crime and a possible escape if they ever thought of her as a suspect. She knew they weren't stupid, but there was a chance that nobody suspected her, and thus she could stay here and kill them one by one. Well, it did sound too good to be true, but what did she have to lose?

And she had Kouga, too.

But when she received the same tray with the food she'd sabotaged just a few minutes earlier, her vision blurred.

The joke was on her.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagura was not the type of person to give up. When she wanted something she tried to get it, and she wouldn't have insisted in convincing Sesshomaru had Naraku not returned. She could feel him in her bones, his presence in her mind, whispering evil things, muttering dark promises and shady threats.

She hated being tied to this bastard; hated it with a passion.

So she sought Sesshomaru once again, trying a different approach. Maybe this would strike a chord inside him. The only problem was the child – Rin. She seemed to hold a great deal of influence over him, even if on a first glance it did not appear so. Still, Kagura had a sharp eye – she was the wind for a reason – and noticed the way his eyes softened when he looked at the puny woman and how he listened to what she had to say.

She'd heard Sesshomaru was a hot-headed, sexy dog demon that hated humans.

So…

Hot-headed?

Check.

Sexy?

Check.

Hated humans?

Well, she was not so sure about that.

When she eventually found him, Kagura didn't beg or reason with him through persuasive methods. She simply talked.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked harshly, his tone betraying his annoyance that she'd returned. Could she not take a hint?

"The palace is an interesting field," she commented, noticing how his features twitched microscopically, showing his sudden interest. His human had stopped beside him, as well, so she knew she had their undivided attention. Well, here went nothing.

"Kouga has found himself a wife."

Sesshomaru did not react, but Kagura knew he meant for her to elaborate.

"Do you remember the one who attaked the palace just about when you were around?"

The dog demon indicated he did by means of sheer silence.

"Her name is Abi-Hime, and she is undead. She has helped Naraku before death, and now he is alive, as well. Abi-Hime is to be Kouga's wife."

So that meant Naraku could come inside the family, Sesshomaru deduced, which was exactly how Kagura wanted him to think, since she'd planted that seed of doubt in his mind. In reality, things weren't exactly like that, but he wouldn't know and she'd gain from that ignorance.

Abi-Hime hated Naraku, but if it motivated Sesshomaru to kill him (and even Abi-Hime; Kagura didn't care) then she'd say whatever.

"So you are saying that it is possible that Naraku will infiltrate into my family without them suspecting anything."

It was not a question, so it was easier for Kagura not to feel guilty for misleading him.

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth?" he checked. He squinted, but she didn't even cringe. He deduced she was.

"Very well. I'll take care of him," he declared.

Instead of replying, 'Whatever you like,' Kagura smirked discreetly and flew off.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Of course, Inuyasha and Kagome married before Kouga, their wedding showing every inch of perfection and flawless ancestral traditions as they swore never to leave the other and to always hold each other in their hearts.

Kagome was the epitome of long-established beauty, but she had that sparkle of exclusivity that set her apart from the others. She was beautiful, unconventionally so, and Inuyasha felt the luckiest man on earth to have her. Even if they weren't supposed to, memories of his wedding to Kikyou popped to mind, and while he treasured them immensely, he couldn't help but think how different _this_ feeling was.

Kagome…

He'd fought so hard for this woman; he loved her so much more than anyone ever before. His heart could break from all the love he stored inside, but he knew he'd never allow it such a feat as long as he had Kagome close. He never wanted to leave her or to have her leave him.

Inuyasha couldn't imagine life without Kagome and he knew for a fact Kagome couldn't breathe without him.

It took all his will to keep from crying – it would not be appropriate behavior for a prince – so he simply settled for holding her hand discreetly, enjoying the small, but necessary contact.

He needed her like he needed his children. He needed them like he needed his own blood. He'd always cherish them.

Their babies stood close by, with surprising smiles on their tiny faces. It couldn't make the couple happier.

And what was even better was that after the celebration and all the fuss he would get Kagome all to himself.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Naraku smirked. So now he knew where Kagura's allegiance lay.

Oh, it didn't matter. He'd make her betray herself, her own will, because she'd simply have no choice. She was connected to him, whether she liked it or not, so she would not be able to resist his pull when he called her to him.

He also understood from this whole circus that she liked the ever stoic Sesshomaru. Well, she'd learn.

If he could take what hurt her most, what would that be?

He had quite a long time to figure the answer to the question, so he didn't fret about it.

His other problem was Inuyasha, whom he had to kill. He needed to set the record straight and show the half breed that he was not one to be trifled with. Twice he'd escaped the clutches of death; so far he was the sole creature he knew to have ever done this and this made him invincible. A force to be reckoned.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to feel about Abi-Hime. The knowledge that she was undead brought to the surface too many unexpected issues.

Was she a friend or a foe? An ally or the enemy?

He'd heard about her engagement to Kouga, but he wasn't sure she was legitimate in her 'genuine desire' to marry him. He knew how conniving she could be, and after her 'revival' he could only guess how much hatred she had stored inside her clay body, as it was rare that undead creatures held any positive feelings, such as love, so he didn't know what to expect.

Personally, he thought she'd be on his side if he ever tried to mess with the Imperial Family.

So he set out to meet her secretly, making sure no one noticed his presence. Surely Abi-Hime would be interested in his proposal.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Abi-Hime was at the end of her wits. She could not believe her second attempt had failed. Kagome had more lives than a black cat, and it was seriously annoying the undead princess. She would have to get more obvious now, since food poisoning and a poisoned arrow had failed.

Kagome had walked right out of range in the last possible second by pure chance, so Abi-Hime had shot the damned weapon at a tree instead.

How pitiful.

But when she felt _that_ presence and she remembered _those_ memories, she shivered. Instantly assuming fighting position, she waited for the abomination to show his face.

"Ah, my dear? How are you? Alive, I see," he taunted, flaunting the fact that he was authentically alive and she was merely undead in a body that was not her own and was not even made of flesh and bones, like a normal one. Instead, it was made of clay and it had no pleasant smell, and it was also hard to handle. It was true; Naraku's body was not exactly his own, either, since he'd used his time of imprisonment in death's clutches intelligently. He'd gathered as many demons as possible and had absorbed them into his body, enhancing his power.

He swore he was sometimes too good and deft for this universe.

"So what brings you here?" she spat out, imagining herself plunging a blade through his heart. A katana would do.

"I came to see what you think of me now," he answered simply, as if thinking nothing of her hostility.

"Oh, I simply hate you with all my heart and wish you rot in Hell, but there is no such luck, is there?" she spat out venomously.

"So my assumptions were wrong this time," he chuckled in amusement. Not once did he think of her as a threat. When she raised the trident, he was quick to react.

"Don't even think about that, sweetheart. It is still connected to me. After all, it was my gift to repay you for your beauty," he said cunningly.

To show he wasn't joking, the trident morphed into a rocky hand that grasped her arm tightly at his will, almost at the point of hurting her – well, it would have, if she had been _alive_.

"Ah," she interjected, realizing that her weapon was, in fact, an enemy. When she wanted to throw it to the ground in disgust, she found she couldn't.

"It's yours," Naraku said. _"Take it."_

Did she have a choice?

For a while neither said anything, but Naraku felt he had to break the silence.

"As I was saying, I have a preposition. One that would end with Inuyasha's death."

"Inuyasha?" Abi-Hime asked, not at all interested. She had a grudge against Kagome now, Inuyasha came second. Actually, third, since she hated Naraku more.

"I'm not interested," she confessed, making him frown. "I'm more involved in trying to kill his wife, Kagome-Hime."

Kagome-Hime? Inuyasha's _wife_?

Naraku frowned, recalling that Kagome was dead. What had changed?

"Kagome is alive?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Unfortunately, yes. She does not seem to want to die no matter what I try," the princess complained.

Naraku didn't even want to know how Kagome had managed to stay alive and where she had hidden, because a brilliant idea struck him.

The wicked smirk on his lips intrigued the woman before him greatly.

"I have got a hellish idea."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

The night melted away in his embrace; Kagome felt safer than ever. Feeling him with her, inside her, against her, it made tears pool at the corners of her eyes and touch her overwhelmed soul.

She felt as if she should enjoy these sweet moments, as if she should hold onto them for as long as she could. The feeling didn't scare her; it simply overpowered her senses and weakened her spirit.

She was floating.

Beside her, the new husband thought about the treasure he'd been graced with. He'd made one too many hearts suffer, but he'd repented for that and now he was forgiven. By the Kami, by his wife. He'd spend the rest of his life trying to atone.

He stroked her over sensitized skin, relishing her pleasure-filled shiver. With the scent of her arousal and their sex clouding the room, how could he think straight? He wanted nothing more than to show her another piece of their heaven, but he was too comfortable there, with her tucked carefully in his arms, safe from the world. Safe from harm.

He'd never, ever hurt her.

His mind didn't exactly pay attention to the circumstances when he heard a calm, soothing voice demand, 'Listen to me…'

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

"So what is it that you have in mind?" Abi-Hime asked, unable to hide the fact that she was curious. She was aware that she couldn't kill Naraku here, in the palace, not with everyone breathing down her neck. She'd try some other time. Or better yet; she'd have him help her kill everyone, and only afterwards she'd kill him.

"We'll bring down two birds with one stone," he said with a smirk, the cogs already moving diligently inside his brain.

"I'm interested" was her way of saying 'keep going'.

"I have the ability to penetrate a person's mind," he disclosed. "I've sharpened it while I was dead." He gave her a dark look that clearly spoke of the horrors he'd been through. "And I'm not sure it works on powerful people like Inuyasha and Kagome, but I will try."

Abi-Hime's impatience was growing and he noticed it.

"So I could talk to Kagome a bit, without her knowing it is me. Actually, without her realizing it is not her conscience that is speaking. I could persuade her to kill Inuyasha." He was certain he could. He had that kind of power.

The princess was pleasantly impressed, so much that she grinned heartily.

"No," she said, her ecstatic voice betraying the venom she felt inside. "Talk to Inuyasha. Persuade _him_ to kill Kagome."

Naraku cocked a quizzical eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Inuyasha was the one who always hurt Kagome. He already feels guilty. If you have Kagome kill him then she'll only feel guilt, but if he kills her, then imagine the pain… the blame. The guilty conscience."

Abi-Hime smirked characteristically.

"Imagine the Hell."

Another smirk.

"So when can you start?"

Naraku liked her enthusiasm already, so he prepared himself for the challenging connection he had to perform.

"Right now."


	22. Reversion

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sure you'd like nothing more than to torture me endlessly for my prolonged absence, but I apologize. It's been hectic (as usual), but at least now I'm back with a new chapter for you. And it's quite in the spirit of Halloween, too. So what can I say? Happy Halloween and enjoy the read. Oh, and trick or treat! (meaning, gimme some reviews, please, or I'll come hunt you down *insert evil laughter*)_**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

_There were chunks of ripped flesh everywhere and it stunk of blood. Gore. Pain flashed through his mind before he remembered he couldn't feel it. There was only the knowledge that if he were alive he'd surely be dying of sheer agony alone. Sharp teeth bit off his fingernails slowly, but then he realized that was only part of his imagination, as well. He had no nails here. There was no flesh, no eyes – therefore no sight – no voice. He couldn't talk, couldn't breathe; it was a wonder he could think. That was the only thing he could do, anymore, but thinking brought him such anguish that if he had a body he'd be squirming helplessly on the cold ground._

_But there was no ground here, either._

_There was only free space, what modern day scientists would call vacuum. He was specifically aware of everything that had ever happened in time and he could see into the future, but it would serve as no help should he ever somehow escape this disastrous wormhole. All of a sudden he found himself burdened with all the problems of the world, as if the weight of the universe had been thrown on his shoulders. He had no shoulders, though._

_Naraku knew for certain from his previous unmentionable experience with death that the moment he stepped into the living world again each part of this extensive knowledge would disperse. Everything would be forgotten – everything except the recollection of his torment and the plans he'd diligently make._

_So he ignored the tears and screams and chanting, mourning cries that pierced his soul and focused on the hatred that had him still wrapped in its soothing embrace. He let that feed his will to live on, if that was what you could call it. The absence of a body made it hard for him to concentrate, but he had to make do on what he currently possessed. Which were his awareness and memories._

_Somewhere, sometime in this world someone was building an atomic bomb and for a short second he wished he could use that knowledge to his advantage, but the unfairness of it fading once alive taunted him bitterly._

_If only he could see, if only he could taste. The first time he'd been dead had not been this hard – he'd been less aware that he owned no material body; he'd simply let himself enveloped by hatred and imagination – he'd envisioned himself killing his enemies, torturing them until they were gone, but now he could hardly do that. He didn't want to, either. No more blindness, no more stupidity. If he ever got out, he'd be the one to laugh in the end._

_Hideous, one-eyed creatures crawled their way up to his legs, but this time, even though he knew it was pure random imagination he let it unfold, because he could draw advantages from it. One of the countless creatures was salivating, dark liquid trickling down its face, forming a puddle on the nonexistent ground and crawling right through it while creeping closer. The viscous liquid stretched itself everywhere – it was sure to haunt Naraku's mind for a long time in the future – but the imagery of the monster moving made him act. Squinting in absolute rage, Naraku thought about penetrating the creature's mind. Thoughts and memories were everything he possessed at the moment and he was going to use them thoroughly. On the spot he was bombarded with a mass of nothingness that nearly made him cower away in fear. The heaviness of the monster's mind was spirit-crushing, but if he sorted through what could be considered thoughts, he could see that the creature was in the same situation as he was, only it had chosen a different path. It wanted to rebel, to seek its way out of its personal nightmare._

_This, being dead like this, lingering in a void world where you could do nothing but suffer, this was anyone's private Hell._

_The lack of hands to squeeze the pathetic being's throat was maddening, but Naraku used his superior mind power to subdue it. In a matter of seconds (that could be considered ages from a normal human's point of view) the creature became static, as hard as a statue. It had lost the will to do anything and was now lost. The only one with the power to decide upon its future was Naraku, who didn't plan on ever making it move again. As far as he was concerned, the crawling monster would always remain frozen like that, because he had no intention of commanding it to move._

_And it had been fun. For the first time in lifetimes, Naraku felt entertained. What was left of his mind jumped around in excitement when he realized he could do this over and over._

_All of a sudden, the knowledge that he would never again be scared of monsters that would otherwise strip his soul skinless and graze it with pointed spines moved his entire will._

_But – as if the universe had witnessed his relief – the tables were turned and he was facing a cold fire, one that scorched and froze at the same time, and if he had veins, the blood inside them would become stony and then fall apart. He was alone in his attempt to win and this time there was no one to manipulate._

_Now what?_

Naraku shuddered, the flash that had pierced his mind unexpectedly chilling him to the core. He didn't want to remember the stingy flames, the slaps of the icy tongue-shaped fire that had encircled him and devoured him completely. He hadn't been the same afterwards, and his appetite for foreign souls had increased tenfold. The more he'd toyed with others, the more he'd suffered, and in the end it had become a vicious circle he hadn't been able to break away from. But it had strengthened him, too, and now he had more desire for blood than ever. He wanted Inuyasha's blood, Inu no Taishou's blood, even Sesshomaru's blood. Kikyou's blood. But more than anything, he wanted Kagome's blood. He wanted to feed on her happiness, to devour her soul, taste her joy, kill her slowly. Everything had started with her.

Even if Inuyasha had sent him in the land of the dead, Kagome was the one responsible for everything. The silver-haired hanyou had done it out of revenge, revenge for his _beloved_. The one he'd once betrayed himself.

Pfft. How utterly pathetic.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

For a sole moment Inuyasha panicked. The unfamiliarity struck him as odd, but then he became used to it. The voice was soothing in a strange way, and he… welcomed it, eventually. It told him nice things, like what to do in some situations when Kagome was feeling down and reminiscing. It gave good advice, gained his trust and his full cooperation. As far as he could tell, the voice was part of his subconscious, trying to get him to never walk on a wrong path again.

'Apologize,' it demanded. Inuyasha scowled when he remembered the most recent argument. The children had been fairly demanding lately, and he'd decided to take a break from the activity of parenting just for a couple days. Kagome had wanted to hear nothing about it and had just about _ordered_ him to come help her with Ken while she was soothing Takehiko. Shortly – of course – Ken had started whining, as well. They were little devils, the two, and they'd long ago realized their parents would do anything for their happiness, so with short bouts of crying they could solve just about anything.

Inuyasha could nearly hear the tiny thoughts going on inside twin brains.

'Mama, I want food.'

'Papa, come rock me.'

Ugh, disgusting. Inuyasha refused to be controlled like that, and by his own sons, no less. And so he'd not-so-gently told Kagome to take care of them herself if she refused to let the maids to that and he'd left her there. It hadn't exactly been the wisest course of action, but he'd been annoyed.

Now – with the help of the voice – he realized that maybe he'd overreacted. A lot.

So he did as suggested. Opening the door slowly, he crawled next to the futon where she slept. Instead of feeling disappointed that she was not awake so he could carry his apology through, Inuyasha felt a sense of peace he'd lost for a while. He was a husband again, and his wife was the most beautiful, most forgiving in the entire world. She'd given birth to his sons, two little, twin faces of perfection. He wouldn't trade his family for the world and Kagome ought to know that. There was no one else between them now – no Kikyou, no Naraku. Nothing separated them, so why did he always put his foot inside his mouth and said the wrong thing? Why did he always choose to do the stupidest thing ever?

Why was he always such an idiot?

Slowly, Kagome's eyelids stirred and she opened them with difficulty.

"Inuyasha?" Seemingly timidly, Kagome blinked and let her eyes show her confusion.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted like such an ass yesterday; it wasn't my intention. I guess I'm not really father material."

Kagome read the uncertainty in his eyes and smiled. "It's all right. It's hard at the beginning, I know. It's awkward for me, too, you know? We just have to get used to it. But you're a wonderful father, Inuyasha." She leaned into his touch when he caressed the side of her neck tenderly, his fingers setting her skin afire. "Besides," she spoke with a somewhat strangled voice, "I don't want our children to grow up with some assigned caretakers and feel closer to them."

He nodded in understanding, realizing she was right.

'See? I told you,' the voice said slowly, almost smugly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but admitted to himself – and the foreign owner of voice – that he owed them one, yet again.

'You're right,' Inuyasha replied.

_It_ was always right.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome had been acting odd lately. The way she looked at the children, her unexpected fits of anger, the way her eyes sparkled in the dark. He didn't know what to do. And while that same voice was trying to help, it kept confusing Inuyasha further.

'I don't know what to say; something suspicious is happening,' it whispered, as if defeated.

What could it be?

"Kagome? Are you feeling all right?"

Tired, Kagome nodded. "Take the children, Inuyasha. I'm not in the mood for caring for them today."

His brows furrowed instinctively and he studied her pale cheeks, the way her fists clenched and unclenched next to her hips, as if she was concealing pure rage. He blinked in confusion when he thought to have seen her eyes flash red for a second.

'_What the Hell?'_

He hurried to take the kids away from her, for the first time in his life feeling apprehension about being around his wife. The feeling didn't sit well with him, but he supposed he couldn't help it. It was a normal reaction to her guarded persona. Whatever was happening to Kagome, he wanted to be there for her, but what if that ended in him getting hurt? It would be bad, because he'd willingly lie down and take a lethal blow from her, but he worried about Ken and Takehiko. His children had to come first in his eyes nowadays. Even if he loved Kagome on a higher, instinctual level than he loved anyone else – if it came down to admitting it – Inuyasha would rather endanger her than endangering the twins.

'Maybe she's… possessed,' the voice threw in its two cents, making Inuyasha stop in his attempt to take the sleeping children to the caretakers.

No. It couldn't be. Not his Kagome.

He would put her 'under close observation' before assuming such a ridiculous thing. Mentally she was more powerful than that, he knew for sure. If there was a person who could resist possession, that was Kagome. Inuyasha had no doubt. He didn't. There was no way.

But then, why did he keep telling himself that?

If he was honest with himself, he _was_ beginning to doubt her. It wasn't the only time she'd acted weirdly. There had been more and more unrepressed fury and strange behavior. She'd even said things that sounded strangely not-her in his ears.

He didn't know what to do.

He'd asked Miroku for advice, but he'd merely suggested he take caution with her. It could be the result of a remained of ugly memories, he'd said. It could be the stress of motherhood – there was a number of factors and Inuyasha was seriously inclining towards believing him. Yes, that had to be it. Stress and anger (at Naraku, most likely) and… red eyes? How did those fit into the equation? No, perhaps those had been his imagination.

They had to.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Naraku had never had this much fun. Forming a bond of sorts with the hanyou had been piece of cake and now it was even easier to plant the seeds of doubt inside his mind. It was so easy to create a mental image of Kagome's red eyes; next, he would change her appearance a little, as if to mirror 'the possessor's'. There would be no doubt that she was possessed then.

Everything was so very simple. He wondered at the effortlessness with which he had penetrated Inuyasha's barriers, but he supposed it was to be expected. The hanyou had been in a completely easygoing mood due to his newfound happiness and it had been that much easier to form a bond with him.

Abi-Hime couldn't know this exhilaration he was feeling – it was something utterly satisfying: to know how your enemy would fall at your hands; and epicly, no less.

All it took was just a couple of weeks of showing Inuyasha the worst images about his wife; he'd fall into his trap for sure.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

He was absolutely scared shitless. So many things were abnormal – he'd even spoken with his father, who had advised him the same as Miroku. But he couldn't stand still and wait for Kagome to calm down; there was just no fucking way. Lately, his vision of her had twisted into something ugly, something he couldn't love as much as he wanted to, as if the remainder of the love he'd felt for her was slowly but steadily trickling away.

But he still held the same feelings for his sons. They were the center of his universe now. Kagome was mistreating them and Inuyasha feared the worst.

'She's not who she used to be,' the voice told him sympathetically, as if suffering along with him, as if understanding his plight.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" she asked testily, with much more hostility than she would have, on other occasions. It felt as if he hadn't seen her gentle side in ages. He hadn't felt her tender caress in lifetimes. It had previously hurt so damn much, but he'd lost the connection with her soul; it barely mattered now. Now, the only thing he wanted was to understand why she was acting like this, why she was always aggressive, why he'd seen her eyes turn crimson numerous times.

'She's possessed.'

For once, he agreed with the floating voice. He agreed wholeheartedly, because there was no other explanation. He'd confronted her about it countless times – he'd lost track – and as a result, she was now wary of him. She refused to touch him, to look at him if unnecessary. Of course she'd denied everything – who would admit they were possessed? As a matter of fact, who would _know_ they were possessed?

He'd even taken her to a priest – against her will, naturally – to perform some purifying shit on her, but it hadn't worked. She'd complained to his father and Inu no Taishou had yelled in his face, but he couldn't understand, he couldn't see.

How could he, when he didn't know Kagome? Everyone thought she was still plain, normal Kagome – even Sango, who'd become her best friend – but what did _they_ know? _They_ didn't understand how different she'd become, how he even feared to leave her alone with their children, for Kami's sake! She looked at them with such hatred, such hurt seeping through her gaze, as if the innocent twins had been the ones guilty of a lifetime of suffering.

But today was going to be different. She would have to see everything from his point of view and he would cure her. He'd lure away her demons and make her come back to normal. If he didn't do this for them, he'd do it for their children.

'It's too late,' the voice warned.

'I know,' Inuyasha replied bitterly, but it was still worth a shot.

He'd asked a miko to seal the room Kagome was in after he got in, himself, without her knowing of the presence of the Hime inside.

Now he'd make her see.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome's lips trembled, a sign that her body was going to betray her emotions soon enough. To say she was scared would be accurate, but she didn't want to think about it. Inuyasha had acted awfully strange lately. As a matter of fact, she didn't know what to do or say, anymore. He refused to let her close to her children, at times, looking like a mad man. She'd gone to anyone she could think of, including his father and Masami-Hime, yet they'd all told her the same thing. To be married was stressful at first, and surely Inuyasha had his issues.

He thought she was possessed. That much was obvious, but why everyone thought nothing of it was a mystery. Maybe they considered Inuyasha wasn't all that serious? But to her, it couldn't get more serious.

And now… he'd…. sealed her in her own room. What did he have in mind? What was he going to do to her?

For the first time in her life, Kagome feared her husband. Her heart went up her throat, her pulse going crazy. She didn't know what to do, couldn't breathe – it was as if her blood had stopped entirely. His eyes held such hostility and she didn't know how to deal with him. Maybe the best approach was gentleness?

"Inuyasha, honey, I don't-"

"Shut up," he warned, eyes narrowed methodically. "I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work."

"No," Kagome yelled suddenly, having had enough. "Now _you_ shut up. For once in your life Inuyasha, shut up!"

He was stunned. _'Good,'_ Kagome thought with satisfaction.

"What's the matter with you? You've acted so strange for the past month. I don't understand. What's that about me being possessed? And now you… seal me in a room? What the Hell, Inuyasha?" she cursed.

"What's wrong with me, bitch? I'll tell you what's wrong!" He spat out, his features turning into something unrecognizable, something that made Kagome's mind freeze instantly, her fear spiking dangerously. "I see you fall away from me, I witness you look at our children as if they were murderers," he said, ignoring the way her eyes went wide, "and you ask me what's wrong? How am I supposed to know when you decide to turn violent and harm them? With the amount of power you have, how am I supposed to know you're not going to kill us all?" he roared, snarling at her, his fangs peeking out.

Kagome took a few steps behind, suddenly terrified. This was not Inuyasha. He was… he acted like a monster. But she wasn't going to let herself bullied.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

'Show her. Make her see,' the voice goaded.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Inuyasha knew he was not going to make an offensive move until Kagome initiated it, and he was secretly waiting for that to happen. He was waiting for any sign that would confirm his longtime suspicions, knowing it would appear soon.

"What's wrong with _me,_ bitch? I'll tell you what's wrong!" he bellowed, confused for a second by the way the scent of fear reached his nose, but he supposed it was a natural bodily reaction, even if she was, indeed, possessed. He had to be cautious around her – she could purify him at any time.

He poured an entire month of frustration and despair into his words, sincerity and anger lacing them faithfully. "I see you fall away from me, I witness you look at our children as if they were monsters, and you're asking _me_ what's wrong?" It was preposterous in his eyes. "How am I supposed to know when you decide to turn violent and harm them? With the amount of power you have, how am I supposed to know you're not going to kill us all?" He felt torn, bitterness pulling at his wits, making him lose his sight, until everything was twisted, a sour version of reality. Kagome was not the beautiful woman he knew her to be, but a monstrous vision with red eyes and her general features – what other proof did she have?

He brought her a mirror and narrowed his eyes, his heart clenching in a myriad of emotions – he feared her, he was concerned for the future of his children and anyone else, he was angry at her, he felt betrayed.

'She betrayed you. Look at her. She told you you were going to spend forever together, just the two of you. Now there's a third person involved, and she lets it be there. She allows it to linger, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, can't you see? She'll harm your children, she'll kill you remorselessly. Kagome is not who she used to be, Inuyasha. This woman?' The voice snorted. 'Look at her.'

Inuyasha did as told, biting his lower lips as Kagome appeared to be trying to find anything wrong with her face in the mirror.

"Can you see now, bitch? Do you see what I'm talking about?"

The forged innocent confusion that appeared in her large orbs exasperated him.

'She's faking. Of course she can see, but you won't be able to make her say the truth. She won't. This is not Kagome, Inuyasha. What you have before you, this is some demon.'

For a while, Inuyasha didn't want to believe the voice; he was hesitant, but even he couldn't deny how reasonable everything it said sounded.

'So much time of being possessed, her soul has been eaten away. That's why no priest or no one else can find anything wrong with her – because this demon has taken all of her and has created the perfect illusion. Can't you see? Don't be blind, Inuyasha. Don't let her kill you all. Because don't doubt it: this is her ultimate goal.'

Gulping almost loudly, Inuyasha frowned in fury, grabbing his wife's wrist and staring her down.

"You have your chance to explain."

Immediately, her face reddened with what appeared to be unadulterated rage as she pulled her hand away from her husband's grip violently.

"You have no right! How dare you?"

She slapped him hard across the face, making him turn his head to the side from the impact. "How _dare_ you, Inuyasha?"

There.

'You have proof,' the voice declared gravely.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Kagome demanded harshly, her expression not gentle at all.

'See? She thinks she's important. She's self-centered. _Your_ Kagome was never like that. This is not Kagome.'

Inuyasha had to agree.

"Look at me!"

He did and she had the works: red eyes, subtle shadowed wrinkles everywhere that turned her face into a nightmarish vision of Hell, snarling mouth with chapped lips. Inuyasha shivered in cold terror, realizing this had gotten out of hand. Kagome was living proof of a woman possessed.

'There is no chance to get her back. Inuyasha, you've lost her, but don't lose your family as well,' the voice pleaded desperately, its soothing voice making Inuyasha even more anguished.

The hanyou's soul was mourning, dying along with Kagome's humanity as her face changed shape more and more in front of him.

'Don't lose your children. Think of Ken and Takehiko. They need a father. They need a life. She's going to kill them.'

'_Kill them…'_ Inuyasha thought in horror, his eyes opened widely. He couldn't allow that to happen. If necessary, he would have to…

'You have to kill her, Inuyasha,' the voice stated with a finality that surprisingly didn't appall the hanyou.

Yes, he decided. He would do that. He would do just that, for his kids. Ken and Takehiko deserved better.

Determined, he advanced towards her, noting how she constantly took steps behind her until reaching the wall. Her face was a sick apparition of utter hatred – she _hated_ him. She abhorred him and would probably purify him if he didn't act fast. Not even breathing in the meantime, Inuyasha's clawed hand darted to clutch her dainty neck, holding it in an iron grip.

Her eyes were terror-filled and he reveled in the expression.

'See? The demon is scared of you. It's thinking of a plan. Crush its neck. Cease its existence and free your children from its grasp.'

Unblinking, Inuyasha nodded in absolute agreement.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened as wide as they went when she felt Inuyasha's hand wrap around her neck to squeeze it lifeless. She knew his intention was true to his warning. He did intend to kill her, and if she didn't do anything to appease him now she would be gone.

A lifetime of memories flashed before her eyes – her mother, her brother, grandfather, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Ken and Takehiko – the light of her eyes – and Inuyasha. Everything they'd gone through, his betrayal, his love, his repentance. He'd wanted to atone for his sins, but in what way was this a display of his deep regret?

She couldn't speak. She was doomed. If only she could at least tell him that she loved him, that he didn't have to do this, that they could solve whatever was wrong.

Out of the blue, his iris was covered with the darkest black, making her bones tremble with fear. She'd been right. This wasn't him. It wasn't her Inuyasha. Somehow, he was the one possessed. He had been manipulated into thinking she was possessed, when in fact he was the victim of such an act.

Trying to get air inside her chest, Kagome struggled to form words, scratching his hand, pulling at his wrists, dangling her legs desperately where they floated above the floor. In that moment she saw her death flash before her eyes, but she knew, she _felt it_ – that even if he killed her, in the afterlife she'd still forgive him. She'd love him just as much.

So she focused on sending him this message.

_I love you, Inuyasha._

_Thank you, Inuyasha._

_Don't forget, Inuyasha. Don't forget me. Us._

_I love you._

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Naraku was bluffing.

He knew that Inuyasha was still reluctant to go all the way with killing his wife, but he also knew that there was only little persuading he had to do until his will would break.

'Don't forget her hatred,' he reminded the hanyou, almost laughing. It was so funny to watch Inuyasha grab Kagome's neck, to feel as if he was there, as if he was the one choking her to death. The satisfaction was even greater than if he had been her killer. To have Inuyasha kill Kagome was such a sweet game, such a perfect ruse.

Abi-Hime sat at his side without breathing. He didn't mind her presence. As a matter of fact, he felt like a conqueror, as if he had the world in his the palm of his hand, including the power of the undead woman.

Kagome's innocent expression didn't put him on the alert. Surely Inuyasha would carry through with this, despite what Naraku would convince him to be a counterfeit vision born out of the miko's attempt to trick the hanyou.

'Kill her. She wants to kill you.'

It went on like this.

Kill her.

Kill her.

Kill the demon.

'Inuyasha, _kill her_.'

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

'Inuyasha, _kill her_.'

Inuyasha simply snapped. Her eyes, the innocent, doe-like expression, _his_ Kagome. The one he knew and loved. The one who resided deep within his soul. Her perfect eyes, her watery eyes where he'd put so many tears before, they were crying for him, not _because_ of him this time. He could read her expression, her mind.

She was no longer the monster with wrinkly features and red eyes, no longer a nightmare, no longer possessed. She was simply his wife, the woman he loved, his half…

…and he was strangling her.

Letting her neck go and staring at his own hand as if it had strangled _him_ instead, Inuyasha stepped back a few times, horrified at his own reaction. He didn't have time to hate himself, though, because Kagome latched herself onto him as if he were her lifeline. She jumped in his arms and he hurried to steady her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He was powerless to her charms. Even if he intended to, he couldn't stop her lenient kiss and her forgiveness moved him to the bones. They were two strangers then and a miracle was floating above them, thickening the air with its viscous weight.

Her aggressive tongue against his raised the hairs on his hands and strong legs that were supporting two hungry bodies. Kagome didn't let her husband ponder on what he'd almost done, didn't let him say a word as she dominated the kiss, letting her lips stroke his with the kind of ardor that could overwhelm even the strongest of souls. Her hands touched him everywhere, knowing him again, making him feel again. Soon his upper body was bare to her starving gaze and she scratched his chest while biting the side of his neck fervently. He groaned at the maddening contact, growled like menacing dog.

"I love you," she whispered between kisses, feeling his heart race under her fingertips, as if she held complete control over it. "I love you and I forgive you," Kagome said next, relishing the look of pure gratitude that flooded his wet orbs.

"I'll always forgive you…"

He was the one kissing her then and she suddenly felt the cold wall against her naked back – when had she lost her clothes? Inuyasha was the one cupping her breast as if it were a treasure, stroking her nipples as if they were meant to be worshiped, kissing away her tears of joy, adoring her. He loved this woman, wanted nothing else than to belong to her forever. He was hers, he was meant _for_ her.

He was her half in every way possible; it couldn't get deeper than that.

"I love you," he said in return, biting her nipple and enjoying the feel of her arched body pushing against his own as he entered her gently. The wall was ablaze along with them. It felt as if the whole room had melted and turned into a pleasurable goo that enveloped them in warmth.

They destroyed each other in an ancient dance of bodies and souls and then reconstructed barriers of love around one another's hearts, vowing to keep them safe, to keep them up at all costs.

They were meant for each other and Inuyasha knew that as he thrust deep inside her, watching the different expressions crossing her face, loving the way she moaned his name in utter satisfaction. A wave of promised pleasure approached them with blinding speed and they were both robbed of their senses as inconceivable heights pulled them upwards, stretching their bodies and minds and making them shake with the power of an erupting volcano. They were whirlwinds lost in their rage, twisting together, interlacing their bodies and fusing their souls.

For that mere second in time when they simultaneously reached their climaxes, both hanyou and miko felt something as familiar as it was foreign.

Unity.

Looking at each other amid clouds of foggy, remaining pleasure, their eyes saw right through the other's. Gasping, Kagome realized what Inuyasha already knew.

They were Halves once again.


	23. The Switch

**Halves**

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money from writing this story.

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

It was a grim day in the dark forest, where a baboon-clad figure wreaked havoc on everything in its path. No trees survived, no birds, no foxes – his rage was _that_ consuming.

_Dammit! Damn it all! Damn you, miko, and damn your fucking husband, too!_

It was clear that she was both the weakness and the strength in that hanyou – as long as he drew power from her, as long as they were melded so strongly, beyond anything he'd ever known, there was nothing Naraku could do to gain the upper hand. But he had another advantage now, one newly born: his _rage_. And with it, a new idea. This time, there would be no games, no more making one kill the other, no more... fun. Now it was all about pure death, pure defeat. He wanted them killed and he would have his way.

What they'd done to him...

_Let's see if you can escape now, lovebirds._

Because even in his darkest hour, Naraku _always_ had a back up plan.

"Show yourself," he said aloud, his words carrying through the empty field where a forest had stood just minutes before.

With speed only an undead creature could possess, a beautiful woman with eyes of stone and skin pale as moonlight appeared behind him.

She heard his snicker and suppressed the urge to snarl at him like the animal she felt like in that moment. His back was to her now – though she'd never seen him dress as ridiculously before – and technically she could murder him in cold blood, _if_ he wasn't as cunning and powerful as he was. She'd seen him work, had seen him plot, and it had impressed her as it had... _overwhelmed_ her. Now she knew not to trifle with him when he was out for blood. She was going to have to find another way to kill him _later_.

"I need something from you," he said smoothly, his voice surprisingly neutral and intense enough to raise the hairs on her skin. She felt a tingle of something, a feeling she knew she didn't harbor for him. It was lust, and it was fishy.

_I can't be feeling this on my own. What is he **up** to?_

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, she walked around him to face him, swaying her hips just a little. One eyebrow lifted in annoyance, revealing how aggravated she was with the increasing heat she experienced. "What?" she asked tightly, pressing her thighs together.

To her mortification, his eyes followed the movement and he licked his lips.

_It feels like he's channeling his feelings into me. Dear **God**. What is this **lust**? Or is it wrath...?_

"You see, my darling," he began as he walked around her in a circle, "I've grown tired of this silly sport of hiding and plotting and tricking. I think it's high time for a little... head-to-head, don't you think?" Without letting her answer, he continued, stopping behind her and drawing her against himself unexpectedly.

In a flash, his face became that of a murderer's – a killer intent in his eyes as he looked ahead, speaking against the column her neck after licking it.

"I will kill those two if it is the last thing I do, and you will help me, if it is the last thing _you_ do."

Shivers ran up her spine as she tried to control the unbidden lust she knew didn't belong to her. For once since dying, Abi-Hime was _afraid_.

"I'll willingly help you."

"Well good," he replied good-naturedly, letting go of her and speeding back some, leaving her space to turn around slowly.

"What will you have me do?"

"It's not so much something you need to do, darling. It's more... something _I_ need to _have_."

Cocking her head to the side, she pursed her lips and pressed, "And what's that?"

In the blink of an eye he was right before her, his hand pushing through her chest, then pulling out along with a vital organ, even in death. Her eyes were wide open as her mind didn't have the time to wonder how it was that he'd managed to defeat her before she collapsed, breathless.

Smiling at the fallen, unmoving body, Naraku then regarded his precious possession, relishing the look of the organ that should have been doused in blood had the woman been alive, then answering truthfully.

"Your heart."

* * *

ooooOoooo

* * *

_HohoHO, Halves is back, and I am, too :) Aaaand I've got some interesting (though vague) plans for it. I know I meant to leave it at that, + one extra chapter, but now I can't, anymore. As always, I'm going to go along with my inspiration, see where it takes me._

_Hope you enjoyed this small chapter, because it's an entrée for what's to come._

_Love and hugs,_

_einehexe_


End file.
